Love and Affection
by DivineEscape
Summary: This is going to be full of a bunch of random Quinntana fluffy oneshots/drabbles. Please, come and read some cheesy cuteness. I promise nothing but love. haha.
1. Needy

**A/N: Hey, so do people still read Glee fan fiction? lol**

 **Anyway, for some reason sometimes I have spontaneous ideas pop in my head and they mostly always have to do with Quinntana fluff, so I thought I would start a drabble sort of thing whether people read them or not. I enjoy writing them, so whatever. haha.**

 **Anyway, this isn't a chapter story, it's just going to be full of random Quinntana fluffy one shots. Some will be long, some will be short. Also I love adding Rachel in the mix, so she'll probably pop up a lot too in these stories.**

 **Anyway, I'll stop my rambling and hope people read and enjoy my random Quinntana fluff.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Needy

"Santana what's wrong?" Quinn asked watching as her girlfriend pouted around their bedroom looking for something to wear.

Santana rolled her eyes, mumbling a response, "I don't want to go out tonight." Her answer barely audible as she threw some of her dresses on the ground to try and find one to wear.

"You're going to wrinkle them." Quinn said walking over to pick up Santana's mess hanging them back up in the closet.

"I'm just wearing jeans tonight." Santana finally stated with annoyance.

Quinn quickly reached out, grabbing Santana's arm before she could walk away, pulling her close, "San, tell me what's wrong."

Santana rolled her eyes and shrugged, "I'm not in the mood to go out tonight. I have a headache and Kurt and Berry are just going to make it worse by all the chirping they do."

Quinn studied Santana's face, her eyebrow raised with uncertainty, "What else?"

Santana sighed looking everywhere but at Quinn, "I want to stay in... with _just_ you." she said clearing her throat, finding an invisible piece of lint on her hoodie and picking it off. Even though she and Quinn had been together for just over a year, she still found it hard to express her feelings to the blonde, especially when they made her feel cheesy and vulnerable.

Quinn bit back a smile, not wanting to scare Santana from her little confession. She was just truly happy and excited about what her girlfriend was trying to insinuate. She thought maybe Santana was mad at her just by the way she was acting all evening, when in fact Santana was grumpy because it seemed like she wanted Quinn all to herself. "So you want to stay in?" Quinn asked hoping Santana would elaborate some more of her feelings.

Santana huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "You worked late every night this week and then last night we went on a stupid double date with Kurt and Blaine and now tonight we have to go out with the whole group? We see them all the time."

Quinn nodded about to suggest that they cancel their plans tonight, but before she could get a word out, Santana had wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close and Quinn was loving every second of it.

"Last weekend we went out because Mercedes was in town and normally I'm not one to pass on a good time, but Quinn..." Santana pouted, resting her head on her shoulder and hiding her face in her neck, "I have a headache and cramps and I... I...just want to be with you."

"You are with me." Quinn smiled enjoying every second of needy Santana, she lived for the moments Santana let her guard down.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Santana mumbled squeezing her close.

"And here I thought you were mad at me."

"I am."

Quinn gasped, pulling away slightly to look down at her, "Santana!?"

Santana pulled away, "You work too much."

"San!" Quinn said reaching out and grabbing the collar of her hoodie to pull her back, "Stop. I do not. I told you this week was going to be crazy."

"Make it up to me then?" Santana asked resting her hands on Quinn's hips. "Let's cancel and stay in tonight."

"I was going to suggest that before you started pouting to death." Quinn teased.

Santana finally smiled for the first time that night, "I'll order the pizza?"

"I'll text Rachel." Quinn said.

Santana leaned in pressing a quick kiss to Quinn's lips, "Meet you on the couch."

A bit later Santana and Quinn were cuddled on the couch, indulging in each other and sharing kisses.

"You still struggle with opening up to me." Quinn whispered reaching up to cup Santana's cheek, gently brushing her thumb over the soft skin.

Santana shrugged, "But I still did."

"It's not like it used to be, you can trust me." Quinn promised, "I trust you. And honestly there's nothing I'd rather do than spend alone time with you."

"I just don't want it getting back to Berry that I'm a softie sometimes." Santana mumbled, "She's still kind of scared of me." She slyly smirked.

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes, "San, you're romantic soft side can just be between you and I."

"Seal that with a kiss."

Quinn smiled and leaned in, "Deal." She whispered before finally pressing their lips together.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Review?**


	2. Last Name

**Oh my goodness, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. It means a lot and definitely inspires the creative juices lol. haha that sounds cheesy, but I hope you enjoy this next one!**

* * *

Last Name

"Santana?" Quinn asked lifting her head off of Santana's shoulder, the two of them snuggled on the couch of their well sized New York City apartment. "We've been so busy planning the wedding and stuff, but there's something we never really discussed for after the wedding."

Santana jolted a bit, not realizing she was half asleep. "Hawaii."

"Huh?" Quinn asked, but then realization kicked in, "No not our honeymoon, that's already booked."

Santana stretched and let out a yawn, "I thought Rachel already thought of everything. She has colour coordinated binders remember?"

Quinn smirked, "San, this is a decision that's fully you and I."

Santana nodded, "Yeah, Rachel has that binder. Filed in the black one, because apparently it isn't a real colour and so a decision made by just you and I doesn't count."

Quinn lightly laughed and finally sat up, moving to straddle Santana's lap, "Okay, but I'm trying to be serious here."

Santana let out a breath and nodded, resting her hands on Quinn's hips, Okay, what is it?"

"I know a long time ago we said we would hyphenate our last names, but I'm starting to rethink things..." she trailed.

" _Rachel_ said we should hyphenate." Santana stated.

Quinn paused for a moment and started reminiscing, "Huh...she's way more involved than I thought."

"Tell me about it. I feel like I'm marrying both of you. You two are so bossy sometimes." Santana pouted, "I don't want to learn how to fold napkins. It's our wedding we're supposed to pay people to do that for us!"

Quinn smiled and slid her hands up to rest on Santana's neck, brushing her thumbs gently back and forth, "Okay, point taken. I'll try and tell her to back off a little." She leaned in pressing a quick kiss to her lips, "But the whole last name thing, I just want one last name, I don't want to hyphenate."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Why are you trying to pick a fight with only two more weeks left till the wedding?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, but then nodded with understanding, "Oh, you don't want to be a Frabray? I know that, I don't want to be one either."

"Santana Frabray..." Santana spat, "Ugh..."

"San, would you actually listen to what I'm saying?" Quinn said this time cradling her face in her hands, forcing her to pay attention, "How does Quinn Lopez sound? Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez."

A smile slowly crept on Santana's face, her eyes sparkling with delight, "Really?"

"Yes really." Quinn said resting her forehead against Santana's, "Your family has deep roots, mine... well my mom kicked me out of the house in high school. We're okay now, but I think you know where I'm going with this." She said, "And I picture us having a close family and it would make me so proud to be known as a Lopez."

Santana smiled pressing a kiss to her lips, "I was happy before, but this just made me even happier."

"Me too." Quinn grinned, "And if I get a hold of Rachel's black binder, I'll make sure to rip the page out about hyphenating our last names."

Santana gasped, "What are you going to do with the page?"

"Burn it."

"Quinn." Santana moaned peppering kisses along her neck, "Maybe you could hide the entire book?"

"Or we could take all of the binders and hide them on her?"

"I love it when you talk dirty." Santana muttered nipping her neck and pulling her closer.

From across the room Rachel slammed closed a pink binder, gasping at the two of them, "It seems you two have forgotten I was here!"

Quinn and Santana both looked over at her, watching as the petite brunette clutched the book to her chest and began storming towards the door, "You have one last dress fitting tomorrow, Santana. See you at 9am!" she said and then slammed the door shut.

"Let's just go to city hall." Santana pleaded.

Quinn lightly laughed, "Just two more weeks, San and then Mrs. And Mrs. Lopez will be on their way to Hawaii."

"It can't come soon enough."

"Amen to that." Quinn said.

* * *

 **The next one is probably going to be way longer than the previous two. ;)**

 **Also I feel like I should add: I don't own Glee. I'm just having fun with the characters.**


	3. Distracted

Distracted

"Quinn." Santana whined following her girlfriend from the living room into their bedroom, watching as Quinn laid out an outfit for herself, "Why can't I come with you? You're just going to leave me here tonight with Blaine, Trouty Mouth and Artie?"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh as she turned around to face her pouty girlfriend, "Santana, you agreed to this the other night."

Santana crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, "I did no such thing."

Quinn mimicked Santana's stance, but she tilted her head to the side preparing to win this, "Yes you did. I told you Rachel needed a girl's night out with Mercedes, Tina and I without our boyfriends or girlfriends because she is going through a break up with Jesse and I suggested the guys come here to hang out while we go out. And you agreed."

Santana stood there dumbfounded trying to think back to that conversation.

 _Santana walked into the bedroom as Quinn came out of their ensuite bathroom the blonde greeting her with a quick kiss, "Hey, I have a question."_

 _Santana nodded, watching as Quinn pulled the towel from her wet hair, wearing nothing but a bra and underwear, some water droplets still glistening on her skin._

" _You know how Jesse and Rachel broke up?" Quinn asked as she walked over to the nightstand and pumped some lotion into her hand._

" _Yeah." Santana answered chewing her bottom lip with desire as Quinn began to massage the lotion into her skin._

" _So Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and I are going to take her out this Saturday to try and get her mind off of things. Maybe bring her to a karaoke bar so she can sing her heart out. And since she's single now I was thinking it'd be better if you stayed home because, well, we get handsy around each other and I think that's the last thing Rachel needs to be around right now. And the guys can come here and have a few drinks." Quinn said as she bent over to lotion her legs._

 _Santana barely heard a word Quinn said as she watched her girlfriend smooth the cream over her perfect skin and when she bent over and her ass was in full view it was safe to say Santana was zoned out and the only thing on her mind now was getting her hands on Quinn._

" _So?" Quinn asked turning to look at Santana, waiting for an answer._

 _Santana pursed her lips not wanting to admit she wasn't paying attention, especially when the first part of the conversation started out with Rachel and Jesse. She quickly skimmed through her brain hoping she at least picked up on some of what Quinn said, and the only words that popped in her mind were "Saturday, handsy and a few drinks." Which told Santana that whatever she was agreeing to couldn't be that bad, she just wasn't sure why they had to wait till Saturday to get handsy. She wanted to put her hands on Quinn now, "Yeah sure." Santana agreed, "But it's Thursday and I just bought a new bottle of wine. We can have a few drinks right now." She said walking over and immediately placed both hands on Quinn's ass, pulling her close._

 _Quinn's eyebrows creased with uncertainty at what Santana was saying, but it didn't matter anyway, she was just happy Santana had agreed so easily to the plan. So she quickly pushed her confusion to the side and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, "Thank you, Rachel deserves to have a fun night out."_

 _Santana just shrugged too distracted by the closeness of Quinn to care what she was saying anymore, she just wanted to get her into bed. "You smell good." She whispered, nuzzling into her neck, before pressing kisses along her smooth skin._

 _Quinn smiled with a tilt of her head about to mention how surprised she was by how willing Santana was to having a separate night out, especially when it was to mostly accommodate Rachel, but when she felt Santana's lips travel along her jaw and closer to her lips, she decided against it and let Santana guide her to the bed instead._

Quinn shook her head with a roll of her eyes, "Why am I not surprised?"

"You tricked me by distracting me with your body!"

"It's not my fault you get distracted by the simplest things!" Quinn said as she headed for the bathroom.

"When you're half naked, yeah!"

"What did you even think I was talking about when I mentioned Rachel?" Quinn paused and closed her eyes with a shake of her head, "Never mind."

"I barely heard you mention her name." Santana answered, but she had a hint of amusement to the tone of her voice as she said, "But I wouldn't be opposed to a threesome with her."

"Unbelievable. I'm glad you're not coming out tonight." Quinn said and then headed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"Quinn!" Santana shouted going over to the door, hearing it lock just as she reached it. She sighed and put her ear against the door, lightly knocking, "You stay here and I'll take Rachel out. I don't want to be stuck with the boys. Sam is going to do weird celebrity impressions all night and Artie is probably going to rap and Blaine... well he's kind of cool, but I want to drink and dance..." Santana groaned when Quinn didn't answer and the shower was turned on. "Damn my sexual mind!" she cursed as pushed off the door and headed to the kitchen to make sure she had enough alcohol to get through this night.

QSQSQSQSQS

Santana glared at Sam as he did an Arnold Schwarzenegger impression, watching as he left the room with an "I'll be back."

"Does he do the impressions during sex?" Santana asked finally turning to Mercedes, "You can do better. Rachel is single now."

"Girl, don't even go there." Mercedes said as she stood up, heading into the master bedroom "Quinn? Are you almost ready?"

"I brought beer." Artie said as he wheeled over to the living room, holding up two six packs to show Santana.

"That's great, A, but we're not in high school anymore..." She said as she reached for a bottle and read how low the alcohol percentage was, "You could have at least tried for something a little more grown up."

"I think I have you covered, Santana." Blaine said as he handed Santana a mixed drink.

Santana smelled the drink first and then slowly took a sip, nodding with approval, "Okay, now we're talking. I don't care what's in it, but keep them coming, Blaine."

"You got it." Blaine said and clinked glasses with Santana, greeting Sam with a smile when he rejoined them. "To our night in."

Santana sighed, using all of her inner strength to keep from rolling her eyes, the three of them waiting for her to raise her glass with them and finally she did, taking a long drink after all four glasses clinked, wondering if she just signed some invisible weird friendship contract by drinking Blaine's mystery drink. She didn't mind hanging out with Blaine that much when Quinn had her nights out with just Kurt and Rachel, but now that Mercedes and Tina were around more often she didn't want to become _"one of the guys"_. Just when she happily got rid of Jesse, she gained two unwanted friendships in the form of Artie and Sam. All of that however was quickly shoved out of her mind when Quinn came out of the bedroom in one of her more revealing strapless dresses. Santana quickly stood up and walked over gasping at the sight.

"You're wearing that tonight?" Santana asked her eyes going directly to Quinn's cleavage.

"Yes." Quinn said rolling her eyes when she noticed where Santana's attention was.

"Q!"

"Yes, Santana?"

"I'm your girlfriend and I can't stop staring, guys are going to be all over you tonight." Santana said finally looking Quinn in the eyes, but not for long because the blonde helped dress Rachel and Santana drank the petite brunette all in.

"I uh..." Rachel stammered with a blush, "Santana my eyes..."

"Her eyes are up here!" Quinn said swatting Santana in the back of the head.

"You two have to change!" Santana demanded ducking just in case Quinn tried to hit her again.

Mercedes laughed as she headed to the kitchen, grabbing Tina's arm to take her with her, "Let's start drinking."

Quinn smiled while Rachel uncomfortably fiddled with her dress, Kurt coming out of the bedroom just in time to stop Rachel from tugging on the dress too much.

"You look great, Rach!" Kurt beamed, "Even Satan was checking you out." He teased nodding over his shoulder to Santana.

"They aren't going out like that!" Santana stated but then she couldn't help but check Rachel out again, "Well actually, Rach, I encourage you to get over Jesse anyway you can and that dress will definitely help, but Quinn _has_ to change."

Quinn laughed with a shake of her head, "You don't own me."

"Quinn..." Santana said her voice squeaking with frustration, "I know I don't own you." She said wrapping an arm around her waist, "But there are going to be men and probably women hitting on you like crazy and I'm not going to be there to claim – " She paused when Quinn gave her a look that dared her to finish that sentence, so Santana decided to change her wording, "I'm not going to be there to tell them that we're together."

"San, I'll happily turn them down." Quinn promised "And if they don't believe me I'll show them our picture." She said holding her phone up, the lock screen wallpaper a picture of the two of them, Santana with a genuine smile while Quinn was pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I don't like you going out looking all sexy and stuff and I'm not there." Santana confessed her eyes once again taking a glance at Quinn's protruding breasts. "I think I have a sweater that would go with this dress. It buttons all the way up."

"San, stop." Quinn smirked reaching up to gently grab her chin and force her to look her in the eyes again, "It's just a fun girl's night out. Plus we're going to a karaoke bar I think we'll be fine from creepers."

Kurt smiled as he looped his arm through Rachel's, "I can't believe how cute you two have become. Who would have thought Quinntana would work out? Surely hell has frozen over."

"Let us rejoice that this relationship didn't happen in high school." Rachel added, "They're adults now and are recognizably much nicer, but could you imagine them as power lesbians in high school?" she shuddered at the thought.

"Are we ready to go out and drink yet?" Tina asked emerging from the kitchen with her coat on.

"Yes, let's go." Rachel said uncharacteristically ready to drink herself into forgetfulness her and Kurt heading for the door to put their coats on.

"Text me." Santana said to Quinn while looking over the blonde's shoulder to check Rachel's ass out as she headed for the door.

"Are you talking to me or Rachel's ass?" Quinn asked with a sly smirk.

Santana rolled her eyes mumbling an apology.

"Blaine made me a drink earlier, so maybe it's the alcohol talking..." Quinn began pressing into Santana, the fact that she was wearing heels giving her more of an advantage as she leaned in for a dominating kiss. She pulled away after a few long seconds breathlessly adding, "At first I was annoyed with you, but I think I love jealous and protective Santana."

"Then stay here." Santana pleaded one last time, pressing another quick kiss to Quinn's lips wanting more, but Mercedes and Tina began pulling the blonde away.

"I'll text you, San." Quinn promised, "All night."

"Fine..." Santana said watching as they piled out of the apartment, "Tina give Quinn your coat if she needs it-" she sighed when the door shut turning to face the three guests in the apartment, "Blaine I'm going to need another drink, double it this time."

"You got it." Blaine smiled grabbing her empty glass and heading to quickly refill it.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Much later that night, Santana was on the couch watching TV, the guys having left about an hour ago. She would never admit it out loud to anyone, but she actually did have a fun night in with them. But now that they were gone, she wasn't distracted anymore and she kept looking at her phone hoping Quinn would text her back. It was almost 130 in the morning and the last text Quinn had replied to was delivered at 12:58am.

"Quinn, what the fuck." Santana muttered to an empty room, sighing as she let her head fall back against the couch, her eyes slipping shut and before she knew it she was passed out on the couch, only for about twenty minutes though, because soon she was quickly woken by a pleasant weight on her lap. She sucked in a breath and jolted awake, "What time is it!?"

"It's almost 2 in the morning." Quinn answered, resting her hands on Santana's shoulders, "Sorry it's so late." She quietly said pressing a kiss to Santana's lips and then down her jaw, starting a path to her neck. "I wanted to come home sooner, but I didn't want to leave Rachel."

Santana let out a small moan, titling her head a tiny bit to allow Quinn more room to kiss, "I thought you were going to be wasted when you came back."

Quinn shook her head as she pulled back, "I paced myself because I wanted to keep a close eye on Rachel. And I also really wanted to be coherent enough to have some fun with you."

Santana smiled sliding her hands up the front of Quinn's thighs until they came to a stop on her hips. "The best way to be woken up..."

"Okay, but I should warn you..."

Santana zoned out as she looked down and was reminded just how amazing Quinn looked in the dress she was wearing. "You look smokin' "

Quinn smirked with a shake of her head, "San, really?" she sighed knowing very well that her girlfriend had just missed the part where she told her Rachel was currently passed out in their master bedroom with a bucket near the bed and there was a chance she could wake up.

Santana's hands slid around to Quinn's lower back, shifting a little to get comfortable, "Huh?" she questioned, but didn't wait for a reply as she leaned forward and playfully sank her teeth into Quinn's neck, scraping her teeth along her skin, before soothing the area with her tongue.

"Never mind." Quinn moaned sliding her hand in the back of Santana's hair, holding her in place and giving her hips a small rock.

Santana slowly slid her hands down to the back of Quinn's thighs and then gradually moved them back up this time her fingers slipping under the hem of the dark red dress, her thumbs hooking around the material tugging it up and allowing Quinn to spread her legs a little further apart all the while her lips created a path of kisses down to her cleavage nipping at the swell of her breasts before dipping her nose in the crack and playfully shoving her face in all her glory.

Quinn lightly laughed, "You've been thinking about doing that all night haven't you?" she asked looking down just in time to see Santana nod with a pleasant grin. Quinn reached behind herself and unzipped the dress the best she could, pulling it down some more and finally sitting up on her knees leaning her body forward and towering over Santana, her forearms resting against the back of the couch, rolling her body into her girlfriend and allowing Santana to have all the fun she wanted from her position below.

"I fucking love you." Santana moaned as she reached up to unhook Quinn's bra and finally hiding her face in her favourite place all while her hands slid up Quinn's inner thighs.

A little bit later the two laid on the couch covered in nothing but a blanket, Santana breathing heavily while Quinn rested her head on her chest.

"I think they got bigger." Santana commented in her daze, her fingers lazily running up and down Quinn's back. "Not as big as mine, but still."

Quinn smiled and couldn't help but press a quick kiss to her collarbone, "San, you're obsessed. One day it's my ass the next it's my boobs."

Santana shrugged as she reached down helping herself to a quick grab at Quinn's ass, "I likes what I likes."

"Well I can't say I'm not flattered, but you really have to stop zoning out about it so much." Quinn said as she let out a yawn and curled further into her girlfriend. "It's kind of worrying."

Santana only nodded, pulling the blanket up and over them a little more, "I might name them."

"You're going to name my boobs?"

"Well yeah, those ladies love me, they deserve names."

"You're unbelievable." Quinn smiled her eyes finally slipping shut, but they were quickly open again when she heard rustling coming from the master bedroom, "Oh yeah, Santana I should probably tell you..."

"What was that!?" Santana asked sitting up the best she could to peer through the darkness and in the direction of their room. She heard a thud followed by what sounded to be like someone vomiting.

"Rachel's here."

Santana rested back down and let out a sigh of disappointment, "I missed drunk Rachel?"

"Yeah, it was rather hilarious."

"Quinn!?" Rachel called, "I need water..."

Quinn sighed and slowly sat up, "At least we had fun." She said with a tired smile, leaning down to press a kiss to Santana's lips. "I'm going to get her to bed and be right back."

Santana nodded as Quinn climbed off of her, watching as she pulled on Santana's clothes instead of her dress, "You're a good friend." She smirked as she stretched and pulled the blanket up and under her chin, "Goodnight."

Quinn laughed with a shake of her head, "Goodnight, San."


	4. Head Cheerleader

Head Cheerleader

"Quinn, could you come here please?" Santana innocently requested as she turned to the mirror and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail.

Quinn was sitting at the kitchen table, her laptop open in front of her. She looked over her shoulder in the direction of their bedroom and then turned back to her laptop, shutting it before finally getting up. She wasn't really getting any work done anyway, having found herself lost in the never ending dark hole of cat videos on YouTube, making a mental note to ask Santana about the two of them perhaps getting a cat.

"Coming." Quinn called out heading across the apartment and into the bedroom her eyes going wide at the sight, "Whoa."

"Still fits." Santana said with a flash of her radiant smile, "Kind of loose in some places." She added as she tugged at the old Cheerios uniform and then smoothed both her hands up her stomach and to her breasts, "These ladies still fit nice and snug though."

Quinn could only nod. Her attention following the path of Santana's hands and now her attention was on Santana's boobs. Sure the uniform didn't really reveal cleavage or anything, but the material definitely clung to that area nicely and did an excellent job at showing off their perfect shape.

"Quinn?"

Quinn cleared her throat and finally spoke the first words that came to her as she drank her girlfriend in, "I forgot how amazing your legs looked in that skirt."

Santana couldn't help but gasp, "You checked me out in high school?"

Quinn blushed as she walked over to her, shrugging on the way over, they were together now it wasn't like she had to hide anything anymore. "San, why do you think I always made you bottom when we did the pyramid?"

"Because you were a bitch."

Quinn rolled her eyes, finally reaching Santana and placing her hands on her hips, "Because in practice every time we fell I almost always landed on you."

"That was you grabbing my ass!?" she grinned looking surprised and amused, "I thought it was Britt."

"No shit." Quinn smirked,

"Why didn't you say anything?" Santana asked reaching out to rest her hands on Quinn's shoulders, "We wouldn't have had to wait till after high school to be together."

"Because it _was_ high school and you were a bitch too and mostly just fun to look." Quinn paused to think about it for a moment, before nodding with a smile, "You're probably the reason I got pregnant."

"You're a pervert." Santana smiled with giddiness, "Hey, I don't gots no man parts so don't blame me for that part of your life."

"Well you're the one who got me _going_." Quinn said her hands sliding to Santana's lower back, pulling her a little closer.

"Things would have been so much different if you would have just come to me instead of going to some stupid boy." Santana whispered resting her forehead against Quinn's.

Quinn let out a slow breath her hands inching closer to the asset she loved most about Santana, "You were always with Brittany."

"You're with me now." Santana said dipping her head and pressing her lips lightly to Quinn's, squeaking with surprise when two familiar hands found their way up her skirt and grabbed her ass, "Quinn!" She laughed, "I thought we were having a moment?"

"Not when Brittany's name is being thrown around." Quinn said walking Santana backwards towards the bed all while her hands happily stayed in place.

Santana fell to the bed when the back of her knees hit the mattress, but before Quinn could come any closer she placed her hand on her stomach, "Wait, can you put yours on?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you don't think I've had fantasies of my own back in high school?" Santana asked leaning back on her hands and nodding to the closet, "Now gets your uniform on cuz I wants to get it on with the head cheerleader."

Quinn smiled and finally gave in turning and heading for the closet, not having a hard time in finding the old uniform since Santana had it already hanging out in the open for her. She decided to change in the bathroom wanting to leave Santana with anticipation, quickly pulling on her old Cheerios outfit happy that hers still fit too. Finally she turned to the mirror and pulled her hair up into a ponytail as high as she could since she still liked to keep it short, smiling once it was tied back, a rush of power running through her.

"Get ready to sweat, Lopez." Quinn called out as she opened the door and presented herself in the open, hands on hips and face full of attitude.

Santana moaned at the sight, biting her lip with want, "Damn, Frabray you still got it."

"I never lost it."

Santana sat up on her knees, watching as Quinn walked back over to the bed, her whole idea of trying their old high school Cheerios uniforms on turning out way better than she could have hoped and things just kept getting better once Quinn reached the bed and wrapped her arms around her, wasting no time in crashing their lips together.

"Quinn!" Santana screamed as the blonde grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her legs out from under her, forcing Santana to land on her back.

Quinn smiled and climbed on top of her, straddling her waist. "You're so fucking hot, San." She growled as she leaned down and crashed their lips together giving her hips a rock against her.

Santana moaned with delight about to wrap her arms around Quinn, but the girl on top grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

" _I'm_ head cheerleader." Quinn reminded her backing up her statement by nipping her neck.

Santana's eyes fluttered shut, her body shivering with pleasure, "There was a time when you weren't, remember?" she smirked turning her head to grab Quinn's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging on it and causing Quinn to loosen the grip on her wrists, taking that moment to maneuver and flip their bodies over so she was now on top laying in between Quinn's legs.

Quinn squeaked with enjoyment, her legs wrapping around Santana's waist, "San?" She husked gently taking her face between her hands and pulling her down so their foreheads were touching, "Tell me what you used to fantasize about."

Santana's expression transformed into one of lust, deciding first she was going to engage in a heated kiss, wanting to take back the dominance and finally doing so when she shifted and brought her thigh up and between Quinn's skirted thighs, giving it a few pumps.

"Santana." Quinn moaned, digging her nails into her biceps while arching into her.

Santana pressed her lips to Quinn's ear, "I used to picture us fucking in the locker room after everyone went home." She whispered, "Sue used to always make us stay late as some form of punishment because we were a part of Glee, it was the perfect scenario."

Quinn gasped grinding her hips against Santana's thigh a little harder, "In the showers?"

"Everywhere." Santana replied allowing Quinn a few more thrusts before stopping her leg from moving, swallowing Quinn's disapproving cry of want. "Now your turn to share."

"Choir room." Quinn answered right away wanting Santana to begin her movements again, "First on the chair and then we move to the piano."

"That's –"

"And this one time Rachel was really annoying me..." Quinn breathed, cutting Santana off getting really into her fantasizes, "So I imagined that we somehow snuck into her house and fucked in her bed."

Santana pulled back her face full of seriousness, "Did she walk in on us?"

"She joined us."

Santana gasped with thrill, amazed by the words that just came out of her girlfriend's mouth, "I love you so much."

Quinn slid her hands to Santana's neck, holding her in place, "Before I tell you more about this particular daydream, I just want you to know now that you're _my_ girlfriend and a threesome will never ever happen. Maybe back in high school I lusted over it, but now that we're together I _do not_ share. Understand?"

Santana swallowed hard. She never thought she'd see the day where she let someone have so much possession over her, but somehow Quinn made the entire situation sexy and it turned her on, so she had no trouble when she nodded in agreement.

"Good." Quinn said pulling her down and into a deep dominating kiss.

A few hours later Quinn walked out of the bedroom with a satisfied grin on her face. Her hair was tousled and her legs felt like jelly, but it didn't stop her from doing a twirl on her way to the kitchen, having put the Cheerios uniform back on after Santana ripped it off not long ago. She was glad Santana pulled the outfits out, she was having a blast wearing it and she couldn't help but feel a little bit giddy as the pleated skirt flowed in the air as she spun and came to a stop in front of the fridge. Just as she reached for a bottle of water there was a knock on the door and without a second thought she was on her way to answer it.

"Hey, Rachel." Quinn greeted, taking a drink of water, Rachel's look of shock going unnoticed.

"Ugh, Quinn..." Santana groaned rubbing her neck as she walked up behind her, she too in the Cheerios uniform, "I think you almost snapped my neck when you wrapped your legs around my head." She said coming to stand neck to Quinn, grabbing the water from her hands and taking a well deserved drink, "Hey, Berry."

Rachel stood in front of them a look of complete horror now very present on her face. She shivered as high school memories flooded her mind, "I uh..." She shook her head trying to get her mind clear, "Sorry! It seems I have knocked on the door to the unwanted past! I'll come back later."

Quinn and Santana watched her go, both shrugging as she disappeared down the hall.

"If that was our threesome cue, we missed it." Santana teased.

Quinn smirked, reaching out to grab Santana's hand, "Come on, I have an idea that won't hurt your neck this time." She winked, kicking the door shut.

"You're enjoying this way too much, Q."

"I know." Quinn smiled tugging her into the bedroom, "And I plan on enjoying it all night."

* * *

 **I'm thinking of trying to write a cute Fapezberry chapter. Someone mentioned it in a review and I also love sneaking Rachel into these oneshots if you couldn't tell lol.**

 **Next one will be a cheesy Valentines Day one since the day is almost here. I still have a ton of random ideas, but if anyone wants to see Quinntana in a particular scenario I wouldn't mind trying to write it out.**

 **Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews.**


	5. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

"Okay..." Santana smiled as she looked at her beautifully set table letting out a satisfied breath. She luckily had the day off today, being the owner of her own dance studio allowing her the benefit and since this was her and Quinn's first Valentine's Day together as girlfriends, plus the added bonus memory of when they very first hooked up she wanted to make it extra special.

She walked around the table, smoothing out the red napkins and making sure the wine bottle was placed just right. Santana had all the right moves for romance and even better ones in the bedroom and she planned on wowing her blonde beauty to the extreme tonight. Dinner of choice was sushi, expensive, but they both equally enjoyed it and Santana made sure to place every piece perfectly on a silver platter, which was accompanied by two lit candles on either side.

Santana couldn't help but laugh to herself, "This is so fucking cheesy. Quinn better fucking love it."

Once she was sure the table was perfectly set, she went over to the foyer and began throwing rose petals on the ground, creating a path to a blanket and pillows that were laid out on the ground. And finally when she was sure everything was done, she went to the bathroom and fixed herself up and stripped down so she was only wearing lacy red panties. She looked at the time, it was almost six, which meant Quinn was due to arrive home soon, so she grabbed what she needed and laid on the floor, taking the leftover sushi that didn't fit on the platter and began placing them strategically all over her body.

When she was done she cranked her head up, carefully grabbing her phone to check the time, "Just in time." She smirked laying her head back on the pillow. Quinn was going to arrive home any second, eat some sushi and then hopefully devour Santana.

Thirty minutes later Santana let out a slow frustrated breath, trying hard not to move so none of the sushi moved out of place, "Maybe she's on her way home now." slowly, she reached for her phone, checking to see if Quinn left any messages, but when she didn't see any she skillfully brought her phone closer and sent a text of her own and when she didn't get a reply fast enough she sent several more.

Another thirty minutes later Santana finally called her girlfriend, rolling her eyes when it was sent to voicemail.

"I really hope you're lying in a gutter right now and the fact that you're late isn't a result of your overachievement workaholic brain disorder. You said you would be home on time, Trabajé duro todo el día, dónde estás?!"

With a huff Santana hung up and tossed her phone down, letting out a slow breath. She closed her eyes deciding to give Quinn another fifteen minutes, wondering how long it would take before the sushi went bad. As more time passed the angrier Santana became but just as she was about to get up she heard keys fiddling with the lock. "Finally." She muttered. She was no doubt going to yell at Quinn, but she spent so much time and money on making this night special she decided she was going to salvage it and berate Quinn later.

She laid still and listened as the door opened, hearing the sound of a small gasp and heels carefully walking on the hardwood floor, until they came to abrupt stop, "Santana!"

"Rachel!?"

"Oh my goodness, oh god..." Rachel quickly covered her eyes turning around, "I'm sorry. I apologize. I uh..."

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked quickly sitting up her eyes rolling into next year when all the sushi fell off her body, "Fuck! How did you even get in here?"

"Quinn...Quinn..." Rachel swallowed hard with a shake of her head, holding the keys up, "She gave me her keys because she said you two weren't going to be home and I needed to borrow a dress. She said I could come over and grab it. If I had any idea that you were going to be here like _that_...I absolutely would not have come."

Santana stood up, Rachel taking a glance over her shoulder at the topless woman who began shouting in Spanish, the Broadway star catching on to multiple profanities and she had to wonder if this was how she was going to die. Sushi was thrown and then finally the raven haired beauty stormed into the master bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"It's okay I didn't need the dress that bad anyway..." Rachel whispered as she quietly tip toed out of the door not wanting to anger the beast any more than necessary. When she was in the safety of the elevator she pulled her phone out and quickly called Quinn.

"Hey, Rach, can I call you back I have to call Santana, she's left a ton of texts messages and a voicemail."

Rachel nervously laughed, "Are you still at work?"

"Yeah, I just got out of a meeting."

"Quinn, you're in so much trouble. I wouldn't even bother trying to call Santana. I would just get your ass home."

Quinn couldn't help but lightly laugh, "Me in trouble with Santana?" she asked with amusement, finally taking a seat behind her desk, letting out a breath as she set her notes down, "No no, that's not how our relationship works." She teased leaning back in her chair her eyes finally landing on her page a day calendar, "Oh god." She sat up when she realized the date, "Oh god, it's Valentine's Day!"

"Yes and I kind of walked in on your surprise." Rachel admitted, the imagine of Santana's perfect body littered with pieces of sushi flashing in her mind making her lightly blush, "Let's just say I won't be eating sushi for a long time."

"She planned a surprise? I thought we were just going out for dinner."

"Quinn, she went all out." Rachel said coming to a stop at the curb to hail a taxi, "And from what I saw before I left, it was really sweet."

"Well fuck." Quinn sighed leaning back in her chair, "I feel horrible."

"Well don't just sit there! Go home!" Rachel instructed as she climbed into the taxi, "Quinn, like right now. I'm hanging up. You better get moving. Oh and maybe try and find some chocolate and flowers. I mean what Santana had set up was a million times grander, but –"

"Okay bye, Rachel!" Quinn said hanging up on her friend who wasn't making things any better. Quickly she grabbed all her stuff and headed home, making sure she wasn't empty handed of course before she arrived to the apartment.

QSQSQSQSQS

Quinn slowly entered the apartment, setting her stuff down and hanging her coat up, before taking a look around the small but lavish living space, sighing at the sight of rose petals and candles and the way the kitchen table was set up. She grabbed her pathetic box of chocolates and the one rose she managed to find last minute and followed the sushi trail to the bedroom. She took in a big breath of courage about to knock, but then noticed that some sushi had been thrown against the wall and her eyes bulged out and most of her courage was exhaled and replaced with dread.

Quinn cleared her throat and finally knocked, "Santana?" she called out and then slowly opened the door a crack to peek in, the only light coming from the glow of the television.

"Well, look who finally showed up." Santana spat, her back against the headboard, the sushi that wasn't thrown and wasted resting in her lap and the bottle of wine on the nightstand next to her.

Quinn entered the room feeling ashamed. It was rare for the blonde to screw up, it was usually Santana asking for forgiveness due to her bold antics, but her girlfriend had never gone as far as forgetting a special date. The two of them being together came out of nowhere, but it worked better than anyone could have ever imagined and Quinn vowed to make this relationship last, but right now she felt like the biggest failure ever and she didn't even know where to start or how to make it up to Santana.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." she promised as she pathetically held up the box of chocolates and the _one_ rose for her to see.

"Yeah you will." Santana said as she grabbed the bottle of wine and took a huge swig, "I'm so mad I don't even want sex from you." She stated, "That's a big deal, Quinn!"

Quinn sucked in a sharp breath, but nodded with understanding.

"I think for starters you can sleep on the couch tonight." Santana said as she got comfortable, "I deserve this bed to myself and _you_ don't deserve my body heat or cuddles." She said with a sly grin, wiggling with excitement, planning on milking this for everything it was worth, "Is this what it feels like to kick someone to the couch? It kind of feels good."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she leaned against the doorframe, "Can I grab a few of my things?"

Santana titled her head to the side, checking her phone as it went off, answering the text message first so Quinn could stew in her own guilt. After hitting send, she finally looked up at her lover, "I'll allow it."

"Thank you." Quinn sighed and finally entered the bedroom, but before she made it to their en suite, Santana stopped her.

"Wait."

Quinn paused and slowly spun around on her heels, "Yes, Santana."

"Leave the chocolate on the bed." She instructed, "Also even though I deserve a dozen of them, that rose is pretty and I want it in a vase and sitting on my nightstand. And then you can grab your stuff."

Quinn nodded and did as she was told, placing the chocolate on the bed and then leaving the room, coming back a few minutes later with a thin crystal clear vase, the one rose proudly protruding from it. Quinn placed it on the nightstand and then headed to the bathroom all while Santana glared nothing but disappointment at her. Finally after gathering everything she needed she headed for the door, but stopped in the doorway.

"I'm guessing you'll be working late for the rest of the week?" Santana bitterly asked.

"Santana that's not fair, I warned you about this. It's only for one more week and then I'll be back to regular hours."

"But you promised me this one day to make up for it. A fucking holiday and you forgot." Santana reminded her.

Quinn sighed with remorse, "I know. I'm sorry."

Santana only nodded as she took another drink from the wine bottle.

"Well goodnight." Quinn said sensing that obviously her girlfriend had nothing left to say to her, "I love you."

"Goodnight."

Quinn waited in the doorway for the second part, her throat tightening due to holding back a small sob, "Santana." She pleaded her voice hoarse. It was her own fuck up and she should have been on the couch by now, but she wasn't used to this and needed to hear those words.

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes, but she meant every word as she finally gave in, "I love you too."

Quinn didn't realize how tense she was until she heard Santana's endearment. Finally satisfied she shut the door to their bedroom and began her walk of shame to the couch, her guilt only increasing when she found a dozen roses on the coffee table: to Quinn, from Santana.

QSQSQSQSQSQS

Unfortunately Quinn did have to work late the rest of the week. Santana assured Quinn she understood and didn't want her to sabotage her career for her, but she still made the blonde sleep on the couch and usually retreated into the bedroom right after they ate a later dinner.

Finally when the weekend arrived Quinn was able to set forward on her road to redemption. Her first task was presenting Santana with breakfast in bed.

Santana sat up with a smile as Quinn put the tray down in front of her. "You made all of this?" She asked with disbelief, looking at the chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and cut up pieces of fruit laid out in front of her, "You hardly ever cook. Did Rachel come over and do this?"

"I swear this was all me." Quinn assured her as she picked up her own fork, the two of them eating off of the same plate.

"Well thank you." Santana mumbled happily enjoying her meal.

"So do you think you would be able to be ready for 1 today?"

Santana turned to her, her perfectly shaped eyebrow arched with curiosity, "Perhaps."

"Santana, please? I'm really trying here."

"Yes, I can be ready for 1."

"Thank you." Quinn said taking her last bite, before leaning to place a kiss to Santana's lips, but Santana turned her head, denying her, Quinn's lips coming in contact with her cheek instead. "San?"

There was a devious look on Santana's face as she shrugged, "You have to earn it." She said as she popped a grape into her mouth, "Until then, my lips are off limits."

Quinn sighed with a roll of her eyes, climbing off the bed so she could go get ready. If somebody told her one day she would be yearning for Santana Lopez while also trying to romance her for forgiveness, she would have laughed in their faces.

QSQSQSQSQ

"So we're going to the movies?" Santana asked as they came to a stop in front of the movie theatre, the tone of her voice giving off the impression that she _wasn't_ all that impressed.

Quinn sighed as she held the door open for her, "I rented one of the theatres out for just us." She quietly said, "So we could watch that Leprechaun movie you always talk about. I'm pretty sure you used it as an insult onetime..."

"Wait really?" Santana asked turning back to reward Quinn with a smile.

Quinn's eyes lit up when she noticed Santana's smile. She knew she had done well with breakfast in bed, even though she was denied kisses, and now by the way Santana was dragging her over to the popcorn and candy, she figured she was doing a decent job at winning Santana's approval back and hoping the last part of their day would bring it all together.

An hour and a half later the two walked out of the theatre, Quinn looping her arm through Santana's, "So I see where you get your personality from." She teased referring to the leprechaun.

"Why do you think it's one of my favourite movies?" Santana smirked, playing along, "He's fucking hilarious."

Quinn smiled with a shake of her head, "So are you hungry after eating all that popcorn?"

"Are we on a schedule? Or can we walk around for a little bit?" Santana asked as they exited the building, "It's snowing in New York City, I think it'll be fun to walk through the park."

Quinn's eyebrows creased with admiration, "I'm supposed to be romancing you."

"I just don't want to rush things." Santana mumbled.

Quinn sighed due to the quiet tone of Santana's voice, tugging her to a stop, "Santana, you have me for the whole weekend. My laptop is put away and my phone is on do not disturb." Quinn assured her reaching out to cup her cheek, "So yes, we can take a walk through the park."

Santana smirked, turning her head to press a kiss to Quinn's wrist, "Okay good."

"Let's go." Quinn said reaching out to lace their fingers together.

"I hope we're Netflix and chilling after. Because it's cold and I'm going to need to get my cuddle on after this walk."

QSQSQSQSQSQSQS

A few hours later after taking a leisurely walk through the park and stopping for some coffee, the couple finally made it back to their apartment, Quinn stopping them just before they entered.

"I know this is tacky, but I need to go in first." Quinn said taking a step in front of the door to block Santana, "Give me like five minutes?"

"Okay, Q. I'll go along with it." Santana smirked pressing a kiss to her cheek and sneaking in a stealthy ass grab.

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes and then disappeared into the apartment, shutting the door so Santana couldn't peek. She found a lighter and then quickly lit the candles that were set up around the apartment, something Rachel and Kurt had done while Quinn and Santana were out for the day. There were rose petals everywhere and the table was set up for a romantic party of two. Quinn just had to take the food out of the oven and plate it. Finally after everything was as perfect as she wanted it to be, she went and welcomed Santana inside.

"Wow." Santana said as she slowly walked in letting Quinn take her coat. "You know I thought maybe you were just going to wrap yourself up in a bow and let me unwrap you on the bed and we'd be macking all day, but Quinn you actually thought out the whole day."

"Would it have been that simple?" Quinn teased nudging her in the side.

"Maybe." Santana seriously answered, "But I have to admit, just between you and me, I'm really enjoying all this romantic shit. You're spoiling me."

"Well, San," Quinn began as she wrapped her arms around her, "You surprise me in the best ways and even though you try and hide it I know it upsets you when I work late, but I don't ever want that to get in the way of our relationship. And I really feel terrible that I ruined Valentine's Day, so yeah I outdid myself to spoil you."

"Well now I got a taste of what it's like and I love it, so please keep on delivering the affection." Santana grinned.

"If you follow me to the kitchen your day continues with a romantic dinner."

Santana eagerly followed Quinn, again blown away at the sight. "Lobster and steak? Quinn, how are we even a real couple right now doing all this cheesy stuff?" she lightly laughed feeling like she was living in a real life romantic comedy movie. "I haven't even been drinking, but I'm giddy as fuck right now."

"I hate screwing up and I'm _really_ sorry." Quinn said as she pulled out the chair so Santana could sit down. "And obviously I like going above and beyond. If I didn't I wouldn't have showed up late on Valentine's Day."

"Consider me impressed." Santana declared.

QSQSQSQSQSQS

"That was delicious." Santana moaned with gratefulness, putting her fork down and leaning back in her chair, sending Quinn a smile of appreciation.

Quinn finished her wine, a smile present as she put her empty glass down on the table, "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She replied and stood up, gathering the empty plates and dishes to bring into the kitchen, not noticing Santana had gotten up and followed her. She leaned back into Santana when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, missing the warmth and comfort of her girlfriend and soaking it all in.

"I've really had a great day today." Santana softly said, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Let's leave the dishes until tomorrow and keep spending time together."

Quinn stopped what she was doing and turned around in Santana's arms, happy to hear that Santana had seemed to forgive her. She slid her hands up to her shoulders letting out a content sigh, "There's one more thing I want to do before we head into the bedroom for the night."

"You have more planned?"

"I have a feeling you're going to roll your eyes about this next part, because I selfishly added it in for me." Quinn admitted with a smirk, pulling back and tugging her towards the living room. "Wait here." She instructed stopping Santana in the middle of the open floor. Quinn turned the gas fireplace on, before grabbing her phone and hooking it up to some speakers. She scrolled through and then put on a song, walking back over to her curious and waiting girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her neck.

Santana smirked and just like Quinn had predicted rolled her eyes when she realized what was going on, "We're slow dancing?"

Quinn nodded and rested her head on Santana's shoulder and began to slowly sway their bodies in rhythm. "Dancing with you at Mr. Schue's wedding was my second favourite part of that night."

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and didn't say anything, following Quinn's movements.

"I felt safe with you. I never felt like that with anyone else." Quinn quietly said. "And I still have that feeling now, only a million times more."

"Quinn?"

Quinn finally lifted her head to make eye contact.

"I love you." Santana said leaning in to press a kiss to her lips.

"I love you too." Quinn breathlessly said, resting her forehead against hers, never breaking the rhythm of their slow dance.

The two danced together through about three songs, enjoying a comfortable silence and the closeness of each other, until eventually Santana slowly pulled back, causing Quinn to whimper with disapproval.

"I have a Valentines present for you."

"I thought your present was you covered in sushi?" Quinn smiled, "Which Rachel was lucky enough to see."

Santana smirked, "Well yeah, but I have more."

"Oh?" Quinn smirked, her eyebrow arching with interest, "I too have presents for you."

"Well come on, let's go and exchange." Santana said pulling away to shut the music off and then her and Quinn began blowing out the candles before finally heading into the bedroom, finding another rose petal path to the bathroom, "Q?"

"Follow it." Quinn smiled, nudging her in the direction.

"You really fucking outdid yourself." Santana grinned, "I think I'm glad you forgot Valentine's Day." She teased as she followed the path and poked her head inside the bathroom where she found more wine and candles and a bottle of bubble bath. "You're joining me right?"

"I was planning on it." Quinn answered, "Right after we exchange gifts?"

Santana nodded and the two separated to go and get their wrapped presents. Santana insisting Quinn open hers first.

Quinn delicately unwrapped the small present, gasping when she opened the box, pulling the silver heart necklace out, "These are our birthstones." She commented as she looked it over, "I love it." She gushed looking back down and finding a ring. It wasn't an engagement ring, but it was definitely special, "San, how did you get this made?" she asked as she pulled it out of the box and examined it. It was an infinity ring, but at one end there was a Q and it swirled around and met an S all while keeping the infinity symbol perfectly noticeable, "I love this so much."

Santana slyly smiled and shrugged, "I'm glad you love them."

Quinn slid the ring on her right hand, smiling at the look of it. Santana helped her put the necklace on and then Quinn gave her the gifts she bought her.

Santana's eyes lit up when a bigger box was set in her lap, wondering what it could be. She eagerly ripped the wrapping off and opened the lid, grinning at the sight before, "Oh dirty girl, Fabray."

"You were so sad when our other one broke." Quinn lightly laughed, leaning over to press a kiss on her cheek.

"Adding the handcuffs was a nice touch." Santana approved as she pulled them out of the box to look them over.

"The girl swore they were made so they wouldn't hurt your wrists."

" _My_ wrists?"

"Well yeah." Quinn said as she stood up, looking over her shoulder to give Santana a devious smile, "You know I live for dominating you."

"You know what, I don't even have a comeback for that because I am extremely turned on and I think we should save the bubble bath for tomorrow."

Quinn nodded in agreement as she dug through her dresser drawer and pulled out an envelope, "Okay, before you open this I just want you to know that Kurt helped with this next gift. It was weird, but he made me feel comfortable and in return I helped him with something for Blaine."

"Okay?" Santana questioned as she grabbed the envelope from Quinn and opened it, pulling out a few pictures her eyes nearly bulging out at the sight. "Quinn!"

"There for your eyes only." She made sure to tell her and then added, "Since I work late sometimes and on the odd occasion I go out of town for work, I figure you can have something to help satisfy you."

"Uh huh." Santana grinned as she looked at the pictures of a half naked Quinn, "Can you put this outfit back on."

Quinn sat next to her, pressing her lips to Santana's ear, "I've been wearing it all day."

Santana sucked in a sharp breath, carefully putting the pictures back in the envelope and standing up, "Okay, you are completely forgiven." She declared as she put the pictures safely in the drawer of her nightstand. "Let's use my gifts and end this night with a bang."

"I am so down for that." Quinn agreed already stripping down to the red lacy bra and panties she was wearing in the pictures.

"I love you." Santana said as she quickly pulled her shirt off and climbed on the bed.

Quinn grinned as she grabbed the handcuffs and climbed on top of Santana, straddling her stomach, "I love you too, Santana. So fucking much."

* * *

 **Sorry for the abrupt ending. I was having trouble with this one for some reason. Also I'm not very good at writing smut, so sorry if it always feels like I leave you guys hanging lol.**

 **Anyway, as always thank you for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me and keeps me in the writing mood ;)**


	6. Secret Agent

**This chapter is dedicated to H06 who requested a oneshot about Secret Agent Santana and Quinn finding out. I hope I did it justice lol. **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Secret Agent

Quinn opened the door to her apartment greeting Santana with a smile and moving to the side to let her girlfriend in. "Hey."

"I brought food." Santana said holding up a takeout bag, but Quinn didn't seem to care and wrapped her arms around Santana instead. "Hey." She smirked pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I know we just saw each other a few days ago and we FaceTime pretty much every day, but I've missed you." Quinn quietly said.

Santana nodded, wrapping her arms around her, a feeling of guilt rushing through her, because she had some news to share with Quinn and she didn't think the blonde was going to like it. "I've missed you too."

"Let's eat and then watch a movie." Quinn suggested taking the bag from Santana so she could plate the food.

A bit later the two went to the living room, Quinn sitting close and taking Santana's hand, "You've been unusually quiet tonight. What's wrong?"

Santana sighed, wishing they could have started with the movie first because she had a feeling they wouldn't be enjoying it after this, "Q, I have to go out of town for work for a week or so."

"A week or so? What does that mean?"

"It could be longer than a week."

Quinn pulled her hand back, chewing her bottom lip with thought, "Could be? How wouldn't you know? I thought you worked in marketing, why would they send you away for so long? Where are they sending you?"

Santana sighed with a small roll of her eyes, leave it to Quinn to ask so many questions, "I guess it depends on how long it takes to finish my assignment and they're sending me to LA she lied."

"Oh." Quinn said with disappointment, clearing her throat and leaning back against the couch, "Okay."

"Are you mad?" Santana unsurely asked.

Quinn sighed with a shrug, "I'm not mad because this is your job and I go out of town too sometimes. I guess I'm just disappointed that you'll be gone for so long."

"I don't leave until Monday, so I can spend the weekend if you want?" Santana suggested.

Quinn finally smiled, "I'd really like that."

"So what movie are we about to make out during?" Santana smiled with a wiggle of her eyebrows happy the news about her going out of town went over better than she thought.

Sure enough twenty minutes later Santana was lying in between Quinn's legs, the two of them enjoying a heated lip lock. Quinn shifted underneath Santana, she knew it was almost impossible, but she wanted the girl on top of her closer. She spread her legs cradling Santana in between them, while her fingers danced at the hem of her shirt, little by little slipping underneath, drawing tantalizing patterns on the soft skin and finally running her hands up her back and under her bra coming in contact with something unusual.

Quinn's eyes snapped open turning her head to break the kiss, "This is new." She commented, her fingertips brushing over a rough patch on Santana's shoulder blade.

"Huh?" Santana hummed ignoring the comment and leaning back down, using Quinn's turned head as an advantage to attach her lips to the pale skin of Quinn's neck.

"San." Quinn moaned arching her body into Santana's, but as she slid her hand along her upper back she measured just how long the unfamiliar beat up part of her skin was, which was normally smooth to the touch. "San?" she tried again, this time her tone full of concern.

"It's nothing." Santana assured her, her teeth delicately sinking into Quinn's neck while her hips rolled into her.

"What happened?"She breathlessly asked her eyes fluttering shut due to Santana's actions, but as she blindly examined what seemed to be a wound on her girlfriend's back she couldn't help but grow more worried than turned on and when Santana didn't stop to explain she finally mustered up her willpower and tangled her fingers in Santana's hair and pulled her lips away from her neck. "Santana!"

"Ow!"

"Tell me what happened." Quinn demanded her hands coming around to rest on her shoulders, keeping her from leaning back down, watching as her eyes nearly disappeared as they rolled with complete annoyance.

"I missed a step when I was using the stairs at work." Santana lied, well not completely because she did sustain the injury at work, just not in the way she was about to explain, "When I caught the railing to catch myself I bashed my back into a picture frame."

Quinn studied her face her eyebrows creasing with uncertainty, "Let me see it."

Santana rolled her eyes again and finally sat up, Quinn not wasting any time in helping her pull her shirt off. She sat on the edge of the couch while Quinn moved to sit behind her, taking a closer look, running her fingers just on the outside of the recently bruised and injured area, "It looks bad. A picture frame did this?"

"Yeah, Quinn. The glass cut me. I don't know it's on my back I can't really see how bad it is."

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes." Santana shrugged while standing up. It was a knife wound and she was cut deep, of course it hurt, but she definitely wasn't going to tell Quinn that. "I'm fine."

Quinn stood up as well, looping her finger through Santana's belt loop, tugging her a little closer, "Sorry, I just worry." She quietly said reaching up to cup Santana's cheek, studying her face, something seeming a bit off. It didn't happen all the time, but once in a while Quinn had to wonder if Santana was always being truthful with her.

"I think we were busy doing something?" Santana smirked turning her head slightly to press a kiss to Quinn's wrist, her hands coming to rest on her lower back.

Quinn smiled in return, her finger slipping out from Santana's belt loop and slowly spreading up her perfectly toned stomach, the feel of her taut abs making her forget all about what she could possibly be hiding. All she could think about now was how her lips would allow her much more satisfaction as she explored Santana's impeccable feminine muscular body with them.

"Yes, bedroom, now." Quinn demanded.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

"Quinn, I have to go." Santana quietly said, but she didn't make any attempt to unwrap her arms from her.

Quinn sighed resting her head on her shoulder, closing her eyes and soaking in as much of the embrace as she could. Neither of them would ever admit out loud about how attached they had grown to each other, but obviously to an outsider looking in their love was flashing like big bright neon lights.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come to the airport with you?" Quinn asked.

Santana shook her head, reaching up to tuck some hair behind Quinn's ear, letting her hand rest at the base of her jaw, "I'll be fine."

"This is stupid." Quinn lightly laughed, "We've been apart before, but this time just feels different."

"I'll call you when I land." Santana assured her, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips but the blonde turned her head slightly to the side, "Quinn?"

"As soon as you land." Quinn softly said resting her forehead against hers, her fingers traveling up the back of Santana's neck, finally connecting their lips together for a slow drawn out tender kiss.

Santana's eyes were still closed when they pulled away, breathlessly saying, "You're really making it hard to leave."

Quinn smiled, "That's the plan."

Santana returned the smile hugging her close one last time and then finally pulled away, bending down to shoulder her bag, "I'll see you in little over a week."

Quinn nodded as she followed her to the door, sighing with a little bit of sadness as she pulled it open for her.

"Bye." Santana said turning to look over her shoulder, "It'll go by fast and when I come back we can spend a whole weekend together doing cheesy couple stuff, okay?"

"I'll mark it in our couple's calendar." Quinn teased with a smile reaching out to grab the collar of her shirt, pulling her close again, "One more kiss?"

"Always." Santana whispered brushing their noses together and then finally connecting their lips.

Quinn pulled back letting out a slow breath, "Okay, you better go before I tie you to the bed or something and make you stay."

"Wanky."

Quinn lightly laughed playfully shoving her shoulder, "Bye, Santana."

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

"Are you sure we should be in here?" Rachel asked as she took slow steps into Santana's apartment.

Quinn smirked with a shrug, "She gave me a key. It's fine. I'm not going to be long anyway."

Rachel simply nodded as she looked around crossing her arms over her chest not wanting to touch anything, "Hurry up. She's not even here, but I can feel her eyes on me."

Quinn threw a smile at her over her shoulder as she headed towards the bedroom and straight for the closet. It had only been a few days since Santana had left, but Quinn already missed her and as cheesy and cliché as it was the blonde was here to grab one of Santana's hoodies. But her mission came to a stop as she stepped into the closet and the floor below her creaked unusually loud, so she stepped on the area again to test it out, the floorboard shifting ever so slightly. Curious Quinn knelt down running her fingers along the edges, before using her perfectly manicured fingernail and successfully lifting the loose floorboard up, gasping at the sight.

"Rachel, get in here!"

Rachel quickly ran in, looking around for any immediate threats, "What's wrong?!"

"What is this stuff?" Quinn questioned as she pulled out a bunch of passports and different currencies of money. She flipped through the passports all of them pictures of Santana but with different names. "She has different identities."

"Quinn, you can't be serious."

Quinn tossed some of the passports at her, "What the fuck is all this, Rachel?"

Rachel examined the secret stash her mind racing a mile a minute, "I don't like this. We really shouldn't be here."

"I knew something seemed off with her." Quinn whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

"Quinn, let's go!" Rachel panicked, "Santana is some kind of drug lord from the Spanish Islands, we're surely about to be murdered."

Quinn squinted with disbelief as she looked up at Rachel, "The Spanish Islands, Rach?"

"I don't know, Quinn! Come on!" She urged reaching out to grab her upper arm, "Wait!" She cried out, "Put everything back the way you found it, so no one knows we were ever here." She gasped and clutched her chest, "What if they dust for fingerprints?"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she put Santana's secret stash away and then stood up with her hands on her hips, "Who is going to dust for fingerprints?"

"I don't know, Quinn, but I'm getting out of here right now."

Quinn sighed and nodded looking around to see if she could spot anything out of the ordinary. She had been to Santana's plenty of times, but now it felt weird and uncomfortable.

"Wait." Quinn said going back to the closet to grab what she came for, "Santana might be a drug lord, but I still miss her." she admitted grabbing a hoodie from the closet and finally she allowed Rachel to tug her out of the apartment.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Quinn sat on Rachel's couch, hugging the hoodie tight to her chest, "How do I even confront her about this?"

"For starters I would inform the police." Rachel replied from her spot on the opposite end of the couch, clutching a mug of tea in her hands.

"We don't even know why she has all that stuff, what if it's not something bad?"

Rachel shrugged as she took a sip of her tea, wishing it was something much stronger and wondering how Quinn seemed to be so calm after finding Santana's multiple identities, "It's Santana Lopez, what else would she have it for!?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Rachel, stop it! You're not helping. Plus you two are friends now and you're practically throwing her under the bus!"

"Sorry, Quinn. I just don't even know what to think right now."

Quinn shook her head, "Me either." She quietly said as she slowly stood up, "I'm going to head home. Maybe drink a ton of wine or something stronger."

Rachel stood up as well, offering her friend a hug, "Call me if you need anything."

Quinn accepted the hug, "I will, bye, Rach."

A few days later Quinn sat on the couch hidden deep in a daze of bottomless thoughts, the television nothing but background noise as Quinn tried to ease her mind about what Santana could possibly be hiding. She even went as far as contacting Brittany, but the blonde proved to be zero help and she was reminded just how innocent and naive her old friend was. She only grew more frustrated when Santana kept sending her text messages, which were excuses upon excuses of reasons why she couldn't call.

It wasn't until her third glass of wine did Quinn have an "ah-ha" moment jolting her from her thoughts and straight for her laptop. After a bunch of research she grabbed her phone to call Rachel.

"It's almost one in the morning." Rachel grumbled on the other end.

"Rachel! Everything is coming together." Quinn said, "Okay, just listen, last year I was having trouble with this guy at work and I was venting to Santana about it and I remember her saying something like _I'll take care of it._ She mumbled it, so I wasn't quite sure but I never thought anything of it, well a week after that the guy was let go from the firm." She explained not giving time for Rachel to reply as she went on another rant, "Then, remember when that one producer of your Broadway musical was giving you a hard time? Santana went home early that night saying she didn't feel well, two weeks later they replaced your producer with a new one." Quinn said pretty much on the verge of falling off the edge of her seat, "Then one time I was trying to make reservations at some fancy restaurant and I couldn't do it and all Santana said was _I know people_ and bam we get the best table in the place."

Rachel gasped and Quinn was sure even though it was through the phone her neighbours could hear it.

"And just a bunch of other things that I never really gave second thought to until now." Quinn said wondering if Rachel was still coherent on her end of the phone call.

"Mafia!"

"What? Rachel!" Quinn squeaked with frustration her mind not even going to that conclusion until the petite brunette put it in her mind, "You suck at being a friend sometimes."

"I'll take care of it?" Rachel questioned, "That's something a mafia boss would say." She paused a moment before adding, "And although I'm flattered if she was responsible for getting rid of that producer, I want no part in the world of crime! You need to get out, Quinn."

"As fucked up as this all is." Quinn began as she leaned back against the couch, "It doesn't stop me from loving her. Plus my mind didn't wander off thinking something bad. I was thinking she was a part of the FBI or something like that. All I know is I'm going to give her a chance to explain herself."

Rachel relaxed a bit, sitting in silence for a few second not sure what to say, "Doesn't she come back home soon?"

"Yeah." Quinn answered, "Two more days. It'll give me time to think about what to say." She stated biting back a yawn all the wine and big revelation and the fact she hadn't been able to sleep for the past few nights finally catching up to her, "Goodnight, Rachel."

"Goodnight."

After hanging up with Rachel, Quinn laid back on the couch, allowing her eyes to finally peacefully shut, sleep finding her right away. It was a few hours later, but it only felt like seconds to Quinn as a banging at the door woke her up.

Quinn wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, picking up her pace when the banging grew louder and much more fierce, "I'm coming!" she pulled the door open, her face falling at the sight of two men in uniform standing in front of her.

"Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn cleared her throat, clutching the blanket a little more tightly, "Yes..."

"We need you to come with us."

"May I have an explanation first?"

"Santana Lopez."

Quinn gasped and dropped the blanket, quickly pulling on her coat and shoes, "Of course." She agreed, her heart racing a mile a minute. It seemed she was finally going to get answers about what Santana was up to, much sooner than she thought.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Quinn was escorted down the hall of the hospital, although her concern only motivated her speed and soon she was ahead of the two cops, her ears perking up at the sound of Santana's aggravated voice.

"I'm fine. Let me go!"

"You've been shot and I'm under strict orders not to release you."

"You were shot!?" Quinn gasped as she rounded the corner and barged in the hospital room, Santana and a female nurse both greeting her with alarmed faces.

"Quinn! You're a lawyer tell them they have to let me go."

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest her face full of fury, "No."

The nurse visibly relaxed happy it seemed to be two against one now, "I need to check your vitals and then you need to rest."

"And then you're going to explain everything to me." Quinn demanded.

Santana gave her a sheepish smirk, "Would you believe me if I said job injury?" she asked and watched as Quinn shook her head nothing but anger burning in her eyes, "I need to rest, doctors orders."

The nurse smirked as she put the heart rate monitor on Santana's finger, deciding to get her revenge since Santana was being a difficult patient, "I haven't given her the pain meds yet and I still need to find the doctor to have him sign off on them, so she won't be resting anytime soon."

Quinn slowly walked closer to the bed giving the nurse a look of appreciation while Santana huffed with guilt.

Once the nurse finished up her charting, she smiled at Quinn, "I'll leave you two alone, maybe I'll take the long way on my search for the doctor."

"Thank you." Quinn smiled watching as she left and happily shut the door behind her. Her smile quickly faded when she turned to face Santana, "What the hell, Santana? Marketing?"

Santana relaxed into the bed staring up at the ceiling to avoid looking at Quinn, "I was going to eventually tell you I swear." She huffed with annoyance, "I just can't believe those assholes agents went and got you and you had to find out this way."

"Well actually I almost had it figured out without their help." Quinn admitted, that bit of information causing Santana to finally look over at her, "I may have found your secret stash under the floorboards."

"You were snooping while I was away?"

"No!" Quinn quickly answered, "I went to get one of your shirts and when I went into the closet the floorboard felt funny and then...I guess I started snooping, but I put everything back!" Quinn quickly explained, adding, "This really explains a lot."

Santana sighed, biting her lip with worry, "So, are you going to break up with me?" she quietly asked.

"What!? San, no." Quinn replied finally walking over to the bed to be closer to her, "I'm honestly relieved you're not some kind of mafia drug lord."

"What?"

Quinn shook her head with a roll of her eyes, "Rachel putting dramatic thoughts in my head." She mumbled quickly pushing the thought away, "I am mad at you though." She said, "For not telling me and my disapproval of how dangerous your job is doesn't help, but I'm not going to stop loving you because of it." She said reaching out to cup her bruised and wounded face.

Santana reached up to gently grab her hand, "I promise I'm safe."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she gently lowered herself to sit on the edge of the bed, "That gunshot wound tells me a whole different story, Santana."

"It was just my shoulder."

"Next time it could be something much more serious." Quinn stated with tears in her eyes, finally the realization of everything catching up to her, "And they'll be coming to get me to identify you!" she yelled yanking her hand away and standing up. "Fuck, Santana! Can't you get another job?"

"Quinn, come here." Santana pleaded reaching out for her, but the blonde kept her back to her, "If it makes you feel any better I'll be off duty for the next few months until I heal..."

"Healing from a gunshot wound." Quinn sniffled wiping at her eyes, "Now every time you leave the apartment I'm going to worry."

"Quinn..." Santana sighed leaning back against the pillows her body finally starting to register the pain, "I don't know what else to say."

Quinn wasn't sure what else to say either, but it didn't matter because the nurse had come back in the room, "Okay, I'm back with your pain medication." She said looking up at the two, the sight of the somber look telling her that now was probably the perfect time to administer it. She walked over to Santana pulling out a syringe, "You'll be released tomorrow if your vitals stay the same through the night." She quietly told her and Santana simply nodded watching as the meds were injected into her body.

"Thank you." Santana whispered.

"Wow." The nurse smirked, "I think that was the first nice thing you said to me since you arrived. If she's the reason, she can spend the night."

Santana gave her a weak smile, "If I'm lucky."

"Okay, get some rest." The nurse instructed leaving the couple alone in an uncomfortable silence.

Santana looked over to Quinn, the blonde's back still to her, "Quinn I'm going to pass out soon and I don't want to fall asleep not knowing if you're okay...if _we're_ okay."

Quinn let out a slow breath calming herself down before finally turning around to face her. Slowly she made her way back to the bed, walking around to the other side where her uninjured shoulder was. She then carefully climbed onto the bed making sure not to hurt Santana any further.

"I'm not okay with this." Quinn honestly said as she shifted around to rest her head on Santana's shoulder, draping her arm over her stomach, "And I'm mad at you. But I also love you and I know we can make this work."

Santana pressed a kiss to the top of her head, wrapping a protective arm around her waist not wanting her to leave, her eyes getting droopy, "Okay."

Quinn lifted her head up, sliding her hand to her cheek, a rush of emotions washing over her.

Santana gave her a lazy smile, "I missed you too, Quinn."

Quinn smiled, leaning down to press their lips softly together. The kiss was tender and slow, an all new intimacy wrapping around the both of them. Quinn didn't want too, but she pulled away when Santana began to relax, her body succumbing to the pain meds.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah, San?" Quinn asked looking down at her with adoration.

"I love you."

Quinn smiled and couldn't help but press one last kiss to Santana's lips, "I love you too." She whispered, finally laying her head back down, curling into Santana a little more. They had a lot to talk about, and even though Quinn was confused, mad, and frustrated and probably a bunch of other negative emotions, her love for Santana overruled them all and quite honestly she was just happy Santana was home, grateful she was able to fall asleep in her lovers arms tonight.


	7. Comfort

**So, this one isn't exactly fluffy. Sometimes I get in moods and start writing and well before I start rambling I just really hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Heavy Santana/Rachel friendship and I guess you could say the end shows the start of Quinntana :)**

* * *

Comfort

Santana stumbled down the street, Whisky bottle in one hand, phone in the other. It was really stupid of her too since it was hitting midnight and she was in New York City.

She fumbled through the numbers on her phone, her vision blurry as she tried to find the person she needed to call, but no matter how much she squinted or how close she brought the phone to her face, she still couldn't make out the names or numbers, so she opted to try the voice activation method.

"Call, Berry." Santana slurred into the phone, although it did nothing, since Santana was too drunk to even function, the ability to properly use her phone was highly unlikely, which in hindsight was probably a good thing, because it stopped her from drunk texting or calling Brittany several times. Thankfully though through a happy accident her thumb slipped and she hit Rachel's number, unknowingly calling the petite brunette, "Call. Berry." She yelled again, not realizing Rachel had indeed already answered.

"Santana?" Rachel questioned hearing a few curse words in Spanish before another, "Berry!?" was yelled through the phone causing her to pull it away from her ear.

"M-hello?" Santana hiccupped, "Hello?"

"Santana?" Rachel asked again looking at the time as she crawled out of her bed to peer out the window a crack of thunder signaling for the rain to start, prompting Santana to swear some more.

"I-I'm close to your apartment." Santana said picking up her pace to try and get out of the rain, "Berry, I need you." She pleaded missing a step to the stoop of Rachel's apartment, slamming her shoulder into the door, the glass bottle smashing in her hand. "What number are you? I'm just going to press all the buttons until you hear the buzz, kay?"

"Santana, no! You'll wake everyone." Rachel quickly responded, "I'm coming down to get you."

Santana's finger hovered over the first button, her face pressed against the brick wall, "Hurry up cuz imma bout to wake up everyone in this building. If I can't sleep, no one can."

"For goodness sake, just hang on." Rachel said quickly finding her coat and dashing out of her apartment and to the elevator, furiously pressing the button as if it would make it move faster. When Rachel did finally make it outside, she found her friend slumped on the first step staring at her hands, the rain pouring down on her. "Santana?"

"Yeah?" Santana asked not realizing the shivers overtaking her body and apparently the rain was no bother either.

Rachel opened her umbrella, carefully approaching her, "Let's go inside." She said crouching down next to her, resting a hand on her shoulder, "Your hand is bleeding."

"The Whisky bottle smashed in my hand when I fell up the stairs." Santana said her voice holding zero emotions.

"Let me help you." Rachel said, sliding her hand around her bicep and gently tugging.

Santana only nodded, defeated enough to allow Rachel to guide her inside the building. She stumbled to Rachel's for a reason, she needed comfort, _wanted_ comfort and she knew without a doubt Rachel would give it to her. They took the elevator, both silent on the way up, Santana holding her injured hand while Rachel looped her arm through the taller girl's, on guard in case her intoxicated friend stumbled.

After the ding echoed, Rachel carefully led Santana out of the elevator and down the hall, quickly entering her apartment and going straight for the bathroom.

"Take your clothes off." Rachel softly said, the demand probably the most unadulterated way anyone had ever asked Santana to remove her clothing in her entire life. It was endearing and her voice was soft, everything Santana didn't know she had been craving and it made her want to cry and so she did.

They were silent tears that streamed down her face as Rachel tenderly helped her out of her wet attire, sniffling a few times, but every time she tried to fight it more tears betrayed her and poured out resembling the likes of a waterfall.

Rachel, one who was usually full of words stayed silent and simply sat Santana who was now clad in only her bra and underwear, on the toilet seat and gently took her face in her hands, doing her best to wipe the tears from under her eyes as she stared into them, "I'm going to take care of you." she promised, the warmth of her voice wrapping around her, making Santana felt at ease. She sniffled and nodded, using her shaking hands to wipe at her face not trusting her voice to speak just yet.

"Let me see your hand." Rachel said as she knelt in front of her, cradling Santana's hand in her own, relieved that the bleeding had almost stopped on its own, but it still needed to be bandaged up.

"It hurts." Santana groaned her voice hoarse and tired and on some higher level of instinct, Rachel had the feeling that she wasn't talking about the injury.

Rachel chewed her bottom lip with thought, feeling nothing but sympathy, knowing all too well the emotional pain Santana was going through. "It's going to take time, Santana, but you'll start to feel better."

Santana sat motionless, watching as Rachel poured rubbing alcohol over her hand, ready to pull her hand away, but she didn't even flinch when the sting registered with her brain. She preferred this kind of pain, it was physical and she knew it wouldn't last long, while the emotional pain that was burning inside her felt like it was going to last a life time.

Rachel tenderly wrapped a white bandage around the palm of Santana's hand when realization finally set in, it was her left and her eyebrows knitted together with gloom when she noticed her naked ring finger.

"I threw it in the harbor." Santana stated knowing exactly what Rachel was looking at.

Rachel sucked in a sharp breath, Santana's voice was so emotionless, she was worried before, but that feeling only increased when the confession was made with nothing but detachment.

Rachel reached up, combing her fingers through Santana's messy damp hair, her delicate fingers settling gently on her cheeks, using her thumbs to brush the fresh new tears away. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I'm not tired."

Rachel stood up and let out a breath, taking Santana's hand to give her a tug of encouragement, "Well how about I get you some warm clothes then? You were out in the rain you have to be absolutely freezing."

"Okay." Santana answered quietly. There was no wit to her reply and no resistance, which Rachel was grateful for, but also concerned about. She stood up following Rachel out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, waiting and watching as Rachel rummaged through her dresser.

After a few minutes of searching, Rachel finally turned around to face her, holding up an oversized black t-shirt, the logo so worn and faded Santana couldn't even make out the saying on it, "It's one of my dad's." she said walking over to hand it to her.

"Thanks." Santana said taking it from her and pulling it over her head.

"I can stay up with you if you want to talk about it?" Rachel kindly offered, "Or you can watch television in the living room? What do you need, Santana?"

Santana stood there, a shiver running through her, the t-shirt was warm and clean, but her hair was still wet and the alcohol was wearing off and not only was she cold, she was miserable and sad. She didn't want to talk or watch TV, she knew exactly what she _did_ want though she just wasn't sure how to ask and she really wished Rachel would realize it and offer it instead of making her feel even more pathetic by having to ask.

"Rachel I..." Santana stammered, her fingers coming together to play nervously together, not realizing how close Rachel was until she felt a supportive hand on her bicep, a hand so reassuring as it slid up her arm and rested on her shoulder causing her to let out a grateful sigh when Rachel had seemed to figure out on her own exactly what Santana wanted and soon two small arms were wrapped around her neck and the petite brunette was pulling her into a hug. Santana's arms eagerly pulled her close another round of tears crashing through her as she drank in the comfort she had been longing for. "Thank you." she whispered, hiding her face in her neck, pretty certain that when she pulled back Rachel's shirt was going to be drenched, but she couldn't control it and every time Rachel whispered _"It's okay."_ It only made the tears fall even harder.

After several minutes Rachel pulled back, ignoring the groan of protest from the taller girl, simply guiding her over to the bed. She pulled the covers back motioning for Santana to crawl in, Rachel lying down next to her, opening her arms and letting Santana once again seek out the comfort she was so desperate for.

Santana curled into the smaller girl, feeling her arm wrap around her and fingers brush through her hair. They were intimately close and as Santana's hand slowly slid across Rachel's stomach to seek out her free hand to hold it only caused them to shift closer, but there was nothing sexual emitting from either of them. It was Rachel consoling Santana and for the first time in a long time there in that bed lying in Rachel's arms, Santana felt relaxed. Her ear was on her chest, so she chose to focus on the rhythm of her heartbeat and soon her tears subsided and her body stopped trembling and finally her eyes slowly slipped shut and she fell asleep.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

It was almost 3am when Rachel texted Quinn and at around 6:45am the blonde was climbing out of a taxi in the front of Rachel's apartment building.

The elevator dinged and Quinn didn't waste a beat, stepping off and heading down the hallway, pulling the spare key out that Rachel had given her, if ever she were in the city and needed a place to stay and Rachel weren't around. She unlocked the door and barged in setting her stuff down and shrugging her coat off heading straight into the bedroom.

"Hi." Rachel whispered watching as Quinn carefully manoeuvred around the bedroom and then climbed onto the bed on the other side of Santana. "She's in and out..." she informed her, stiffening when the girl in her arms stirred.

Santana was only lightly sleeping, so when the bed shifted indicating there was another person present, curiosity had her glancing over her shoulder to see who it was, the morning rise of the sun coming in through the window revealing Quinn.

"Hey." Quinn greeted with a sad smile.

Santana's bottom lip began to tremble upon seeing her face, Quinn especially, even though she didn't live in the city they had kept in contact and became much better friends than when they were in high school. It didn't take her long to roll out of Rachel's embrace and turn to face the blonde, "I-I-" her breath hitched in her throat, swallowing back a sob that was ready to rip through any second, so she hurried as she informed her, "I signed the divorce papers yesterday."

"Rachel told me." Quinn whispered, reaching out to cup her cheek.

"So you took a three hour train ride to come here?" Santana asked the genuineness of the action causing a whole new wave of emotions to wash over her.

"Well yeah." Quinn answered, her thumb brushing back and forth on her tearstained face, "You weren't answering my calls or texts. I knew what was going on, I was worried." She explained sliding her hand over her shoulder and down her arm until it reached her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I want to be here for you."

With a raspy voice and a fresh new round of tears to follow, Santana managed to grunt out a "Thank you."

"Anytime." Quinn promised, pulling on Santana's hand and opening her arms, allowing her to settle in and get comfortable before enclosing Santana in an embrace. She kissed the top of her head, running soothing circles on her back until eventually she had fallen asleep once again.

Rachel lifted her head up, resting it on her elbow, her and Quinn locking eyes, "That was really sweet of you to rush over here."

Quinn nodded and couldn't help put press another kiss to Santana's temple, "She needs us."

Rachel gave her a warm smile and then laid back down, the night finally catching up to her and her body begging her for sleep.

Quinn relaxed into the bed, Santana wrapping her fingers around her shirt, pressing her forehead against her chest, whimpering, proving that the sleep she was having was anything but peaceful.

"It's okay, San. I'm here for you." she said, pulling her closer and running her fingers through her hair, "I'm here." She repeated until her eyes slowly fluttered shut, her arms keeping their protective hold the entire time.

It would only be a matter of time before Quinn would move into the city and her relationship with Santana would grow much stronger, bonding over the fact that true love was a made up fairytale only seen in movies. It would take Rachel to give them a little push in the right direction to realize that maybe their happy ending was meant to be with each other.

* * *

 **I'm working on a fluff one right now. Another prompt from someone else! :) So until next time, as always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**


	8. Football

**A/N 1: This chapter prompt was given to me by Gleekfreak15 , which was Santana and Quinn go to an NFL game. Quinn MIGHT seem a little OOC in this chapter, but honestly I loved writing her in this chapter and I really hope you all enjoy her too. **

**A/N 2: Regarding my last chapter: I had a few people ask me to carry on where I left off and I honestly think I might turn that one into a story now. We'll see, because I'm also trying to work on a Fapezberry story too. haha.**

* * *

Football

Quinn's heels clicked against the pavement as she briskly walked down the streets of New York City, shouldering strangers and tourist, not having any problem in elbowing some of them out of the way. It was times like these when she was in a hurry she couldn't help but reminisce about her days at McKinley, when no one dared to enter her path. Now she had to aggressively force her way through crowds in the hopes of making it to Santana's dance studio on time so they could enjoy lunch together.

Thankfully they didn't work far from each other and when Quinn rounded the corner and spotted the building in which Santana's dance studio was located a smile found her face. With a few more strides she was inside the building, waving to one of the dance instructors who had let her know Santana was in her office just down the hall. Quinn nodded a thank you and shouldered her purse, slowing down her pace when she heard voices coming from the office. She stealthy peeked around the corner, chewing her lip with a bit of jealousy as a tall brunette shook Santana's hand and then pulled her girlfriend into a hug.

Santana looked over the woman's shoulder, spotting Quinn, giving her a genuine smile and a small wave, motioning for her to come in.

Finally the woman pulled away, brushing some tears from her eyes and squeezing Santana's hand tight, "Thank you, Santana."

"You're welcome." Santana nodded moving to lean against her desk. "Have a safe flight."

The woman turned around, her and Quinn coming face to face. Italian and sexy, Quinn thought, trusting Santana wholeheartedly, but also wondering if she was going to become a problem.

"Quinn, right?" The woman asked, noticing the confusion on the blonde's face and then nodded to Santana's desk, which held several framed pictures of the couple.

"Her girlfriend." Quinn added with an extended hand, catching Santana's playful eye roll out of the corner of her eye.

The woman delivered a smirk and shook Quinn's hand, "I know. She really is great. You're lucky to have her as I'm sure she is lucky to have you."

Quinn nodded and pulled away, quickly going to stand by Santana's side, wondering if Santana had hired this beautiful woman as a new dance instructor. With that in mind, she couldn't help but become a little possessive, pressing a kiss to Santana's cheek as her hand slipped protectively around her waist. Quinn studied the other girl's face, expecting to find some silent look of threat, but all she found was sadness and it caused her eyebrows to crease with curiosity and her grip to loosen a little on Santana's hip.

"Thanks again, Santana." The woman said, "Nice to meet you, Quinn."

"Good luck." Santana waved watching as the other woman left the office, politely shutting the door behind her. Santana turned to look at Quinn, a witty smile dancing on her lips, "Would you like to take a territorial piss around me, Q?"

Quinn scoffed and shoved her shoulder, "Shut up." She mumbled, but her face was full of questioning, hoping her girlfriend would elaborate the situation without her having to desperately ask.

Santana pushed off the desk going around to the front to rummage through her drawer, "She caught her husband cheating on her, so she's moving out of state and taking her daughter with her, who was enjoying dance classes here." She said pulling out an envelope, "And she just so happens to be moving to Chicago where Mike has a dance studio and she was thanking me with a hug because I am the bomb dot com and gave her the hook up with Mike, like the best bitch that I am."

"Oh." Quinn said her shoulders slumping with regret, wondering if Santana would ever let her live this down, but she didn't have time to think about it since Santana was now handing the envelope to her. "What is this?"

"Open it. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. She wanted you to enjoy them."

"She doesn't even know me?" Quinn questioned as she ripped open the envelope, pulling two tickets to an NFL game out. "Wait what?"

Santana sat behind her desk, filing her nails as she spoke, "She remembered me telling her the only time I can't get you to pay attention to me is when your favourite team is playing, which I think they're playing at _that_ game."

Quinn gasped with surprise and joy. She wouldn't ever say she was a football fanatic, but the memories she had of her family watching football together because of her dad's love for it were some of the only pleasant recollections she had before her parents split up and her family life went to shit. Her favourite team, the Carolina Panthers, which happened to be her father's favourite team as well, were really the only games she ever paid most attention too and the fact that she was going to get to see them play live sent shivers of thrill through her body.

"San, I need to go and thank her."

"It's fine. It was a gift to her deadbeat husband and taking them back and giving them to you, is probably much more satisfying than a thank you."

Quinn only nodded until something finally hit her and she looked up, watching as Santana blew on her nails and then continued to file them, "Hey, I never _not_ pay attention to you."

"Would you like to take a trip down memory lane?" Santana smiled leaning forward to rest her elbows on her desk, Quinn giving her nothing but a look of disbelief.

" _Quinn!" Santana whined pulling back from the clumsy kiss she was trying to share with her girlfriend, horrified to see that the blonde's eyes were open and her attention was on the TV. "Oh dios mio..."_

 _Quinn turned her attention to look up at Santana, the blonde pleasantly nestled between her and the couch. It was cozy and it was her favourite way to spend her Sunday; nostalgia in the form of football, laziness, and cuddling with Santana. Santana understood the game, but could care less about it when lady kisses could be had instead and usually Quinn was all for "getting her mack on" but the game they were currently watching just so happened to involve Quinn's favourite team._

" _Sorry, San, I'm actually really into this."_

 _Santana leaned down to press a few kisses to her neck, slowly swirling her tongue across the milky white flesh to her ear, "Me too."_

 _Quinn smirked with a roll of her eyes, "I'm always into you, but I mean the game. My team is actually winning."_

 _Santana's hand slowly crept up Quinn's shirt, while she nibbled a path down her jaw and finally zeroed in on those delicious plump lips ready to attack-_

" _Field kick!"_

 _As Santana leaned down Quinn turned her head and her lips missed their target, coming in contact with her cheek causing her to groan with disapproval, "Ugh! You're being so butch right now."_

 _While they set up the play, Quinn took the time to focus back on her seemingly annoyed girlfriend, letting out a slow breath, "Santana, aren't you a little interested? You were a cheerleader in high school. I know you watched and understood the game."_

" _May I remind you how shitty the McKinley high football team was, Q? Their games were nothing but time for us to practice. And if you really thought I was out there watching football, well you don't know me as well as I thought you did." Santana said, licking her lips and showing off a smug smirk, the woman underneath her giving her a look of confusion, so she offered an explanation, "I was cruisin' skirts."_

" _Cruising?"_

" _Checking the girls out, Quinn, my god I'm offended to even call you my girlfriend right now." Santana teased, "Alright, if they make this field goal, you have to make out with me for at least ten minutes straight."_

" _And if they don't?"_

" _Twenty minutes."_

" _Your logic is astounding." Quinn teased, but nodded in agreement and finally Santana stopped her pursuing and sat up on her knees, staying in between Quinn's legs, ready to pounce as soon as the play was over._

 _They both turned their attention back towards the flat screen TV hanging on the wall, Quinn actually involved and focused on the game, while Santana lasted all but ten seconds before she was looking down ogling the girl below, unconsciously licking her lips at the view. Quinn was sporting black boy shorts, ones that barely made it to mid thigh, her strong thighs Santana thought smiling at the images of her head being trapped pleasantly between them. Her eyes slowly scanned upward stopping to observe the part of her lower stomach that wasn't covered by the hoodie she was wearing, making a mental note that she would definitely be leaving a hickey behind in that area later tonight, almost drooling just at the thought of her lips on her skin. Finally her eyes were rolling involuntarily when they landed on the hoodie Quinn had to wear every Sunday. Sure it had her team's logo on it, and Santana had to admit she liked the colours, but the biggest nuisance about the shirt was it covered everything. "Her face isn't so bad, I guess." Santana shrugged, smiling at her own joke, because obviously Quinn was beautiful, the angels had nothing on her. She had to pout though as she looked down at herself and the outfit she was wearing, black panties and a tight white tank top so over washed it was pretty much see through and somehow she still failed to capture Quinn's attention._

" _Bullshit!" Quinn muttered kicking her leg with irritation when her team failed to make the goal, letting out a huff as she turned her head to look up at Santana, opening her arms to wave her back down, "Okay, twenty minutes, let's go."_

" _Geeze, Quinn, stop being so romantic." Santana mumbled with a sarcastic tone as she laid back down, "Eyes closed, so I know you ain't watchin." She demanded waiting until Quinn obeyed before finally pressing their lips together._

 _Santana may not have thought Quinn noticed exactly what Santana was barely wearing, but she did, and she thanked all that was holy for the thin material, for every time she ran her hands over Santana, she was able to feel every curve and muscle through the extremely thin fabric. Her nails slowly skimmed along her ribs, sliding around to her lower back and then finally she gleefully rested both of her hands on her firm ass, making sure to give it a rough squeeze, pulling her closer in the process._

" _Fuck, Q..." Santana moaned, her own hand gliding under Quinn's shirt and over her flat stomach, retaliating with a grope of her own, successfully coaxing a moan from her. Quinn's back arched, pushing herself into Santana's hand some more, causing the raven haired beauty to slyly smile as she swiped her tongue over Quinn's bottom lip. Arrogance washed over her, but just as she thought she had succeeded in winning Quinn's attention in favour of the football game, the blonde shouted._

" _Interception!"_

" _Fuck!" Santana quickly sat up her hand flying to her mouth. "You bit me!" her eyes went wide when Quinn's eyes stayed glued to the television, prompting her to smack her stomach._

" _Santana, what?" Quinn asked, her voice full of annoyance, pulling her shirt down to hide her bare skin._

" _I'm bleeding." Santana stated looking at a tiny red dot on her fingers._

 _Concerned Quinn sat up reaching out to cup Santana's cheeks to take a look, "I'm sorry, San. Let me see."_

 _Santana batted her hands away, climbing off of the couch, "So you weren't even into it?"_

 _Quinn leaned back on her elbows sighing at the reaction, "I can multitask." She said with a smug look, "Playing with your ass, while I listened to the play on TV."_

 _Santana crossed her arms over her chest, "Whatever." She said as she brushed her fingers along her bottom lip again, checking to see if there was any more blood, "And just to let you know, your straight male butch side is showing and it's not attractive!" she yelled snapping her fingers in Quinn's face and storming to the bedroom._

" _Santana! I'm sorry!" Quinn called out, waiting a beat, but she heard the water turn on in the bathroom and she chose to just give her some space, deciding she'd fix things after she watched her team play._

 _It didn't take much work to fix things anyway, later that night all Quinn did was walk into the bedroom naked and all was forgiven._

Quinn blushed with a shrug after the retelling of the story, chewing her bottom lip with thought, not sure what to say.

Santana smiled with a shake of her head as she stood up pulling her coat on, "Come on, Peyton Manning. Let's go get some lunch."

Quinn smirked, reaching out to lace their fingers together, "Don't call me that he's not even on my team."

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

The afternoon of the game, the two of them stood in the bedroom getting ready, both in almost identical outfits; black leggings, uggs and a Carolina Panthers t-shirt. The only difference was, Santana's shirt was black and Quinn's was light blue.

"Can I wear this too?" Santana asked holding up a Panthers hat Quinn owned, but never wore. "I bought you this for Christmas... you never wear it."

"I still love it. I just don't look good in hats."Quinn said turning around to fully check Santana out, grinning at the sight. "I finally get it."

"Get what?" Santana asked as she turned back to the mirror to put the hat on, smiling at her reflection, "Luckily I look good in _everything_."

Quinn walked over to her, titling her head to the side, shamelessly checking Santana out, "The fantasy guy's have of their girlfriend's wearing their favourite sports team's jerseys or whatever."

Santana turned around sending her a wink.

"San..." Quinn began coming closer and walking her fingers under the t-shirt and up her taut stomach, "If you wear nothing but this t-shirt tonight in bed, I promise you'll have my undivided attention."

Santana shivered at the closeness, reaching up to pull Quinn even closer, their lips inches apart, "How about we skip the game and you give me your attention right now?"

Quinn smiled, leaning in to crash their lips together, dominating the kiss until she had Santana moaning into her mouth. Then she pulled away and headed towards the door, "Tonight. Now come on I don't want to be late."

Santana let out a slow breath, grumbling as she followed her girlfriend out the door, "Such a fucking tease."

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Santana couldn't help but watch Quinn as they entered the football stadium, finding the normally straight faced, serious blonde to be suddenly expressing a look of giddiness. Quinn hid her emotions well, Santana lucky enough to be the only one to see her when she let her guard down, but right now Quinn was in public emitting some type of cuteness and Santana wanted to eat her up.

"I've never been to an actual NFL game before." Quinn informed Santana, blindly reaching out for Santana's hand as she happily looked around, absorbing in the atmosphere and the crowds of fans bustling around them.

Santana smiled as she laced their fingers together, letting Quinn guide them to wherever she wanted to go, happy to just sit back and watch her girlfriend explore her secret guilty pleasure.

"Want me to buy you a little somethin' somethin'?" Santana asked as they passed a sports shop, which was littered with football merchandise.

Quinn smirked as she tugged Santana into the store, "You don't have to buy me anything, but I do want to look around."

Santana followed, the two breaking apart as they searched different parts of the store. Santana stopped in front of a few shirts, her eyes bulging at the price, "These prices are fuckin' robbery." She muttered, looking over and watching as Quinn was stopped in front of a few jerseys, she too looking at the price tags, seeming offended by the prices herself.

Quinn chewed her lip with thought, finally deciding against the purchase, making her way over to Santana, "Let's go get a drink and then find our seats."

"Do you want that?" Santana asked nodding to the jersey.

"It's kind of expensive, San."

"Hey, if my lady wants a jersey, she gon' get a jersey."

Quinn gave her a genuine smile, slipping an arm around her waist and letting her hand slide to her butt, rewarding her with a gentle squeeze, "How about you buy your lady a drink instead?"

"That I can do." Santana smiled pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, before leading them out and to the concession stands.

Finally each with a beer in their hand, the two made their way through the maze of people in search of their seats. Quinn kept glancing at her ticket as they descended the stairs, excitement rushing through her as they seemed to be getting closer and closer to the field.

"This can't be right?" Quinn questioned, "Am I reading the numbers correctly?"

"I was told they were great seats." Santana shrugged, carefully following Quinn down the stairs, making sure not to spill a drop of beer. She was happy Quinn seemed to be overjoyed by being here, but she had a feeling she was going to be bored and she was going to need every drop of liquid from this cup plus some if she was going to enjoy herself. Not to mention the price she paid for said beer, it would be a cold day in hell if she let any spill to waste.

Finally, Quinn came to a stop, "Wow. That lady's husband sure missed out." She smiled seeing that they were only about ten rows back from the field. "We're finding out her new address and sending her a gift basket."

Santana simply nodded as she gratefully took the aisle seat, getting herself situated before turning to the blonde, "We look cute, let's take a picture."

Quinn smirked, waiting until the two situated themselves before she leaned into Santana who already had her phone ready to go. They snapped a few of their own and then asked someone to take a picture of the two of them in front of the football field.

"Thank you." Quinn smiled as she grabbed the phone back from the guy.

The guy nodded and just so happened to take a seat next to Quinn. "If you have any questions about the game, I'll be happy to help." He arrogantly said, his buddies next to him nodding along, causing Quinn to roll her eyes, while Santana muffled a laugh.

"Oh puh-lease." Santana muttered with a smirk, taking a huge drink of her beer while mumbling in Spanish about how she would help him to the door if he tried anything, which Quinn had caught on to.

Quinn reached out and gently grabbed her chin, "It's fine and I can take care of it."

"I'm just sayin' "

A sly smile overtook Quinn's face, remembering the words Santana had uttered to her the day before, joyously throwing them back at her, "Would you like to take a territorial piss around me, San?"

Santana's eyebrow rose with confidence, her hand going to the waistband of her leggings, her tone full of seriousness as she said, "I have no problem."

"Stop." Quinn smirked, reaching out to grab her hand and placing a quick peck to her lips. "It's fine."

Santana only nodded, leaning back in her chair. Even if she knew Quinn could handle herself, she was still on high alert and at the ready if she had to bring Snixx out to play and show these "men" who they were dealing with.

Quinn could definitely take care of herself, she learned to be independent long ago, but the very fact that Santana was now her protective girlfriend gave her a rush of contentment she had never felt before and she always relished in that fact whenever that side of Santana emerged. She had to smile to herself though as she looked out of the corner of her eye, catching on to the guys and his buddies whispering about how hot Santana and her were; this was Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez, if people only knew who they were messing with. Once rulers of McKinley high, now power lesbians of New York City.

Not long after the game had finally started, Quinn intently watching while Santana was in and out of it, playing on her phone at times, people watching and most importantly watching Quinn. She never thought she would use the words _"adorable"_ to describe Quinn, but that's all she thought about as her girlfriend cheered and clapped along to the game, schooling the guys next to her with her knowledge of the sport.

About half way through the second quarter Quinn stood up out of her seat, as did a lot of other spectators, but now Quinn seemed to be really into it and Santana just had to pull her phone back out and take a picture of Quinn's ass, since it was pretty much eye level, while Quinn was oblivious and shouting out to the players as if they could hear her.

"Come on! You call that a play?!" Quinn shouted and a bunch of other people cheered along with her, "Looks like we're going to have to send a bunch of women out there to show you boys how it's done!"

Santana's eyes went wide, a look of pure pleasure taking over her face. "Damn, my baby knows how to shit talk!"

Quinn sat back down with a roll of her eyes, "What are they even doing out there?" she muttered the guy next to her pretty much drooling.

"I don't think I introduced myself?" The guy next to her said, "Nathan. That's my name would you like to hear my number?"

"How about I introduce you to my girlfriend?" Quinn asked and Santana was quick to sit up and reach out her hand to shake it, but the guy just stared at the both of them dumbfounded and as luck would have, the kiss cam went up and the camera zoomed in on Quinn and Nathan, but Quinn was quick to react and turned her head, sliding her hand to Santana's neck, pulling her in for a kiss, the jumbo screen zooming in nice and close on the couple, causing the crowd to go wild.

When they pulled away, Santana's eyes remained closed, dazed by the intense kiss, "I think I love football now."

Quinn smiled, giving her one last quick peck on the lips before pulling away, focusing back on the game, while leaning over to speak to the guy next to her, "Now if you want to discuss why our team is doing so bad, I'm all ears."

"Quinn?" Santana began with a clear of her throat, leaning in closer to her ear, "I'm so turned on right now. You are fucking sexy with all this yelling and football talk and that kiss for the camera... oh dios mio."

"That kiss was just a small preview of what's to come later tonight." Quinn winked and then went back to making friends with the guys next her, while mostly watching the game.

When halftime finally rolled around the two left their seats to use the bathrooms and to walk around and check out the extra stuff they had set up. Taking pictures together and participating in the random game booths they had, until Quinn managed to find a quiet corner of the stadium and tugged Santana in that direction coming to a stop behind a wall.

"Santana..." Quinn began shyly with a smirk, reaching out to take both of her hands, "I'm having a really great time." She affectionately said, butterflies dancing in her stomach, "We should do stuff like this more often."

Santana smiled, pulling on Quinn's hands to bring her closer, resting her hands on her hips, "I agree mi amor." Reaching up to take her hat off only so she could lean in for a proper kiss this time, keeping it slow and tender, smirking at the fact that they were having a moment at a freakin' NFL game out of all places.

Quinn let out a slow breath as they pulled away, delivering a few quick pecks until she finally detached from her, "Come on let's go get some food and some more drinks."

"Maybe we can go under the bleachers after the game?" Santana teased, slinking her hand back into Quinn's as they rejoined the crowds.

"Oh if you only knew how many times I've fantasized about meeting you under the bleachers after the games back in high school." Quinn cheekily confessed.

Santana gasped with disbelief, "I'm going to need you to start sharing more of these fantasies with me."

"I can probably make a healthy list." Quinn smiled as she pulled her _turned on_ girlfriend along.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

"So are you happy your team won and you made some new friends?" Santana asked as they entered the apartment.

Quinn smirked as she followed Santana to their bedroom, "I wouldn't exactly call them my new friends, but it was nice to talk football with people who were actually interested in what was going on." She said, "And of course I'm happy they won."

"Well I know something that is going to make you even happier." Santana grinned as she held up a bag with overpriced merchandise inside.

Quinn's eyes brows creased with surprise, "When did you buy that?"

"When I went for more drinks." She answered as she skipped for the bathroom to change, sing-songing as she shut the door, "Be right back."

Quinn lightly laughed as she turned to the closet so she could get ready for bed. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Santana posed in the doorway wearing nothing but a Carolina Panthers jersey, causing Quinn's mouth to fall open with unexpected desire.

"After what you said earlier? I couldn't _not_ buy that jersey, no matter how much it was."

Quinn's eyes slowly drank Santana in, licking her lips at the sight of her. Obviously Santana looked amazing naked, but something about her wearing nothing but a jersey had her fulfilling a fantasy she didn't even know she had until tonight.

"Get over here." Quinn demanded as she lay on the bed.

Santana grinned as she slowly walked over, making sure to sway her hips along the way, running her fingers through her hair and biting her bottom lip, wanting to put on as much of a show as she could for Quinn, since she too was wound up from the fun outing they enjoyed together. She crawled on the bed finally reaching her mark, straddling Quinn's waist.

Quinn looked up at her, fire burning in her eyes, "Why is this so fucking hot?"

Santana shrugged, happy to play along as she leaned down, their lips inches apart, "I don't know, but I am living for your reaction." She husked with a roll of her hips.

Quinn's eyes fluttered shut and a moaned slipped passed her lips, "Okay, it was fun watching my team score tonight, but I think it's my turn now." she growled leaning up to crash their lips together, rolling them over. The two spending the rest of the night playing their own game in bed, until they both passed out from exhaustion.


	9. Home

Home

The scenery outside flew by the car window as Santana sped down the highway back to New York City. It was a long week in Ohio; one Quinn didn't really care for, besides having the chance to see Mercedes again. Other than that Quinn decided she didn't really have a lot of happy memories back home, and the fact that Santana and she had to prove that they were in an actual _stable and serious_ relationship really pissed her off. So the fact that Santana was traveling well over the speed limit, something she scolded her on many times, she found to be an actual good thing wanting to get home as quickly as possible.

She had to admit there was one good thing about the visit though, a few of their old friends weren't able to make it, and Quinn was relieved that Brittany was one of them. Quinn had been through a lot in her life, but the one thing she wasn't ready to deal with was Santana and Brittany in the same room together. The thought alone sent unwanted shivers through her entire body and it caused her to reach out and grab Santana's right hand, lacing their fingers together and holding it possessively in her lap.

She felt Santana give her hand a squeeze, this time a tremble of joy rushing through her. With a smirk she rested her head against the window, allowing her eyes to fall shut, pushing Lima out of her mind and welcoming her new happy life with Santana on in. However just as she was about to drift off into a light nap Santana quickly pulled her hand away, causing her to jolt awake.

"Oh, fuck off." Santana muttered looking over her shoulder to make sure the right lane was clear, her hands wrapping tightly around the steering wheel as she tried to drive the shaky car and pull off the road. "Por supuesto, esto sucedería. Que pedazo de mierda!"

Quinn leaned over, seeing that the engine light had come on, "Relax, Santana, just pull over."

"I'm vez si estos otros autos se quitaran del camino!" Santana shouted as she honked the horn a few times and then finally started merging into the right lane and then safely over to the shoulder, making sure to put her four ways on. "Great, we're like two hours from the city. Nos trajiste hasta Lima, ¿pero no puedes llevarnos a casa?" She yelled as she hit the steering wheel with the palm of her hand yelling at the car as if it could actually hear her and she swore it did because as soon as her hand came down a second time the car shut off. She gasped just about ready to spew even more Spanish profanities, but Quinn quickly reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Santana! Calm down, Hermosa." Quinn gently smiled, the endearment causing Santana to finally relax, "Although I find it extremely sexy when you lose yourself in a Spanish ramble...it's not helping."

Santana huffed as she waved her arm to showcase their broken down vehicle, "Well, hello!" she fell back against her seat as she fumbled around to find her phone, "I'll call my dad. He bought the car for me."

"Before we start calling people, let me take a look." Quinn offered, sliding her hand down to rest on Santana's forearm, "Pop the hood."

Santana sent her a look of disbelief, "I don't remember you taking Shop class in high school, but sure, Quinn, help yourself."

Quinn smirked as she climbed out of the car, walking around to the front and opening the hood, happy to see that nothing was smoking.

"We should have just flown with Rachel, Kurt and Blaine..." Santana mumbled as she came around the front, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Quinn. Her tight jean clad thighs were pressed against the front, her ass sticking out a little as she leaned down to examine the engine, Santana thanking whoever made those jeans, because damn Quinn looked fine as hell. Suddenly their car trouble didn't seem so bad, because as Quinn stood up to rest her hands on the top of the hood, her shirt managed to roll up a little showing off her lower stomach, which caused Santana to walk around her just so she could see those two perfect dimples on her lower back, "Damn, chica, te ves bien."

Quinn couldn't help but smile, turning to look at her, "I put a kit in your trunk, instead of ogling me, can you go and get it?"

Santana chewed her bottom lip with want, their predicament the last thing on her mind as she slid up behind Quinn, resting her hands on her hips and pressing into her backside, "How about a roll in the backseat first?"

Quinn pushed her ass into Santana, before standing up straight, placing her hand on the side of Santana's face, turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder, "Not on the side of the road."

Santana leaned down pressing a few kisses along Quinn's neck, but before she could try and change Quinn's mind they were greeted with a few honks of approval, almost causing one car to swerve off the road just from the sight of them.

"Perverts." Santana muttered, finally pulling away, "Should I call a tow truck?"

"Would you trust me instead?" Quinn tried again, "Go get the kit in the trunk." She instructed, watching Santana turn to head to the back of the car, while Quinn checked a few things over, disappointed that her girlfriend clearly didn't keep her car repairs up to date, "Santana, when was the last time you had an oil change?" Quinn asked with disbelief, turning to find Santana shrugging as she came back with the kit Quinn had asked for.

"I don't know. I hardly drive it anywhere, we live in the city." Santana answered, "So... never."

"You still have to keep up the maintenance even if you're not driving it." Quinn informed her as she opened the box and pulled out a few tools, "Anyway the good news is I can temporarily fix it so it gets us back home, but the bad news is we're going to have to take it to a shop."

Santana's perfectly shaped eyebrows creased together with confusion, finally coming over to stand next to Quinn and take a look under the hood herself, "You know how to fix this?" She asked, waving her hand over the presumed broken engine. "This information is a whole new level of sexy."

Quinn simply nodded as she began to work, "One time I was coming home from Yale to visit and my car broke down. I tried calling my parents, but they weren't around. Kurt's dad thankfully drove by and found me." She explained, "He helped me out and I asked him to show me a few things just in case something like that ever happened again."

Santana leaned back against the car, folding her arms as she watched Quinn, this time looking at her entirely different than her sexy girlfriend looking like a pinup girl, what she saw now was loneliness. She couldn't imagine not having her own parents not being there for her, besides her abuela giving her a hard time about her sexuality, she always had people in her life to care for and be there for her. It was now just hitting Santana that Quinn wasn't so lucky.

"I even know how to fix a flat tire." Quinn proudly stated, "Burt Hummel is a great guy." She mused finally standing up and putting her tools away, "Why don't you try starting it for me?"

"Okay." Santana quietly said, but before she did she leaned in to press a quick kiss to Quinn's cheek, and then went around to climb back into the car, trying the ignition, smiling with thrill when it started up right away.

Quinn nodded with approval, making sure everything was running as smoothly as it could, before shutting the hood and putting everything back. She slid back into the passenger seat, pulling hand sanitizer out to wash whatever dirt she could from her hands.

"You're fucking amazing." Santana smirked.

"Thanks, San." Quinn said as she pulled her seatbelt on, "Now watch your speed this time, because even though I trust what I did to get us back home, I'd rather us be safe than sorry."

"Okay." Santana nodded, putting her seatbelt on as well, before safely merging back onto the highway.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Once they were home Quinn brought their duffle bags in the bedroom to unpack, Santana following her, but stopping at the door, leaning against the frame to watch her.

Quinn could sense her, looking at her out of the corner of her eye, until she finally turned to face her with a small smile, "Are you going to help me or just watch?"

Santana stood there for a few seconds, watching as Quinn folded a few shirts before walking over to her, gently grabbing her upper arm and pulling her into a hug.

Quinn was puzzled by the sudden embrace, wrapping her arms lightly around Santana, "What's wrong? You're acting weird."

Santana simply pulled her closer, holding her for a few minutes and then slightly pulled back so she could look at her, "I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend in high school."

"Neither was I. We've been over this before, it's fine." Quinn assured her, leaning in to press a quick kiss to her lips, ready to pull out of Santana's embrace to finish unpacking, but Santana held her in place, "Santana, it's okay. What is going on with you right now?"

"I should have been there when you were pregnant." Santana said, "Mercedes let you live at her house. I should have been the first to offer. Instead I was wishing you'd have a lizard baby."

"Santana stop, we already went through all this." Quinn said, suddenly feeling trapped, "And I just relieved it all again on our visit back to Lima, which by the way I'm not visiting again for a _long_ time. I'm just over that place." She confessed, gently pushing at Santana's shoulders wanting to be let free.

"I just..." Santana sighed not sure how to put this next part into words, "Quinn, I never realized how lonely you must have felt during high school and even after. I had a great home life and yeah sometimes high school sucked, but I always had Britt..." she trailed clearing her throat as she reached up to brush some of Quinn's hair out of her face, "I guess I just want you to know that I'm here now and I always will be."

Quinn looked away, not sure what emotions she was suddenly feeling, but it caused her eyes to water, "What made you bring this up?"

"Burt Hummel found you on the side of the road because your parents weren't around?" Santana asked with bitterness, "My parents would have been there in seconds. My dad would have freakin' came and rescued us today even if it meant driving hours out of his way to do it." She said, "Then you come out of nowhere with these surprise sexy mechanical skills to save the day because you had no one to rely on."

"I'm independent. Everything I went through, all of that made me into who I am today and I honestly wouldn't change any of it."

"And that's great, but I guess what I'm trying to say is, you have me now too." Santana said, "I know you're strong and pretty much the definition of an independent woman, but I want to take care of you too. You deserve it. Let me be here for you."

"San..." Quinn whispered not sure how to respond, not used to someone being so willing to take care of her.

Santana reached up, placing her fingers under her chin, titling her face up so they were making eye contact, "I'm here for you, okay?"

Quinn stared at her, searching for any signs of doubt, but all she found was sincerity and love, which she should have known, Rachel had pointed it out to her on several occasions, when Santana loved someone, she loved passionately. She just wasn't used to it. It was almost like a rush of relief unexpectedly washed over her and a weight she didn't even know she was carrying lifted off her shoulders, which then prompted her tears to spill over.

"I love you." Quinn finally said, leaning in to gently press their lips together. She kept the kiss at a slow pace wanting to pour as much love and affection into it as possible, her arms finally wrapping around Santana a little tighter, wanting her even closer.

Santana pulled away after a few minutes, but still held her close, letting out a slow breath, "I love you too."

Quinn rested her head on her shoulder, not ready to pull away just yet, savouring the comforting embrace. "I never cried happy tears before." She quietly confessed feeling Santana pull her protectively closer.

"Well get used to it."

Quinn smiled, pressing a kiss to Santana's neck, and then her jaw and finally one last one on her lips, "Thank you."

"Always." Santana genuinely answered using her thumbs to brush Quinn's tears away, "I love you." she said again pressing a kiss to her forehead and then slowly pulled away. "I'm going to go call around a few shops so I can bring my car in."

Quinn nodded and watched her go, turning around to go back to what she was doing. As she put some of their clothes away she stopped and looked in the mirror, lightly laughing and rolling her eyes at the sight of the giant stupid goofy smile plastered to her face, a smile caused by Santana Lopez. With a happy sigh and with everything put away she went in search of her girlfriend.

"Santana?"

Santana walked out of the office, pulling her phone from her ear to hang up with a roll of her eyes, about to go off on a rant about how expensive it was to get a car fixed, especially one she never really drove, but she stopped herself, sensing now was not the time.

"Yeah?"

Quinn reached out, gently taking Santana's hand, "Come lay with me?"

Santana simply nodded allowing Quinn to tug her in the direction of the bedroom, the both of them silently changing into their pajamas and then finally climbing into their bed.

Quinn remembered a time at the beginning of their relationship when Santana made her promise not to tell anyone about how much she loved to cuddle. It was something Quinn wasn't used to at first, but she often craved it now, especially when the warm body that held her close was Santana. Right now in particular she was quick to shift over and melt into Santana's arms, resting her head on her chest and tangling their legs together, her eyes fluttering shut when two strong arms wrapped around her. She was mad at herself for not realizing it sooner, Santana was here, Santana was hers and suddenly the little bit of homesickness that she still carried around, the part of her past that always crept up on her out of nowhere was gone. Right here in Santana's arms she finally felt at home.

* * *

 **I was surprised to see that a lot of you enjoyed 'jealous Quinn' does that mean you would enjoy 'jealous Santana'? because I thought of a cute oneshot for that... or do prefer Q in the jealous role?**

 **Thanks for R &Ring! You guys are the best. **


	10. Jealously

Jealously

If Quinn had to give an award to the best kisser out of everyone her lips ever came in contact with, it would hands down be Santana. Some could argue she was biased by the fact that they were a couple, but Quinn would have honoured Santana with that title even back when they briefly hooked up at Mr. Schue's failed wedding. She may have been confused about her sexuality at that time, but she wasn't confused when it came to kissing Santana.

Quinn smiled against Santana's lips, the two very much in a heated _mack_ session on the couch, "The Sweet Lady Kisses award."

Santana slightly pulled back due to the disruption, "Huh?" She questioned, but didn't give Quinn time to answer, quickly pressing their lips back together.

"Nothing." Quinn whispered, shifting a little to the side so she wasn't fully on top of Santana anymore, using the new position to allow her hand to explore.

Her hand lazily slid from Santana's collarbone, down to her stomach, slipping it under her tank top and splaying her fingers against her taut stomach, letting out an appreciative low moan when she felt Santana flex her muscles. It was one of the very many things she enjoyed about Santana and since her tongue was preoccupied battling Santana's, she used her thumb to trace around the well defined abs, even going as far as dragging her nails across her skin while rolling her hips against Santana's thigh.

Quinn wished she figured it out sooner, how much fun making out with someone could be. She was confused when she shared kisses with guys and could care less about it, but once her lips discovered Santana's it was like fireworks went off and her hands had the added advantage of exploring her wonderful goddess like body, instead of some rough and hairy man beast. With that thought in mind she trapped Santana's bottom lip between her teeth and sucked it into her mouth, playfully biting while she gently rolled them on to their sides. Now she was pleasantly trapped between the back of the couch and Santana, her hand on a journey to a new destination, and she was grateful that Santana had decided to wear sweat pants tonight, because it was going to grant her easy access.

"I think you love macking more than me." Santana whispered once her lip was free, needing a moment to catch her breath. "Not that I'm complaining." She quickly added as she leaned in once again, slowly swiping her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip, shifting closer when Quinn's tongue met her own, sliding her hand to the back of Quinn's thigh, pulling her leg up to rest over her own.

"Mmhm." Quinn simply murmured gliding her hand to Santana's lower back and finally allowing her hand to dive under the waistband of her pants, grabbing a handful of her favourite asset, pulling a moan deep from Santana's throat.

Santana smiled, pulling back slightly, rubbing their noses together, "Quinn...jeeze." she whimpered, her eyes fluttering shut when Quinn leaned up so she could attack her neck, "Again, not that I'm complaining, but my boobs are medically enhanced, you can play with them too."

Quinn smirked, dragging her teeth against tan skin before pulling back, "I know, and I enjoy them too, but your ass is all one hundred percent you." she explained, making sure to give her ass a hard squeeze. "Tight and just fucking sexy."

"Who would have thought a catholic small town girl like you, someone I swore was the queen of all straight people would turn out to be so naughty."

"Hmhm. I blame you." Quinn teased, using her free hand to tangle in the back of Santana's hair to tug her back for more kisses.

"I'll take full responsibility." Santana said shifting impossibly closer.

Just as things were heating up however, Quinn's cell phone began to ding and buzz. If the loud chime that indicated Quinn had a new text message didn't distract her, the vibration against the coffee table did, and it caused the blonde to hesitantly pull back, lifting her head a little to fill her curiosity of who was trying to reach her.

"Rachel?"

Quinn shook her head, "Work." She answered deciding to ignore it, it was Friday night. It was the start of the weekend, the last thing she wanted on her mind was work.

Santana simply nodded happy when Quinn's lips were meshed back together with hers. Although the constant dinging and buzz going off behind her was suddenly distracting and it caused her to pull away, "That's fucking annoying. Your work desperate without you?"

"Sorry, I'll put it on silent." Quinn said reaching over to grab the phone, but it was a little further than she thought and it knocked them both to the ground with a thud.

"Ow."

Quinn sent Santana a sheepish smile, looking down at the girl who broke her fall, "Sorry, San." She lightly laughed as she sat up, manoeuvring so she was straddling Santana's waist.

"Just answer the damn texts and put it on silent." Santana said, reaching up to swipe the phone off the coffee table, wanting to take care of the annoyance herself, but pausing when she read the name on the screen, "Um, this isn't work."

Quinn took the phone from her girlfriend, reading the name that popped up on the lock screen, "Yes it is."

"Since when do you work with an Elizabeth?"

"I had to hire a new secretary."

"What happened to Joel? I liked him. He was gay and wasn't into sexy lawyers."

Quinn put her phone on silent, tossing it back on the coffee table before leaning down, resting her forearms on either side of Santana's head, "He moved back home to go back to school."

"Oh." Santana mumbled, wanting to know more about Elizabeth, especially since she was blowing up Quinn's phone. She didn't remember Joel doing that, but before she could get any information Quinn pushed Santana's tank top up and a tongue was swirling around her belly button and creating a tantalizing path up the middle line of her abs.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Santana walked out of the bathroom, her eyebrow rising with curiosity at the sight of Quinn leaning back against the headboard, scrolling on her phone.

"Wow." Quinn nodded with approval reading a few of the emails she had received.

Santana walked over to the bed, still proudly flaunting her naked body. It was almost two in the morning, which gave Santana another reason to love weekends so much, Quinn didn't mind staying up pass midnight to get her freak on. It also made her realize just how much stamina Quinn had, because usually after a few rounds Santana was ready to pass out while Quinn was always ready and willing to go for more. She remembered making a comment about that very fact one time that got her into trouble, _"No wonder you got pregnant in high school."_ And it reminded her that Quinn could get worked up super fast, but she could also shut it down just as quickly, and as soon as those words left Santana's mouth, the blonde rolled over on her side and didn't speak to her for the rest of the night.

"You best be looking at porn on there." Santana stated as she crawled back into bed and peered over at Quinn's phone, finding her reading an email. "Really, Q? It's two in the morning."

Quinn quickly read the last sentence and then tossed her phone on the nightstand, turning to apologize, but the look Santana gave her had her reaching back out to put her iphone in the drawer of her nightstand instead.

"Sorry." Quinn said sinking under the covers, "Elizabeth redid all these files for me. I told her it could wait until Monday, but she finished them and organized them and..." she paused when she received another look of disapproval from her girlfriend, causing her to apologize once again, "Work talk is done."

"Why is she emailing you so late anyway?" Santana asked.

Quinn shrugged as she pulled the duvet up a little further, shifting closer to Santana, "She said she has a hard time sleeping at night, maybe she was bored?"

Santana simply nodded as she rolled over onto her side, "Or trying to get into your pants." She whispered, reaching for Quinn's hand when the blonde molded into her back, acting as the big spoon.

"What?"

Santana let out a breath, relaxing into Quinn, "Nothing."

Quinn pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Santana answered, but it took her awhile to fall asleep, her mind making up images of what Quinn's new secretary looked like, pictures of Brazilian type supermodels in short skirts plaguing her mind.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Rachel watched as Santana paced around in her kitchen, happy with her decision to sit on the other side of the island, feeling safe with the granite countertop in between the two of them since Santana seemed to be in a full on angry rant.

"So!" Santana began as she turned and placed the giant pot on the counter, one Rachel had kindly let her borrow, the petite brunette wondering now if the pot was going to survive the exchange just by the look in Santana's fiery eyes, "Quinn comes home with fucking cabbage rolls for dinner the other night."

Rachel cleared her throat, laying her hands on the cool surface, not sure where Santana was going with this conversation. All she remembered was allowing Santana inside the apartment after she had asked to borrow a cooking pot and some other utensils and apparently Rachel made the mistake of asking her what she was making, because all Spanish and English hell broke loose and it prompted her to distances herself from her friend and just let her vent. Until now that is, as Santana stared Rachel down and somehow Rachel mustered the courage to question her, "Cabbage rolls?"

"Yeah!" Santana bitterly laughed, "Who makes their boss cabbage rolls? Some perra! That's who! Well fuck that."

"Perra?" Rachel questioned with a shake of her head, "Santana I'm sorry, I would love to help, but I am entirely confused."

"Quinn's secretary is trying to make the moves on her!"

"Oh?" Rachel questioned but then her face lit up and her confusion was washed away with a smile, "Oh! Elizabeth? She is such a sweetheart. I met her last week. She made me vegan chocolate chip cookies."

The grip Santana had on the pot tightened, her eyes squinting with rage, "She _made_ you cookies?"

"Vegan." Rachel answered studying the other girl's face, fully understanding the reason for her rant now, "My goodness, Santana, I swear you're about to turn green."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rachel bit back a smile, not sure if she should tread further into the waters of Santana's attitude. Sure they were close friends now, but sometimes things were better left unsaid, especially now, but also Rachel had a hard time keeping her thoughts to herself, so, "Jealously does not look go on you."

"I'm _not_ jealous."

"You have nothing to worry about, Quinn loves you." Rachel explained, "And when the wine hits her, I get to be the lucky one to hear about just how much she does love you." She said with a small eye roll. True she was a romantic, but Quinn and Santana were almost disgusting to bear sometimes, although that could have been Rachel's own jealously talking, but they weren't talking about her, "Besides ever since Elizabeth was hired Quinn has been coming home on time, plus I don't think Elizabeth is Quinn's type-"

"I don't have time for this." Santana said as she grabbed the stuff she needed and headed for the door, "Thanks, Berry. I'll bring everything back when I'm done."

Rachel quickly stood up walking her to the door, "Take your time." She said, watching as Santana stormed across the hall and back to her apartment. Rachel sighed watching as Santana slammed the door shut, wondering if she had made the right choice when she decided to move across the hall from the couple.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

"Santana?"

Santana looked up at the clock. She had to admitted Rachel was right about one thing, ever since Quinn hired this new secretary the blonde always arrived home at exactly 5:07pm, not a minute sooner or a minute later, where sometimes the norm used to be her coming home one to two hours late.

"It smells good in here." Quinn said as she came to the kitchen, finding Santana in front of the oven. "You made dinner?"

"Your favourite." Santana said with a glance over her shoulder. "Chicken parmesan and spaghetti."

Quinn walked over with a smile, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist from behind, standing on her tip toes so she could peer inside the giant pot of spaghetti sauce, "You made that for me?" she asked, pressing a kiss to her neck, none the wiser that this meal was fueled out of jealously.

"Well yeah. _I do_ nice things for you." Santana stated almost defensively.

"I know." Quinn smiled, pulling away so she could set the table, "We both haven't cooked an actual meal like this in a long time though. It's definitely a welcomed surprise."

"Well with you actually coming home at a decent hour now, maybe we can start cooking more?" Santana suggested as she began to plate the food.

Quinn nodded with a content smile, letting out a breath as she sat down at the kitchen table, "I would actually really like that." she said as she carefully watched Santana, wondering if there was something up with her, making a mental note to bring it up later, because as soon as Santana placed the food on her plate, her stomach rumbled and she wanted to do nothing more than eat her delicious meal.

A few hours later, Quinn sat in front of Santana on the edge of the couch, practically drooling and dazed out since Santana was currently giving her a back massage, one she didn't even have to ask for. After twenty glorious minutes of pampering, Quinn finally stood up, only so she could put her shirt back on and then she slid comfortably into Santana's lap.

"Okay, San." Quinn began, tucking some stray hairs behind her ear, "What's up with you? Not that I'm complaining at all, but you've been extremely affectionate these past two weeks."

Santana shrugged as she snaked her arms around Quinn's waist, leaning back against the couch, "Can't I just love up on my girlfriend without the questioning?"

"You haven't even complained once about being the big spoon so many nights in a row..."

Santana rolled her eyes, "When have I ever complained about such a stupid thing?"

Quinn smirked and cleared her throat, trying her best to imitate her girlfriend, "Quinn, I wants to be the little spoon, yous needs to hold me and hold me good."

"I say that to sound cute...when really I just like the feel of your boobs pressed into my back, but maybe now I like the feel of your ass pressed against me. And I barely talk like that anymore..."

"Yeah huh..." Quinn smiled and she couldn't help but press a kiss to the corner of Santana's mouth. Not only was she being extra loving, but her denying it just made her look cute. "And you just wanted to slave in the kitchen to make me my favourite meal? Is there like a new sex position you want to try out? Because I already told you, I'm down to try anything at least once."

"I think we tried them all." Santana proudly grinned, chewing on her bottom lip with desire, "I wouldn't mind repeating some though." She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Well come on." Quinn said standing up and reaching down to pull Santana with her, "That massage was definitely some nice foreplay."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well...I've been sitting behind a desk all day in an uncomfortable chair." Quinn began, her cheeks flushing a little as she crossed the threshold of their bedroom door, "I wouldn't mind sitting on something a little more pleasurable."

Santana gasped, her knees going weak just by the indication of what Quinn was suggesting. It was definitely one of Santana's favourites, "Quinn Fabray I swear you are the naughtiest woman I have ever known and I am so grateful you take your filthy thoughts out on me."

"Always." Quinn winked.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Santana stood foolishly outside Rachel's apartment, holding stupid vegan cupcakes, ones she pathetically bought at a vegan bakery near her dance studio. She cursed to herself as she knocked on the door, waiting for her friend to answer. She had no idea what was going on with her, but after she heard Elizabeth baked Rachel cookies, Santana just had to protect her territory, even if that meant buying Rachel Berry bake goods.

"Hello, Santana. What can I do for you?"

Santana sighed as she awkwardly handed over the four cupcakes to Rachel. She couldn't believe her life sometimes. She wouldn't even call them frenemies anymore; no Santana and Rachel were _good_ friends. And for some strange reason this new secretary of Quinn's had Santana making her prove it.

"I bought-I bought these for you." Santana said, quickly clearing her throat as she shoved them in Rachel's hand. "Vegan."

Rachel took the box, opening to peer inside, smirking at the sight, "This is quite the generous surprise. Thank you, Santana."

Santana shrugged, "There's a vegan bakery near my dance studio. Don't make a big deal out of it... I just thought you'd enjoy them."

Rachel smiled with a nod, reaching in to dip her finger in some of the icing, helping herself to a taste.

"Anyway, I'm going to go surprise Quinn for lunch." Santana said as she backed up to head down the hallway.

"Santana..." Rachel lightly laughed with a shake of her head, knowing very well where the taller girl's thoughts were. It was adorable really; protective Santana was a sight to see. You were either going to get _tough and scary_ or right now, _loving and caring_. Rachel and Quinn both preferred the loving and caring side obviously, and it made Rachel giddy, because these cupcakes Santana had just brought her meant that Santana was being protective about their friendship, meaning that Santana cared about her just as much as Rachel did.

"What?" Santana asked looking over her shoulder.

Rachel sighed with defeat, "It's not what you think."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay..." Rachel smiled and then proceeded to sing-song, "You're going to be foolishly surprised though!"

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Santana stood in the elevator of Quinn's office building, lucky to be the only occupant in there, giving her time to check herself over in the reflection of the elevator mirror. She was going to wear a dress, but had remembered Quinn had strategically bought her a pair of ripped jeans that rested low on her hips and hugged her ass so tight Quinn always kept her hand in one of the back pockets, even if it was warm out. The tank top she was wearing rested just below her belly button, knowing that not only did Quinn enjoy her backside, but for some strange reason her midsection too. And lastly she made sure to bear an appropriate amount of cleavage, Quinn may have loved her ass the best, but she always caught the blond staring at her chest when it was revealing enough. She pulled her leather coat around her and zipped it up a little, wanting to make an entrance as she approached Quinn's office.

Finally the elevator dinged and her Valentino heels clicked against the hard surface of the floor as she made the familiar path to Quinn's office. It still thrilled her and made her giddy that Quinn Fabray had made it and was kicking ass in corporate America. She was proud of her and the icing on the cake was she was the lucky one who had the privilege of calling her, her girlfriend.

Her fingers were on the zipper of the jacket ready to pull it down and take it off as she rounded the corner, but she was surprised to see the reception desk empty. She pursued her lips and looked around, finally heading to Quinn's open office, finding her girlfriend sitting professionally behind her desk, writing down notes. Santana couldn't help but smile, Quinn was fucking sexy sitting there all professional like and she wondered how long she could get away by just standing there and admiring her.

"Yes?" Quinn questioned sensing a presence at the door, finishing whatever she was writing before looking up, the sight bringing a joyful smile to her face, "Santana, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch?"

"Aw, San." Quinn smiled as she stood up, motioning for Santana to come in, "Elizabeth just went out to pick something up for us. I can text her to bring extra."

Santana's face slightly fell as she walked over to Quinn, "Oh."

"Santana..." Quinn kindly smiled, reaching up to cup her face, "Rachel and I have been talking..."

Santana pulled away and shook her head, reaching up to unzip her coat and pull it off. Like hell she was going to admit that she was worried about some secretary. Santana was hot and she was just here to show this new chick just how hot she was and who exactly she was dealing with.

"Really?" Quinn smirked eyeing Santana slowly up and down, "So you just came here to take me to lunch?"

"Scouts honor."

"Okay, Santana, I'll play along." Quinn said, walking back over to wrap her arms around Santana, her hands finding Santana's back pockets real quick causing her to lowly moan, "I'm glad you came. It's a nice surprise."

"Since I'm here, you think I can munch on those edible looking lips of yours for a while? Ya know, have a little appetizer before the meal arrives?"

"Since you made it sound oh so romantic, for a few minutes, yes." Quinn agreed, allowing Santana to lean in and start the kiss, leaving one hand in her back pocket, while the other slipped up to rest on her hip, her thumb brushing lightly back and forth against the bare skin between her jeans and shirt.

Santana kept the kiss going for a few minutes, pulling away to catch some air and rest their foreheads together, "I thought you should know, the ladies are feeling left out."

Quinn smile and couldn't help but take a glance down Santana's top and to the _ladies_ she was referring to, "You've been talking to them have you?"

"They deserve attention too." Santana smirked, reaching down to gently grab Quinn's wrist, guiding her hand along her ribs and towards her breasts, but before her hand could reach the desired destination, there was a knock on the door.

"Ms. Fabray? Sorry to interrupt."

Quinn cleared her throat and pulled away, her cheeks turning a light pink due to being caught, "Not a problem, Elizabeth."

The name caused Santana's head to snap in the direction of the door, the fact that they were interrupted not even fazing her. Her guard was up and her body tensed and she turned to face the girl ready to show off her amazing body and scare this new girl, but as soon as her eyes landed on the _"threat",_ her body relaxed and Rachel was right, she felt incredibly foolish.

"Santana." Quinn began as she reached for her girlfriend's hand, "This is Elizabeth."

"Oh, Santana! I've heard so much about you."

Santana stood frozen with an awkward smile. The image she had placed in her mind about this girl the total opposite of who she was in real life. Quinn's new secretary wasn't a sexy model, far from it. It looked as though she was a retired school teacher, one who would happily help serve in the cafeteria during lunches. This woman was short and chubby in the cutest way possible, her thin brown greying hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and her dark rimmed glasses rested just right on the bridge of her nose and soon, two small but strong arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"Hi." Santana quietly said, looking over to see Quinn beaming at the interaction. Santana was definitely caught and Quinn wasn't going to let her live it down. Santana rolled her eyes and finally lightly hugged the woman back, "So you're the one taking good care of Quinn while she's at work."

"Oh, Ms. Fabray deserves nothing but the best. I love seeing women working hard in a man's world." She gushed, as she quickly stepped out of the office and handed Quinn a takeout bag, "I have to keep her fueled and organized if she's going to make it to the top."

"Just try not to butter her up too much." Santana teased, "I wouldn't want her to go home with you one night."

"Oh nonsense." Elizabeth laughed, "The look in her eyes when she talks about you tells me that she couldn't be swept off her feet by anyone but you. Even now with you two in the same room, I can feel the love radiating off of you."

"Okay, this is getting cheesy." Santana said, but her smile never left her face.

"There's enough food in there for the both of you. I'll leave you two alone." Elizabeth said exiting the office, winking at the both of them as she shut the door.

Quinn bit back a knowing smirk, walking over to place the food on the desk, "So, do you feel better now, San?"

Santana turned around to face her, scratching the back of her neck and looking around the room to avoid Quinn's devious eyes.

"Santana, I'm not stupid." Quinn began as she walked over, wrapping her arms around Santana's shoulders, "Even if Elizabeth was gorgeous and your version of a threat, there wouldn't even be a chance that I would do anything with her. And even though you have been acting unbelievably cute these past two weeks, I'm a little hurt you would even think I would do anything to hurt you." she reached out to gently grab her chin, finally forcing her to make eye contact, "And don't even bring up high school. I was so unhappy back then. And I know you know how happy _you_ make me, I wouldn't risk anything to lose what we have."

"I'm sorry." Santana rolled her eyes, letting out a small breath, playfully whining, "She made you cabbage rolls."

Quinn lightly laughed, resting her forehead against Santana's, "You're a goof sometimes." She whispered, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, "I'm proud of you though. You didn't use violence. Instead you wooed me with a bunch of extra attention."

"You're my lady and I know what my lady wants."

"Your lady wants you to join her for lunch." Quinn said, finally pulling back and walking over to her desk, purposely knocking something off as she moved to sit down, "Oh shit, can you pick that up for me, San?"

Santana nodded and walked over leaning over to pick up the stapler that had fallen on the floor, Quinn watching in all her glory as those jeans clung to Santana in all the right places.

"There it is." Quinn practically drooled and Santana stood up straight with a gasp.

"You're obsessed, Fabray!" she said with mock offense, tossing the stapler on the desk.

Quinn grinned, "I just know a good thing when I see it."

Santana smiled and walked over to the desk, sitting on the edge in front of Quinn, "So, Elizabeth is still cute for an older lady... would you ever date a cougar?"

"Santana!" Quinn laughed reaching for the food so she could spread it out on her desk, "Her husband passed away two years ago, she claims it was her one true love. She's retired and all her kids have moved out. She wanted this job because she is bored and has a hard time sleeping at night and honestly she's absolutely perfect for the job."

"Okay, okay." Santana smirked, reaching out to grab a fork.

Quinn stabbed at some salad and then leaned back in her chair, smiling brightly up at Santana, "So you bought Rachel cupcakes?"

Santana groaned with a scowl, "Shut up, Quinn!"

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

It was another busy day at work and as Quinn walked out of her office on her way to a meeting the sight of flowers caught her eye and caused her to stop at Elizabeth's desk, "Oh, who sent you flowers?" Quinn questioned with admiration, gently running her fingers over the colourful bouquet. Knowing this lady was widowed and lived alone, it poked at her curiosity.

Elizabeth beamed, taking her fingers off her keyboard to give her full attention to Quinn, "Santana."

Quinn's eyebrows creased with confusion, " _My_ Santana?"

"Yes." Elizabeth lightly laughed, pointing to the card.

Quinn reached out, plucking the note from the bouquet to read it, the writing indeed in Santana's perfect handwriting.

 _Congratulations on your new job!_

 _Thank you for taking such good care of Quinn while she's at work and thanks for being you._

 _Santana._

"That was nice of her." Quinn said putting the card back, but she couldn't help but pout as she headed down the hall to her meeting, "Santana never sends me flowers..."

* * *

 **I just want to take the time to thank anyone who has Read, Reviewed, Favoured and Followed this story. It definitely means a lot and keeps the inspiration to keep writing flowing. You guys are the best.**

 **In other news if any of you enjoy Pezberry the author images-in-words has a lot of great stories about that couple. She just uploaded one in particular that is already a favourite of mine about Pezberry going back to Lima for a reunion. Quinn is a big part of that story too and she does a great job at writing her...and she's giving her an interesting love interest. If it can't be Santana, I am so down for the paring she chose for Quinn in this story. Also it's heavy with Fapezberry friendship. Sooo... check it out! **

**And Sorry for the long A/N! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please feel free to leave a review!**


	11. Real Name

**(sorry! I had to re-upload this because I noticed a huge mistake I needed to fix. - _I know I make a lot of mistakes, but this one was bugging me! haha!_ ) **

**This is just a small drabble.**

 **Also this is my shameful attempt at promoting that I uploaded a new multi chapter Quinntana story. A continuation of chapter 7 "Comfort" from this story. I had a bunch of people request me to continue with that one, so what's that old saying? "ask and you shall receive."**

 **The story is called "The Second Time Around" I hope you guys check it out! :)**

* * *

Real Name

Santana smiled as she rounded the corner of the familiar office building where Quinn worked, greeting the secretary with a small wave.

"Hey, Elizabeth."

"Hi, Santana." The older woman smiled, "Quinn is still in a meeting, but she told me to have you wait in her office."

"Thanks." Santana answered as she headed passed the desk and through the open door of Quinn's office, stopping just passed the threshold once something caught her eye.

She slowly turned to the door, her heart fluttering with admiration at the name staring back at her. A genuine smile slowly graced her lips, her face lighting up and her eyes sparkling with enchantment.

"What are you doing, Santana?"

Quinn's voice pulled Santana out of her daze, her eyes never leaving the written name she was currently mesmerized by, "I-I-Quinn..." she quietly spoke, reaching up to trace the letter L with the pad of her index finger. They hadn't even been married for two weeks, their honeymoon still waiting to be enjoyed the following month, but Quinn didn't waste any time in making things official and it set Santana's heart on fire in the best way possible.

Quinn smiled, finally taking the short steps to stand next to her girlfriend. "They changed it for me yesterday." She informed her while pressing a quick kiss to Santana's cheek, before making her way to her desk to put her notes away.

 _Quinn Lopez_

Santana's eyes stung with tears as she read it. Such a small thing, but it meant everything to her. "I thought maybe you would keep it hyphenated considering your job."

Quinn shook her head as she walked back over to her wife, reaching out to take her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it, "I'm still up and coming. It's better they know my real name now, so when I climb this corporate ladder they'll know who they're dealing with." she happily replied, finally successful in tugging Santana away from the door and into her arms.

"I love you." Santana whispered, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "This means a lot to me."

Quinn leaned in rewarding her wife with a soft kiss, "I love you too, Santana."


	12. Gold Star

Gold Star

"Oh my goodness you guys!" Rachel shouted as she entered her kitchen finding Quinn sitting on top of the kitchen counter with Santana standing between her legs the two of them in a deep kiss.

"We're busy." Santana mumbled against Quinn's lips, her hands happily sliding under her girlfriend's dress and up her thighs.

"Absolutely not!" Rachel said coming over to stand next to them with her hand on her hip, "First you lock me out of the bathroom and use all the hot water, then I find you on the couch, then on the coffee table, and then in _my_ bed and _now_ the kitchen!?"

"Sorry." Quinn said through a laugh, biting back a sheepish grin.

"This is unsanitary, get off of the counter." Rachel demanded her tone leaving no room for argument, watching as Santana helped Quinn jump off, "I let you two stay here for the week because your new apartment isn't ready yet. If I would have known you'd be humping like animals all over the place I would have said no."

Santana gasped with enjoyment, "Rachel said humping."

Rachel's face burned a bright red, her tiny hands balling into fists, "One of you is going to Kurt and Blaine's."

"You can't split us up! This isn't high school. " Santana argued.

"You have two giant hickies on your neck, Santana that's hardly attractive. You two need to take a break from each other."

Santana's hand flew to her neck, her head snapping in her girlfriend's direction, "Quinn!"

Quinn blushed, reaching up to brush her thumb over the marks on Santana's neck, "Sorry, I get bitey..."

Santana couldn't help but smile, wrapping both arms around Quinn's waist, "I thought we agreed to leave them in non visible places?"

"You agreed to that. I didn't agree to anything." Quinn slyly smiled, leaning back in for a kiss, but before their lips touched Rachel let out a frustrated growl. "Sorry." Quinn mumbled, "Okay, Rachel you're right. We are thankful you let us stay here. So we'll try and keep our hands to ourselves as much as we can and _in_ appropriate places."

"At least while you're here." Santana added, "Because when you leave us alone I'm not promising anything."

Rachel sighed shaking her head with defeat, "I have to leave right now." she stated watching as Santana's face lit up with delight, "Oh my goodness. Just stay out of my bedroom!"

"We'll wash the sheets." Santana added, wincing when Rachel left and slammed the door shut. "We're annoying her. I like this."

Quinn smirked, gently grabbing the strap of her tank top to tug her close, "San, we really should cool it down while we stay here with her. It's just a few more days."

"Nuh uh, I'm macking on you all night." Santana said with a twinkle in her eyes that told Quinn it was definitely going to be a pleasurable and enjoyable evening, one she wasn't going to be able to deny.

"Persuade me." Quinn challenged, sliding her hands to Santana's shoulders, in the mood to be spoiled with a lot of pampering.

"I can do that." Santana grinned not wasting any time in getting things started, dipping her head down, her lips making contact with the soft skin of Quinn's neck, nibbling and kissing a path to the sensitive part just behind her ear, smiling when she heard Quinn gasp and tilt her head to the side.

"Mmhm." Quinn moaned, her fingers tangling in the silky tresses at the back of Santana's head, holding her in place, letting her know she was definitely on the right track. She smiled as Santana slowly walked her backwards towards the couch, a flutter of giddiness rushing through her body knowing that in a few seconds, she was going to be laying on the couch with Santana on top of her, allowing her hands to freely explore Santana's body, all thoughts of a disappointed Rachel vanishing far from her mind.

"It's going to be a foreplay kind of night, huh?" Santana quietly questioned, her hands resting on Quinn's ribs, her lips never leaving her neck. The blonde wanted to be taken care of tonight and Santana had absolutely no problem in fulfilling those wishes.

Quinn slid her fingers to Santana's belt, her knuckles brushing the lower part of her stomach as she undid her jeans, "Sometimes I _really_ enjoy the long build up." She admitted, "Jeans off though."

"A long build up or do you just want Rachel to walk in on us and join?"

"Both."

Santana pulled back gasping at the answer, her eyes dark with curiosity.

"San." Quinn said with seriousness and amusement, "I'm joking. I love when you spoil me."

"We'd probably lose the little one in the mix anyway." Santana teased, leaning back in to press their lips together, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"For sure." Quinn mumbled against her lips, pushing Santana's jeans down a little further, but had to quickly abandoned the task to wrap her arms around Santana's neck for balance as she began to walk them backwards towards the couch again, pretty much melting into her arms when she felt a tongue swipe along her bottom lip.

Santana stumbled forward, the jeans resting against the middle of her thighs causing her to lose some of her poise, but it didn't stop her lips from hungrily moving with Quinn's, eager to get the blonde to the couch and slowly strip the dress from her.

The two came to an abrupt stop when the back of Quinn's thighs hit the side table, Santana groaning due to the small interruption, but she didn't let it faze her, grabbing her ass and lifting her onto the end table, causing Quinn to squeak with approval, her hands reaching out to hold on and balance herself, which turned into a playful game of dominance when Santana gently grabbed both of her wrists, the two smiling and lightly laughing as they pushed and panted against each other, until an elbow hit an unidentified object and there was a loud thud heard slamming against the floor.

They both froze, Santana's bottom lip still caught between Quinn's teeth as they slowly turned to examine what had made the sudden noise.

Quinn was the first to pull away, her eyes going wide at the sight below her, "Oh no."

Santana actually gasped, still glued between Quinn's legs, "Is that...?"

"Oh shit...oh shit." Quinn gently pushed Santana away, hopping down from the table, "Mr. Schue bought her this." She quietly said as she lowered to her hands and knees to grab the gold star trophy, a keepsake the former glee club coach bought Rachel after she won her first Tony. "We broke it!" Quinn declared holding the sculpture up for Santana to see, the top of the star broken off and missing.

Santana's mouth open and closed, her eyes darting around the floor and then back to Quinn, "I'll call my mom! We have family in another country! Not everyone is like my abuela, they'll love you. We just have to promise them kids."

"Santana, we're not fleeing the country!"

"That's easy for you to say! Rachel likes you better than me..." Santana said as she looked around the apartment, her voice hushed with a little bit of fret, "She'll probably smother me in my sleep."

Quinn reached out, yanking Santana down to the ground with her, "Help me find the top piece and maybe we can glue it back together before she gets home."

Santana whimpered, her eyes wide with fear, "We're talking Rachel Berry's Gold Star. Not even Snixx can save me from this."

"Stop being over dramatic and help me look for the top." Quinn said as she began to crawl around the floor, thankful it not taking her long to find what she was looking for when she glanced under the couch, "Found it!"

Santana was sitting on her knees, her concern doing a complete 180 as soon as Quinn leaned over with her ass in the air, grateful to whomever made the dress she was wearing because it was short and so it allowed Santana to take pleasure in one of her favourite views.

"I can't reach it..." Quinn muttered, stretching her arm out as far as she could, "Santana, can you help me?"

Santana licked her lips, having zero intentions of helping her reach the broken star,"Hell yeah." She smiled as she began to crawl over to her girlfriend, swallowing back some drool on her way, determination and desire radiating off of her as she closed in, but all too soon Quinn suddenly sat up.

"Got it!"

Santana stopped, her lips forming into a pout when the spectacular view had disappeared and she was reminded why she wasn't under Quinn's dress when a broken gold star trophy was being waved in front of her face.

"We need glue." Quinn stated, finally registering how quiet she had become, unaware that Santana's worry had turned back into desire, "Santana?"

"It's Rachel, doesn't she do like crafts or something?" Santana finally answered as she sat up on her knees, finally doing her jeans back up since their night was obviously ruined. "She probably has glue in here somewhere."

"Yes!" Quinn said with a nervous smile Santana had never witnessed before, a certain guilt washing over the blonde's face, "I saw her and Kurt rummaging through the closet the other day. We can glue it back together and hopefully she'll never know."

Santana sighed as she stood up, helping Quinn stand with her. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it's Rachel, she's going to notice."

"Maybe we can call Mr. Schue and get it replaced before she finds out?" Quinn suggested, setting the two pieces on the kitchen table and then rushing over to the closet near the door, searching through Rachel's things.

Santana smirked watching her adorable and anxious girlfriend. It was almost worth knocking over the small trophy just to witness the usual calm and collected Quinn Fabray lose her shit over something like this.

"I'll take the blame, Quinn. Stop freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out."

Santana walked over to her, resting her hand on her lower back, but it didn't stop Quinn from searching through every inch of organized closet. "You're freaking out."

Quinn sighed finally giving up her search, her shoulders slumping, "I feel bad." She muttered, "She's right! We can't keep our hands off of each other and look what happens." She turned, gently pushing Santana away from her, "This is your fault."

"My fault!?" Santana asked, spinning on her heels to follow her.

"You're always so wound up." Quinn answered as she grabbed the two pieces of the gold star, examining them as if she was going to somehow come up with a way to fix it, but she looked up as Santana approached her, letting out a breath of defeat, knowing she was just as accountable, "It's contagious."

Santana shrugged, "We're both hot. I really don't think it's fair to blame either of us for the way this happened." She reached out taking the pieces from Quinn with a look of brilliance plastered on her face, "I have an idea!"

"You do?" Quinn asked with hopefulness, leaning back against the kitchen table to watch Santana set the gold star back up on the end table.

Santana carefully set the top back on, making sure it was balanced before cautiously backing away, "Okay-" she whispered, not wanting to make a sound for fear of causing even the slightest disturbance, "If we just leave it like that, the next time Rachel walks by it'll fall over and she'll think _she_ broke it."

Quinn's eyes actually lit up for about two seconds, proud Santana had figured a way out of this problem, but just as quickly she shook her head with shame, keeping with Santana's stealth and whispering, "We can't do that to her, San."

Santana huffed, looking over at her girlfriend, letting her know she was clearly out of options. "Okay, how about we just leave it like that until she notices."

Quinn rolled her eyes, but finally nodded. "I'll get her another one."

"Maybe we're just overreacting." Santana stated as she walked over to wrap an arm around Quinn's waist, the two staring at the gold star as if in mourning.

"It's Rachel." Quinn mumbled, moving to lay her head on Santana's shoulder, "We should probably book a hotel right now."

Santana didn't say anything, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her forehead a small part of her feeling guilty for ruining one of the diva's prized possessions, feeling ridiculous as she pulled Quinn in for a little bit of comfort, knowing the blonde probably felt a thousand times worse. She had to admit though, at least they were in this together and there was no other team she'd rather be on.

"We're so lame." Quinn lightly laughed, nuzzling her nose in Santana's neck and snaking her arms around her waist, pulling back slightly to press a kiss to her jaw, which was a bad idea, because once her lips came in contact with her skin, they took on a mind of their own and quickly sought out Santana's lips.

"Oh." Santana moaned with approval, welcoming the unexpected lip action, which unfortunately didn't last long-

"Santana!" Quinn growled, shoving her girlfriend away.

Santana stood there with her mouth hung open, shocked by the sudden mood swing, "You started it!"

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest, quickly moving to the other side of the room, "This is a problem!"

"I see no problem with wanting to get up on each other."

"We just murdered Rachel's Gold Star-" Quinn began, rolling her eyes into next year at the look of pure pleasure on Santana's face, knowing exactly where her filthy mind just went. "Okay, I'm going to get my laptop out and do some work and you just stay in the living room and watch a movie or something."

"Fine." Santana said with a clear of her throat, "Should I put more clothes on? Because, Q, you get more worked up than me."

Quinn wasn't proud, but as she walked by the couch she grabbed Santana's hoodie from it, shoving it into her hands on her way to grab her laptop, ignoring the smug expression radiating from Santana's face.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

A bit later Rachel unlocked the door to her apartment, slowly entering and rolling her eyes as she knocked on the door to her _own_ place, "I'm home." She called out not wanting anymore images of Quinn and Santana and their sex-capades burned into her mind.

"We're decent." Quinn promised, looking over her shoulder from the kitchen table, smiling at Rachel before turning back to her laptop.

Rachel still slowly walked in, checking under the kitchen table, but then was happy to find Santana sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. She nodded with approval, coming over to set her stuff down, "Did you two want to go out for dinner or order in?"

"Let's go out." Quinn and Santana both said at the exact same time.

"Okay, just let me freshen up a little." Rachel smiled walking passed the end table where the gold star was delicately placed, Quinn and Santana both holding their breaths until Rachel disappeared into the bedroom.

"This is going to be the longest stay ever." Santana whispered.

"Let's just tell her." Quinn suggested.

"Tell me what?"

Santana and Quinn both froze, their eyes darting from Rachel, to each other, to the gold star and then back to Rachel.

"Are you two fighting?" Rachel questioned, walking back over to her purse. Their quietness and distance from each other not going unnoticed, "I think it's kind of a blessing to be honest. You two need a break from each other." She said finding what she needed and then heading back to her bedroom, but this time her leg brushed a little too close to the end table, wobbling everything on top and for the second time that day there was a loud thud hitting the floor causing all three women to shout out into the quiet apartment.

"It was Santana!"

"Please don't tell Mr. Schuester!"

"Quinn!"

"Oh no, you guys!" Rachel said with fret, falling to her knees to pick up the two broken pieces, "The glue didn't hold."

Santana's eyes went wide, while Quinn's face twisted with confusion.

"Rachel?" Quinn questioned getting up to slowly walk over to her friend.

Rachel looked up at Quinn, letting out a breathy sigh, "I knocked it over the other day and broke it. I feel awful. He's coming to visit next weekend. I was really hoping the glue would hold."

"Oh shit!" Santana laughed, quickly covering her mouth when Quinn shot her a warning glare. "I mean, oh no, Rach."

Quinn slowly knelt down, offering her a kind smile, "It's okay, Rachel. It's Mr. Schuester, if we can't fix it by the time he arrives he'll definitely understand."

"Yeah." Rachel whispered with a slow nod, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Now come on." Quinn said, taking the pieces from Rachel, a sudden feeling of relief washing over her, "Go finish getting ready, we'll figure this out later."

"Okay." Rachel nodded, smiling softly before getting up to go back into the bedroom.

When she was gone, Quinn stood there biting back a smile, setting the gold star back onto the end table, extremely pleased to know it wasn't broken because of her and Santana.

"We are so lucky." Quinn stated, finally looking up at Santana who had her hand on her hip and a small scowl on her face. "What?"

"It didn't take you long to sell me out!"

"I'm sorry! I don't like when Rachel gives me her disappointed look." Quinn admitted, "At least you're used to it."

"Hey!"

Quinn walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist, pressing a few kisses along her neck, "I'll make it up to you."

"Mmhm."

"San, I will." Quinn said her voice sultry and promising.

" _I_ want to be spoiled." Santana declared, "You all on top of me." She said, her fingers playing with the strap of Quinn's dress, "Wearing something sexy and revealing."

"Deal." Quinn smiled allowing Santana to pull her close.

"You can be _my_ gold star." Santana wittedly replied.

Quinn bit back a sly smirk, pressing her lips to Santana's ear, her hands sliding into the back pockets of Santana's jeans, holding her possessively close, whispering, "And I'll perch myself right on top of your lips."

"You two coming?" Rachel interrupted as she headed for the door.

"I just did." Santana moaned, her knees going weak due to Quinn's actions and words.

Quinn lightly laughed, pressing a kiss to Santana's cheek and then pulling away, happily skipping over to Rachel. "Come on, San."

Santana swallowed hard, giving herself a minute before finally mustering up the urge to join them, playfully smacking Quinn's ass, sending her a look that let the blonde know she would definitely be retaliating for being the biggest tease of the night.

* * *

 **It didn't turn out exactly how I wanted - wah - but I hope you still enjoyed!**


	13. I'm Yours

**I had written this one a while ago. I'm not sure why I waited to post it, but here you go!**

* * *

I'm Yours

Quinn reflexively slid her hand into Santana's as they exited Rachel's apartment building, and joined the other New Yorkers on the streets. Rachel keeping pace on Quinn's other side, finishing the story she had started to tell when they were in the elevator.

"I promise you someone threw a tomato at her." Rachel said her voice serious, "I'm just grateful that she actually _did_ break her leg, because I'm ready to shine in this role. It was pretty much made for me."

Quinn smiled, giving Rachel a small nudge, "And you said she _slipped_ and fell down a flight of stairs?"

Rachel sent her a playful glare out of the corner of her eye, "Don't go all lawyer on me, Quinn. I was in Ohio the weekend that happened."

Quinn winked, turning her attention over to her girlfriend, who had been silent most of the day, finding her texting someone with her free hand, "San?"

It took Santana a few seconds, but once she hit send to whoever she was messaging, she looked over to Quinn, "Yeah?"

"You're really quiet today." She answered and couldn't help but take a peek at Santana's phone, seeing that her girlfriend was texting Blaine.

Santana shrugged, about to speak, but before she could offer a reason Rachel had squeaked and looped her arm through Quinn's, tugging her along.

"Oh, Quinn! There's that place we ate at last week. I'm starved. Let's go get something to eat."

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes, indicating to Quinn that Rachel was the reason she was so quiet. She had no choice but to follow the other two since her fingers were laced with Quinn's and the blonde only tightened her grip when Rachel had began to pull her along. When they reached the restaurant, Quinn pulled her arm free and gave Rachel a small smile.

"Go get us a table. We'll be inside in a minute."

"Okay." Rachel smiled, turning and heading inside.

Quinn watched her go, before turning to face Santana, "So?"

"I'm a third wheel."

"No you're not." Quinn said.

Santana rolled her eyes for the second time that day, letting go of Quinn's hand to cross her arms over her chest, "Q, I love that you have a best friend and all and I don't even care that it's Rachel Berry, but when I have to sit and listen to all of the weird stuff you two talk about hour after hour, I can't help but think about certain death. Every time I try to get a word in the munchkin interrupts with a new topic or new story, or whatever!" she said, "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if she has a pull string on her back and it's broken, so she's just stuck on repeat for the rest of her life."

"Okay." Quinn nodded with a small smirk, resting her hands on Santana's shoulders, "How about we eat lunch with her and then we go home."

Santana sighed, allowing her body to relax, "Just you and I?"

"Just you and I." Quinn answered leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Okay, let's go quickly eat and then ditch her." Santana agreed, brushing pass her girlfriend to head into the restaurant, not before holding the door open for her though.

During lunch, Quinn tried to include Santana into their conversations, but Santana was right, Rachel always somehow veered to a different topic before Santana could participate. Quinn had never really noticed before, because Quinn was always a part of the topic and her and Rachel just worked off of each other and kept things flowing. She could understand why Santana would be annoyed hanging out with just the two of them.

As Rachel started rambling on about something else, she took a glance to her left, watching as Santana bit into a french fry and threw the unbitten part back on her plate, it landing next to her partially eaten sandwich.

Santana looked at her phone, letting out an irritated breath, not realizing as the air escaped passed her lips she whispered the words, "I miss Brittany." The revelation loud enough for Quinn to hear and apparently for Rachel to notice too, because she finally stopped talking for the first time since they all got together that afternoon.

Santana bit her bottom lip, slowly turning to witness the hurt expression on Quinn's face. Brittany was the most taboo issue of their relationship and even though Santana meant nothing romantically by missing her old best friend, she knew Quinn was going to twist it into something way worse.

Santana's mouth fell open, muttering an, "Quinn I-"

"You can go." Quinn said cutting her off with a sharp tone.

"Quinn."

Quinn shook her head, "I know you're bored, so you can go home. I'll be back later."

Santana sighed, "Q..."

"San."

Santana studied her face, her eyes slowly locking with Rachel's uncomfortable gaze, the petite brunette giving her a slight nod in how it was probably a good idea she fulfill Quinn's request.

"Okay." Santana quietly said, sliding out of the booth and shouldering her purse, "I'll see you at home." She said and all she received in return was a nod. "Bye, Rachel."

"Bye, Santana." Rachel said uncertainly waving.

Santana gave Quinn one last look, but Quinn had stopped entertaining her presences moments ago and so Santana turned and exited the building.

Rachel chewed her bottom lip, trying to think of the right thing to say to break the awkward silence, "I don't think she meant it how it sounded."

Quinn took a minute to gather her thoughts, finally forcing a fake smile, "Let's talk about something else. So you'll get to be lead for two months?"

"Quinn..." Rachel said wanting to comfort her best friend, but Quinn was one of the toughest people to break.

"Rachel." Quinn sternly said.

"Okay."Rachel said, choosing not to argue with that tone of voice and instead began telling her all about her lead role.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Santana sat on the edge of the couch staring at her phone, watching as the time on the clock went from 9:28pm to 9:29. She grabbed a pillow and cursed as she threw it across the room, grabbing her phone and unlocking it, checking for what seemed like the millionth time if her messages had sent to Quinn, which of course they had, she was being ignored, and she already knew that because Quinn had sent her to voicemail every time she called.

All the curse words were mumbled as she pulled Rachel's name up and began typing a message.

 **Santana: Where is she?**

She hit send, wondering if Rachel would text back. Quinn and Rachel were best friends and Santana had to wonder if Rachel would honour that and ignore her in favour of Quinn. She bit the side of her nail as she impatiently waited, jolting up when her phone buzzed, happy to see Rachel had responded.

 **Berry: She's with Kurt and I.**

 **Santana: Is she okay?**

 **Berry: She's upset.**

 **Santana: Tell her to come home.**

 **Berry: I'm trying.**

 **Santana: Try harder.**

Santana huffed when Rachel stopped responding, the urge to throw her phone surging through her, but she managed to calm down and instead throw herself onto the couch instead.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

It was almost midnight when Santana heard the lock to the apartment turn. She stood from the couch and headed in the direction of the door, glaring as Quinn quietly entered.

"What the fuck, Quinn!?"

Quinn's head snapped in her direction and Santana immediately regretted every word that had just come out of her mouth. She slammed the door shut and dropped her things on the table with a thud.

"I'm tired." Quinn calmly said, brushing passed Santana, heading in the direction of the bedroom.

Santana stood in the foyer for a few seconds, before finally deciding to follow her, but before she could pass the threshold of the bedroom, Quinn had greeted her at the door, shoving a pillow and blanket into her arms.

"Night." Quinn said shutting the door, leaving Santana flabbergasted and standing in the hall.

Santana huffed, storming over to the living room and throwing the blanket and pillow on the couch. She grabbed her phone and called Rachel.

"Hi, Santana." Rachel quietly greeted.

"I didn't mean anything by it!" Santana promised, sinking to the couch and grabbing a chunk of her hair, tugging at it out of frustration.

"I know." Rachel sighed into the phone, "You just have to understand that she watched you two grow close together. She was front row to that relationship. She lived it and felt the bond, we all did." Rachel explained. "Her number one fear is her coming back into your life."

"Rachel." Santana whined.

"Look, Santana, I tried to explain to her that you meant nothing by it, but she was being stubborn and wouldn't really listen." Rachel said, "You're just going to have to sleep on it, she'll come around."

"So you're on my side then!?" Santana asked, perking up just a little.

Rachel went quiet, if only so she could roll _her_ eyes on her side of the phone, "I'm not taking sides. I just know the Santana that I know now, would never hurt Quinn." She said, "Listen, I have to get to sleep. Good luck."

"Good luck?" Santana gasped and then the line went dead, causing her to gasp for a second time, pulling the phone from her ear to see that Rachel did in fact hang up on her.

Sighing in defeat Santana threw her phone on the table and then sprawled out on the couch. There was definitely no way she was going to get any sleep tonight, so she opted to stare at the ceiling trying to come up with an explanation to give to Quinn when she was ready to talk.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Quinn rolled over and peered at the clock, the bright red numbers reading 1:27am. She sighed and turned onto her back again, stretching an arm across to the empty spot where Santana usually slept.

After analyzing everything more than once in her mind and replaying the reassuring talk Rachel had given her, Quinn finally sat up and climbed out of bed, finally realizing she had misinterpreted what Santana had really meant when she said she missed Brittany. She grabbed one of Santana's shirts and pulled it on and then quietly headed out of the bedroom and to the living room, the creak of the floor giving her away, causing Santana to slowly sit up on the couch.

"Quinn?"

Quinn slowly walked over and stood in front of the couch, shyly looking down at her girlfriend. "I can't sleep." She quietly said, sinking down onto the couch.

"Me either." Santana softly replied.

"Come on." Quinn said as she reached out to gently grab her wrist, tugging on her arm and then standing up, pulling Santana effortlessly with her.

Santana complied, following Quinn into the bedroom, the two of them both crawling into bed and lying in their respective spots facing each other. They laid in an uneasy silence, just staring at each other, either unsure of what to say and clearly both still unable to sleep.

Santana let out a breath, reaching out to rest her hand over Quinn's, "I'm sorry." She whispered, brushing her thumb gently over the top of her hand.

The side of Quinn's mouth tugged guilty, "I know I overacted." She replied, her voice calm and even.

"Rachel kind of helped me understand why you were upset." Santana said, quickly reaching up to cup Quinn's cheek, brushing a tear away that had escaped from her eye. "Quinn..."

"Santana." Quinn choked with a sob, moving forward, pressing her forehead against Santana's collarbone, hiding her face from her.

Santana wrapped her arms around her, running her fingers through her blonde hair, "I'm sorry." She said again, holding her close.

"I'm sorry I'm crying." Quinn said, her voice low and raspy, her fingers wrapping around Santana's shirt, keeping her close.

"It's okay." Santana said, running a comforting hand up and down her back.

Quinn relaxed into her, giving herself some time to calm down, before pulling back to look up at her again, "Santana, I really-." she huffed, "when you said you missed her, it was like my heart fell into my stomach."

"But you have to know I didn't mean it like that." Santana explained, "Quinn I swear, being with you and Rachel and watching you two being all cheesy best friends, it made me miss having a best friend around and her name just slipped out. I'm sorry, Quinn."

"I know." Quinn nodded, "I'm sorry I'm being such a mess. We've been so happy." She said, "I've actually been happy and it...it scares me, because I don't want to lose that."

Santana pulled her even closer, "Quinn, I love you. You don't have to be scared. I don't know about you, but I plan on seeing this through till we're both disgusting old ladies, breaking our hips trying to scissor."

Quinn couldn't help but let out a small raspy laugh.

"And I'm sure Rachel will still be around, delusional and thinking she's back in the Glee club, singing her pacemaker out, but that'll be okay, because I'll be able to turn my hearing aid down and I won't have to listen." Santana continued, "I'll just sit there and make inappropriate comments, while you steal all the candy and shove them in your pockets and forget they're there until they melt through your clothes."

Quinn sniffled and pulled back, a smile replacing the somber look she was wearing moments before, "Do we have grandkids?"

"Yes, and they sneak us booze when our children aren't looking."

Quinn quickly leaned in, pressing their lips together, sliding her hand up Santana's arm, moving it slowly along her shoulders and resting it lightly on her neck, "I love you." she breathed into the kiss.

Santana moaned into the kiss, keeping her arms protectively wrapped around her, still wanting to offer as much comfort as she could.

"Santana?" Quinn whispered, rolling over so she was resting on top of her, her forearms on either side of her head, her fingers playing with her hair, "Tell me you love me."

Santana looked up at her, searching her eyes, knowing Quinn trusted her, but she clearly needed a lot of reassurance right now and she would reassure all night if she had too, "I love you, Quinn. So much."

Quinn rested her forehead against Santana's, their noses barely touching and their eyes closed, "Say it again." She whispered.

"I love you and only you." Santana quietly complied, securely wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist, "I'm yours."

Quinn finally closed the tiny gap between their lips, pulling her into a slow kiss, one that was still asking Santana for comfort. She hated feeling vulnerable, but she also needed this. She searched a long time to feel complete and as reality would have it, Santana was the one who made her feel whole. And she knew Santana felt the same way and she knew she was being ridiculous in the way she was thinking, but sometimes she just had to know and she was grateful Santana had zero problems in letting her know just how much she loved her.

"I love you." Santana said between kisses, reaching up to gently cup her cheek, brushing a few stray tears from Quinn's face.

"I love you too." Quinn whispered through a choked sob, moving their lips slowly together, before hiding her face in Santana's neck once again.

"I don't want you to ever doubt us." Santana said, "I can't imagine life without you and no one and nothing will get in the way of that."

Quinn only nodded, letting out a ragged breath, finally relaxing into Santana and taking comfort in the embrace. She manoeuvred around until her head was resting on Santana's chest, still fully on top of her, the emotional night finally catching up.

"Santana?"

"Yeah, Quinn?"

"I'm yours too."

Santana pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then gave her a small squeeze, "I know. I've always known."

"Thank you for loving me."

"Always and forever."

* * *

 **Who doesn't love a cheesy ending? am I right!?**

 **So I have been given a few requests and thought I'd share them with you as something to hopefully look forward to! ;)**

 **\- Santana gets the flu**

 **\- Military Quinn**

 **\- Jealous Quinn (requested more than once lol)**

 **Not necessarily in that order, but they will be written and posted. :)**

 **As always, thank you everyone for always leaving a kind, funny and lovely review! You are the best.**


	14. Workout

**Okay, so this starts off Pezberry - but hold out till the end! I'm hoping you'll enjoy the little twist. The start of the oneshot was giving to me by images-in-words. Then the ending happily popped in my head. Please enjoy! **

**Also, just letting you know that I'm working on the Military Quinn chapter right now! It's just taking a bit longer than I had hoped and I wanted to give this an update, so hence this random chapter lol.**

* * *

Workout

Rachel bounced up and down in front of the stoop of their apartment building while Santana tied her running shoes. Rachel was giddy and excited, more than usual. It was rare she and Santana worked out together and on the days that they did she found she received a better workout than on the days she did it by herself. The two pushed each other, the fact that they both could be competitive a huge feature in them both going the extra mile.

"Don't forget to stretch this time, Santana." Rachel chastised as she brought her leg up and gently pulled on it to stretch the muscles, holding it for a few minutes, before repeating the action with her other leg. "Not that I mind rubbing you down to sooth a sore muscle, I dislike the thought of you getting hurt."

"Thank you, mujer. I know." Santana answered as she finished up with her laces and then jumped up, doing a few quick stretches of her own. "Shall we race?"

Rachel pursed her lips, her voice dripping with wit as she replied, "If you desire to be humiliated, sure."

Santana gasped, her eyes darkening with fight. Playful of course, but she was a competitor and Rachel just taunted her, "Oh it's so on."

Rachel flashed her award winning smile and then proceeded to take stance, making sure they were both behind a certain crack in the pavement so things were fair before she started her count down, "On three."

"Three!" Santana shouted and took off, her laugh carrying in the wind when she heard Rachel shout in protest.

Rachel didn't pout for long though and soon took off after her girlfriend, more determined than ever to claim victory.

Even with Santana's impolite head start, Rachel was able to catch up. The two side by side now, maintaining an equal pace, dodging people on the sidewalk until they finally managed to enter the park, which allowed them to step it up a notch.

"Lookin' good, Rach." Santana smirked, peering at her through the corner of her eye.

"I know." Rachel mumbled, concentrating on her stride and breathing and focusing on their invisible finish line, which was still a few minutes away.

Santana took a chance and looked to the girl on her left, her eyebrow rising with want, and causing her to fall back a little. Suddenly winning wasn't on the top of her list anymore, not when Rachel's body was to be admired. Without notice she slightly slowed down, moving behind Rachel, her eyes transfixed on the small but taut muscles in her calves. Her focus didn't last there long though, because there was a much better view to be observed, Rachel's ass. She licked her lips, deciding that it was better to lose than win if she got to stare at Rachel's ass all the way to the finish line. Her eyes didn't stop there though and she zeroed in on the two dimples on her lower back, the ones her tank top was failing to hide.

"Getting tired, Santana?" Rachel mocked from the front, throwing a look of shade over her shoulder.

Santana cleared her throat, "Uh huh..."

"We're almost there. You're going to have to do better than that if you want to win."

"I'm already winning." Santana mumbled to herself, picking up her pace when she noticed Rachel did, the two about to pass their invisible finish line. Santana could have overpowered her in a heartbeat if she wanted too, but alas the sight in front of her outweighed the urge to win and she stayed behind.

Soon Rachel crossed what was declared the finish line, not at all embarrassed as she shouted with triumph, her hands in the air as she slowed down and came to a stop to catch her breath. Surprised, but also delighted she had won their playful game.

"Even with the head start." Rachel teased.

Santana smirked as she walked over, "I enjoyed the view way better anyway." She said as she smacked Rachel's ass and then headed for a clearing on the grass so they could do some other exercises.

"Santana!" Rachel squeaked, covering her backside, her face red completely unrelated to the run. She loved it though, Santana's endearments, no matter how crude and out of the blue they were sometimes she would never tire of them.

"Come on, these abs don't form themselves." Santana said, making sure the grass was clear before lying down.

Rachel walked over, making sure her area was clear as well before lying down and soon the two of them fell into a workout together. Both showing off and going the extra mile.

When they were finished, Rachel shifted closer to Santana, the part of the park unusually empty. Rachel figured it was due to the sudden dark clouds rolling in, noting that it was probably a good time for them to leave as well, but she too was just as fascinated with Santana's body as much as Santana was with hers, and her hand immediately splayed against Santana's rock hard abs. Santana always worked extra hard on that particular area and Rachel was excessively grateful for it.

"Wonderful workout." Rachel whispered, the two finally calm and breath caught, her finger slipping under Santana's tank so she could outline the definition of Santana's abs with her finger. "It's fairly quiet out here, do we want rewards?"

Santana turned to look at her, her face beaming with surprise and hopefulness, "You want to get your mack on out here?"

"I'd like to think we've earned it." Rachel smirked with a wiggle of her eyebrows, first looking around to make sure there were no spectators and soon enough her lips were perfectly meshed with Santana's.

Santana melted into the kiss, her arm circling around Rachel's waist and pulling her closer, it not taking her hand long to seek out and find the ass she was practically drooling over on their run here.

"You love your squats." Santana mumbled against her lips, flexing her hand and massaging Rachel's butt in the process.

"You're a big motivator." Rachel lightly laughed, her fingers raking across Santana's rigid stomach, equally impressed by the body part beneath her own touch.

They indulged a while longer, until a few rain drops splashed on them and a clap of thunder interrupted their intimate time.

"We should head back." Rachel whispered, pressing one last kiss to her lips and then slowly pulling herself into a standing position, offering a hand to Santana in the process.

"Another race?" Santana asked. "To beat the rain this time."

"If you wish to run behind me and ogle my goodies, so be it, Santana." Rachel smiled, this time gaining a head start of her own by playfully shoving the taller girl and bolting it in the direction of their apartment.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Rachel and Santana both giggled as they entered the apartment, sweaty and partially wet due to barely missing the rain.

They both looked up when Quinn walked out of the office, hands on her hips, eyeing the two up and down with a lustful look in her eye, "How was your workout?"

"Great." Rachel answered, "I wish you joined us. I'm sorry you've been working so hard this week." She said as she walked over, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Quinn only nodded, chewing her bottom lip, having wished she could have joined them as well, if only so she could let out some steam from all the work and late nights at the office getting her down.

"What's wrong, Q?" Santana asked, studying the blonde, the creases in her forehead caused by stress not going unnoticed.

Quinn fidgeted in her spot, her eyes going from a sweaty Rachel and back to an equally as sweaty Santana. They both looked delicious and standing there just looking at them didn't help her bottled up energy.

Rachel spun around, standing at the threshold of the bathroom, "Quinn?"

Quinn waved her hand with aggravation, finally just blurting out what she needed, "I need one of you to fuck me."

Santana nearly melted in her spot. She loved a frustrated Quinn.

While Rachel on the other hand sweetly smiled, a look of sorrow written all over her face, "I would love to do the honour, but I need to shower. I have a show tonight. I don't mind coming home for round two though."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Santana said with a raise of her hand.

"There will definitely be a round two." Quinn demanded, pointing her finger at Rachel and wrapping her arms around Santana when she nearly knocked her over and started attacking her neck with her lips.

Rachel grinned and backed into the bathroom, her smile widening when she looked in the mirror. "I just wanted to be best friends with them." She whispered, "Who would have thought we'd all be in a serious relationship together." She quietly laughed to herself as she turned the shower on and climbed in, happiness washing all over her as the water cleaned the sweat from her body.

* * *

 **Fapezberry! How many liked it? Cuz I seriously might write a Fapezberry chapter story down the road...**


	15. Military

**I apologize. I'll keep this strictly Quinntana from now on. *hides and writes***

* * *

Military

"Quinn..." Santana whispered, her finger lazily smoothing up Quinn's bicep, the two tangled in the after math of an emotional yet pleasurable evening, so wrapped up in each other the only way they could tell which limbs belonged to who was by the contrast of their skin tones. "Don't go." She finished, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Quinn's, a stray tear escaping her eye.

"Santana." Quinn breathed, her voice cracking, somehow managing to pull Santana closer, "Please don't cry. You're making this even harder."

"Six months is a long time, Q." Santana said her voice barely above a whisper because she didn't trust her voice to speak, "Especially when you're overseas in fucking combat."

Quinn pressed a kiss to each one of Santana's cheeks as more tears spilled over, tucking some lose hair behind Santana's ear, trying her hardest to keep her own emotions together. She was always better at it than Santana, but right now watching as Santana was on the verge of a break down, it was starting to get to her, "We made it through a year the last time, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was different." Santana stated her sadness turning into anger, or a mixture of both, she wasn't quite sure, but soon she was shoving at Quinn and pulling out of their embrace, "We only just started seeing each other at that time." She reminded her as she sat up, pointing a finger of accusation in her face, "And then you... you... "

"Santana, what?" Quinn asked, slowly sitting up as well, holding the sheet up to her chest, reaching out and failing to grab Santana's arm to keep her in bed.

"You made me fall in love with you!"

"It's not easy for me either!" Quinn shouted, rolling off the bed and standing up.

"Then quit!"

Quinn sighed, running both of her hands through her hair until they came to rest on the back of her neck, "Santana we've been over this a million times. It's not that easy."

Santana scoffed and turned her back to Quinn, leaning her head against the window and searching the night for any kind of distraction.

Quinn reached to the ground, pulling her robe on, tying it up around her waist as she slowly approached Santana, "San..." Quinn tried, catching the glimpse of her pouty lips and brooding stare in the reflection of the window, "I'm leaving in five hours, is this how you want to spend the rest of our time?"

A shrug.

Quinn cautiously approached her from behind, slipping both of her strong arms around her waist, pressing feather like kisses to the back of her neck, relieved to feel Santana lean against her. If she wasn't speaking to her, she could at least take comfort in the fact that she didn't pull away.

"I hate this." Santana whispered, not even bothering to stop her tears from spilling over anymore.

Quinn let out a slow breath, glad Santana was facing away from her because she needed a minute to compose herself before she spoke anymore. When she joined the military she had nothing to lose, but when she came back she gained everything she ever wanted out of life in the form of Santana. Not only did it break her heart to leave her for such long periods of time, so far away, but it made it that much worse knowing it was hurting Santana just as equally.

"I'm sorry." Quinn mumbled against Santana's neck, squeezing her close, "It'll go by fast."

"No it won't."

Quinn's lips ghosted Santana's skin, her kisses sweet and loving as they traveled across her bare shoulder, savoring the moment, trying to burn the feeling of how Santana felt into her mind so it could help get her through the lonely nights in the desert. She didn't want to leave this, but she had obligations to meet. Quinn had an easier time looking into the future, picturing a happy life, one where she was able to work in her home country, while Santana struggled to see it right now and she couldn't blame her. Quinn was the one who left and Santana had to stay and rely on Quinn to make the phone calls and send the letters. It wasn't fair to place so much worry on her, but tonight she had a plan that would hopefully put her lover's mind at ease.

She pressed her lips to her ear, her eyes fluttering shut, her fingers sliding to rest on Santana's hips, "Marry me."

Santana sucked in a sharp breath, "What?"

"Marry me, San."

Santana slowly turned in Quinn's arms, searching her face in the moonlight, it showing nothing but love and warmth and protection. Quinn dug in the pocket of her robe, pulling out a black box and opening it to reveal a white gold diamond ring.

"Quinn." Santana sniffled a whole new round of emotions and tears washing over her, reaching down to hold Quinn's hand steady, their foreheads coming together, both eyes on the tiny white gold diamond now clutched in both of their hands.

"Will you?"

"No!" Santana suddenly yelled, pushing Quinn away from her.

Quinn's head snapped up caught off guard by the rejection. "Santana!?"

"You can't just make everything better by putting a ring on my finger!"

"I'm not asking you! I'm _telling you_ to marry me." Quinn dared to say.

Santana crossed her arms over her chest, her head titling, an unexpected chill taking over her body. "How fucking romantic!"

"Santana, I really don't want to be fighting right now. Not when I'm about to get on a plane and leave for six months." Quinn explained with fret, "I know you're upset, but I also know you love me, so marry me, be mine, let's live a stupid happily ever after together."

Santana sniffled and shook her head, "Keep your ring."

"Santana." Quinn sadly said.

"Until you come back." Santana finally stated.

Quinn shut the black box, walking over to Santana once again, reaching out to place a comforting hand on her forearm.

Santana looked up at her, slipping her hand into Quinn's and pulling her close, "I love you so much." She whispered, her hands coming up to cup Quinn's cheeks, their eyes locking, "But I'm not saying yes until you come back to me."

Quinn finally caved in to her emotions and the tears she tried to desperately keep hidden finally spilled over, Santana brushing them away gently with her thumbs, "Okay." She whispered with a shaky breath, "That's fair."

Santana slid her hands down her neck, dipping her head forward to lightly press their lips together. It was slow and deliberate, the two of them pouring as much love and devotion into the kiss as they could, their way of expressing how much they meant to each other without using words.

When they pulled away, they still stayed close, eyes closed, arms wrapped protectively around each other.

"I'll come back to you, Santana."

"I know." Santana whispered, "Because if you don't I'm going to beat your ass."

Quinn smiled and the two finally laughed for the first time that night. A welcomed break from the gloomy atmosphere overtaking the room.

Once Quinn had safely put her ring away, she lead Santana back over to the bed, the two climbing in and under the covers, immediately molding together, falling in and out of sleep, not wanting to waste a single second on being with each other. Quinn would sleep on the plane for all she cared. Right now she wanted to be in the moment and with Santana, knowing Santana felt the same way.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

"I hate you." Santana sniffled, her face wet, her forehead pressed up against Quinn's shoulder, her fingers wrapped tightly around the lapels of her uniform jacket, the two embracing in the airport, while Santana's parents watched with sadness.

Quinn tightened her hold around Santana's waist, letting out a sigh of distress as she pressed a kiss to the side of her head, "No you don't."

"Don't go, Quinn." Santana pleaded, her knuckles turning white as she pulled her closer, finally lifting her head, her face tearstained and her eyes red and puffy. "I already make more than enough money to provide for the both of us." She whispered.

"Santana, please don't." Quinn quietly said, reaching up to cup her cheek, somehow finding the strength to hold back her own tears, happy she had already said goodbye to her friends a few nights prior, she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle both a crying Rachel and Santana today. "I have to go, so fucking tell me you love me."

Santana's arms circled around Quinn's neck, pulling her closer, pressing their lips together for a lingering kiss. "I fucking love you."

Quinn smiled, returning the kiss and then pulled away to press a few quick ones down her jaw and finally burying her face in Santana's neck, inhaling deeply, savouring the moment, "I love you too." She whispered her voice husky and shaky.

"Come on, Santana." Mrs. Lopez softly said, reaching out to place a hand on Santana's shoulder, "She has to go. Hora de dejar ir."

Santana squeezed Quinn one last time, before reluctantly pulling away, her arms wrapping around herself as she took a step back, allowing Quinn and her mom to share a hug.

"Ten cuidado, mi hija." Mrs. Lopez whispered, pulling Quinn close.

Quinn weakly smirked and nodded, a new wave of emotions washing over her when she picked up on the word _daughter_. There was a huge difference when it came to telling _her own_ parents she joined the military vs Santana's parents' reaction.

Her dad stopped speaking to her and her mom offered a drunken _"I hope you don't die."_ Before she drained the rest of the wine in her glass.

While when Santana's parents found out she was being deployed for a second time, Mrs. Lopez yelled at her in Spanish, scolding her on how stupid she was for risking her life, which only caused Santana to get all riled up. Quinn learned a lot of Spanish swear words that day, but it all ended in tears and hugs and I love yous and with Mr. Lopez saluting her and thanking Quinn for serving their country. Quinn would later receive a picture of the American flag proudly waving on the front porch of the Lopez house.

Quinn blinked back tears when she pulled away, and was quickly pulled into a firm hug from Mr. Lopez, who patted her back and squeezed her close.

"We love you, Quinn." He spoke, "Come back to us. Come back to my daughter."

Quinn could only nod as she pulled away, reaching up to quickly swipe at the tears falling from her eyes. "I have to go." She whispered, her eyes landing on Santana who was beyond crying now and just looked zoned out, "I love you, Santana."

Santana let out a breath, leaning against her mom, "I love you, Hermosa."

Quinn waved one last time and then turned and quickly headed towards her gate and once she knew she was out of sight she finally allowed herself to have her own breakdown.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

"Are you alone?" Santana smirked as she sunk under the covers on the bed and repositioned the laptop, revealing to Quinn that she was wearing very little.

Quinn's eyes went wide with excitement, clearing her throat and checking over her shoulder to make sure she was in fact alone. Although having been gone for almost five months, the two had been caught on several occasions with some Skype PDA. Santana found it hilarious, while Quinn walked with her head down for weeks.

"San..." Quinn smiled with a lick of her lips, the desert heat not the only reason she was feeling overly flush, "The things I'm going to do to you..."

"Yeah, Q? Tell me."

Quinn sighed with a shake of her head, wishing they could indulge in a little fun, but the blonde had some bad news and it was about to ruin the mood.

Santana's eyebrows knitted together due to Quinn's sudden expression, causing her to sit up straight and cover up, already sensing that tonight was going to be a dud.

"Just tell me." Santana pouted.

"They want me to stay longer."

"Tell them no!"

Quinn flinched, sucking in a sharp breath, "Santana..."

"How much longer?"

Quinn swallowed hard, the tone of Santana's voice not sitting well with her and suddenly her hands went sweaty and even though Santana was in a totally different time zone than her, she was scared to share the news.

"How much longer, Quinn."

"Two more months."

Santana reached out and slammed the laptop shut, disconnecting their call out of rage. She fell back against the bed, hiding her face in the pillows as she reached for her phone.

"Rachel?" Santana sobbed, "Come over." She pleaded, hanging up when she heard an _on my way_ , crying the entire time until Rachel showed up and held her until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile Quinn sat in front of the computer screen, shocked and concerned by the abrupt hang up. She knew Santana was going to be pissed, but she didn't think she'd risk losing out on a Skype date, especially when they were so rare.

"Fabray, we need you out here!"

Quinn jolted and reality set in. In a weird way she loved being a part of the military, but being away from Santana and the fact that she couldn't be there with her and console her left a bitter heartbroken taste in her mouth. But she had to unfortunately push those emotions to the back of her mind. She had a job to do and a country to service and a girlfriend to get back home to. So she put her uniform coat back on and ran out of the tent and joined her team.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

"I don't care what anyone says, Fabray has the hottest chick."

Quinn's eyebrow rose as she walked the dirt ground behind her two fellow recruits, smiling proudly, but also put off by the comment. "She's more than just a hot chick."

The one guy looked over his shoulder, sending Quinn a small smile, "I just can't believe two hot lesbians exist and I'm friends with one of them."

"I don't know, you keep making comments like that you won't be around to be my friend." Quinn teased.

"What you goin' do, Fabray?" he playfully bantered.

Quinn proudly smiled, "Oh it's not me you have to worry about. It's Santana."

"Santana seems pretty legit though, I bet she-"

A loud bang.

Quinn wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but one minute she was bantering with the guys, everyone still very much on alert, guns held close, careful steps being taken and then the next she was flying backwards in the air, the wind knocked out of her, ears ringing and suddenly everything went black.

She jolted awake and gasped for air, eyes darting around, not sure how long she had been out, but the first thing out of her mouth was, "Santana!?" and then there was a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down, the hustle and bustle and noise wrapping around her and making her dizzy.

"Whoa whoa, relax. You need to relax."

A sharp pain ran up her left shoulder, suddenly very aware that her entire body was throbbing unpleasantly. "What happened?" She asked through gritted teeth, looking around and seeing that she was being wheeled through a tent full of injured soldiers before a doctor was shining a light in both of her eyes.

"Mine went off."

Quinn felt herself come to a stop, the doctor and nurse checking her over. "The others?" she grunted out, her fingers wrapping around the sheet of the gurney, "Santana? Someone call Santana."

The doctor shook her head, "Listen, we're going to take care of you first and we'll update you later."

Quinn shook her head as she tried to sit up, quickly lying back down when a wave of severe pain overcame her, eyes going wide at the sight of blood pooling from her abdomen.

"You're probably going to pass out in about two seconds." The nurse bluntly told her as she held up a cloth and then pressed it to Quinn's bloody and burned face, causing her to scream out, the last thing in her minds eyes was Santana and then everything went black again.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

"They won't let me talk to her!" Santana shouted at her parents as she paced around the living room, throwing things and swearing. "They have no problem delivering the bad news, but they can't give me a fucking update!? It's been a fucking week." She turned to her parents, trembling with despair, "Papi, call the president, you're a well respected doctor, make him give her back to me."

"Santana." Mr. Lopez sighed, his heartbreaking at the sight of her, walking over and pulling her into a comforting embrace, "I'm sorry she is hurt, but at least we know she is alive and they'll be sending her home soon."

"I shouldn't have disconnected the call." Santana whispered, her head resting against her dad's chest, dazed out on heartbreak and loneliness.

"She knows you love her." Mrs. Lopez assured, reaching out to brush her fingers through Santana's hair and all Santana could do was nod and close her eyes, hoping for nothing but the best.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

It was seven months too long. Santana bounced in her spot at the airport, anxiously waiting for Quinn to appear. She barley spoke to her after finding out she was injured, the only phone call they shared was Quinn assuring Santana everything was fine and that'd she'd be home soon and finally today was the day.

"She's here." Santana whispered as she squinted to get a better view in the distance, spotting blonde hair and a stupid military outfit to match. Without even realizing it her feet began to move in her direction and as more people veered out of her way, it revealed just how injured Quinn was, but at least she was walking. She picked up her pace when she spotted Quinn's arm in a sling and a small limp to her walk, wanting nothing more than to hurry to her and carry her the rest of the way to the car if she had to. Finally their eyes locked and they both stopped for a split second, eyes watering, before they both broke out into a run, Santana reaching Quinn first, gasping at the wounds on the side of her face.

"Quinn." Santana whispered, coming to a halt in front of her, examining her from head to toe.

"Don't I get a hug?" Quinn husked, setting her bag down and holding her good arm open, "Carefully, I have stitches."

Santana slowly moved into Quinn, melting into her embrace, "What the fuck." She whispered, lifting her head, resting their foreheads together, their lips finding each other's right away. "What the fuck, Quinn." She mumbled, while they kept on kissing.

"I'm sorry." Quinn sniffled, "But I'm back now." She smiled into another kiss, sliding her fingers up the back of Santana's neck, holding her close.

"Give me that fucking ring." Santana demanded, sliding her hand up to rest on the uninjured side of Quinn's face.

Quinn sucked in a breath, her heart fluttering with love, "What?"

"Put that ring on my finger, Quinn. We're getting married." Santana declared, bringing her into another much longer kiss this time.

Quinn allowed the two of them to indulge in the kiss for a few minutes, having missed the closeness of Santana, until she finally pulled away to dig through her coat pocket, pulling out the black box and handing it to Santana, who eagerly took it with shaky hands. She opened it and Quinn plucked the ring out, the two of them shedding tears of complete happiness as Quinn easily slipped the ring onto Santana's left ring finger not even realizing the round of applause surrounding them as strangers and Santana's parents watched the moment happen.

"I love you so much." Santana whispered, gently pulling her close.

Quinn hid her face in Santana's neck, crying and trembling, happy to be home, alive and in her lover's arms, "I love you too, Santana."

* * *

 **I had trouble with this one. I hope you guys still enjoyed it.**


	16. With You There to Save Me

**This chapter is written by a "guest writer" lol. I wanted someone to write me some Quinntana fluff and so images-in-words wrote this oneshot for me after I had given her the prompt, which was: Quinn being scared of a horror movie. I know it seems out of character for her, but honestly I can't resist such a cheesy cliche "romantic" setting lol. **

**I hope you guys all enjoy it as much as I did! It's Quinntana and Fluffy. Fits perfectly with this collection.**

* * *

With You There to Save Me

It's not her kind of movie.

It's Santana's. Dark, scary, cold, sometimes bloody, usually featuring lots of thunderstorms and wide-eyed screams of terror – that's Santana's kind of movie. Quinn hates them, hates everything about them, except for one thing.

She loves to watch them with Santana. She loves holding on to Santana's arm, feeling the wiry strength in it when her biceps tense up during a particularly fearsome moment; loves to bury her head in Santana's shoulder, knowing that the other girl will pull her in even closer, impossibly close, and whisper things like, "It's all right, baby. I've got you;" loves the way she feels loved and safe and protected whenever the scary clown emerges from the shadowed alley, or the monster leaps out at the swerving car on the rain swept road, or the lightning crackles and the thunder booms an ominous warning to the beleaguered teens who know the killer is on their trail. She loves all these things – so she'll put up with these movies' absolute awfulness just to experience them with Santana.

Her best friend Rachel has pointed out that her reasoning is kind of perverse, and she's not wrong. But the worst things about these movies are, weirdly, the things that bring out the best in Santana – her loyalty, her protectiveness, her caring, loving and giving side. Those traits that aren't often seen by those outside of the Lopez-Fabray inner circle. When Quinn's fears are on display, Santana's instinct is to shield her against them, put herself between Quinn and whatever it is that scares her, and she loves that.

So here they are again, perched comfortably on the sofa in their newly redecorated New York City apartment with the lights out, about to watch yet another movie featuring very bad things happening to very pretty people. Quinn's already snuggled into Santana's side, steeling herself to witness all kinds of shocking, disturbing things.

"You ready, Q? This is a good one," Santana says with the bag of 'movie buttered' popcorn on her lap and the remote in her hand. "Major body count."

Quinn flinches, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Ugh. Am I ever ready for these stupid movies, San? No," she replies. "Let's just get this over with."

"You just love to hate 'em, that's all. I know how you operate, Q," Santana teases, earning herself a glare and a stuck-out tongue from Quinn. She presses 'play' on the remote, and the movie begins. "Here we go."

It's her kind of movie. The soundtrack announces this even before the first scream, the first spray of blood. Quinn's fingers dig into Santana's arm as she watches the screen with one eye open and the other firmly closed. Her breath catches in a sharp gasp when the shadows fall and the music swells in time with the rain, the wind and the lightning that inevitably precedes the slash of the knife, the blunt object colliding with the skull, the push of the terrified and screaming young woman off the roof or down the stairs.

"Ooh, brutal," Santana says whenever something really terrible happens on screen. "Got 'em good that time!" It's almost like she's cheering on the killer or the monster or the fall of toxic rain from the weirdly shaped purple clouds in the sky.

Meanwhile, Quinn jumps and flinches and squeals at those same moments, nearly dislodging the popcorn bag from Santana's lap, holding on to the other girl's arm for dear life. It's as though she feels like the events being depicted on the screen are somehow going to spill over from the movie realm into the real world, and the alien horde from Planet X-B5 or the demon masses from the Lower Hell will invade their living room.

"Oh my God, Santana," Quinn breathes during a particularly horrifying scene, her vital organs feeling scrambled inside her body. "How can you watch this stuff?" She bites back a scream at a creaking door, a squeaking window, a heavy, fevered breath exhaled from the pursuer, or the pursued; it's all the same to her.

"Don't worry, babe. I've got you. It's just a movie. It's not real," Santana points out, as she always does. She lifts her arm up and out from under the blanket, wraps it around Quinn's shaking shoulder to pull her in closer. "You're all right. I'm here. Ssshhh. Just relax."

"I hate these movies," Quinn hisses, and it's true. But when Santana holds her close like this, she knows that if the aliens or the serial killer or the demons ever did threaten her and the home they've created, Santana would place herself directly in their path and do everything in her power to keep them from her.

By the time the movie's finally over, there are deep marks left by Quinn's fingernails in Santana's forearm and upper arm, but no apologies will be made for them. There's no need, because by the end of the night, Quinn will have made up for those slight injuries ten times over, in kisses and caresses and more...overt ways.

"Yeah, that was a good one," Santana says as she crumples up the now-empty popcorn bag and presses 'eject' on the remote. "What a ride! Man, that scene where that guy got his head caught in the -"

"Don't finish that sentence," warns Quinn, only half-teasingly. "Unless you _want_ me to throw up on you, of course."

"Gross, Q."

"You call _that_ gross? After what we just watched?"

Santana's dark eyes narrow. "You know, you really don't have to watch these things if you don't want to. I could just call Tina and watch 'em with her."

"You wouldn't," Quinn challenges. She backs up the challenge by capturing her girlfriend's lips in a searing, don't-even-think-about-it kiss. "No one gets to watch with you but me."

They're about a half-hour deep into their make-out session when Santana's keen hearing picks up the first sounds of rain spattering against the windows. She's an excellent multi-tasker, though, so she continues kissing Quinn, who's completely oblivious to everything except the feel of Santana's full, soft, luscious lips against her own. The rain falls harder and faster as Quinn's kisses grow hungrier and more intense, and her fingers are grasping the hem of Santana's shirt when the first jagged bolt of lightning flashes, splitting the night, and the roll of thunder shakes the building.

"Aaahhh!" Quinn screams involuntarily, jumping away from Santana as though she's been struck by that same bolt of lightning. Then she launches herself back into the other girl's arms, tears suddenly filling her screwed-shut eyes. "San," she pants, fear and adrenaline overtaking her. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Q," Santana says, holding her girl like the precious gift that she is, kissing the top of her blonde head. "I've got you. I've always got you."

\- end -

* * *

 **Alright wow a lot of requests for a Quinntana royal wedding - I wouldn't even know where to start with that. I didn't even watch it lol. If you guys have scenarios for that, that would help me out? I could give it a try.**

 **Nerd/** **Popular scenario - does it have to be set in high school? Or can I just make one of them a secret nerd? lol.**

 **Once again all credit for this chapter goes to images-in-words.**


	17. Flu

**This one is for _clj7_ who requested the prompt of Santana getting the flu. **

**\- please enjoy!**

* * *

Flu

It was sometime in the middle of the night, Santana wasn't exactly sure what time it was, but she knew she was meant to be sleeping. There was only one problem; she was rudely awoken by a surprise stomach ache.

She groaned and began to slowly shift, only coming to a stop when her movements seemed to anger the queasiness in her stomach and just like that it all began to get worse from there with chills and sweats and a furious shiver deciding to join the fun and ransack her body.

She leaned back some into the body spooning her, hoping to mooch some of Quinn's body heat since the blankets weren't doing enough. She mentally cursed herself for never putting any clothes back on after Quinn and she had sex and then went to bed, wondering if this was her karma for always throwing jabs at Quinn who always had to sleep in one of her t-shirts and boy shorts.

" _You know you can just wear me to bed." Santana slyly smiled as she watched Quinn dig through Santana's dresser to find a clean t-shirt to wear. "We did just get down n'dirty, why you puttin' clothes back on?"_

 _Quinn shrugged, turning to face Santana as she pulled on a T-shirt, "I get cold at night." She quietly said as she crawled back onto the bed, that being only half the truth, the other part being that she secretly loved wearing Santana's t-shirts to bed. Even though Santana was there in person to cuddle with, wearing her shirts made her feel giddy and gave her an odd sense of comfort. It was like double the affection. Plus she knew Santana loved it too, because even though she had a closet full of dresses she would always come home with random t-shirts from time to time and they would eventually end up as one of Quinn's sleep shirts._

And now here Santana was, wishing she had her own sleep shirt to wear. The body pressed up against her back and the arm draped comfortably over stomach holding her protectively close not enough to send these stupid chills away.

She whimpered, her mouth watering and her queasiness suddenly increasing. She hated vomiting; just as much as anyone else did she was sure, only she was lucky enough to have PTSD from her Cheerios days when Coach Sylvester would work them out so hard all the girls would throw up in the football field. So tonight she vowed that she wouldn't let her body torture her with such an awful feeling and so she began to swallow, hoping to keep whatever was trying to escape her stomach down and inside.

Santana wrapped her fingers around Quinn's hand, giving it a squeeze and a small tug, "Quinn?"

Quinn stirred a little, shifting slightly and pressing her lips to the back of Santana's neck.

"Quinn." Santana groaned.

Quinn lifted her head, still half asleep, "Yeah, baby?" She whispered, her eyes lidded and for a brief second Santana smiled and her stomach ache went away when she heard the endearment escape Quinn's lips. They weren't big on pet names, but deep down, Santana secretly loved it whenever the blonde happened to slip up.

"I don't-"

Before Santana could finish she bolted out of bed and to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time before everything she was trying to keep inside finally came out.

Quinn sat up, cringing at the sound, allowing her some privacy as she climbed out of bed to go fetch her some cold water. When she arrived back to their en suite she slowly entered, "San...?"

"I'm never eating again." Santana mumbled from her position in front of the toilet, tears freely falling down her face and another round of vomit rudely rising and spewing out passed her lips. Despite her body violently betraying her in one of the worst ways, she somehow managed to still feel self-conscious about her girlfriend watching her partake in one of the most unattractive situations she could be in, so she managed to sputtered out an "Don't...look at me, Q."

Quinn walked over to the sink, grabbing a cloth to wet it with cold water, while Santana began to empty her stomach for a third time, "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"S'gross." Santana whimpered, spitting into the toilet her stomach seeming to settle for the time being, so she rested her head on her forearm and shut her eyes, fumbling around blindly to flush the toilet.

"Something you ate? Or-" Quinn quietly began as she walked over and knelt beside Santana, pressing the back of her hand up against Santana's flush cheek, coming to her own conclusion, "Flu." She nodded, grabbing the cloth and gently dabbing it against Santana's forehead.

"Oh god." Santana groaned, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, trying to relax under the coolness of the cloth Quinn had pressed against her forehead, "There's more coming." She whispered with terror. Quinn and she had been so overly cute and cheesy ever since they became a couple, she had to wonder if this was Snixx trying to escape.

"Let it all out, San." Quinn instructed, "You're body is trying to fight something. This is how it works."

"No me gusta." Santana mumbled, reaching out to gently push Quinn away, lifting herself back up on her knees to get in vomit position.

"I think we have some Pepto-Bismol." Quinn offered as she stood up to give her ill girlfriend some space while she yet again emptied her stomach into the toilet bowl. She bit her bottom lip as she watched with sympathy, but it didn't stop a shiver of disgust to run right through her, from the tip of her toes right through to the top of her pretty blonde head. "I'm going to get you some clothes too..." Quinn stated, noting that Santana was still very much naked and shivering, her muscles tensing and flexing with every heave and gag she made, the sight motivating her to find the pink liquid in hopes of helping to settle Santana's stomach.

Ten minutes later Quinn came back into the bathroom to find Santana curled up on the bathroom floor, quivering and using the hand towel as a makeshift blanket.

"I found some." Quinn quietly said as she walked over and knelt down beside Santana, resting a hand on her bicep, "Do you want to take it and then put some clothes on?" She asked and Santana nodded in return.

Before sitting up Santana laid there for a few minutes, making sure her stomach was settled before making any sudden movements. The last thing that left her stomach seemed to look like bile, so it gave her a little reassurance that all the food was gone and she'd hopefully be done vomiting for the rest of the night, but just to be sure she was going to take the Pepto-Bismol like a champ. Slowly she sat up, her bloodshot eyes locking with Quinn's, "I think I'm dying, Quinn."

Quinn couldn't help put smirk as she poured a dose of the medicine, handing it to Santana, "I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"You ain't no doctor." Santana said as she downed the shot of the pink liquid, grimacing due to the taste, almost certain her stomach was about to reject it.

"But I am your girlfriend and sometimes that's better than a doctor." Quinn assured and then began to help Santana put on a pair of grey sweatpants and a hoodie. "Let's go back to bed now."

Santana shook her head as she slowly laid back down on the bathroom floor, pulling her hood up, and digging her hands into the front pocket, trying to get as warm as possible, while another wave of nausea washed over her, "When the Pepto kicks in I will – and if it doesn't I will be writing a long letter of complaint."

"So you're just going to lie on the bathroom floor all night?" Quinn asked.

"Spooning the toilet, don't get jealous."

Quinn pursed her lips as she watched her. She wanted nothing more than to kick this flu's ass and make Santana feel better, but besides putting clothes on her and bringing her medicine there wasn't really much else she could do. Until – one of her favourite things happened, Santana called out for her, her voice weak and whiny. A part of her felt bad because it was at the expense of Santana's health, but whether it was the flu, a cold, cramps, headache, whatever, it made Santana needy and Quinn lived for taking care of her whenever she wasn't feeling at her best. In a silly way, it made Quinn feel strong and taking care of Santana who was normally always tough herself, satisfied Quinn in all the right and loving ways.

"Quinn?" Santana weakly called out, the needy voice sending a pleasant chill up Quinn's spine.

"Yeah?"

"Can you put a cool cloth on my forehead?" Santana asked, her eyes still shut and her hand making random patterns on her stomach, trying to sooth it from the outside, "And can you come rub my stomach for a bit?"

"Of course." Quinn answered grabbing a new clothe and running it under cold water, ringing it out, before placing it gently on Santana's forehead. "I'll be right back." She said leaving the bathroom and coming back a few minutes later with a blanket and two pillows, not even unfazed as she laid the blanket out and then crawled on the floor next to Santana, putting a pillow under her head and then lying next to her. If Santana wanted to sleep on the bathroom floor, Quinn was going to sleep next to her and rub her stomach until she felt better. She shifted close, but not too close, slipping her hand up Santana's hoodie to begin rubbing her stomach.

"Mmhm." Santana nodded shifting carefully to get comfortable, her hands clasping together on her chest as she relaxed the best she could, Quinn's warm hand on her abdomen helping her furthermore.

"So, are you pregnant?" Quinn teased pleased to see a small smile tug gently at Santana's lips, her hand running soothingly up and down and back and forth over her taut stomach. "Was I that powerful last night during sex?"

Santana lightly laughed, but quickly whimpered, "Don't make me laugh, Q."

"Sorry." Quinn smiled her hand still slowly and gently moving. "Is the Pepto-Bismol helping?"

"Mmhm." Santana mumbled with a slight head nod, her body starting to relax as her stomach began to settle.

"Good."

Thankfully not much long after, the two fell asleep on the bathroom floor. It was almost 6am when Quinn slowly woke to whimpers and groans. She lifted her head up, peering at the girl trembling beside her.

"Santana?" Quinn questioned, giving her hand a gentle shake, it still comfortably resting on Santana's stomach from a few hours before. "San?"

Santana made a small grunted whine noise, turning her head to face Quinn, her eyes still closed.

"Come on, you're freezing and you haven't thrown up in a few hours. Let's get you back in bed where it's warm and comfortable."

Santana laid there for a few silent seconds and then nodded, "I need to brush my teeth first."

"Okay." Quinn said and stood up, helping Santana to her feet. When she was in front of the sink she left the bathroom in search of more blankets, coming back to the bedroom to find Santana crawling into bed.

"Pile all the blankets on me, Q." Santana miserably pleaded, still shivering even under their giant fluffy duvet.

"Let me fix you up." Quinn stated as she walked over to the bed and pulled back the duvet and then began to lay a few blankets over Santana, and finally repositioned the duvet over top as the last barrier in trying to trap some heat underneath. "Now try and sleep. I'm going to head to the store." She informed her, "What colour Gatorade do you want?"

"Orange and blue." Santana sleepily replied as her shivers began to subside and her body was finally starting to relax.

"Okay." Quinn whispered with a small smile, happy to see that Santana's body didn't seem to be distressed for the time being and soon Santana's breathing evened out and she was finally getting some rest.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Later in the afternoon Quinn quietly entered the bedroom. She cautiously walked over to the bed, coming to a stop to reach out and place her hand delicately on Santana's forehead, pursing her lips with worry since she still felt very warm, but at least she wasn't shivering anymore.

"Quinn?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No." Santana said, her voice hushed and her eyes still closed, "I'm all achy and I have a stupid headache." She finally turned her head to look up at Quinn, her lips pouty and her eyes still a little bloodshot, "Help me?"

Quinn smirked and sat on the edge of the bed, "How about you try and eat something. And you probably have the headache because you're dehydrated." She explained and watched as Santana only nodded, "Do you want to try some dry toast?"

"I want Rachel to make me her soup."

Quinn's eyebrows came together with confusion, reaching out to rest her hand on Santana's blanket covered thigh, giving it a small squeeze, " _I_ can make you soup."

"Rachel's has a special ingredient. It works, I swear by it." Santana challenged.

"Is the secret ingredient love, San?" Quinn questioned her voice full of wit and a little bit of doubt.

"Quinn." Santana whined,

"Okay, okay, I'll call Rachel." Quinn said as she stood up and headed for the door, "Anything else?"

Santana nodded as she sat up, resting on her elbows, her hair was tousled and her eyes were barely open and even though it was caused by the flu, Quinn found her to be absolutely adorable, "I want to watch a movie."

"I'll bring the DVD player in here." Quinn nodded, "What movie?"

"Cinderella." Santana answered as she laid back down, turning over onto her side and bringing the duvet up and over her shoulder, "You know the one with Lily James ... she's smokin' "

Quinn rolled her eyes as she headed for the door and complied. After calling Rachel, she set up the movie in the bedroom and gave Santana some pills to help with her headache and body aches, while also making sure she drank some fluids. When she was done all of that, she shut the bedroom door and let Santana rest, while she waited for Rachel to arrive.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Quinn leaned up against the counter as she watched Rachel wiz around the kitchen like a pro, "Do you need any help?" she asked her fingers tapping against the counter top, trying to keep up with what Rachel was doing, wanting to know the secret ingredient Santana seemed to be so fond of.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you, Quinn." Rachel cheerfully said as she chopped up vegetables and added them in the giant pot.

"I could have made the soup on my own." Quinn declared, "You could have texted me the recipe instead of coming all the way over here."

"It's not a bother at all, I assure you."

Quinn nodded and she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth, chewing on it with wonder and finally after it seemed like Rachel was finished adding in everything, she finally had to ask, "What's the secret ingredient?"

Rachel continued stirring the soup around, her expression showing nothing but amusement as she turned to look over at Quinn, "There isn't one." She admitted, watching as Quinn's face fell and her lips parted slightly with uncertainty, "Have you ever heard of the placebo effect?"

"Well yeah."

"When we lived in the loft Santana had caught the flu and it lasted like three days. So I found a recipe online and told Santana it was an old family secret recipe from my great _great_ aunt Dorothy. Well as luck would have it, after she ate it the next day she was totally fine. Then the time after that she caught a cold, ate the soup and was healed again. So now she thinks it's some sort of curable special soup. And for Santana to believe something like that, well it's worth coming all the way here just to make it for her."

Quinn gasped, "Rachel you sly dog."

Rachel shrugged with a bright smile, "The mind does wondrous things when it believes in something strongly enough."

"Is your great great aunt Dorothy from Oz?" Quinn teased.

Rachel couldn't help but giggle, appreciating the fact that Quinn had caught on to her musical/movie reference, "Kansas." She winked and then turned back to the soup so she could taste it. She nodded and turned down the heat, "It's ready."

"Should I let you bring it to her? I don't want to ruin the effect if _I_ do it."

"Oh heavens, no!" Rachel said as she began cleaning up, "Your bedroom is probably littered with germs. I'm in shows all weekend, there is no way I am taking the chance and getting sick. Especially with the stomach flu." She stated and dramatically shivered with disgust.

Quinn smiled with a nod, "Okay, noted. Thanks for taking the risk and still coming."

"Let me know how she feels tomorrow." Rachel kindly smiled and then grabbed her stuff and headed for the door, "I have to head out to the theatre right now anyway, give Santana all my best."

"I will." Quinn assured as she walked her to the door and waved goodbye, before heading back to the kitchen to get Santana some soup.

Quinn entered the bedroom not long after, setting the bowl of soup on the nightstand, watching as the credits to the movie rolled, while Santana seemed to be in a light sleep. She hated to wake her, but she also wanted her to eat, so she reached out and gently shook her awake, "San, Rachel was here and made her soup."

"Aunt Dorothy's?" Santana asked and Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"Yes."

It took her a minute, but Santana finally sat up and leaned back against the headboard, accepting the bowl as Quinn handed it to her.

"I wanted to help make it, but Rachel insisted she do it on her own. She must not want me to know the secret ingredient." Quinn smirked.

"It's the cure for everything, I swear." Santana said as she brought a spoonful of soup to her lips and ate it, moaning once the hot broth hit her tongue, "Better than I remember."

Quinn nodded as she reached out, placing her hand on Santana's forehead, frowning due to the warm touch, "You still feel warm. How do you feel?"

"I'll feel better after this." Santana managed to smirk as she took another spoonful.

"I hope so." Quinn mumbled and stood up to restart the movie, watching it until Santana finished eating and then she grabbed the empty dish to bring to the kitchen.

"Quinn?" Santana began, waiting until the blonde turned around to face her, "It's Thursday today."

"I know."

Santana offered her a look of admiration and even though she was feeling awful, she managed to smile, showing off all her pearly whites, "You didn't go to work."

"I took a sick day." Quinn said with a small shrug.

"To take care of me." Santana noted, knowing how much of a workaholic her girlfriend could be, the fact that she chose to put her career second in order to stay home with her, meant more to her than she would ever know, "Thank you."

"I guess I really love you." Quinn smiled with a wink.

"I love you too." Santana called out as Quinn left the room, shimming down and under the covers.

A few hours later Quinn was sitting at the kitchen table in front of her laptop, her ears perking up when she heard the sound of the water running in their en suite, so she stood up and headed to the bathroom to find Santana sitting on the edge of the tub watching the water fill it.

"Feeling better?" Quinn asked and Santana looked up at her with a small smile.

"I'm still a little achy." Santana shrugged, "So I'm going to take a bath and then hopefully sleep the rest of this flu away."

"Good idea." Quinn nodded, "Need anything else?"

Santana shyly shrugged, reaching out to test the temperature of the water, toying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Santana, what?"

"Are you sleeping on the couch tonight?" Santana quietly asked.

Quinn smirked as she leaned against the doorframe, wishing she could video tape this moment of Santana being vulnerable and bashful. It was a rare thing to see, and Quinn was the only one privileged enough to get to witness it.

"I was going by your fever."

"I'm feeling better." Santana promised.

Quinn pushed off the doorframe, walking over, feeling Santana's forehead one more time. She was still warm, but there was no way she could deny Santana, especially when she was being all pouty and cute.

"I'll sleep in bed with you tonight." Quinn said.

Santana smiled and shut the water off, standing up to give Quinn's forearm a squeeze, "I need some stomach rubbings." Her face faltered a little, "And please don't tell anyone I said that. I'll deny it till the day I die."

"Take your bath, San. I'll be waiting for you in bed." Quinn smiled and headed out of the bathroom to let Santana relax in her bath.

About 40 minutes later, Santana came out of the bathroom and just as promised Quinn was already lying in bed watching television.

"Take those pills on the nightstand."Quinn instructed as she turned to look at her. "They'll help with your body aches and help you sleep."

Santana nodded and walked over to the bed, popping the pills in her mouth and washing it down with some Gatorade and then climbed into bed next to Quinn.

"The soup stayed down..." Quinn quietly said as she shifted a little closer to Santana, reaching out to rest her hand on her stomach, "Must have been a twenty four hour bug."

"Thank god." Santana grumbled, "I hated every second of today."

"I bet."

Santana turned to her, her eyelids getting droopy, her lips wearing a lazy smile, "Thanks for taking care of me today, Quinn."

"Always." Quinn smiled.

"I wish I could kiss you."

"We'll just have to make sure our next mack session is extra long." Quinn said.

Santana reached out and patted her cheek, whatever medicine Quinn had given her, plus the fact that she hardly had any consistent sleep this past day combined having her start to doze off.

She shifted around to get comfortable, letting out a content breath once Quinn's hand started to peacefully draw random patterns on her stomach, allowing herself to succumb to sleep, her last words before she was totally out being, "I can't wait to marry you one day, Quinn."

Quinn sucked in a sharp breath, her own stomach acting up all of a sudden, but it wasn't due to illness and it didn't pain her, her stomach was rapidly filled with butterflies and what she was feeling was nothing but complete happiness.

"I can't wait to marry you one day too." Quinn whispered and despite the fact that Santana was still a little ill, Quinn leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, willing to risk the germs just so she could deliver some well deserved affection to the one she loved.

* * *

 **There will be a military part 2 - I already started planning it after I posted the first one lol**

 **Next one will probably be nerd Quinn.**


	18. Nerd

**Quinn might be OOC in this - but she was fun to write. I hope I did Nerd/Quinn justice lol.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Nerd

"Q, there are a bunch of fucking boxes at our apartment door right now." Santana complained through the phone to her fiancée, stepping over a few of the brown boxes just so she could reach the door and put her key in the hole. "What is all this?"

Quinn sighed through the phone, "It's old stuff of mine from Lima. My mom sent it – I was hoping I'd be home when they arrived, could you please do me a favour and bring them inside? I'll go through them when I come home."

Santana turned around to face the mountain behind her. In reality there were only about six boxes and 1 bin, but in her mind it was triple the load, plus she just got off work, so she loudly groaned through the phone, letting Quinn know she wasn't happy about the favour she was asked to do. "Q-"

"Come on, San. It'll take you not even ten minutes. Just leave them in the front entrance. I'll be home in a half hour."

"Fine, but bring me food." Santana countered, imaging the eye roll Quinn was giving her on the other end of the call.

"I'll see you in an hour then." Quinn replied, "Love you."

"Pardon?"

"Love you." Quinn repeated.

Santana smirked, "Try again."

There was a small pause on the other end of the line and Santana could almost hear the realization hit the blonde, and so Quinn tried again, " _I_ love you."

It was a conversation they had one night before they lived together, one that had surprised Quinn and melted her heart all at once. It was a rare occasion where Santana's soft side came out and she had opened up to Quinn about how she thought saying the full _three_ words _I love you_ meant more than just making it a lazy _love you_. For some reason it bothered Santana when Quinn didn't use _I_ , so she corrected her every time she didn't, and every time the correction was made it had Quinn falling for her all over again.

" _I_ love you too." Santana said and then ended the call, her eyes landing on all the hard work laid out in front of her. "Ugh, fuck you." She muttered, giving the boxes the finger before turning to unlock the apartment door so she could begin lugging Quinn's old things inside.

After successfully carrying all six boxes through the threshold of the apartment, she turned to face her last one, the giant ass bin, which Santana swore was laughing at her. She took her coat off and hung it up, walking over to the bin as she mumbled, "Alright, you're the last one you giant bastard." She squatted down, reaching out to grab each end, and began to lift, only bringing the bin up about an inch off the ground, "Oh, you're a stubborn bitch, huh?" she mused and stood up, stretching her back out and shaking her arms loose and then resumed her squatting position. "Come on, San, we don't torture ourselves six days a week at the gym for nothing."

With a few grunts and curse words she only managed to move the bin a few inches closer to the door, using the back of her hand to wipe some sweat off her forehead, "Well son of a bitch. What is inside of you?" She questioned, her curiosity rising as she moved to one end of the bin and bent down into a pushing position, deciding to rely on her leg strength since her arms seemed to be failing her, "With all the Snixx power vested in me, come through and help me move this god damn bin into the apartment!" she grumbled and to her excitement the bin began to slide across the hallway floor and through the doorway, stopping once she felt like she made it far enough inside.

"Ah ha!" She triumphantly smiled, swinging the door shut with a happy bang, cracking her knuckles and raising her eyebrows up with interest, "Now that that's done – it's time to snoop!"

Just as she was about to go to what she thought would be the juicy goods first, just by the weight and struggle she had with the giant bin, her eyes caught something else. Her eyebrows furrowed as her peripheral vision caught the sight of something and pulled her attention in another direction, a name on one of the boxes, "Lucy?" she questioned turning to walk over to a box, kneeling down in front of it, reading over the name again and then suddenly it all hit her and she gasped. "No way, pre-Quinn stuff!" she grinned and pulled her nail file out of her pocket, jamming it into the tape that sealed the box closed, eager to take a look inside.

Her eyes went wide when she opened the box, her naughty mind fooling her as she looked inside, "Dirty girl – is this a – " She reached in and pulled it out, her fingers hitting a button the long toy making a noise as the end slid out and turned red, "Is this a fucking light-saber?" she laughed swinging it around playfully and then looked inside the box, finding VHS tapes of the Star Wars movies, her laughter getting louder as she dropped the toy and dug through the box some more, quickly getting bored with the Star Wars memorabilia she moved on to a different box.

She snorted once she opened the next one, reaching in and pulling out a few superhero action figures that hadn't even been open and out of the box yet. She wasn't stupid though, knowing they could be collectables she put them to the side and kept on meddling through her fiancée's things.

"I'm marrying a nerd." She whispered as she unrolled a poster, her eyebrow arching with approval, "Xena Warrior Princess." She licked her lips and carefully put it to the side, "Alright, Fabray, I can get down with a sexy warrior princess."

Almost forty-five minutes later, she came across an Xbox with a bunch of games, more superhero memorabilia, t-shirts and collectables, suddenly overcome with a wave of giddiness in getting to confront so called former HBIC head Cheerio about all of her nerdy belongings. The anticipation pleased her and just as she was about to call Quinn and see where she was at, her eyes landed on the one bin she couldn't believe she almost forgot about.

"Alright, finally time to see what's in the big guy." Santana grinned as she stood up and walked over to giant bin that gave her the most trouble when she carried everything inside the apartment, "Saving the best for last, please don't disappointment me." Santana excitedly said and finally flung the bin open, her eyes rolling into next year at the sight, "Comic fucking books?" She knelt down in front of the bin, grabbing some and reading through them, "Thor, Spider-Man, The Avengers –" She tossed the books aside as she kept on digging through them, "Oh, Wonder Woman is hot –" she mused and began flipping through it, it dropping out of her hands when another female caught her attention, "Catwoman, now that's a costume I'm here for."

As Santana made herself comfortable, her back against the wall and her legs stretched out in front of her crossed at the ankle with a comic book open in her lap, Quinn entered the apartment with a pizza box balancing in her hand, Santana's whimsical expression going unnoticed until she heard...

"Oh, well, welcome home, Lucy Fabray."

Quinn's eyes snapped in Santana's direction, her face paling at the sight, the pizza nearly slipping out of her clutch.

"Something you want to share with the class?" Santana cheekily asked, her smile practically stretching from ear to ear.

"Santana!"

Santana's laugh filled the small living space as she watched Quinn rush to place the pizza down on the kitchen table and then quickly fled over to all of her open boxes, her face burning bright red – her secret had been discovered – but at the current moment she wasn't sure if she was embarrassed that Santana had found out or if she was frustrated that her wife to be had gone through all of her stuff.

Santana laughed as she tossed the comic book she was reading back into the bin next to her, "I almost feel this compulsive urge to go out and buy a slush so I can slushie you!"

Quinn turned to look at her, her eyes dark and full of irritation, "You wouldn't dare."

Santana licked her lips and pushed herself into a crawling position so she could make her way over to Quinn, "Is this – is this all yours?"

Quinn looked away nervously, her gaze falling into the box that she was kneeling in front of, nostalgia washing over her. She let out a slow breath as memories flooded her mind, back when things were much simpler and the only thing she worried about was if she was going to miss the next episode of Xena, or if her dad was going to bring her home a new comic book. Not to mention her favourite Friday night activity of baking cookies and watching all three Star Wars movies, eagerly waiting the next day so she could watch Saturday morning superhero cartoons.

"So what if it is?" Quinn quietly asked preparing herself for the ridicule she knew Santana was about to deliver.

Santana sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, inhaling through her nose, getting ready to make fun of her, but as she studied Quinn's withdrawn expression, something inside of her stopped any nerdy insults from coming out. Lucy was something Quinn hid and was embarrassed about and the last thing she wanted to do was make her feel insecure. She had enough of that in the past, so she decided to embrace this secret side of Quinn and get to know the nerd within the blonde.

"So like – is Wonder Woman an Avenger?"

Quinn's eyes went wide, overcome with both relief that she wasn't getting made fun of and bewilderment about how wrong Santana's question was.

"No, no, Santana." Quinn said with a shake of her head, "Wonder Woman can't be an Avenger."

"Why?" Santana asked as she crawled back over to the bin of comic books, "Is it because she's a woman? That's sexist."

"It's because she's not even a part of the Marvel universe." Quinn stated shocked her own fiancée wouldn't know such a simple fact. "She is however, on the Justice League."

"Oh yeah, with Ben Affleck, right?" Santana questioned ignoring Quinn's look of disappointment as she carried on with the questions, "So like – if you're a big nerd and stuff, did it not drive you crazy to not see all these lame ass movies opening night?"

"First of all, they're not lame." Quinn matter of fact stated and then mumbled, "I did see them-"

"When?"

Quinn cleared her throat, averting her eyes as Santana stared her down, "I think the pizza is getting cold."

"Quinn!" Santana shouted reaching out to gently grab her wrist before she could stand up, "When did you have time to see them?"

"Some nights when I say I have to work late..." Quinn trailed with a purse of her lips, "I'm not actually at work..."

"You movie cheat on me!?"

"That's not even a thing!"

"When you lie to me it is!"

"I'm sorry, but I was ashamed!"

"Just tell me one thing –" Santana said her finger pointing in Quinn's face, "Did you go by yourself?"

"Yes."

"That makes it a _little_ better." Santana said while she crossed her arms over her chest the two going silent for a few seconds,but Santana couldn't stay silent for long as curiosity had found her, "So did you read all the Twilight books?"

"Ugh." Quinn rolled her eyes and turned to another box, "Vampires _don't_ sparkle. Buffy really should have come and turned them all to dust before a second book was even written."

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Santana asked pulling the light-saber back out, "Did they use this thing on Star Trek?" she swung it around, only coming to a stop when Quinn reached out a took it away from her.

"You are so not worthy to even touch this after using a sentence like that." Quinn said and stood up, swinging it around herself, "I'm not a Trekkie and this is from Star Wars."

"What the fuck is a Trekkie?" Santana asked her eyes following the red light-saber as Quinn expertly played with it.

"A Star Trek fan."

Santana stood dumfounded as she watched Quinn, her mind drifting off into a light haze as Quinn began to dig through all of her old childhood belongings. How did she not know such a big secret about her soon to be wife? This wasn't just some tiny bit of information, no, Quinn had boxes of nerd memorabilia and from the look in the blonde's eyes she was beyond excited to be reliving that part of her past all over again.

"You're a closeted nerd." Santana stated finally coming out of her daze, her statement also catching Quinn's attention.

"Excuse me?"

A small smile danced on Santana's lips, her arms coming up to fold under her chest, "Lesbian, nerd...what else you hiding in that closet, Q?"

Quinn's eyes narrowed in on Santana as she slowly approached her, bringing the lightsaber up and resting it just under Santana's chin, causing Santana's smile to fade and her hands to drop by her sides.

"Wouldn't you like to know, San?" Quinn slyly smiled as she walked forward, holding the lightsaber steady, backing Santana up against the wall and then began to teasingly jab the toy all over Santana's body.

"Stop, Quinn." Santana mumbled flinching and trying to grab the toy, but Quinn was too fast, "It's only fun when you're poking me with the strap-on." She said and then finally grabbed the end of the lightsaber, yanking it out of Quinn's hands, "Ah ha!"

"Don't break it!"

"Oh, puh-lease." Santana rolled her eyes, taking a step forward, giving it a try by swinging it around, the end colliding with one of the lamps. She froze as the lamp wobbled, her eyes going wide, letting out a breath of relief when it thankfully didn't fall off the table, not even noticing as Quinn slid up next to her and took the toy back.

"You obviously don't have the force." Quinn berated as she walked back over to the boxes to safely put it away. "And you just lost your lightsaber privileges for forever."

Santana pouted and walked back over to Quinn, kneeling beside her as she watched her go through more of the stuff, a smile quickly replacing the pout when she noticed the joyful look in Quinn's eyes.

"You still really love all this stuff, huh?"

Quinn sat back on her feet as she held a Spider-Man action figure in her hand, one that was actually out of the box and looked worn out and used. Her cheeks lightly flushed to a hue of pink, as she chewed her bottom lip, fond memories dancing in her mind. She shyly gave Santana a quick glance, if this secret had come out in high school along with Lucy, Santana _Snixx_ Lopez would have never let her live it down. But now things were very different, they were grown up, adults and engaged, plus the look Santana was giving her told her it was safe to share her past.

"I used to have this Wonder Woman action figure –" Quinn began, finally turning to lock eyes with Santana, who was listening intently, "I'd have her rescue Barbie from Ken almost every day."

Santana's eyes light up, her smile widening so much all of her perfect teeth were showing, Quinn almost certain she was about to be made fun of, "That is so gay, Fabray! And you're telling me you didn't know you loved you some women until after we hooked up?"

"Shut up, Santana!" Quinn lightly laughed and playfully shoved at her shoulder, "Don't make me get the lightsaber back out!"

Santana laughed along with her, happy that Quinn had all of her childhood stuff sent here. They were both guarded at times, but Quinn more so than Santana, and right now having Quinn share her past with her like this, meant more to her than Quinn would ever know.

"So, tell me more." Santana honestly said turning back to the giant bin of comic books, "Did you read all of these?"

Quinn smiled with contentment, a sudden rush of giddiness overcoming her just by the simple fact that Santana wanted to know about all of her favourite things. "I did, yes."

"Is Batman friends with Captain America?" Santana questioned looking through the books again, reading titles and asking any questions that popped in her head, "And I want to know more about Catwoman, she's hot."

"No –" Quinn sighed, "I have to sort through all of this. My mom, bless her heart, obviously just threw them all together. Batman and Captain America don't know each other."

"Hey, didn't they make a Catwoman movie with Halle Barry?" Santana grinned with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "We should – "

Quinn held up her hand to stop Santana from continuing, "We do not speak of that monstrosity. You want a sexy Catwoman? I'll give you Michelle Pfeiffer."

Santana purred as she slid up next to Quinn, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Maybe it's exhaustion from carrying these boxes inside today, but damn, Quinn, all your nerd knowledge is turning me on."

"When aren't you turned on?" Quinn teased, but she leaned into Santana away, "If you help me set all this up in the spare bedroom I'll happily take care of the ache between your legs."

"You have yourself a deal, Nerdbray."

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Santana gave herself one last look in the mirror, making sure her outfit was perfect, giving herself a nod of approval before doing a complete spin. It had been a week since Quinn's secret nerd side was discovered and Santana gladly embraced it. She had fallen asleep through some of the Star Wars movies, but she enjoyed most of the superhero ones. Her favourite thing though, which she would probably never admit to anyone, was watching Quinn's reaction to all of it. Santana had never seen her so passionate about anything before, it melted her heart and made her fall in love with her all over again.

So now, Santana stood in the bedroom as she waited for Quinn to come home, dressed in something special, anticipation and thrill overtaking her as the minutes slowly passed by. She squeaked when she heard the apartment door open, nervousness finding her as she stuck her head out the bedroom door, "Quinn, come to the bedroom!" She called out and then backed away from the door so she could pose.

Quinn shrugged her coat off, actually mumbling a 'thank god it's Friday' as she set her purse and keys down, before heading to the bedroom, hoping Santana would be in the mood for a night in, their list of "nerdy movies" as Santana liked to call it, still very long and waiting to be watched.

"Yeah, San?" Quinn asked as she entered the bedroom, looking up and coming to a complete halt at the sight before her. She sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes slowly roaming over Santana's entire body. "Where did you - ?"

Santana stood there, dressed as Wonder Woman. Quinn was pretty sure she had died and gone to heaven.

"Do you like it? I ordered it online."

Quinn had no words and instead her arms were wrapped around Santana in seconds, their lips coming together for a long heated kiss. Quinn moaned, her hands roaming all over Santana's body, only pulling away so she could look at her again, "You are so fucking sexy."

"You love it then?" Santana grinned, squeaking and moaning with surprise when Quinn crashed their lips back together, guiding them over to the bed. "I love this side of you." Santana mumbled against her lips, turning them just in time so Quinn was lying on the bed and Santana was straddling her waist.

"Santana..." Quinn breathed out, her hands resting on Santana's thighs, her eyes once again taking in the woman on top of her. The costume was cheaply made and it may not have been the one she was used to seeing from the comic books, but it still matched the movie version closely. The skirt was deliciously short and as her hands slid up and over Santana's abs they came to a stop to rest just under Santana's breasts. Quinn had admitted on several occasions that even though Santana had enhanced her boobs and they were perfect, Santana's ass would always be her favourite, but right now in this moment the outfit perfectly amplified Santana's breasts and Quinn was pretty sure she was about to drool. "I am so in love with you."

Santana gave her hips a rock, allowing Quinn to enjoy herself, as she replied, "I love you too." She smiled arching her back into Quinn's hands when they finally made contact with her boobs, "So, does Wonder Woman have a catch phrase or somethin' . Up up and away? May the force be with you? Luke, I am your father."

"Stop." Quinn lightly laughed, her hands sliding back down to rest on Santana's sides, biting her bottom lip with keenness as she simply laid there and admired Santana. Her long black wavy hair and the gold headband was even perfect, "Santana, I want to devour you right now, but you look so fucking good I don't want to take your clothes off."

Santana gave her a lustful smile as she leaned down, resting her forearms on either side of Quinn's head, "Well I guess we can be thankful for short skirts, yeah?" She whispered and pressed a light kiss to Quinn's lips, before they made their way to her ear, "And the very fact that I'm not wearing panties."

Quinn's hands quickly found Santana's ass in record speed, the both of the moaning at the same time when she gave it a hard squeeze.

"So, have your way with me, Quinn, have your way with Kara Dan-"

"Diana Prince." Quinn quickly corrected with a small smile, "And you aren't in civilian clothing, so you are Wonder Woman."

"Ah shit..." Santana cleared her throat thrown off by her mistake, trying to compose herself again, but soon her eyes went wide and she let out a small yelp when Quinn had flipped them over so she was on her back. "Quinn!"

Quinn grabbed Santana's wrists, pinning them above her head, lust and love fueling her, "Thank you for this." She mumbled before leaning down, her lips attacking Santana's neck.

Almost an hour later, Santana was sprawled out on the bed, her chest rising and falling, still trying to catch her breath, not able to move other than licking her dry lips, "Quinn..." Santana breathed, her voice weary, "That was – wow."

Quinn smiled from her position next to her, rolling over onto her side, supporting her body with her elbow as she looked down at Santana, who was now very naked.

"I haven't ever had a third one come on so quickly before..." Santana blissfully stated, moaning just at the thought of it.

"You're welcome."

Santana nodded and finally mustered up her strength, shifting into Quinn, "Cuddle me." She murmured pressing her body into Quinn's forcing her onto her back so she could rest her head on her shoulder.

Quinn pulled the duvet up and over them, wrapping an arm around Santana's shoulder, dancing her fingers softly over her skin. She let out a content breath, her eyes fluttering shut, positive they were both about to pass out for the rest of the night until Santana quietly spoke.

"Quinn?" She began, her finger drawing random patterns over Quinn's flat stomach, not waiting for Quinn to acknowledge her before asking her question, "Can the Hulk pick up Thor's hammer?"

A quiet laugh rumbled through Quinn's chest, delighted and amused that Santana had taken a small and sudden interest in all of this superhero stuff. She was still determined to broaden her nerdy knowledge, but if she had to start slow and if it had to be with superhero information, she could work with that.

"No, San, he can't. It has nothing to do with strength."

"What if Spider-Man used his web?"

"No."

"What if Yoda used the force?"

Quinn paused, her lips pursing for a quick second, "Only Thor is worthy enough, I'm not sure the force would help."

"Hmmm."

They fell into a comfortable silence; Quinn could almost hear the wheels in Santana's head turning, the blonde trying to keep her eyes open as she waited for another question.

"Baby," Santana began, this time her voice low and weary, which meant she was probably about to fall asleep very soon, "Why do you have a red lightsaber? Isn't that the dark side?"

Quinn let out a low hum, "A red light-saber doesn't necessarily represent the dark side, but, you are right, it does seem that way, and I have to confess I always did find the villains much more fascinating."

"That explains high school." Santana teased.

Quinn smiled and couldn't help but press a quick kiss to the top of Santana's head squeezing her close, "San, I'll answer any questions you have, but right now, I'm about to fall asleep."

"Me too." Santana mumbled already pretty much in dreamland, Quinn happily on her way too.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

It was sometime in the middle of the night and Santana reached out, searching for warmth, hoping to collide with a naked warm body, but instead she was greeted with nothing. Her eyes slowly opened and she squinted waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark room, the moonlight coming in through the window helping her see that Quinn was missing from bed.

She stretched and then sat up, crawling out of bed, grabbing a pair of underwear and a hoodie and then went in search of her fiancée. She grumbled as her feet padded against the cold hardwood about to head to the living room, but changing direction when she found light coming out of the spare bedroom. When she reached the threshold she leaned up against the door-frame, sighing when she found her love sitting on the couch in nothing but panties and an old Spider-Man t-shirt playing Xbox.

"Quinn..." Santana wearily whined.

Quinn quickly looked up at her, but her eyes went right back to the flat-screen television hanging on the wall, "Sorry, did I wake you? I have it on mute."

"It's two in the morning." Santana complained stepping into Quinn's new _woman cave_. What was once supposed to be a guest bedroom was now decorated in all of Quinn's childhood belongings. Quinn had proudly showed her once everything was set up just the way she wanted it, Santana replying with a _"It looks like a nerd threw up in here."_

"Want to play?"

"No." Santana groaned coming to a stop to stand in front of the TV, purposely blocking Quinn's view, "I want to cuddle with my naked fiancée, but instead she's cheatin' on me with video games!"

"Just a few more minutes." Quinn promised and sat back, opening her arms to welcome her in.

Santana's head lolled back with annoyance, trying to stand her ground, but she was too sleepy and soon she was rolling her eyes and making her way over to Quinn, "You're lucky I think you're cute." She groggily mumbled and situated herself in between Quinn's legs.

Quinn circled her arms around her, making herself comfortable and once she was she began playing her game again. Twenty minutes later she looked down, smiling when she found a peaceful expression gracing Santana's features, her breathing even accompanied by a quiet snore. "I could get used to this." Quinn whispered as she leaned down to press a kiss to Santana's temple, relaxing into the couch, Santana keeping her warm as she continued to play video games into the early morning.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

A month later...

"98, 99...100." Santana mumbled as she crunched her last sit-up, sprawling out on the floor to give herself a quick break. After catching her breath she stood up and headed over to the mirror, smiling at her reflection, wearing nothing but sweatpants and a sports bra, her defined six-pack proudly making themselves present with very little flexing. "Quinn!" she called out spinning around on her heels as she headed for the door, "You love superheroes? Well check out these superhero abs..."

* * *

 **Thanks a ton for reading/reviewing/Favouring/Following. - it means a lot :)**


	19. Military Part 2

Military Part 2

Quinn stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, her hands bracing the sink with her good hand as she let out a shaky breath. It was only her second day back home and she was in nothing but pain. Slowly she looked up in the mirror, wincing at the sight of her face where she sustained second degree burns from the explosion. A slight sting of insecurity accompanied the pain, wondering and hoping she would fully heal or if there would be a scar very present for the rest of her life. At this point though, she had to be thankful she was even alive to be worried about such a thing, because she had lost one good man from her team that day, and some of the other's came out worse than she did.

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, trying to block the memory from entering her mind, holding back tears and suddenly wishing to feel the physical throb of all of this instead of allowing the emotional part to take over.

It took her a few long minutes to get her mind in check, sniffling as she stood up straight so she could try and shower. However after an unsuccessful attempt in taking her shirt off, she was hit with a sudden wave of realization, she was going to be unsuccessful in trying to accomplish a lot while she healed. When she arrived home the previous day, she went straight for bed, not even changing, her body craving rest and as soon as her head hit the pillows she fell asleep, a part of her feeling guilty that she couldn't enjoy at least a little bit of time with Santana.

She whimpered as she limped to the bathroom door, slowly opening it to call out, "Santana?"

Santana quickly breezed into sight, her expression showing nothing but worry as she approached the bathroom door, "What's wrong?"

Quinn's body slumped with defeat, feeling totally inadequate as she quietly asked, "Can you help me take a shower?"

"Of course." Santana nodded and stepped inside the bathroom with Quinn, not making any crude jokes or _wanky_ comment, just solely there to help and support Quinn anyway she could. She turned around to face Quinn, reaching out to brush some of her hair from her shoulder so she could take off her sling first. Working quietly as her eyes focused on what her fingers were doing and going back to the dazed out and somber expression Quinn was wearing. She knew she probably wasn't ready, but she tried anyway, breaking the silence with her question, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"I really just want to take a hot shower." Quinn quietly answered, holding her arm to her stomach when the sling was removed.

"Okay." Santana nodded in response and then began to slowly remove Quinn's t-shirt not at all prepared for the sight she was about to see. Her eyes went wide and she let out an uncontrollable gasp as her eyes followed the stitches that rested across Quinn's pale flesh, starting from her hip bone, the path of the wound running diagonally and coming to a stop under her right breast. "Quinn..." she whispered, this being the first time she was actually seeing the damage done to her fiancée.

"I'm fine, Santana." Quinn lied, knowing just by the tears stinging Santana's eyes, she still had to try and be somewhat strong and brave for her.

Santana clenched her jaw, trying to hold back any emotions that she was overcome with, since the sight of Quinn all wounded and injured was making her sad and angry.

Quinn reached up with her good arm, gently cupping Santana's cheek, brushing a stray tear as it escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek, "San, I'm alive and I'm home. This is nothing, this will all heal."

"I know, but it's not easy seeing you like this." Santana said, turning her head to press a kiss to her wrist, allowing Quinn to pull her closer so their foreheads were resting together.

"I'm sorry." Quinn whispered and leaned in to press a kiss to Santana's lips.

Santana sniffled, taking a minute to just be close to Quinn. She let out a shaky breath and then pulled back, "Let's get you showered and then I'll make you breakfast, okay?"

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

"Where is she?" Rachel asked and nearly knocked Santana over as she entered the apartment, her eyes darting around all over the place in search for the blonde, finding her best friend sprawled out in one of the recliners. "Quinn!"

Quinn offered her a weak smile, carefully sitting up, "Hi, Rachel."

"Wait!" Santana grabbed Rachel's upper arm before the petite brunette tackled her into a hug, holding her back and pulling her to a stop, "I know you missed her, but before you go attacking her like she's some kind of prey, remember that she is injured."

"Okay." Rachel whispered, letting her tears freely flow, overwhelmed with having Quinn safely back, but the circumstances for why definitely not ideal.

"Now, I have to go out and pick up some ointment and pain medication." Santana declared as she let go of Rachel, pointing a finger in her face, "You're in charge, meaning if Quinn wants something, you get it, understand?"

"Perfectly." Rachel nodded and then slowly approached Quinn, her fingers clasping together as she stood in front of her, not sure what to stay.

Quinn rolled her eyes and opened her good arm, "I'm not going to break, come here."

Rachel sniffled as she gently climbed on the chair and into Quinn's arms, careful not to hurt or disrupt her. "Am I hurting you?"

Quinn wrapped her arm around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she settled into the embrace, "No."

"Oh, Quinn!" Rachel started to sob, hiding her face in her neck, "When Santana told me what happened – I – I – I'm just so pleased you're back home."

Santana locked eyes with Quinn, waiting to see if Rachel's emotions were too much right now for the blonde, but Quinn gave her a small nod and a smile, silently assuring her that it was okay.

"Okay." Santana nodded and let out a breath walking over to press a quick kiss to Quinn's lips, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Call me if you need me."

"Stop worrying, Santana." Quinn smiled and reached for her hand to give it a squeeze, "Go get a coffee or something, take your time. You don't have to babysit me. Just because I can't leave the apartment yet, doesn't mean you should be cooped up too."

"I'll be back soon." Santana sternly said, ignoring everything Quinn had just said as she grabbed her pursed and left the apartment.

Rachel lifted her head up, offering Quinn a kind smile, "Is Santana Lopez being overbearing?"

"She saw the full extent of my injuries yesterday." Quinn informed her, "It didn't sit well with her at all. The only time I'm allowed to move from this chair is if I have to go to the bathroom – I'm surprised she hasn't put a diaper on me yet to be honest."

Rachel lightly laughed, but very quickly her expression was right back to somber, "Are you, are you okay?" she asked and somewhere in that tone of voice Quinn knew she wasn't only asking about her physical pain, but her mental state of being as well.

Quinn's eyes glossed over, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought about what to say. She let out a small hum, before replying, "All I remember is a loud explosion and then waking up with nurses and doctors hovering over me and then I passed out again. I think the worst part was not being able to speak or be with Santana while I recovered in the hospital over there. So other than these stupid injuries, I'm fine."

"Okay." Rachel whispered, her tone still unsure about things, but she decided not to push anything and just be thankful Quinn was home.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

When a loud crack of thunder rumbled the bedroom, Quinn jolted awake, gasping for air a thin layer of sweat covering her body. A flash of lightning lit up the room and it caused the blonde to flinch, her fingers unknowingly curling around the sheets. She looked around, her body trembling as her mind flooded with the memory that lead up to the loud explosion that almost ended her life.

She was lucky though – she made it out with only injuries, while the others, her _friends_ the ones she was bantering playfully with before everything took a turn for the worse weren't so lucky. She whimpered when another clap of thunder sounded, her eyes darting around the dark room.

"San..." Quinn wheezed as she slowly sat up, her hand slamming against the mattress, "Santana?" she tried again looking to her right, finding her fiancée sprawled out on her back peacefully asleep. She swallowed hard and took a big breath in, her eyes slamming shut when the lightning flashed, unaware of the tears streaming down her face. Slowly she let the air out of her lungs and reached out, blindly feeling around until her fingers found Santana's arm and she shook, "Santana, Santana wake up."

"Huh?" Santana jerked awake, springing forward and looking around. Once her eyes adjusted to the dark, she turned and found Quinn trembling next to her, "Quinn?" She quickly leaned over and turned on the lamp, immediately wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "What's wrong?"

Quinn's focus fell onto the window, watching the rain pound against the glass, her body leaning into the comfort of Santana. She wasn't used to feeling vulnerable; she was normally the one trying to calm Santana down, while Quinn held her own physically and mentally. She was a trained solider after all, so this surprise panic attack was tremendously unsettling.

"I think the – I think the roof is leaking." Quinn managed to murmur out.

"Quinn." Santana calmly said her hand running soothingly up and down Quinn's arm, somehow pulling her closer, "Quinn, you're crying."

When realization set in, Quinn sniffled and her hand slowly came up to wipe at her wet cheeks.

"What can I do?" Santana whispered her heart sinking due to the sight, Quinn whimpering and cringing every time the storm made a move.

Quinn huddled into Santana some more, her emotions taking over as she quietly sobbed, "Please, please just hold me until I fall asleep."

Santana wrapped both arms around her careful not to disturb any of her injuries, choking back her own tears, feeling helpless as she tried to console the woman in her arms.

Quinn took in deep breaths, letting them out slowly as she pressed her ear against Santana's chest, listening to the rhythm of her heartbeat and focusing on her gentle and light touches. The swipe of her thumbs brushing back and forth against her skin, and the soft whispers of affirmations letting her know that she was here and wasn't going anywhere allowing her to relax little by little and soon her tears subsided and she took comfort in the warmth wrapped around her and her eyes slipped shut and she dozed off into a light sleep.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

The next day Quinn sat on the couch staring out the window in a daze, the weather dark and gloomy, much like her mind. Santana entered the living room unnoticed, Quinn only acknowledging her when she felt a blanket being draped over her shoulders.

"You're shivering." Santana quietly said as she grabbed the remote to the gas fireplace and turned it on. She turned around and studied her love, her heart sinking at the sight. She walked over and sat on the coffee table across from her, reaching out to take one of her hands into her own, "Quinn, do you want to talk about it?"

Quinn let out a slow shaky breath. She was able to get a few hours of sleep after her abrupt panic attack, but now that she was awake she couldn't stop over thinking it.

"Santana –" Quinn's voice quivered both her hands immediately shooting up to cover her face, not used to allowing her walls to break down so easily, but she was so emotionally distraught by the previous night she had no choice. "I shouldn't be here." She trembled feeling the couch next to her dip, her body automatically leaning into the comfort Santana's arms were providing. She was a soldier who fought for her country, fearless and brave and usually the one to provide safety and protection to those around her, but every once and while she found herself needing protection too and the only person who was ever able to make her feel safe was Santana.

Santana pressed a kiss to her temple, her fingers brushing gently through her hair, "What do you mean?"

Quinn's throat tightened trying to fight back tears, but a sob tore through and she hid her face in Santana's neck. She relished in the comfort for a few minutes, feeling as though it was the only place she could take cover from whatever she was feeling.

"Everyone died, Santana."

Santana sucked in a sharp breath, the sudden comprehension of what happened while Quinn was away from her settling in. Her main and only selfish thought was that Quinn was home and back in her arms, she never actually thought about anyone else that was involved.

"They were my friends." Quinn whimpered, "They had families too."

Santana held her close, her chin resting on top of blond hair, not wanting Quinn to see the unshed tears in her own eyes, "I'm sorry, Quinn. I was just so happy to have you back I never even thought about – I didn't even –" she sighed not sure what to say to make things better, because unfortunately there probably wasn't anything she could say, so she just whispered an, "I'm sorry."

"I'm so grateful that I made it out of there and I came out with minor injuries –"

"Minor?" Santana questioned and reached up to cup the undamaged side of her face, brushing her thumb gently against her cheek, "I'd hardly call them minor."

"Compared to what I have witnessed, San, theses are scratches."

"Not to me." Santana whispered and then leaned in to press a kiss to her lips, because she could, because Quinn was here and in her arms. Their lips lingered connected for a few minutes, Santana being the first to pull away, tucking a few stray hairs behind Quinn's ear, "So do you think you should talk to someone a professional?"

Quinn rested her forehead against Santana's, letting out a slow ragged breath. She knew Santana was thinking the worst, PTSD and perhaps it seemed like that was what she was experiencing last night, but Quinn didn't think so, but at the same time she still wanted to put her mind at ease and found herself nodding.

"Yes."

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Quinn let out a shaky breath when the doctor pulled out one of the last stitches on her stomach, tears in her eyes and her nails digging into Santana's forearm.

"And we're done..." He smiled and then examined the scar closely, gently running his finger across the red wound.

Santana leaned down pressing a kiss to Quinn's forehead, "You okay?" She whispered and the blonde laid her head back against the small bed in the doctor's office, allowing her body to relax against the noisy paper guard. She simply nodded not trusting her voice to give a verbal answer. Santana's attention went back to the doctor watching as he checked Quinn over, "How's she look?"

"Everything looks like it's healing up very nicely." He answered as he pulled away and pulled his gloves off, tossing them in a nearby trashcan, waiting as Quinn pulled her shirt down and then slowly sat up, letting out a slow breath, trying to decide if getting the stitches out was more painful than receiving them. If there was a next time she was going to make sure he doubled the amount of freeze he injected in her, which barley helped. The doctor jotted some more notes in his chart and then eyed Quinn once again, giving her further instructions, "The sling stays on for two more weeks and then once it's off I would like you to start exercising it..."

Quinn simply nodded as she looked to her shoulder which was dislocated in the accident, it nice and snug in a sling while her free hand was still held by Santana's unusual clammy one. Even though Quinn was healing, Santana was still worried for her and it melted Quinn's heart. Santana could be so outspoken and tough, but when it came to Quinn's health she took things seriously, the blonde was honestly surprised she wasn't taking notes. Soon she felt a rough hand on her chin, gently forcing her to turn to the side so he could take a look at the burn injury on the side of Quinn's face. It was the one thing Quinn hated the most and she always had to keep reminding herself that at least she came out of there alive and Santana didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"Keep using the ointment I prescribed for you." He said and then dropped his hand, "Other than that, it looks like you'll be back to one hundred percent in no time."

It was Santana's turn to relax now, letting out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding, giving Quinn's hand a small squeeze, "So nothin' internal we need to worry about? Her stomach wound is healed and the burn is okay?"

He smiled and sat back down at the small desk in the room, placing his notes down and offering her a reassuring nod, "Yes, everything is healing extremely well."

"Thank you." Quinn smiled and stood up,eager to get out of there, biting back a whimper since her stomach was still a little tender, "I appreciate everything."

He stood up, shaking both of their hands, "I'll see you in a month – thank you for severing our country."

"Maybe I can get back out there sooner than I thought and keep on trying to keep our country safe." Quinn smiled as she firmly gripped his hand and the doctor gave her an admirable smile.

"No!" Santana said and it caused both of their smiles to falter, "I just barely got you back!" She berated wanting to smack her, but instead her eyes narrowed in on her, "No me gusta! Es una broma?!"

Quinn and the greying doctor both watched as Santana stormed out of the office, still mumbling profanities as she headed down the hall and finally out of the building and to the car, climbing in the driver's side and slamming the door shut a scowl very present on her face.

After Quinn set up her next appointment she slowly made her way back to the car, shielding her eyes with her sunglasses as she walked outside and then made the dreaded walk to the SUV. She opened the door and climbed in, letting out a slow breath before turning to face her fiancée.

"San-"

"We're going to be late for your therapy session." Santana cut her off and started the engine, quickly making sure the way was clear before speeding out of the parking lot and pulling out into traffic. She reached out and turned up the music, focusing all of her attention on the road as she weaved in and out of cars.

Quinn cleared her throat and shifted in her seat, double checking that they were both wearing their seatbelts before making a comment, "We're not going to be late with you driving like a speed demon."

Santana ignored her and fifteen minutes later she pulled into the parking lot of the next building they were due to be at. Santana unlocked the doors, "I'm going to the Starbucks down the street, if you're out early text me."

"Santana?" Quinn tried again.

Santana turned to face her, her eyes lit with rage, "Maybe you're psychiatrist can talk some sense into you. So go, Quinn, go tell her how thunderstorms cause you panic attacks and how you came back all bruised and burned and yet you still have the audacity to want to go back over there and risk your life all over again!"

Quinn's body deflated against the seat, watching as Santana's eyes glistened with tears. "Fine, San. Go calm down a little, but we're going to talk about this tonight."

Santana turned back to face out the windshield, her arms crossed and her jaw clenched as she waited for Quinn to climb out of the car. After watching her enter the building she once again floored it out of the parking lot and drove off.

During the next hour and a half Quinn successfully made it through her therapy session, the psychiatrist informing her she was dealing with survivor's guilt. She was prescribed anxiety pills as a precaution and was scheduled another appointment, the doctor setting up goals so Quinn could overcome her emotions in a healthy and safe manner.

When Quinn exited the building she looked around for the black SUV Santana owned but instead found Rachel standing outside her car waving with a sympathetic smile on her face.

Quinn sighed, tugging her sunglasses back down over her eyes giving Rachel a small nod and then headed over there, going straight for the passenger side of the vehicle and climbing in.

"How'd it go?" Rachel quietly asked once she was seated behind the wheel, buckling up and then waiting for Quinn to do the same.

"It's nothing serious." Quinn answered not even giving Rachel a chance to respond as she added, "So she's pissed at me?"

The expression on Rachel's face transformed into one of concern. She reached across placing her hand softly on Quinn's forearm, her thumb brushing gently back and forth over her pale and soft skin, "Do you really blame her for being upset, Quinn? I'm kind of disappointed myself. I mean you almost didn't make it home at all."

"But I did, Rachel!" Quinn said, "I'm here living and breathing! This is my career it's full of risks – I'm not going to stop doing my job because of a little setback."

"I'd hardly call this little-"

"Would you quit performing if somehow you were injured?"

"The possibility of-"

"This isn't a discussion I should be having with you, this is something Santana and I should be talking about." Quinn sternly said cutting her off for the second time as she faced the front and yanked her arm out from under Rachel's touch.

Rachel let out a small breath, turning in her seat to start the car, whispering, "You're my best friend, I'm allowed to be concerned for both you and Santana."

"Please take me home, Rachel." Quinn quietly pleaded, her attention shifting out the passenger side window, dazing out as her mind played out the different scenarios she thought would happen when she returned home to Santana.

Out of the many scenarios she made up in her head, when she arrived home the one she didn't plan on was Santana not being there. She cursed at herself, she was always prepared, but this was not something she was expecting.

She tried calling Santana several times with no luck and then phoned Rachel who had just dropped her off, but the petite brunette had no idea where she was either, as did any of their other friends. She kept on calling and texting Santana until she gave up with a huff and flopped down on the couch, tears in her eyes and frustration burning all through her.

It was almost midnight and Quinn had her phone pressed to her ear, leaving Santana a voicemail, her tone shaky and husky due to the concern consuming her.

"Santana, please call or text me." Quinn begged, "All I want to know is if you're okay. Baby..."

The endearment was the last thing off her lips when she heard the apartment door open, the sound causing her to spring up, her body filing with relief as she watched Santana enter. She hung up and quickly walked around the couch and over to her.

"Why didn't you call me?" Quinn asked getting a whiff of alcohol as she took a step forward.

Santana wobbled slightly as she kicked her heels off, struggling to slip out of her coat, "Now you know."

Quinn's eyebrows creased with confusion, her forehead scrunching up with uncertainty as Santana slipped by her, "San?"

"Now you know what it feels like!" Santana shouted as she spun around, taking a minute and pinching the bridge of her nose. She didn't drink a lot, but it was enough to make her mind faintly foggy and she could feel a headache swiftly approaching. "To wait by the phone and wonder if your girlfriend is okay or is lying out in some god awful desert dying!" her hands were shaking and her eyes were wide and full of fury, "But you only had a taste of it – I go through this for months, Quinn!" She let out a slow uneven breath, her fingers clenching so tight there were half shaped moons left behind by her fingernails in the palm of her hand. "I understand this has been your job for the past ten years of your life, I accepted that. But you almost didn't come home and the only reason you are home is because you were hurt and I thought maybe this was it for you. But no, your dumbass wants to go back over there. You had your turn, you made it out of the stupidest fucked up shit this world has going on. Well now it's time to stay here with me."

Quinn's shoulders slumped as she digested Santana's words. A small welcomed stab due to her injured shoulder momentarily distracting her, but it didn't last that long and soon she was trying her hardest to try and come up with something to say. Waiting around for the past few hours not knowing where Santana was or when she was coming home was definitely upsetting, more upsetting than she could process, especially since she knew Santana was mad at her and now knowing that Santana went through that almost every day while she was gone off fighting a war in a different country she had no idea how to console her.

Quinn wasn't sure how long they had been standing there in complete silence, but it must have been an unacceptable amount of time because she heard Santana loudly exhale and then head for the bedroom.

"I'm going to take a shower." Santana mumbled, "And I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

Quinn watched her go and when the door shut she was finally able to speak out her aggravation, "Fuck!"

They both knew when their relationship had turned serious how difficult things could get with the type of career Quinn had, both of them promising each other that they would be different and would be able to handle it, but obviously things didn't work out that way and all that was really to blame was their love for each other. It was understandable why Santana didn't want her to go back; it was hard on the both of them being away from each other and the fact that Quinn risked her life every day.

Quinn trudged back over to the couch, both emotionally and physically exhausted from the entire day. She had a lot of thinking to do and she had a feeling whatever she decided was going to greatly affect her relationship with Santana.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Quinn knew it was early in the morning when she slowly woke up, the sounds of Santana rummaging through the bedroom disrupting her sleep. She kept quiet as she watched her get ready for work, finally sitting up when Santana finished applying the last little bit of her makeup.

Slowly Quinn sat up in bed leaning back on her hands, her eyes locking with Santana's through the reflection of the mirror she was standing in front of.

"Good morning." Quinn quietly greeted. "You're going into work on a Saturday?"

Santana nodded and then continued applying the last little bit of her makeup, answering, "I have a few articles to edit before the magazine hits the stands. I may be the boss, but it doesn't mean I get to miss deadlines."

"What time will you be home?"

"Late afternoon." Santana replied and then put all of her things away. She headed out of the bedroom and then came back setting a few things on the nightstand next to Quinn, "Don't forget to apply your ointment."

"San, wait..." Quinn caught Santana's arm before she could walk away, gently tugging her back, "Can I at least get a good morning kiss?"

Santana leaned down, her lips grazing Quinn's and then she pulled away, mumbling, "Good morning." And with that she disappeared out of the bedroom and headed to work.

Quinn sighed her eyes still on the door that Santana had all but run out of, wishing she could make things better. With a frustrated huff she fell back against the pillows, hoping for sleep to once again consume her.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

It was late in the afternoon when Santana sat back to stretch her back out, turning her head from side to side to crack her neck a little, her eyes catching a glimpse of how dark it was outside. She looked at the time and then stood up and walked over to the window, watching as the wind picked up and a few storm clouds began to roll in and suddenly her heart began to pound and her eyes went wide.

Quickly she darted back to her desk, gathering all of her things and then headed out of her office and to the elevator. Once the doors opened on the main floor she pushed a few people out of the way not even apologizing as they stumbled and she sprinted outside into a down pour of rain.

Her heels clicked against the pavement as she ran for her car, not even once losing her stride in the slippery conditions. In record speed she was behind the wheel of her black SUV and sped off in the direction of her shared apartment with Quinn, weaving in and out of cars and finally pulling into the first parking spot she had seen.

Once again she was outside in the cold autumn rain, heading into the apartment building, jamming her finger against the button of the elevator and hurriedly getting on, repeating said action until the doors opened up on her floor and she briskly made it to her apartment door and walked inside just as a loud crack of thunder rumbled the entire living space.

"Quinn!?" She looked around panicking, her eyes wide as they watched the rain pelt heavily against the windows, "Quinn?!"

Quinn came out of the bedroom in a sports bra and sweat pants, her sling tangled around her uninjured arm as she tried to pull it back over her head, having just gotten out of the shower.

"What?" Quinn asked with a small frustrated huff.

Santana was in front of her in record time, checking her over and helping her out, "Are you okay?"

"I think I tightened the sling too much – I can't get it –" she grumbled trying to put it over her head to no avail, finally giving up but keeping her arm clutched to her chest, finally taking in her drenched fiancée, "Santana?" she looked her up and down, "Are _you_ okay?"

Santana waved to the window just as a flash of lightning went off, her mouth hanging open, a look of fret still very present on her face, "There's a storm – you – that one night – I just thought –"

A small smile found Quinn's lips as she took a step forward, reaching up to cup her cheek, brushing some stray water droplets from her face, "You hurried back here to check on me?"

Santana nodded her eyes shifting to avoid eye contact, bowing her head as she replied, "Well yeah. I was worried you were going to have another panic attack or something. I didn't want you to be by yourself."

Quinn's heart fluttered with love, her fingers sliding down to gently take Santana's chin so she could tilt her head back up so they were locking eyes, "I'm okay, Santana. I'm still going to get sad at times about what happened over there and yeah that thunderstorm that woke me up in the middle of the night freaked me out, but I'm working on things with the therapist." She softly assured her, "But I appreciate the fact that you rushed home to make sure I was all right."

"I love you." Santana whispered reaching up to take Quinn's hand into her own, her voice still low as she spoke, "That's why I don't want you going back over there."

"Come on, let's go put you in some dry clothes and then talk about a few things." Quinn instructed and then guided her to their bedroom, allowing Santana to help her put her sling back in position and then watched as she took off her wet dress and pulled on something warm and dry.

Santana sat on the edge of the bed, her lips pursed into a pout, glad that Quinn was okay, but she was still upset with her.

Quinn stood in front of her, not sure how to start things off, not wanting to escalate things when there was still a little bit of tension between them, but she had to start somewhere, so she just began to speak, "I talked to my commanding officer today." That earned Santana's attention, "He wants me to report to his office Monday morning at zero eight hundred hours."

Santana rolled her eyes, her tone bitter as she replied, "Just say eight o'clock, Quinn."

"Santana, please." Quinn sternly said holding her hand up to her, "I have no idea what he is going to say. I could be getting a discharge or they could want me back and if they do want me back, I need to know if you're going to be okay about it."

"Of course not!" Santana stood up tears already in her eyes, turning her back to her and walking over to the window. "Your shoulder isn't even healed yet!"

Quinn cautiously walked over to her, it was a repeated fight they had over and over again, and each time she found it harder to console Santana, she herself wasn't even sure if she'd be able to leave her anymore, but she still wanted to know what was going on, so she would be reporting to the army base at that scheduled time.

"I should have moved to Vegas with Brittany..." Santana mumbled, "Instead of moving to Chicago with you."

Quinn's breath hitched in her throat, halting in her steps. It took her a moment to recollect her thoughts before proceeding to walk over to Santana, her good arm slipping around her waist, her lips leaving a trail of kisses along the top of her shoulder.

"I would thrive in Las Vegas."

Quinn pressed one more kiss to Santana's neck, her fingers spreading against the skin under her tank top, "Vegas would be lucky to have you." She whispered, "But we have something special here, a love worth fighting for."

Santana leaned back into her warmth, her eyes fluttering shut, "You break my heart every time you leave, Quinn Fabray."

"I know." Quinn whispered, "But I can't actually refuse a deployment if that is indeed what this meeting is about."

Santana slowly turned to face Quinn, reaching up to gently take the dog tags that were dangling from around her neck, "I hate your job."

Quinn leaned her head forward so their foreheads were resting together, letting out a slow breath, "I'm sorry, Santana. When I joined I had no idea that I would be so in love with someone. I don't regret signing up, but the hardest part about all of it is when I have to leave you."

Santana sniffled with a small nod, dipping her head in to press their lips together. The kiss slow and tender, leaving them both breathless until finally Santana pulled away, "Come on, G.I. Jane. I don't want to take our moments for granted. Let's go cuddle in bed or something for the rest of the afternoon."

"I thought you were supposed to be at work?" Quinn asked

Santana waved her hand as she led Quinn over to the bed, "I'll get my secretary to finish the rest. I was almost done anyway."

Quinn waited until Santana laid down before joining her, allowing Santana to cuddle up into her uninjured side, her fingers combing through her damp hair, the two of them falling into a comfortable silence.

Quinn let out another slow breath, the weight of Santana pressed into her side and her fingers resting deliciously close to the waistband of her sweat pants causing her skin to heat up. She had been back for a while now and her stitches were finally out, but for some reason Santana was still apprehensive about being intimate with her.

"Santana?" Quinn questioned, butterflies entering her stomach now, "The doctor said I was on the mend, you were there, plus my stitches are out now."

Santana slowly lifted her head up, peering down at her with confusion, "Yeah?"

"We make out and cuddle a lot, but you haven't – we haven't..." Quinn sighed. "I'm not going to break."

"Huh?"

Quinn's cheeks flushed a faint shade of pink, finding it unbelievable that she had to ask her fiancée for sex, yet here she was. Even though it sounded ridiculous, she still had to admire the fact that her normally high sex drive of a lover, managed to control her impulses in order to make sure she didn't further injure Quinn with any strenuous activity. But the blonde had urges too and she finally felt healthy enough to want to act on them, especially after catching Santana treating herself a few times in bed and in the shower.

She reached up, resting her hand on her cheek, her eyes burning nothing but love as she asked, "Please make love to me."

Santana's breath hitched in her throat and after contemplating it over for a few very short seconds she leaned down and gently pressed their lips together, smiling when Quinn let out a very loud appreciative moan.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Quinn couldn't contain the giant smile on her face as she headed into Santana's place of work, humming along to the elevator music, ignoring the looks she received by a few strangers standing next to her, winking to a man who saluted her as she walked off the elevator and headed down to Santana's office in her formal army uniform. She was greeted by the bubbly secretary allowing Quinn to enter Santana's office without hesitation, the blonde entering to find Santana on the phone arguing with someone, waving for Quinn to sit down.

Once Santana hung up she stood up and smiled, "Hey, baby, how'd the meeting go?" She asked, her stomach churning at the thought of the news Quinn was about to drop, wondering how many months until Quinn would be leaving her again, her expression twisting when she thought the worse and wondered if maybe it was only weeks.

"San!" Quinn stood up and walked over to her, "You're not going to believe this."

"Honorable discharge?" Santana hoped.

Quinn offered her a kind smile, but shook her head, "They want me to be a training officer."

"Oh." Santana's body deflated, wondering how Quinn seemed so happy about leaving her again.

"Here!"

It took a minute for things to register, but once they did Santana was smiling again, "Oh!"

Quinn circled her arms around Santana's waist, taking comfort in their closeness, "I'm going to be like the Sue Sylvester of the Illinois military base. I'll get to call people maggots and make them cry."

Santana couldn't help but laugh, tears of joy and relief consuming her, "Coach Sylvester would be so proud."

Quinn leaned in to press a quick kiss to her lips, her fingers massaging into Santana's lower back, "And the best part is I'll get to come home to you every night."

Santana's arms rested on Quinn's shoulders, "I'm so fucking happy right now."

"Me too." Quinn whispered and then their lips met once again, this time the kiss much longer, Santana not even caring that this was an unprofessional action to partake in at work, she was the boss anyway and she didn't deny Quinn's tongue entry to meet her own as they stood in her office and celebrated the happy news.

"I love you so much." Santana mumbled against her lips.

Quinn kissed her a few more times, before pulling away only so she could catch her breath and reply, "I love you too, Santana."


	20. Jealously Part 2

**Quinn's turn to get jealous! - The first part was inspired by renDEVIL \- second part was me adding more drama lol. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Jealously Part 2

"Here?" Santana asked as she stood on a step stool holding a picture up against the wall, one Quinn and she had picked out while they were shopping the other day, on a mission to redecorate their new luxury New York City apartment.

Quinn tilted her head to the side, chewing her bottom lip as she focused on what was going on in front of her, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth, "A little to the left..." she mumbled, her eyes sparkling with delight when Santana leaned forward, her back arching and her ass sticking out a little more as she moved the picture, her jeans hugging her butt just right.

Rachel stood beside Quinn, her eyebrows creasing with confusion as Santana moved the picture, which was perfect the way Santana was holding it the first time. "Quinn, I believe it's a little off center now."

"Oh Dios mio!" Santana grumbled, "How you talked me into climbing up here in the first place I'll never know. Someone mark a damn spot so I can climb down already!"

"Can you bring it up higher?" Quinn asked with a lick of her lips, ignoring Santana's complaints, instead she took advantage of Santana's position and ogled her girlfriend and the way her tank top rolled up her impressively taut stomach, their mission of hanging the picture long forgotten as Santana's picture perfect body was now being shown off.

Still confused Rachel looked to Quinn and then back up at Santana and finally she nodded. She wasn't blind, Santana was gorgeous and she had to admit it was adorable the way Quinn was secretly checking her out, although she had to wonder how much longer Santana was going to put up with being put to work like this. With a small defeated sigh Rachel walked over to the couch and sat down, deciding to stay out of the way until her keen eye for decoration was needed once again.

"Okay?" Santana asked, the tone of her voice indicating that she was starting to get irritated, turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder, "Quinn! Stop staring at my ass and help me hang this goddamn picture before I throw it out the window. You're a dirty pervert, Quinn Fabray, worse than me!"

"Okay, okay!" Quinn grinned finally standing back to look, "Rachel was right, it was fine the way you had it the first time."

Rachel let out a small triumphant clear of her throat, folding her hands in her lap as Santana huffed loudly and re-positioned the picture, grabbing a pencil to mark the spots where the nails would go.

"Okay, here." Santana said turning to hand Quinn the picture, "Now gimmie the hammer and nails."

Quinn took the picture from her and swapped it with the hammer and nails and then stood back to admire her at work. It was rare for Santana to be handy around the apartment, granted she did have to bribe her, but Quinn didn't mind if it meant she was able to stand back and watch her in action.

"Stop looking at me like that, Q..." Santana mumbled, "It's distracting."

"I'm allowed to observe." Quinn smirked.

"Hopefully observing and taking mental notes on how you're going to fuck me after this." Santana stated as she began to hammer the nail into the wall, "I plan on just laying there by the way, while you do all the work-"

"I'm very much still present!" Rachel cut her off, her hands quickly flying up to cover her ears, Quinn offering her a small smile of apology.

"FUCK!"

Rachel and Quinn both focused back on Santana, the hammer falling to the floor with a loud thud, the nail sticking half way out of the wall as Santana climbed off the step stool holding her hand mumbling a slew of Spanish profanities.

"Are you all right, Santana!?" Rachel asked with fret, somehow coming over to Santana's side before Quinn even had time to react.

Santana winced and shook her head, "I fucking hit my fucking thumb!"

"Swearing won't make it feel any better." Rachel scolded her gently taking her injured hand into her own, "It's turning blue!"

Santana glared at her, taking a chance to look at her throbbing thumb, rolling her eyes, "Oh, it is not!"

"We need to get some ice on it!" Rachel declared.

Quinn stood back stunned by what was taking place in front of her, watching as Rachel slipped her arm around her girlfriend's waist and guided her towards the kitchen a sudden feeling of annoyance boiling in her stomach. She quickly followed behind them, her eyes narrowing in on Rachel who was caring for Santana, while Quinn stood back stunned with jealously.

Rachel grabbed a Ziploc bag, dropping a few ice cubs into it and then she cradled Santana's hand into her tiny one, carefully placing the ice over top of her thumb and then she suddenly sucked in a sharp breath when she realized what she was doing her eyes locking with Santana's brown fierce ones, "So-sorry – I know you're not a child, Santana, you can probably take care of this yourself."

Santana's face softened, the tiny diva may have overreacted and even though her thumb was throbbing like crazy, she knew it was nothing serious, but the fact that Rachel reacted so quickly and had helped reduce some of her pain she couldn't help but slightly smile, mumbling a, "It's fine."

Rachel relaxed, unsure if Santana didn't push her away due to the injury she obtained or if she was truly thankful, either way she was just happy and relieved Santana hadn't reacted negatively towards her, making her realize that their friendship had come a long way since their high school days.

And just as she let her guard down against Santana, she had managed to miss the other person in the room and soon there was a flash of blonde sliding in front of her, hazel eyes burning into her very soul, the look so fierce it caused her to squeak and instinctively duck due to fear of being slushied, the expression on her face bringing horrible flashbacks of her high school days of Cheerios Captain Quinn Fabray. It was the perfect HBIC look and it had all of the tiny hairs on Rachel's body standing, causing a tremble to visibly run through her entire body.

"Not fine. She's _my_ girlfriend. I'll take care of her." Quinn stated. "Got it, Berry?"

"Loud and clear, Quinn!" Rachel answered taking a step back, "I apologize. I was just trying to help."

Quinn's face softened due to Rachel's reaction, reaching out to pat the shorter girl's shoulder, sensing she had scared her enough, "I understand, but I'll take it from here." she said and then turned to Santana, her arm wrapping around her waist, "Let me see."

"You two are so dramatic." Santana mumbled, holding her thumb out for Quinn to see, wincing quietly. She inwardly smiled, the pain was already starting to subside, but if she was going to get attention from both Rachel and her girlfriend she was most definitely going to continue to milk it for all it was worth. "I think we're done with the picture hanging for today."

Quinn nodded and after she inspected Santana's injury, satisfied that it wasn't swelling she pressed a kiss to her cheek and then locked eyes with Rachel as she pressed another to the corner of her mouth. Even if Rachel's actions were innocent and she was being genuinely caring towards Santana, she still felt like she had to make it known that Santana was hers.

"So my job here is done then!" Rachel smiled with a clasp of her hands.

"Yes, thanks for all your help, Thumbelina." Santana said the ice still being held against her thumb, "The next time you and Q decide to go shopping I'd like to be included in the spending money part and excluded from the hanging the pictures and putting together the furniture part."

"The desk still needs to be put together." Quinn mentioned.

"Injured." Santana shrugged with a sly smile. "And Rach is leaving..."

"I am meeting Tina for dinner actually, yes." Rachel informed them and headed for the door, giving each of her best friends a hug before disappearing out of the apartment.

Santana stood there smiling as Quinn shut the door.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"I saw what you did there, Q." Santana grinned, turning as Quinn breezed by her, watching as she shrugged her shoulders, "You just about nearly killed her with that look. You held back because it's Rach. I'd hate to see what you'd do to a total stranger."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Quinn called out as she disappeared down the hallway and into the bedroom.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

"Rachel thinks you're mad at her." Santana stated as Quinn and she walked hand in hand down the street, heading to a restaurant to meet Blaine and Kurt for dinner.

"I'm not mad at her." Quinn mumbled.

"Babe..." Santana began and moved to an empty part of the sidewalk, tugging Quinn to a stop so they were facing each other, "You're eyebrows are doing that crease thing and you just had them waxed so it's way more noticeable, something is bothering you, so just tell me."

Quinn rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall of the building they were standing next to. She looked down at her feet, kicking at a cigarette butt with her expensive black boots as she sheepishly mumbled, "She has a crush on you."

"What was that?" Santana smirked angling her head a little, unsure if she had heard her clearly.

Quinn reached out, shoving Santana's shoulder, "She has a crush on you, San! I'm not mad at her I'm annoyed!"

Santana fell into a full on fit of laughter, not even fazed by the look Quinn was giving her. "Rachel Berry?"

"What's so funny?" Quinn asked and reached out, shoving her shoulder _again_ , "Santana!"

"Rachel does not have a crush on me." Santana smiled reaching up to feel Quinn's forehead, "Are you feeling all right? You do feel a little warm."

"I see the way she looks at you. And don't even get me started on the way she swooped in to take care of your thumb injury. " Quinn stated while she batted her hand away, " And the other day when we were at her apartment, she asked you to open a jar for her." Her voice changing into one that mocked Rachel's, _"Oh, San, you workout do you think you could open this jar of jam for me?"_

Santana's laughter died down, her face turning into one of seriousness, "Oh my god, you're right. It was the jar of love."

"You're impossible!" Quinn said clenching her jaw and then pushed off the wall and turned to head to the restaurant.

Santana rolled her eyes and quickly caught up to her, slipping her hand back into Quinn's, "Come on, Quinn. If she has a crush on me then she has one on you too."

Quinn didn't answer, unconsciously pulling Santana closer to her as they briskly made their way over the busy crosswalk.

"She just happened to walk in on you changing that one night?" Santana lightly laughed, "After I warned her."

Quinn slowed down as they approached the restaurant, a smirk slightly tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Berry has the hots for both of us. Who wouldn't?" Santana smirked, "She probably fantasizes about being in between us every night while she pleasu-"

"Stop!" Quinn said holding her hand up to cut her off, "I get it." She let out a small huff and waved her hand, "I'll call her tonight and put her mind at ease."

"I'm sure she'd be thrilled to hear your voice right before she orgas-"

"Enough, Santana!" Quinn yelled, smacking her shoulder before turning on her heel, leaving her behind as she entered the restaurant.

Shortly after Quinn and Santana were seated across from Blaine and Kurt, the four of them in a light conversation before the pretty tall brunette waitress approached their table with a friendly smile, note pad in her hand, ready to take their orders.

When she was threw with Blaine, Kurt and Quinn, her eyes landed on Santana and her small smile grew, her hand reaching out to rest on Santana's shoulder, "And for you?" She sweetly asked, chewing her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes slowly drinking in all of Santana, having seen her here before, knowing they both played for the same team, yet foolishly assuming that Santana was off the market.

Santana looked up at her, the flirtatious behaviour going unnoticed as she gave her food order and then added, "And also a long island iced tea – it's been a long week." She quietly groaned, between redecorating the apartment with Quinn and her sudden accusation of Rachel having a crush on her, she needed _all_ the alcohol.

The waitress nodded, giving Santana's shoulder a squeeze, "I'm going to need to see some I.D." she winked.

"Oh, me gusta." Santana mused offering Kurt and Blaine a look of approval as she dug through her purse to look for her driver's licences, unaware of the bewildered look very present on Quinn's face, "I love getting asked for my I.D. it hasn't happened in a while."

"That's hard to believe." The waitress smirked her fingers brushing Santana's as she took the card from her, studying it, "Santana Lopez." She nodded and then handed it back, "Gracias, Hermosa." She winked, "I'll be back shortly with your drinks."

Santana beamed as she watched her walk away, turning back to the table, "She's nice!"

Kurt shook his head with a knowing smile, while Blaine leaned into him, curious to see how this was going to play out, amused at how clueless Santana could be sometimes, while Quinn started at her with disbelief.

"Are you kidding me, Santana!?"

Santana's eyebrows creased with confusion, turning to face Quinn, her displeased expression vivid and dramatic, "I can literally feel your negative energy."

"She's flirting with you." Quinn informed her, "How can you not? Are you? Seriously?" She stammered and then shoved her, "Switch spots with me."

"What? No!" Santana said and didn't budge, looking over as the waitress made her way back over to them with a tray of drinks, "She's coming back."

"I think she popped a button on her blouse." Kurt mumbled with amusement, gently nudging Blaine in the side, the two of them having no choice but to focus on the very noticeable cleavage coming their way.

When she returned she deliberately bent over to hand out the drinks, Kurt biting back a smirk, Blaine politely looking away, Quinn's eyebrow raised with annoyance and Santana suddenly giddy, trying to hide her smile, but when she was finally handed her drink the two very ample breasts were staring her right in the face and she couldn't bring herself to look away, even with the feel of Quinn's eyes burning into her.

"Enjoy the drink." She whispered and then sauntered away, giving her hips an extra sway as she did.

Santana cleared her throat, her eyes wide by what had just happened, about to admit that Quinn was right, but before she could she felt a jolt of pain stab at her bicep, Quinn pinching her skin.

" _Switch_ spots with me." Quinn demanded, digging her nails a little deeper into her girlfriend's skin.

"Ow! Okay!" Santana whimpered and quickly scooted out of the booth so she could let Quinn out and then she slid back in to take the spot against the wall, Quinn sitting down with a thud next to her. She pouted as she rubbed her arm, mumbling, "I'm not even doing anything and I get abused."

"I bet you know the colour of her bra though – " Quinn muttered.

"If she was wearing one I could have probably told you."

Santana's hand flew over her mouth and she ducked into the wall, her hands coming up in defense, "It's not my fault everyone wants to get all up on this!"

Kurt smirked with a nod, "How modest of you."

Blaine sat back deciding now would be a good time to change the subject, his eyes on the couple across from them as he asked, "So I heard Rachel was over helping you two decorate the apartment, how is that going?"

Santana sighed as she reached out to grab her drink, appreciating Blaine for trying to change the subject, the topic he chose unknowingly a bad one, "This is going to be a long dinner." She mumbled under her breath as she took a very large drink from her beverage.

"It's going fine." Quinn answered and leaned back, her arms crossing over her chest, trying to push her irritation aside. "How is everything with you two?"

Kurt happily answered the question, going off into a small welcomed conversation about his and Blaine's business and what they were up to, the tension lifting a little until the waitress came back with their food, Quinn's hand darting out to take Santana's.

"Oh, you two switched spots..." The waitress murmured making sure she placed the right plates in front of Quinn and Santana.

"Mmhm." Quinn nodded holding up their laced fingers for her to see, not needing to use words to express how she was feeling towards the waitress' behaviour towards Santana, silently letting her know in true Quinn Fabray fashion that Santana was hers and she needed to back down immediately.

When the last plate was placed on the table, the waitress stammered as she backed away from Quinn's gaze, "I didn't – I didn't know."

"And honey, your button..." Kurt quietly pointed out, the waitress quickly fixing her top, before turning and disappearing.

Quinn let out a satisfied breath, letting go of Santana's hand so she could grab her knife and fork, "That was interesting."

Santana smiled and turned to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Sexy."

"Please, no PDA. We're about to eat." Kurt pleaded.

"I feel like we got a little flashback of high school Quinn there for a second." Blaine mused.

Quinn shrugged, a playful smirk dancing on her lips, "Just claiming what's mine."

"She was smart to back down." Santana stated, "That was tame Quinn."

Not long after a new waiter approached the table, Quinn smiling triumphantly since she was able to scare off the woman so easily with nothing but a look, mentally congratulating herself, _"I still got it."_

However after the meal was over and the bill was paid, the new waiter slipped a note to Santana.

"This is from your first waitress." He said with a confused look, "Not sure why she couldn't give it to you herself, but." He shrugged and then turned to walk away.

Quinn snatched the paper from Santana's fingers, opening it up to see a number, "That bitch..."

"Well things just got interesting." Kurt mused his hand slipping into Blaine's, watching with worry and a bit of delight as Quinn stormed over to the brunette waitress that was flirting with Santana.

"Oh no..." Santana sucked in a sharp breath and quickly followed her blonde beauty.

"I was being polite the first time –" Quinn informed her as she ripped up the paper and threw the pieces in her face, "Do you want me show you how impolite I can be?" she asked and took a step forward raising her hand.

"Bring it blondie." The waitress challenged.

Santana swiftly stepped up behind Quinn, her fingers wrapping around her wrist, her arm securely circling her waist and her lips pressed to her ear, "Quinn, as sexy as this is right now, you honouring our relationship. If you hit this woman you'll probably end up on social media and that really isn't a good look for a lawyer."

"San, she needs to understand that this behaviour is unacceptable."

"I know, baby." Santana softly said, pulling her close, "God you're being so fucking sexy right now and I'd love nothing more than to watch you kick her ass, but please just walk away."

Quinn huffed and spun around to face Santana, if she couldn't knock some sense into this random woman, she would settle for showing her what was hers. Her fingers wrapped in the back of Santana's hair and she pulled her close, crashing their lips together, not at all fazed by the fact that the entire restaurant was watching. The waitress watched on with a scowl on her face, but as the kiss intensified and Quinn's tongue dominated Santana's, she couldn't help but nod with approval, suddenly wishing she could get with the both of them.

Kurt beamed as he held up his phone, having recorded the entire situation, "I'm posting this."

Blaine smiled with a shake of his head, lightly laughing as some people cheered and other's rolled their eyes.

Quinn tugged on Santana's bottom lip as she pulled away, leaving her breathless and then turned to face the waitress again, "Now do you understand? Ella es mio!" she shouted snapping her fingers in her face and shoving her shoulder and then finally she turned and grabbed Santana's arm, "Let's go."

Santana had no choice but to stumble out the door with Quinn, a goofy grin still very much present on her lips, "Wanky." She whispered as they exited the restaurant still dazed out on a blissful high as Quinn lead the way back to their apartment.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

When they arrived home, Quinn tugged Santana to a stop before she headed to the bedroom, her arms circling around her neck, pressing into her.

"Santana, I know how this is going to sound and maybe you'll find it smothering, but, the moment you and I became a couple, you became _mine_. I _do not_ share. I get that sometimes you can't help but look at other women, I'm guilty of it too, but when flirting is involved and touching that does not make me a happy girlfriend. Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear." Santana smirked her arms slipping around Quinn's waist, "Honestly, Quinn, you claiming me like this is actually a huge turn on."

Quinn smiled, her arms tightening a little more to bring her closer, "It doesn't sound a little possessive?"

"You wanting me all to yourself?" Santana questioned, allowing her hands to slip down to rest on Quinn's ass, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Hell to the no. I dig it."

"Good, because I have zero problems showing the world that you're mine." Quinn said as she dipped her head forward and pressed a kiss to Santana's lips.

"You made that very obvious at the restaurant." Santana whispered against her lips, her arms tightening around Quinn's waist as the blonde began to walk them backwards towards the bedroom.

"I can make it even more obvious for you in bed?"

"Oh Dios mio, I love you."

Quinn smiled as they passed the threshold to their bedroom, "I love you too."


	21. Cottage

**This one is a prompt from Gleefreak15 \- Quinntana go on vacation, anywhere. **

**JellyCoco suggested some drama - so there is a tiny bit of that too! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cottage

"We're here." Santana declared as she turned the wheel and drove her black SUV into the snow covered driveway of the Lopez family cottage.

Quinn lifted her head from against the window, letting out a small yawn, sleepy from the long car ride, but as she began to take in her surroundings she found herself becoming more awake.

"Wow..." She nodded with appreciation, "I thought you said this was a _small_ cabin in the woods?"

"It is." Santana answered and finally put the car into park and shut it off.

"San, this is a fucking luxurious cottage you'd see in one of those home and garden magazines."

Santana took at look at the cottage in front of her, studying it for a second before shrugging, "If you think this is big, you should see my parents' beach house."

Quinn's eyes went wide and she tilted her head so she could eye her girlfriend with disbelief, "You guys own a beach house too? How did I not know this? And why haven't we ever gone?"

Santana sighed with a wave of her hand, "Do you really want to delve into our past right now? You know my parents make mad bank. The only thing I think they're missing is a yacht. Now let's go unpack, there is a hot tub in the back and it's a lot of fun to use when it's snowing."

Quinn smirked and then carefully climbed out of the vehicle, her boots landing in a few inches of snow. She smiled as she inhaled, taking a moment to look around the forest and landscape of the secluded area, happy that she was able to take a long weekend and get away from work and the fast pace atmosphere of the city. She was even more thrilled that this entire getaway was all Santana's idea. It was romantic and endearing and most importantly it was just going to be the two of them, which meant Santana's soft side would be out in full force and Quinn would probably be spoiled with kisses and cuddles and of course sex.

"Come on, blondie." Santana said with a swift smack to her ass, successful in pulling her from her thoughts, "I'm freezing my tits off out here."

"San!" Quinn squeaked, but followed her girlfriend along the snowy driveway up to the big wooden door.

After entering the place, Santana set their bags down and to the side, "Welcome to our quiet little home for the weekend."

Quinn gasped as she looked around, her eyes glittering with delight, "You can stop calling it little anytime now, San."

"Okay, so I guess you want a tour?" Santana asked while she laced her fingers with Quinn's and began to guide her around the cottage.

When you walked through the front doors it lead to a giant great room with a stone fireplace and giant furniture, great big windows overlooking a spacious backyard with trees lining the back lot, the snow adding a cozy atmosphere to it all. Behind the fireplace were stairs that lead up to the master bedroom, but Santana didn't stay up there long, mentioning that that side of the cottage was mostly occupied by her parents.

Past the giant living room was the open kitchen, "Food and stuff, boring." Santana shrugged and then opened the sliding glass doors that lead out to the back deck, her smile growing as she pointed to a covered area close by, "Hot tub." She wiggled her eyebrows, "Wait here I'm going to go get it ready."

Quinn smiled and watched her go as she took in the view. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, the calm and quiet of everything already relaxing her, hoping the two of them would be making more trips out here together in the future.

"Okay, now the best part!" Santana said as she came back over and brought Quinn back inside, through the kitchen and down a small hallway. "This is _my_ section." She said nodding to a door on the left which was a bathroom, but she soon pulled her into the door on the right, bringing them into a massive bedroom, "My room."

Quinn nodded with approval. The bed was big, there was a gas fireplace, balcony, television. It was a home away from home, the added bonus of it being away from the city and people.

"Impressive, San."

Santana spun around to face her, clasping her hands together, "So, bikinis, wine and hot tub?"

Quinn smirked, "I suppose you deserve to relax after doing all that driving."

"Glad you see it my way. I'll go grab our bags!"

QSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Once they were changed and ready for the hot tub, the two headed out to the backyard. Santana slowed down her pace a little as Quinn and she made their way out the sliding glass door and onto the porch. Quinn hurrying to the nearby hot tub, wanting to climb in the warm water to hide from the cold weather, while Santana took her time and admired her blonde beauty who was wearing a simple white halter top bikini.

When Quinn came to the bubbling water, thankful Santana had turned it on for them prior to them coming out here, she set their wine glasses down and dipped her fingers in, giving a nod of approval.

"The temperature okay?" Santana asked sliding up behind Quinn, setting the wine down and tossing their towels to the side, one arm wrapping around Quinn's waist, while the other tested the water.

"I think so." Quinn smiled and leaned back, turning her head so she could press a kiss to Santana's cheek and then pulled away to climb up the few steps and then carefully began to lower into the water, "Coming?"

"Mmhm." Santana hummed and followed Quinn, letting out a moan of approval as her body slowly entered the soothing water. "Fuck yeah."

After some wine was poured, the two sat closely next to each other, relaxing and enjoying their time with each other.

Quinn leaned into Santana as it began to lightly snow, turning her head to press a quick kiss to her shoulder, her voice low and almost timid as she spoke, "This is so romantic, Santana."

"You almost sound surprised." Santana said with a small smirk, chancing a glance at her before bringing the wine glass up to her lips.

Quinn shrugged, letting out a content breath as she replied, "I wish you'd show this side of you more often."

Santana's eyebrow arched with confusion, setting the wine glass down and turning to her, "Hey – I'm romantic."

"Behind closed doors, yes." Quinn began to explain and then reached up to cup Santana's cheek, brushing her thumb gently against her skin, "But, baby, you sort of recoil when we're with our friends. I understand you have this thing about wanting to seem tough, but I'm almost positive everyone already knows how tough you can be."

Santana shrugged, "I didn't think you were down with PDA."

"There is a limit yes. Some couples display too much affection in public, but I do think there is an exception." She answered and shifted closer, "Hand holding, small kisses, you know, making sure others get the point that we're a loving couple." She explained and dipped her head down to press light kisses along her neck, licking at stray water droplets, "Romantic gestures come with great rewards, San." She whispered and then began to nibble on her earlobe.

"I understand." Santana breathed out while her eyes fluttered shut, leaning into Quinn a little more. "Wha-what do _big_ romantic gestures get me?" Santana stuttered, sucking in a sharp breath when Quinn abandoned her ear and began sucking on her neck feeling her smile against her skin.

"You mean like..." Quinn slowly spoke pausing while she moved to straddle Santana's thighs, pressing their chests together, "You bringing me to a snowy cottage for the weekend?"

"Uh huh." Santana swallowed hard enjoying very much where this was going.

Quinn leaned down, bringing their lips together, her arms snaking around her neck, making sure to keep the kiss slow, deliberate and passionate, only pulling away when she felt the need for a lungful of air, keeping their foreheads together as she finally answered after clearing her throat, "Rewards include, kisses, cuddles and kinky sex."

" _Kinky_?" Santana questioned with a sly smirk, one hand resting on Quinn's lower back, while the other was on her thigh, slowly inching its way to the white fabric of her bikini bottoms.

Quinn simply nodded, her fingers sliding up the back of her neck and in the small hairs under the high ponytail she wore, pulling her in for some more lip action, taking comfort and advantage of their alone time together.

Santana moaned into the kiss, allowing Quinn to take control by letting her tongue slip pass her lips to dance with her own, the taste of wine mixing between them. The two indulged in some heavy kissing for a while, Quinn's hips rocking for friction and warmth, finally forcing herself to pull away.

"Santana?" Quinn whispered, lowering a little under the hot water, trying to hide from the wind that had picked up. They were safely covered from the snow floating down from the sky above, a canopy covering them, but the wind was starting to blow in from the sides and as the sun began to set, the air chilled and the hot water and closeness wasn't enough to keep Quinn warm anymore, "Cold."

"Fuck." Santana muttered, not wanting to pull away, giving Quinn's lip one last nip before sighing, "Let's move things inside then."

"We can come back out here tomorrow." Quinn promised and proceeded to carefully climb out of the hot tub, quickly wrapping the towel around herself, handing the other one to Santana when she climbed out.

After shutting everything off, the two quickly headed inside, Santana prepared with more warmth once the door was shut and locked.

"Here." Santana said holding a fluffy robe open for Quinn to slide into and then she put one on and then headed towards the living room.

"Isn't the bedroom that way?" Quinn asked nodding with her head towards the hallway.

Santana smiled as she began to place logs into the fireplace, "Do you want to be romanced or not?"

Quinn's eyebrows creased with wonder as she watched Santana start a small fire. First the wine and hot tub and now a small cozy fire to warm them up, the giant windows facing the back porch offering a picture perfect view of the snow falling. It was a scene pulled directly out of a cheesy romance novel and Quinn was lucky enough to get to live it out.

She walked over just as Santana finished spreading a few blankets and pillows on the ground, untying her robe as she came to a stop in front of her, letting it slip from her shoulders and pool to the ground.

"It's only the first night." Quinn smirked as she knelt to the ground, crawling to sit next to her, "I love where this weekend is headed."

Santana grinned as she slipped out of her robe, moving until she was lying in between Quinn's legs, "Me too."

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

It was sometime early in the morning when Quinn woke up, a smile finding her lips right away when the haziness of her sleep wore off and she registered her surroundings. Quinn may have promised Santana with kinky sex, but last night, if Quinn had to describe it, they made love. It was gentle, it was passionate and it was wonderfully satisfying. Quinn was content and happy and for the first time in her life she could actually say that she truly felt secure and protected with someone and sometimes she still couldn't believe that that someone was Santana.

Santana was hers and she was currently pressed against her back, her arm curled around her midsection, holding her close and providing her with warmth, the two still cuddled on the ground in front of the fireplace.

Quinn used to roll her eyes whenever Rachel would go off on one of her romantic rants about how beautiful it was to be close and intimate with someone special. Quinn never understood it and wrote it off as Rachel being dramatic and passionate about everything, until her feelings for Santana showed up and now she couldn't get enough of her. If Rachel could see her now and the giant stupid grin on her lips, the words _"I told you so"_ in Rachel's voice echoing very loudly in her mind.

"Mmm, Q?" Santana hummed in a sleepy voice, pressing a small kiss to the back of Quinn's neck, causing the blonde's heart to flutter.

Quinn draped her arm over Santana's, lacing their fingers together, giving it a small squeeze, "Yeah, baby?"

Santana slowly detached herself from Quinn and rolled onto her back, groaning as she stretched her muscles out, "Want to go cuddle in bed?"

Quinn sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest, the crisp winter air giving the cottage a slight chill, "The floor isn't soft enough?" she teased.

Santana shook her head, "No me gusta."

Soon Santana led Quinn down to the hall and to her bedroom, the two crawling into the queen sized bed and under the fluffy duvet, immediately gravitating to each other.

Santana smiled as Quinn huddled into her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close, pleasantly surprised when lips met her own and soon Quinn was rolling on top of her and the two began an early morning mack session in bed.

"This is going to be a wanky weekend." Santana mumbled against Quinn's lips, her fingernails lightly scratching up and down Quinn's bareback.

Quinn simply nodded, tugging on Santana's bottom lip as she pulled out of the kiss and then sat up to straddle her stomach. "Let's warm each other up." She slyly smirked leaning back down, pressing kisses across her collarbone and up her neck, cheek and forehead. Her head tilting and her neck coming in contact with Santana's lips, her body moving up as Santana's kisses trailed down and to her chest, resting her weight on her forearms as Santana explored Quinn's upper body below her.

Quinn was definitely losing herself in what Santana was doing, until she opened her eyes and they fell upon something she wasn't ready to see.

"Huh?" Quinn's eyes narrowed in on the headboard and she lifted herself up.

Santana whimpered, trying to lean back up to bury her face back between Quinn's breasts, but she was too far away now and Santana was too restricted from her position.

"Quinn? Hello?" Santana questioned, her eyebrows creasing with uncertainty, looking up to catch the confused look on her girlfriend's face. "What are you looking at?"

Quinn finally sat all the way up, letting out a small huff as she read the markings scratched out in the wood, _'B+S=TLA'_ and suddenly she wasn't feeling so frisky anymore.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Quinn mumbled and began to climb off of Santana, but Santana quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around her waist keeping her in place.

"Quinn, what the hell just happened!? Your boobs, my face...morning sex..."

Quinn waved her hand in front of the headboard, rolling her eyes, "I can't have sex with you after seeing that."

"What are you even talking about?" Santana asked trying to look over her shoulder, catching a small glimpse and suddenly she froze and her heart nearly sank into her stomach. "Oh..."

"Brittany + Santana equals true love always?" Quinn spat and finally shoved Santana away and climbed out of bed, trying to find some clothes to pull on. "Talk about a major fucking mood killer."

"Quinn! It's not..." Santana stammered unsure how she was going to talk her way out of this predicament, "It means boobs + sex..." She tried and Quinn just glared at her, "Come on you know how much I love the boobs."

"Don't even try and be cute, Santana." Quinn warned her, finally finding boy shorts and a shirt to pull on and then stormed towards the bathroom, images of the two of them together in that exact bed flooding her mind, it was enough to make her sick.

"Well fuck!" Santana shouted falling back against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. The last time she was here she was with Brittany, which was ages ago and she totally forgot Brittany scratched that into the headboard. She wasn't sure how this was her fault though, it wasn't like she could have done anything about it if she hardly ever visited the place, but leave it to Quinn to turn it into a huge fight, even after things had started off so great.

Forty-five minutes later Santana stood pacing in the kitchen, trying to think of anything she could say to defuse the situation. A million things running through her mind, but they all seemed to vanish when Quinn entered the room.

"Hey." Santana greeted with a raspy voice and Quinn just offered her a nod, "Quinn, can we talk about this?" She asked and then motioned to the window to the backyard, the snow coming down harder than it was yesterday, "I mean it's not like we can exactly go anywhere."

Quinn cleared her throat and walked over to the island, standing on the other side of where Santana was, tapping her fingers against the cool surface. Realizing that maybe she was being a little unreasonable, but there was a part of her that was fuming.

"Okay – " Quinn slowly began not making eye contact with Santana as she spoke, "I hate..." She paused and pursed her lips, contemplating her next choice of words, but she figured she already started things out negatively, there was no reason she couldn't finish it, "I hate that you and Brittany were together."

"Why?" Santana had to know, "You were barely even around for most of that relationship."

"Because it was the three of us and then it was you two and you pushed me away!" Quinn shouted smacking her hand against the surface of the granite counter top, "Not to mention that it started out with just you and me."

"You were always running off with the "jocks" of high school." Santana reminded her, "If I would have known you were closeted I would have helped you come out and we really could have been a trinity."

"Whatever, San."

"No, this isn't a whatever thing, Quinn. I'm not going to let you suppress your emotions and be pissed at me for my past that you know all about!" She pushed off the counter, her hands flailing a little, "Yeah I get what you saw was a total mood killer, but that was five fucking years ago!"

Quinn stood there in silence, chewing her bottom lip as she stared blankly out the window.

"Come on, Quinn." Santana quietly said walking around the island and slowly towards, "What's really going on in that mind of yours?"

Quinn inhaled deeply and slowly let the air out, swallowing hard before she began to speak, "You and Britt where the real deal back then." She softly said, "She brought out a side of you that was hard to find. We're almost the total opposite. Brittany is sweet, caring, loving...nice." she finally turned to look Santana in the eyes, letting out a defeated breath, "Why me? Why now?"

"You're those things too, Quinn." Santana said taking a few steps closer, "You're also stubborn, bitchy, and moody as hell." She teased, "A challenge, but you're also smart, independent, strong, inspiring, and beautiful. The list could go on and on. Brittany didn't want to face adulthood and we grew apart, you faced it head on and we collided. I know we're almost one in the same and that can be dangerous, but we're also different enough to make things interesting." She finally reached out to take Quinn's hand, giving it a gentle tug, "With Brittany I used to feel like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders, like I had to take care of every little thing, but with you things are mutual. We take care of each other and even when I don't feel like I have a handle on things; it doesn't matter because I know you'll always find a way to make things work out." Finally she pulled Quinn into her and wrapped her arms around her waist, "Why you? Because, Quinn, you make me feel safe and loved and if we get snowed in here for the next week, it won't matter because you make me feel at home too."

"Santana..." Quinn whispered through a choked sob, quickly reaching up to brush a stray tear from her cheek.

"It took us a while to figure it out, obviously, we're both stubborn bitches, but we found our way back to each other. It started out just the two of us and it's going to end with the two of us. Okay?"

Quinn sniffled, her arms resting on Santana's shoulders, "Okay."

"I mean, why do you think I brought you up here?" Santana nervously asked, digging in the pocket of her sweatpants and finally she pulled out a ring, holding it in the palm of her hand for Quinn to see, smiling when she heard her gasp.

"San?"

"Will you marry me, Quinn?"

"Yes!" Quinn answered reaching up to grab her face, planting kisses all over her face. When she stopped she held up her shaky left hand, letting Santana slide the white gold diamond ring on her finger. She lightly laughed through tears, holding it up so the light could sparkle against it, "It's beautiful."

"Rachel helped me pick it out." Santana said. "I had a whole thing planned..."

Quinn shook her head, her arms wrapping back around her, "This was perfect." She hugged her close, pressing another kiss to her lips, "I'm sorry, Santana... I'm sorry I overacted."

"It's okay." Santana assured, "I'm just happy you said yes after all of that."

Quinn gave her a small nod of understanding, her arms draping over her shoulders, "I - sometimes, there's a part of me that gets scared. I'm finally happy and content with my life, I worry sometimes that something will come along and ruin it. I guess the reminder that you used to be with Brittany before me triggered that fear. I just, god, Santana. I am disgustingly in love with you. I couldn't imagine not being with you. I hate the thought."

Santana smiled and lightly laughed, "We've really become that gross affectionate couple, huh? Rachel would be so proud." she nuzzled their noses together and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before pulling away, "Come here, I have an idea."

Quinn followed as Santana grabbed a knife from the drawer, handing Quinn a coat and pulling one on herself. Soon they headed outside and over to the hot tub, Santana stopping by one of the wooden poles of the canopy and then she began carving.

"What are you doing?" Quinn slowly asked, wrapping her arms around herself to hide from the cold, curiously watching Santana.

Not long after Santana pulled away, waving for Quinn to come and see.

Quinn smiled as she walked over, her eyes lighting up with delight as she read the words carved into the wood, _"She said yes! Q+San forever."_

"Do you love it?" Santana asked and wrapped her arms around Quinn, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I do." Quinn nodded and leaned into her.

Santana let out a slow happy breath, squeezing Quinn close, "I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn replied.

* * *

 **I'm trying to work on "A Second Time Around" sequel - I currently have writers block for that one. I apologize to those who are eagerly waiting.**

 **As always, thank you to everyone who reads and reviews and all that fun stuff! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**


	22. First Kiss

**A drabble: Idea came to me after watching "Friends"**

* * *

First Kiss

"It was a few months after I had made the move to New York. Santana and I had been hanging out a lot during that time." Quinn began to explain from her position on her couch, wine glass clutched in one hand, Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel sitting all round her listening intently. "Going out to clubs, coffee, the movies... you know just normal stuff, but when we were together it wasn't like I was with _just_ a friend. There was flirty bantering, accidental touching, and lingering hugs." Quinn softly smiled, her eyes sparkling with delight at the memories, "She mellowed out a lot since high school. I mean she's still feisty at times and can be difficult, but so can I, so." Quinn shrugged with a quiet laugh, looking up at her friends, surprised to see that they were leaning in and actually interested in the story.

"This relationship still amazes me." Kurt smirked as he refilled his wine glass, "One I have grown to love of course."

"Thank you." Quinn smiled and then cleared her throat, "Okay, so we were heading back to my apartment. It was late, we were going to take a taxi, but Santana suggested walking. It was the first week of December, but it wasn't too cold and we were only about fifteen minutes away. She seemed different that night, quieter than usual, nervous, which in turn made me nervous. I thought she was going to tell me she met someone, or worse, she and Brittany were getting back together and she was moving. But as we came to my apartment building she reached out and gently took my hand and pulled me to a stop. I don't think I have ever witnessed such a vulnerable look on Santana's face before, but she was standing there in front of me, letting her guard down silently letting me in."

"I almost wish you had a picture of that rare expression." Mercedes said.

"Me too." Quinn smirked and then she seemed to zone out as she began to describe the rest of her story, "She pulled me close and would you believe me if I told you that it began to snow?" She took a moment to suppress a giddy giggle, taking a sip of wine to wash it down before continuing, "My heart was racing so fast I swear I thought it was going to pound out of my chest, but then she wrapped her arms gently around my waist and her embrace alone relaxed me. I didn't say anything and simply rested my hands on her shoulders and then finally she slowly leaned in and kissed me. It was different from the night when we drunkenly hooked up. This was real and passionate. I felt safe, I felt wanted, I felt loved."

Rachel quietly gasped, "This is so beautiful."

"Keep going." Kurt encouraged leaning into Rachel as they waited for more.

"I eventually pulled her closer because I didn't want the kiss to stop. I have never felt that way about anyone before until I started falling for Santana. I used to dislike intimacy and kissing, but with Santana I couldn't get enough. I still can't get enough. She's intoxicating. It was like fireworks went off inside of me, for once in my life things felt right and I was happy. I used to have this feeling inside of me, the best way to describe it would be homesickness, but with Santana, after that night, after we shared our first _real_ kiss that feeling went away. I finally felt at home."

The room went silent after Quinn finished her story, all of them registering and trying to play it out in their minds. After a few minutes Mercedes was the first to break the silence.

"Damn, girl, the way you described it, you need to start writing. That was, was-"

"So loving." Rachel gushed as she clutched onto Kurt's hand. "I didn't know Santana could be so romantic."

Quinn lightly laughed as she finished the rest of the wine in her glass, "Please don't tell her I told you this story and that, yes, behind closed doors she can be a big time romantic softie. She'd kill me."

"I bet she's a secret cuddler." Kurt teased.

Quinn grinned as she poured herself another glass of wine, winking as she replied, "She can't sleep without them."

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Santana shrugged as she sat back against the chair in the restaurant, Blaine and Sam watching her curiously as she spoke, "I had feelings for her, so I took a risk. I knew that I was either going to get slapped or Quinn was going to kiss me back." She simply said and reached out to grab her mixed drink, "She kissed me back and one year later we're still going strong."

Sam watched Santana for a few seconds, waiting until after she was done sipping through her straw to ask his question, "Tongue?"

Santana's eyes narrowed in on him. Sam was such a guy, but honestly sometimes Santana needed his company. She had crude jokes to make and he always found them funny, so with a giant grin slowly gracing her lips, she set her drink down and happily answered his question, "All tongue _and_ an ass grab."

"Damn." Sam whistled nudging Blaine in the side, "That's hot."

Santana lightly laughed with a nod and then grabbed her phone to text Quinn.

 **Santana: _Baby?_ **

**Quinn: _Yeah, San?_ **

**Santana: _I love you._**

 **Quinn: _I love you too. ;)_**

* * *

 **Answering a few questions:**

 **\- I don't think a royal Quinntana wedding chapter will be written lol - I'm so sorry. I honestly have zero desire to write about that scenario. (I hope that didn't sound mean lol just being honest.)**

 **\- For those of you who enjoy Military!Quinn there might be a part 3 written. Unless I decide to turn it into a mini-story with only about 4-5 chapters. Undecided at the moment. Especially since a certain sequel needs to be worked on ;)**

 **\- Once again - thanks to those who keep coming back to read these oneshots and for taking the time to review. It means so much to me. They are fun to write and it makes me happy that you all seem to enjoy them. Thank you.**


	23. Halloween

**Sorry if this isn't edited very well. I had planned to work on it the last two days, but then the flu rudely showed up and took over my whole life lol. I'm better now and still wanted to post a Halloween chapter, so here was the best I could do in such a short amount of time!**

 **I hope you enjoy it and I hope you all have a happy and safe Halloween if you celebrate it! :D**

* * *

Halloween

She couldn't believe she was doing this, but here Santana was slowly climbing up the fire escape of her apartment building, a bag from a Halloween store clutched tightly in her hands, snickering to herself as she made her way up to the shared apartment with her girlfriend.

"Quinn is going to kill me." Santana lightly laughed to herself, slowing down her pace as she carefully climbed up to their bedroom window and peered inside, happy to see that it was vacant. She knew Rachel was over and she knew the two were busy watching horror movies in the living room. Halloween was a few days away and Rachel wanted to _get in the spirit_ , Quinn suggesting that they have a girl's night in and indulge in the horror movies Santana owned.

Santana wanted to join, she wanted cuddles and kisses from Quinn, who always became extra needy when a scary movie was on, but she was sent out to dinner with Blaine, Quinn not wanting to make Rachel feel like a third wheel since she was currently getting over a breakup.

With an eye roll and a pout Santana left the apartment, but several hours later she had returned with a brilliant idea in her mind and it was time to act it out.

Quietly and cautiously she opened the window and crawled inside, crouching down low and began to make her way over to the door. She paused and held her breath, hearing small gasps and screams coming from the other side, horror movie music echoing throughout the apartment.

She grinned when she recognized the music. She reached in the bag she was carrying and pulled out the Halloween mask, "Perfect." She said with a lick of her lips and then pulled it on.

Out in the living room Rachel covered her eyes, peeking through the cracks of her fingers as the horror movie played out before them, "How does Santana watch these?"

"I don't know." Quinn huffed, her arms tightly wrapped around a pillow, trying to act tough, wishing she hadn't sent Santana away after all, wanting her for protection. Scary movies were so much better to watch when she had a neck to hide her eyes in and arms wrapped around her.

Over in the bedroom Santana was wearing a clown mask, black jeans and a black hoodie. She pulled out a fake rubber knife and pulled on the hood and then she began her prank. Stifling a laugh she began to tap on the door, pausing to listen for a reaction.

The movie in the living room paused and Quinn hushed Rachel. Biting her bottom lip Santana tapped on the door again, this time louder.

"Did you leave the window open in the bedroom?" Rachel asked as she slowly stood up from the couch, glancing outside to see the wind had picked up and the rain had started to pour, "It's just the wind."

Quinn let out a slow breath and stood up as well, quickly turning on a lamp as she stepped back from the couch and closer to Rachel, her eyes darting around the small apartment, wondering how anyone would have been able to get inside without her knowing. Especially since the noise was coming from the bedroom, which was only a few feet from the living room, "Yeah-yeah it's has to be the wind."

"Go check." Rachel encouraged the blonde with a small nudge.

Quinn swallowed hard and shook her head, "I think – I think I'll call Santana first and tell her to come home." She said and swiped her phone from the coffee table.

In the bedroom Santana grabbed her vibrating phone from her back pocket, smiling when Quinn's face popped up indicating that she was calling her. She tilted her masked covered face and quietly, _Awed_. "She called me first for help." With a shake of her head she tossed her phone on the dresser, "Silly blonde, should have called the police." With a grin she used the palm of her hand and slammed it against the door, earning herself two loud girly screams.

"I don't think we have time to wait for Santana to rescue us!" Rachel shouted, her fingers grabbing Quinn's biceps, the two of them walking backwards until they were pressed up against the windows.

With wide eyes and another loud ear piercing yell, they watched as the bedroom door opened and a clown stepped out, holding up a knife.

"I'm just about to hit my peak on Broadway! I can't die now! Not like this!" Rachel screamed and shoved Quinn in front of her, looking around frantically for a weapon or a way out, quickly jumping for the window.

Santana slowly approached the two women, a giant smile proudly on her lips, happy the mask was covering it as she watched the two scramble through the living room. Watching as Quinn grabbed random things and began throwing them at her, Santana dodging a few of them, scowling when she was hit in the shoulder with the remote to the television.

"Ow, bitch." Santana mumbled and picked up her pace holding the rubber knife higher.

"Screw this, Sue Sylvester was way scarier!" Quinn muttered and then ran full speed towards their attacker, spearing the masked person to the ground.

"Fuck, damn, Quinn." Santana mumbled surprised by her response, quickly dropping the fake knife and reaching up to grab Quinn's wrists before she could start punching her. "Okay, okay! It's me!"

Quinn stopped all her actions, her eyes narrowing in at the body below her. With a huff she reached down and pulled the mask off of Santana's head, "Santana!" she shouted and wasted zero time in hitting her with the mask a few times. "You fucking, bitch! That wasn't funny!"

Santana laughed from her position on the ground, nodding, "Hell yeah it was!"

"My goodness, Santana!" Rachel berated and came over, grabbing the mask from Quinn so she could have a turn at whacking Santana with it a few times. "That was extremely distasteful and the very opposite of funny."

"Okay, okay stop hitting me." Santana smiled shielding herself and finally grabbing the mask back from them, "Best thirty dollars I have ever spent." She winked at the clown mask and then smiled up at Quinn and Rachel, showing off all her pearly whites, proud of a prank well done.

"Unbelievable!" Quinn grumbled shoving her shoulders before she stood up, "What if I seriously hurt you? Or what if I actually called the cops on you?"

"Aw, baby." Santana sat up, running her fingers through her tousled hair, "I obviously didn't let it go that far." she slowly stood up facing the two angry women, "It was just a prank. And I'm very flattered that you called me first by the way."

"Yeah, well how about this for hilarious. You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Quinn said with a cross of her arms. A small feeling of satisfaction finding her as the smile on Santana's face fell.

"Oh come on, Q. It was just a joke."

"A well deserved punishment." Rachel said coming to stand next to Quinn mimicking her stance and giving a nod of approval.

Santana gasped, looking between the two of them, "You're not even a part of this relationship. Even though we all know you secretly want to be, I don't think you have a say in how Quinn punishes me." She bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile as she added, "I think I deserve a spanking. Would you like to be a part of that, Rach?"

"You're impossible." Rachel rolled her eyes with a shake of her head, "I think I'm going to head home now, actually." She answered and walked around Santana to grab her things, "I had enough scares for tonight. I'm ready for Thanksgiving and Hanukkah and Christmas." A sly grin slowly spread across her lips as she turned around, her look sending an unwanted chill up Santana's spine as they locked eyes, "You think this was funny, Santana? Just you wait, you wait and see come December first I will be singing every Christmas and Hanukkah song at your door until New Years Eve. Auld Lang Syne, Santana..." Rachel quietly laughed as she backed up to the door and opened it, their eyes still locked as Rachel whispered, "Auld Lang Syne." And then shut the door and headed across the hall and back to her apartment.

It was Santana's turn to be scared now, slowly turning to look at Quinn who was still standing there with her arms crossed, "She wouldn't."

"It's Rachel and singing. She would and I'll let her." Quinn nodded as she began to clean up the living room.

"Please, Quinn, don't let her do that to me. That's worse than what I just did to you two!"

Quinn smiled and brushed passed her, heading to the bedroom, "Goodnight, Santana." She called out and shut the door, leaving her girlfriend alone in the living room.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Sometime in the middle of the night, Quinn jolted awake when a loud crack of thunder rumbled the small apartment bedroom. She rolled over to cuddle into Santana, sighing when she remembered she had kicked her to the couch for the night. She sat up and looked around the dark bedroom, hearing mumbles coming from the other side. Her eyebrows creased with confusion straining her ears to listen.

"I swear to god if Santana is trying to prank me again. She's getting a hotel for the weekend." Quinn muttered as she slowly crawled out of bed and tip-toed her way to the bedroom door to listen. With a small smile she carefully opened the bedroom door following the whimpers and mumbles to the living room, the source of them coming from her sleeping girlfriend.

Her breathing was fast, and her body twitched, her tank top pushed up passed her belly button, the blanket tangled all around her revealing the bright pink panties she was sleeping in. She looked anything but peaceful, which told Quinn that she was definitely having a nightmare.

"Serves you right." Quinn snorted and carefully sat down on the edge of the couch, watching karma perform right before her very eyes.

"No..." Santana mumbled flinching in her sleep, her head tossing back and forth.

Quinn reached out about to wake her, sort of feeling bad once she saw the sweat start to form on her forehead, but she pulled back when Santana began to speak some more.

"It's not Christmas yet, please _stop_ singing."

Quinn lightly laughed, "Wait till Rachel hears about this."

Finally after watching her squirm for a few minutes longer, Quinn reached out and gently shook her awake.

"I don't want to hear the sleigh bells!" Santana jolted awake and looked around, breathing heavily.

"Santana, it was a dream." Quinn smiled and reached out to gently cup her cheeks.

"What!?" Santana yelled her eyes wide and big, looking around the apartment for any signs of a Christmas tree or worse... Rachel.

Quinn ran her fingers through Santana's hair, chewing on her bottom lip as she watched her calm down.

"It was awful, Q... she... she wouldn't stop." Santana said with fret, a shiver of fear running through her entire body, "I tried the duct tape, but it-it wouldn't hold!"

"Shh, baby, it's okay. It was just a dream." Quinn cooed and couldn't help but press a kiss to her forehead just for how adorable she was being right now, "Do you want me to stay out here with you?"

Santana pouted with a nod, her voice shaky as she whispered, "She sang _all_ of 12 days of Christmas."

"All 12 days?" Quinn asked with mock disbelief as she pulled the blanket back and climbed on the couch with Santana gently lying on her.

"It was a nightmare." Santana whimpered her arms wrapping around Quinn's waist, rolling them onto their sides so Quinn's back was pressed against the back of the couch, nuzzling into her neck.

"It's okay, I'm here, San." Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I guess I learned my lesson." Santana said through a yawn, her eyes already starting to slip shut now that Quinn was there to comfort her. "I'm sorry I scared you. Please, please don't let her do that to me in real life."

"I forgive you." Quinn whispered, she too allowing her eyes to close, relaxing into Santana, combing her fingers through her hair as added comfort, "I won't let Rachel sing you to death, I promise."

Santana cuddled into Quinn a little more, hiding her face in the dip of her neck, "I love you." she whispered.

Quinn smiled, relishing in her needy girlfriend, maybe she'd have to get Rachel to threaten Santana with singing more often, "I love you too."

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

 **\- To the person (guest reviewer Cara) who suggested more of Quinn's "butch" side while she watches sports. You totally got it! That one might be next because as soon as I read that review a whole idea popped in my head and Quinn is so cute in it. (I think so anyway haha) Hopefully It'll be longer and better written than this chapter was.**

 **\- another guest reviewer wants Brittany to make an appearance with jealous Quinn. I can do that as well! You all love a jealous Quinn. Don't worry, I do too!**

 **other ideas I have coming up:**

 **\- Needy Quinn**

 **\- Quinntana gives advice**

 **\- Possible Military part 3**

 **\- A random fun Quinntana drabble (my hopes are that it turns out as cute as it is in my head lol)**


	24. Spoiled

**Here it is - needy Quinn. I hope it turned out okay lol.**

* * *

Spoiled

Quinn let out an exhausted sigh as she entered the apartment, setting her purse down and shrugging out of her snow covered pea coat, ready to change into some comfortable clothes and relax by the gas fireplace for the rest of the night with Santana, happy it was Friday, so she didn't have to worry about getting up early the next morning.

She kicked her heels off and then headed towards the bedroom, smiling when she found Santana, but soon it faltered when she noticed she was getting ready, "You're going out?"

Santana stood up straight, wearing nothing but jeans and a bra, "Um everyone is coming here." Santana corrected her and when Quinn still stood there dumbfounded she explained furthermore, "Game night?"

"Oh." Quinn nodded finally remembering, not even trying to hide her disappointment, "Fuck, I forgot about that."

Santana smiled and sauntered over to her girlfriend, reaching out to grab the lapels of her button up blouse, "I'd say we cancel, but Blaine and Kurt are already on their way with food, and Rachel will probably be here any second, so..."

Quinn let out a small breath and walked over to her, gently grabbing her wrists so she could wrap them around her waist and then circled her arms around Santana's neck, resting her temple against Santana's forehead and began to lightly sway their bodies back and forth, her eyes fluttering shut, simply enjoying the closeness. She couldn't quite explain it herself, but ever since she and Santana had finally gotten together, she craved affection, only from Santana of course, and without even knowing it the sassy badass Santana Lopez knew how to comfort her with the best embraces. It was what she needed after long days at work and if she was being honest, it was what she deserved after everything she had gone through in her life to get where she was today. Santana was her reward and tonight she really didn't feel like sharing her with anyone.

"Q?" Santana quietly asked, tightening her arms around her, "Not that I mind the contact, but is something wrong?"

"No." Quinn answered and slightly pulled back so she could look at her, trying to figure out how she could tell her what she wanted without sounding overbearing, "San, I just want –I want you to spoil me."

Santana's forehead scrunched up with confusion, her mind drawing a blank, pursing her lips as she tried to decipher what Quinn meant by that, "Like, like you want me to buy you stuff? I know I used a coupon the last time we went out for dinner, but you know how I feel about free bread sticks."

Quinn smirked and rolled her eyes, "No, San like-" she paused when there was a knock on the door and she let out a an annoyed huff, "Never mind." She mumbled and reluctantly pulled away, "Looks like our guests have arrived. Put a shirt on and answer that? I want to change out of my work clothes."

"Okay." Santana nodded grabbing a shirt from the bed, pulling it on and buttoning it up, stopping at the threshold of the bedroom door, ignoring the second knock so she could ask, "You're not mad at me are you?"

Quinn turned to offer her a reassuring smile, "I'm not mad at you, Santana."

Santana studied her face for a quick second and once she was satisfied she pushed off the doorframe and went to greet her friends.

While Santana went to answer the door, Quinn took her time changing, walking into their small walk-in closet, stripping from her blouse and pencil skirt and pulling on jeans and a tank top, finally turning to Santana's side of the closet. She really didn't know what was up with her tonight, but since she didn't get to cuddle with her like she had planned, she wanted to wear something of hers, deciding on a blue plaid button up, thankful they were roughly the same size, the only exception of course being that Santana's boobs were bigger, making it fit comfortably.

When she was finally pleased with her look, she left the bedroom, putting on a smile as she followed the voices in the kitchen, greeting Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Tina with hugs. When that was done she slid in front of Santana, pressing her back to her front and leaned back into her, grabbing her arms and wrapping them around her, needing to feel Santana's warmth.

"We brought pizza." Blaine said with a nod to the counter, "It was the easiest choice."

"And wine." Rachel smiled pointing to two bottles on the counter.

"Don't forget the games." Kurt smirked.

"I put them in the living room." Tina answered.

"You all sound immensely prepared." Quinn smiled, "Santana and I uh, provided-"

"Our apartment." Santana stated, giving Quinn a small squeeze and then pulled away to grab some plates, the quiet whimper due to lost of contact coming from Quinn going unnoticed as Santana handed out the plates, "Let's get this night started. I wants to get my eat on."

"I'll pour the wine!" Kurt clapped his hands, turning to the cupboard he knew them to be in.

Forty-five minutes later the group of six all sat in the living room, ready to start their game night, but before things started they found themselves reminiscing about the past, as they always did and Quinn had to roll her eyes. She loved her friends, she really did, but tonight she really wanted to progress things and call it a night so she could be alone with her girlfriend.

"We were all there, we won it all. Happy times... let's play!" Quinn said making sure there was some added playfulness to her tone, so she didn't sound rude.

"Okay, Quinn is here and ready." Blaine smirked, "What shall our first game be?"

"Oh, can we play Pictionary first and actually finish a round without Quinn drawing explicit porn on the whiteboard?" Rachel asked giving the blonde a knowing look.

Quinn shrugged and patted Santana's thigh, the two sitting close together on the couch, "It's the best way I know how to get Santana to guess what I'm drawing."

"It's cheating." Rachel said.

"Oh, puh-lease. It's not cheating, you're just jealous that we always win that game." Santana said and looked to Kurt, "Is it cheating?"

Kurt shook his head and stood up to set everything up, "I apologize, Rachel, but I am going to have to side with Santana on this one. As long as you don't use words or speak, you can draw whatever you want."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against her seat, "I still don't understand why you couldn't have just drawn a cat..."

"The answer was pussy willow." Quinn smiled.

"One of m _y_ personal favourites was when you had to draw an eruption." Blaine winked and Rachel's face burned a bright red.

Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulders, "That penis was almost too good." She teased, narrowing her eyes on Quinn who then gently grabbed her chin and leaned in to press a quick kiss to her lips.

"I don't see how a volcano wouldn't have sufficed." Rachel stated.

Quinn shook her head and couldn't help but give Santana's lips another quick peck before stating, "That may have helped _you_ , but that's not how Santana's mind works."

"We know Santana has the dirtiest of minds." Tina said and stood up, ready to get this night started as well. "Are we ready to play?"

Santana gave Quinn a small squeeze, leaning in to whisper, "Ready to play seven minutes in heaven."

"Me too." Quinn winked and let out a breath, turning to look up at Tina and Rachel who were going first, "Let's play."

An hour later, Quinn grinned as she erased some drawn boobs off of the whiteboard, Santana and her winning the game, quickly setting up another one, while the others dispersed to take bathroom breaks or refill wine glasses.

Santana followed Kurt into the kitchen, anxiously approaching him as he poured more wine.

"What can I do for you, Santana?" Kurt smirked sensing her behind him.

"Listen, lady Hummel, I have a silly question to ask you and I don't need no judgement, okay?"

Kurt spun around, taking a sip of wine, offering her a small smile. "Please, share."

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe she was going to him for relationship advice, but here she was,"I know Quinn and I have been together for almost two years, but sometimes it's hard to read her and believe it or not, I actually want to make her happy."

"Go on." Kurt said with a wave of her hand.

"Well today she came home from work acting all weird and then she told me she wanted me to _spoil_ her." Santana said with a shake of her head, still confused by their earlier conversation, "And before she could explain it to me you all showed up."

"Oh, my sweet clueless, sassy, Santana." Kurt smirked while patting her on the shoulder.

"What? Kurt, what?"

"Even I can see the signs." Kurt said, "She's all over you. She simply wants your affection."

"My affection?"

Kurt kindly smiled and stepped forward, fixing the collar of her shirt, "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt since your last girlfriend was Brittany and her mind was out of this world sometimes." He began, "But Quinn even though complex too, is also a simple girl who craves attention, as I'm sure you do too at times. And believe it or not, Satan..." he teased with a wink, "She wants your love and your touches. She wants you, you big goof! So spoil her with love."

Santana stood there stunned, turning as Kurt brushed by her, "Well that's easy."

"You're welcome." Kurt called out as he left the kitchen and waved his hand.

After Kurt, Blaine and Rachel won a game of Charades, Tina suggested something a little more relaxed, the game meant to be single player, but that didn't stop Quinn from curling up in Santana's lap.

"Hey, no peeking." Santana warned her with a mischievous smile, manoeuvring herself so she could write on her own paper, while also keeping her arms around Quinn.

Quinn smiled, "Don't worry I won't, I want to win."

"Hey." Santana lightly laughed, catching a glimpse of Kurt who gave her a wink and nod of approval.

Quinn usually held back when they played games like these, wanting everyone to have fun and the game to last a little longer, but tonight obviously things were different and having the added advantage of being the smartest in the group, she gave it her all and just as quickly as the game started, Quinn beat it and put an end to it.

"Oh-kay..." Tina nodded after only twenty minutes, tossing her piece of paper on the table, "Quinn won that game, rather quickly."

"Damn, Q. I should have cheated off of you." Santana mumbled as she crumpled up her paper and threw it at Rachel.

"Santana." Rachel whined throwing her paper right back at her and then she glanced out the window, "I'd suggest another game, but it looks like Mother Nature might be putting a stop to the activities."

Everyone turned to look at the blizzard littering the sky with giant snowflakes, making the view outside barley visible.

Kurt stood and smoothed out his shirt, "It _is_ ten. I suppose now is a good time to end the night before we all get snowed in Quinntana's apartment."

"Quinntana?" Santana mumbled looking up at him and then at the blonde in her lap, who simply shrugged.

"We'll help you clean up." Rachel said.

"No need." Quinn assured her with a polite smile and finally detached herself from Santana, more than happy a surprise snow storm had seemed to put an end to their game night, which sometimes usually went past midnight. "You guys brought everything. Santana and I will clean up."

"Thank you for hosting tonight." Blaine said, "Next time Kurt and I will do the honours."

"Sounds like a plan." Santana said and climbed off the couch so she could walk everyone to the door.

After goodbyes were said and everyone was gone, Santana headed over to the living room to start cleaning up, her attention outside the window the entire time.

"I'm glad we had game night here. I wouldn't want to be out in that right now." Santana said, letting a small shiver run through her.

Quinn nodded as she joined her, but instead of gathering wine glasses, she wrapped her arms around Santana from behind and rested her head against her back, "Mmhm." She hummed, sliding her up the front of Santana's shirt, splaying it over her stomach, "Let's clean up tomorrow, San."

Santana stood up straight, holding two empty wine glasses in her hand, leaning back into her, "You sure? You hate a mess."

"Yes. I'm sure." She answered as she lightly scratched the abs beneath her fingers. "I'm tired and cold. Let's go to bed."

"Okay, but if you're cranky tomorrow because of the mess we left, let it register in your brain that it was your idea to leave it."

"I will take full responsibility." Quinn assured her and pulled away, making sure to latch onto Santana's hand as she did, tugging her in the direction of the bedroom.

After the two finished getting ready for the night they both crawled into bed, Quinn surprisingly staying on her side simply lying there with her head propped up in her hand, shyly watching Santana.

"What?" Santana asked, "Do I have toothpaste on my face?"

Quinn shook her head and sighed, "San, was I – was I being too needy with you tonight?"

"You were being needy, yes." Santana answered watching as Quinn's face twisted into one of confusion and worry, so she quickly added, "But I didn't mind."

"You didn't?"

"You lovin' up on me? How could I not enjoy that?" Santana smirked,

"It's not annoying?"

"Quinn, no, it's not annoying. If you ever want to be _spoiled_...as you put it earlier. Please don't hold back. You're my lady, I'm here to provide sweet lady hugs and cuddles and kisses whenever you feel like you need them. And I do expect the same in return."

"Of course." Quinn smiled letting out a small breath of relief, "I just, it's been a long week and it's starting to get cold and –"

"You don't have to explain yourself." Santana smirked and finally rolled on her back and opened her arms, "Now come here."

Quinn didn't waste any time and shifted over and into Santana's arms, tangling their legs together, draping her arm across her stomach and resting her head on her shoulder. "Can you do the massage thing?"

Santana slid her fingers in the back of Quinn's hair, gently flexing her hand against her head, massaging her scalp and she could have sworn she heard Quinn start to purr.

Quinn's eyes fluttered shut, relaxing further into the body she was resting against, "I fucking love you."

Santana smirked and turned her head so she could kiss her forehead, "I fucking love you too."

Almost twenty minutes later, as Santana laid there holding Quinn, dazed out watching the snow fall outside their window, content with where she was and almost certain the blonde had fallen asleep, she was surprised to feel her start to shift and soon lips where being pressed against her neck.

"I thought you were asleep." Santana mumbled her head lolling to the side so Quinn's lips had more room to explore.

"Just resting." Quinn answered and shifted so she was straddling Santana's waist, her kisses going from light to aggressive as they trailed up her neck, across her jaw and finally to her lips.

Santana smiled into the kiss, slipping her hands under Quinn's tank top, dragging her nails up and down her back, allowing Quinn to decide the pace of the kiss, moaning when their tongues met and Quinn's hips began to slowly rock against her.

"I think I love needy Quinn." Santana whispered when they pulled away to grab a lungful of air, "I encourage her to come out and play more often."

Quinn smirked and rubbed their noses together, tangling her fingers in the hair at the top of Santana's head, while the other cupped her cheek, her thumb brushing gently over Santana's full kissable lips, "Good to know." She replied, resting their foreheads together, her breathing starting to stagger as she spread her legs a little more and bucked her hips a little faster.

Santana slid her hands down passed Quinn's lower back, massaging her ass through her boy shorts, ready to turn them over to provide Quinn with more, but the blonde stopped her from flipping them, pressing her chest against Santana's.

"Just keep your arms around me." Quinn pleaded and leaned back down to bring her into another heated kiss, sucking on her bottom lip and tugging on it, Santana's body offering her enough friction as she rubbed against her. She knew Santana could give her more if she wanted it, but Quinn was in rare form tonight and she just wanted to be close to her.

Santana could only give a small nod once Quinn's tongue found her own again and so she simply relaxed into the mattress and blissfully allowed Quinn to use her anyway she wanted, her arms wrapped secure and lightly around her.

Ten minutes later Quinn pulled out of the fervent kiss, breathing heavily, "Fuck." She whimpered her hips finally slowing down, a satisfied feeling of pleasure washing over her. She nuzzled her nose into Santana's neck, calming down trying to catch her breath before resting her weight on top of her. "Thank you."

"I didn't really do anything, but you're welcome." Santana smiled running her hand soothingly up and down her back, while her other hand snaked around and slid between her own legs, "I'm going to just uh – well –that was fucking hot, Quinn, so –"

"I can do it, I just need a minute." Quinn said pressing a kiss to the underside of her jaw.

"It's fine. I promise. After that it's not going to take long." Santana said turning her head to press a kiss to the top of Quinn's head. "How about you watch since I had the pleasure to feel you against me?"

Quinn smiled and nodded, shifting her body so she was lying half on Santana, angling her head so she could watch. Santana was right, it didn't take her very long to reach her goal, her body tensing and moaning out a quiet "fuck" seven minutes later before relaxing into the bed.

"Wanky." Quinn smirked and lifted her head to press a kiss to Santana's lips.

Santana lightly laughed and finally rolled so they were facing each other. "Does needy Quinn need anything else?"

Quinn offered her a lazy smile, "Sleep." She answered and shimmed closer to her, tucking her head under Santana's chin so her forehead was pressed against her collarbone, their legs tangled together and her arm draped over her waist.

"I don't know how you sleep like that." Santana said and grabbed the duvet to bring it up and over them, "Can you even breath huddled into me?"

"It's warm." Came Quinn's mumbled response.

Santana simply pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Whatever you say. Goodnight, Q."

"Goodnight." Quinn whispered, letting out a breath of contentment as she huddled further into Santana's arms, satisfied, safe and spoiled.


	25. Oh What a Night

**All right, so a few things about this one:**

 **A) ThereIsOnlyOneFancypants** **requested Candy Stripper Quinn (oh lala!) and then I couldn't stop writing haha.**

 **B) Pezberry friendship!**

 **C) I love writing a wounded and vulnerable Santana.**

 **D) I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

* * *

Oh What a Night

"Fuck, I told you, Rachel!" Santana cursed, pressing her shirt to her forehead, blood still gushing through and soaking the fabric.

Rachel sniffled as she unlocked and opened the door to Quinn and Santana's apartment, moving aside so Quinn could usher a bloody and bruised up Santana inside.

"I know." Rachel said barley above a whisper, choking on a sob.

"And what did _I_ tell you?" Quinn asked as she guided Santana to the bathroom.

Santana rolled her eyes, but no one could see it, "I had to."

"Sit." Quinn said, motioning her towards the edge of the bathtub, before turning to the cupboard to look under the sink, "Here's something I never thought I would have to use..." She muttered to herself as she pulled out a first aid kit.

"I bought you that." Rachel quietly said, tears still streaming down her face.

"Thank god." Quinn said finally looking up at her and sighing when she saw the distraught look on her best friend's face, her heart aching for the petite brunette, "Rachel..."

Rachel used the back of her hand to wipe her tears away, shaking her head, "I'm fine, don't worry about me, please tend to Santana."

Santana patted the spot next to her, trying to offer her a reassuring smile, "Come sit."

Rachel simply nodded and walked over, taking a seat next to Santana, reaching for her hand, giving it a squeeze for the both of them, knowing Santana needed the comfort just as much as she did.

"Okay, move your shirt." Quinn ordered, watching as Santana slowly peeled her bloody shirt from her forehead, the blonde already giving up at the sight of the wound and the blood pouring from it, "You need stitches, let's go to the hospital."

"I ain't gettin' no stitches, Q! Just patch me up and let's move on."

Quinn sighed, but nodded. She wasn't really in the mood to sit in the emergency room anyway, so she reached in the first aid kit to grab what she needed and then proceeded to roughly grab Santana's chin so she could force her into a better angle.

"Hey, be careful!" Santana snapped, wincing due to Quinn's manhandling, "Why are you being so mean to me right now?"

"I'm mad at you." Quinn answered without hesitation.

"There is no need to be irate with her, Quinn. This is my fault." Rachel insisted, wincing when Santana squeezed her hand once Quinn applied some disinfectant.

"Quinn that hurt!"

"Well if you didn't act like some lunatic you wouldn't be sitting here like this right now!" Quinn yelled, fed up with how the night had turned out and the way Santana had jumped into a physical fight causing herself to get injured, finally just throwing the bloody disinfectant cloth at her, tears unknowingly stinging her eyes.

Rachel swiftly stood up, putting a hand on Quinn's shoulder, "I'll clean her up. Go have a glass of wine or something."

"I can do it." Quinn muttered with shaky hands.

"Quinn, go." Rachel insisted, trying her best to sound strict in the current state she was in, "I need something to do anyway."

Quinn stared at her for a minute, before finally nodding, letting out a slow breath and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

It was Rachel's turn to let out a breath and then she turned around to face Santana.

"I can fix myself up." Santana said her voice calm and quiet.

Rachel shook her head, coming to stand in front of her, carrying on where Quinn had left off. They were both quiet while Rachel delicately tended to the wounds on Santana's face, definitely much gentler than Quinn was being moments before.

"I couldn't let him get away with hurting you like that." Santana finally said, "I know what kind of guy Brody is, I warned you."

"I know." Rachel replied, her voice weary and defeated.

"He came out worse than I did anyway."

"Santana..." Rachel sighed as she finished up, pausing so she could throw the bloody cloths and gauze away and wash her hands, "I really appreciate what you did for me tonight. I'm not going to admit that in front of Quinn of course and I don't condone violence, but seeing you physically hurt him _was_ particularly satisfying." She admitted and for the first time that night a small smile found her lips.

"But?" Santana asked, looking up at her.

"You don't have to be so protective over me." Rachel stated, "You and I used to fight, maybe not physically, but we had a few award winning arguments throughout the years. A love hate relationship if you will. What changed?"

Santana looked away and just shrugged.

Rachel reached out sliding two fingers under her chin, tenderly tilting her head up so they were locking eyes, "Santana talk to me."

Santana rolled her eyes, not ready to make such a cheesy confession, but since Rachel was being so sweet and taking care of her, she figured she owed her an explanation, something she would blame on the alcohol if Rachel ever brought it up again in the future, "Ever since Finn you know..." Santana quietly began, "I worry about you, especially since you're starting to become more well known on Broadway, I don't want anyone taking advantage of you."

Rachel's breath hitched in her throat, tears starting to form again for an entirely different reason now, but she did her best to keep them from falling, "I am a capable adult, Santana. I appreciate your protective nature when it comes to our friendship, but that is not a responsibility you should be burdening yourself with, especially when I have to clean up wounds."

"Well too bad, because I am." Santana matter-of-factly stated as she carefully stood up, "This is probably some of the alcohol making me say this, but I love ya, Berry." She said and then opened her arms so she could pull her into a hug, "Welcome to the Lima Heights protection services."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana, relaxing into her embrace. It was weird, but she felt safe in Santana's arms, something she never thought she would feel around Santana Lopez ever.

"May I suggest something then?" Rachel asked, resting her head against her shoulder wanting to make the hug last a little longer, needing the comfort, "Since you're so willing to protect me, I feel like I should offer you some advice."

"Okay?"

"We all know you can make someone cry with your words alone. I highly suggest that method, because you have one pissed off girlfriend waiting for you on the other side of this door." Rachel slightly pulled away so she could look up at her, "And I also don't particularly like seeing you hurt."

Santana sighed and nodded, "Do you think Medusa had enough wine to calm down?"

"For your sake, let's hope, because I have zero doubt Quinn Fabray's cold stares could turn anyone to stone." Rachel smirked finally detaching from the embrace so she could head for the door, her hand hovering over the doorknob, "You ready?"

"I'd rather get into another fight than face Quinn right now." Santana truthfully answered.

"Consequences." Rachel shrugged and then turned the handle to open the door and then she stepped out of the bathroom, looking around expecting to find Quinn in the kitchen, instead finding the blonde coming out of the bedroom, marching straight to the living room to throw a pillow and blanket on the couch.

"I was just going to call a cab and go home..." Rachel said, taking a step back when Quinn abruptly turned around.

"You're staying the night." Quinn said the tone in her voice telling Rachel there was no exception, " _Santana_ is sleeping on the couch tonight and you will be sharing the bed with me."

Santana gasped, coming to stand next to Rachel, "I didn't do anything wrong!" she declared, pausing to take in the look she was getting from the both of them, Quinn's glare making her take a small step back behind Rachel, "Okay, well maybe I could have handled things differently tonight, but I don't deserve the couch. I'm wounded."

"Whose fault is that?" Quinn asked.

"I can take the couch, I don't mind." Rachel tried to intervene.

Quinn snapped her fingers and pointed to the bedroom, "Rachel go."

"Yes, Quinn." Rachel nodded, throwing Santana a look of apology over her shoulder, before quickly disappearing into the bedroom. There was no way she was going to disobey Quinn, not with the dreadful HBIC look in her eyes.

Quinn's hard gaze soon fell upon Santana, her voice harsh as she spoke, "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Well can you at least sleep with the door open so I know you're not getting it on with, Berry?" Santana teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not making jokes right now, Santana." Quinn firmly stated then turned and headed towards the bedroom, "There's a change of clothes for you on the couch."

Santana gasped for a second time watching her angry girlfriend go, cursing as she headed to the living room and began to change, spewing profanities until she flopped on the could with a thud, still ranting, "Stupid Brody, he deserved to get his ass kicked." She muttered, "Whatever, it was worth it. Quinn would just hog all the stupid blankets anyway. At least I can get a blanket to myself tonight..." she trailed, her tirade coming to an end when she heard the floor creak and a few seconds later Quinn appeared and was standing in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes?" Santana asked not hiding the pout and scowl very present on her face.

Quinn rolled eyes, the huge fact that she was in love with the troublemaker on the couch causing worry to consume her and she knew she wouldn't be able to rest if she didn't make sure she was all right."Are you okay?"

Santana sat back against the couch, mumbling an, "I'll live."

"I'm serious, San. You don't have an concussion or something?"

Santana shook her head, "I just have a headache, which I'll fix with Motrin."

Quinn studied her for a moment, from the looks of it, things seemed to be patched up, so she finally nodded, "Okay, goodnight, I love you."

Santana smirked, "Love me enough to let me sleep in the bed?"

"Goodnight, Santana." Quinn said and then turned to head back into the bedroom.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

A few hours later, Santana sat on the couch with her head in her hands, the pain throbbing through her skull rudely keeping her awake, tempted to take two more ibuprofen or at this point the entire bottle just so she could get some kind of relief.

Quinn and Rachel were long gone in the bedroom, probably sleeping, while Santana was left in the living room alone to think about what she had done. In her mind she was a god damn hero, sticking up for Rachel when she needed someone, but to Quinn she was just a troublemaker and was punished to the couch for the night.

"Fuck." Santana muttered, trying to relax but now that the alcohol was wearing off, the punches and blows she received during the fight were starting to make themselves known. She quickly pulled her hands from her face when she felt something oozing from her forehead, looking down at her fingertips to see blood.

She tentatively touched the area that Rachel had patched up, more blood seeping through as her fingers came in contact with the white bandage. Slowly she sat up, pausing to overcome a wave of dizziness and then made her way to the bathroom. She flicked on the light and looked in the mirror, the white patch over her forehead wound stained with blood.

Finally realization set in and she regretted her earlier altercation, grabbing a cloth to quickly dab at the fresh red liquid trailing down her face with shaky hands, "I fucked up." She nodded and then headed off to the bedroom.

She barged in and went straight to the side Quinn was sleeping on, "Quinn." Santana tried and reached out, shaking at her shoulder, "Quinn?" she hissed suddenly finding herself nervous and worried.

Quinn jolted awake, slowly sitting up, squinting her eyes to peer at Santana, "What is it?"

"I know you're mad at me..." Santana began, her voice hoarse as she struggled to hold back tears, "But my forehead won't stop bleeding and I have this really bad headache and –"

"Okay, okay." Quinn said and reached out to turn the lamp on, the light in the room causing Rachel to stir awake. The blonde reached out to gently pull the cloth from Santana's face, trying to hide her worried expression.

"What's going on?" Rachel groggily asked turning over to see what was happening.

"I need to take Santana to the emergency room." Quinn answered and climbed out of bed.

Rachel's hand flew over her mouth as she gasped with fret, "Santana, you said you were all right!"

"I thought I was and then the alcohol started to wear off." Santana answered her voice shaky, watching as Quinn started to pull on some more clothes.

"I'll come too." Rachel said, "This is mostly my fault."

Quinn shook her head, "It's not your fault. You stay here. There's no sense in all of us going. I'll keep you updated through text."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sure." Quinn nodded in that monotone voice that held zero expression as she walked over and draped a button up shirt over Santana's shoulders, "Put that on and let's go."

Not long after the two were sitting in the emergency waiting room, Quinn filling out Santana's paper work for her, as Santana sat with her head on Quinn's shoulder, the cloth still held tightly to her forehead.

"What if I end up with a nasty scar?" Santana whispered with fret, trying to hold back her tears as her body punished her with pain and her headache grew worse, "What if – what if I have brain damage and every second I sit here going untreated it gets worse?"

Quinn finally snorted and looked down at her, "You don't have brain damage."

"You don't know that, you're not a doctor, Quinn." Santana stated and then sucked in sharp breath, "What if I lose my short term memory?"

"Santana, stop it."

Santana pouted, sitting there quietly for a few minutes before she lifted her head and looked around, "Where are we?"

Quinn's perfectly shaped eyebrow rose with question, turning to watch her girlfriend, who looked back at her with a confused look.

"Who are you?" Santana asked.

"San?" Quinn asked with disbelief, "It's almost four in the morning. I'm pissed at you _and_ I'm worried about you, do you really think I want to play one of your games?"

Santana's face softened and she let out a slow breath, "Sorry, I'm just trying to lighten the mood." She quietly said and rested her head back down on Quinn's shoulder. She wasn't going to admit it out loud, but she was actually scared and worried for herself too. She felt badass and brave when she was in the fight, but now that her bruises and wounds were making themselves known she felt anything but courageous.

"Santana Lopez."

Santana sat up and slowly stood, looking down at Quinn who had yet to move, "Are you coming with me?" She asked her voice almost on the verge of a whine.

Quinn looked up and nodded, standing up and wrapping her arm around Santana's waist, guiding her over to the male nurse that had called her name, following him into another room.

"We'll have a doctor in here to see you shortly." The nurse politely said and then shut the door.

Santana sat on the bed, still holding the cloth to her forehead, her eyes on Quinn who was leaning against the wall taking in her surroundings.

"Quinn..." Santana quietly began, her voice mixed with overwhelming emotions due to the situation she suddenly found herself in, waiting until the blonde was looking at her before she asked, "Are you going to break up with me?"

Quinn looked over at her, finally seeing the look of defeat and trouble on her face and so she pushed off the wall and made her way over to her and stood in between her legs. "Santana..."

Santana looked down at her lap, sniffling, "Well, you're doing that thing where you get really quiet and I can't read your expression or energy and I can't tell what you're thinking and I made you come here in the middle of the night with me-"

"You didn't _make me_ come here." Quinn cut her off and then reached up to take her face between her hands, minding her cuts, "I came because I love you and I care. I'm quiet because I'm worried and I know you are too, so I'm trying to be the tough one here. I think you were already tough enough for all of us."

Santana could only nod as tears finally fell from her eyes, using her free hand to swiftly wipe them from her cheeks, "God, now look at me, so much for being a badass."

Quinn pressed a kiss to the top of Santana's head and then gently wrapped her arms around her, offering her comfort until there was a knock on the door and she pulled away and turned around just as the doctor walked in.

"Okay, so somebody here needs stitches." The doctor smiled as she came in and set the chart down and grabbed some gloves, turning to face Santana. "Oh, should I ask how the other person looks?" She questioned and walked over to examine Santana.

Quinn moved to the side, looking down as Santana quickly grabbed her hand to make sure she didn't stray too far, finding it a little cute that even though she was a grown woman, Santana needed a hand to hold. "Even though I'm still mad about what happened. I will proudly say that she took down a man twice her size in a bar fight."

"A man?" The doctor asked with astonishment and pulled the cloth from Santana's forehead and then slowly pulled the bloody bandage from the wound and tossed it in the trash, "I'm impressed. And now here you are with battle wounds. Let me clean you up and send you home so you can rest after your eventful night."

"With pain medication right?" Santana asked.

The doctor let out a low laugh, "I'll see what I can do."

After Santana received her stitches and the doctor examined her to make sure the rest of her body was okay, she was released and an hour and a half later the couple returned home to find Rachel waiting anxiously on their couch.

"Finally." Rachel sat up and walked over to them.

"No concussion." Quinn stated, "Stitches on her forehead, the rest of her cuts and bruises are all superficial. She'll be fine."

"It's almost six in the morning. I'm going to sleep the whole day away." Santana mumbled, "Q, can I have those pills the doctor gave you for me?"

"Yes, go lay down I'll be there in a minute." Quinn said.

"I'm so happy she's all right." Rachel said as she watched her disappear into the bedroom, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen...I should have listened to you both when you warned me. It's not her fault. Don't be too hard on her, okay?"

"It's okay, Rachel it isn't your fault." Quinn assured her and pulled her into a hug. "And don't worry, Santana and I will have a small talk when she's feeling better."

Rachel hugged her back, holding the embrace for a minute before pulling back, "I'm going to head back to my place and get some more sleep. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call."

"I will thank you." Quinn said and walked her to the door, "Text me when you arrive home."

Once Rachel was gone, Quinn headed into the bedroom and gave Santana her pills and then she climbed into bed next to her, the two of them both passing out right away due to the long night they had. As Quinn was about to slip off into dreamland an idea popped in her mind and finally a smile appeared on her lips for the first time in the past few hours as she finally fell asleep.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Sometime later that evening, while Santana still slept the pain medication off, Quinn quietly rummaged through their closet, looking and hoping she'd be able to find what she was looking for, her hand stopping when it reached a certain dress letting out an "ah-ha!" as she grabbed it and pulled it down, "She _would_ still have this." She smiled to herself and then began to pull it on, checking herself out in the mirror, smiling and satisfied with herself when she put on the small hat.

Quietly she slipped out of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen to prepare something for them to eat.

Forty-five minutes later Santana slowly stirred awake, still in a little bit of pain, but not as much as she was before. Slowly and with a small whimper she sat up, still very much groggy and sore and hungry. Just as she was about to climb out of bed in search of Quinn and food, the bedroom door slowly opened.

"San, you awake?"

Santana looked up, "Barley."

Quinn stepped into the room and flicked on the light, smiling when the sight of her seemed to shake any sleep Santana had left right out of her.

"Quinn..." Santana whispered her eyes going wide at the sight of Quinn dressed in her old candy stripper outfit she still had from high school. "Damn." She swallowed before any drool could escape her mouth, "Damn, Quinn. You look hot as fuck in that."

Quinn chewed her bottom lip as she slowly approached the bed, having put on a pair of heels to add to the look, "Well, I believe someone needs to be taken care of after last night's events."

Santana looked around and then back up at Quinn, slowly nodding, "Wait – is this – is this a pain medication dream? Please for the love of all that is holy tell me this is not a dream."

"It's not a dream." Quinn lightly laughed, "Are you hungry?"

"Mmhm." Santana nodded her eyes still hungrily taking all of Quinn in.

"I made some food. I'll be right back." Quinn stated and turned to walk away, giving her hips an extra sway as she did.

"Fuck." Santana breathed once Quinn left the room, "I knew that outfit would come in handy again one day."

Twenty minutes later, Santana finished the sandwich Quinn had made her and put the plate on the nightstand and then washed it down with some water, her eyes never leaving Quinn.

"Good?" Quinn asked smiling when all Santana did was nod, enjoying the fact that she had her girlfriend's undivided attention. "Have I left you speechless, Santana?" she questioned and then kicked off the heels and slowly climbed on the bed, hiking the dress up a little so she could straddle Santana's waist.

"I thought you were mad at me." Santana answered her breath hitching in her throat when Quinn rested her weight down, her hands coming to rest on her thighs, "I mean, yesterday it seemed like it and now today you're dressed all sexy and taking care of me."

"Okay, so I think now is the time where we have that meaningful talk." Quinn stated and smoothed her hands up Santana's tank top, mostly feeling her taut stomach, but also checking on any bruises she may have sustained during last night's fight, "I am mad yes, but only because you willingly put yourself in danger." She explained, "I know you came out the victor in that fight and you were doing it to protect Rachel and I love that you are so protective over me and our friends, Santana, but I don't love when you lose control and it causes you harm."

Santana nodded with understanding, not yet replying, sensing there was more.

Quinn leaned forward, gently taking her face in her hands, "You can't stand watching me or Rachel get hurt, so what makes you think I enjoy watching _you_ suffer?"

"I-I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't think." Quinn quietly said, pressing a kiss to her lips, "And look what happened. We could have walked away and went home. Rachel learned her lesson the hard way. You didn't have to add to it. You only made her feel worse by getting hurt in return, do you understand?"

"I understand."

"So please try and be rational so this doesn't happen again, although with that mouth of yours, who knows what other kind of trouble you'll get into." Quinn teased.

Santana shook her head, "I only want to use my mouth on you."

"Good." Quinn smirked, her voice stern as she added, "Because I don't want to have to explain myself again. Comprende?"

Santana reached up to rest her hands over Quinn's, which were still gently cradling her face, "Loud and clear."

Quinn pressed another quick kiss to Santana's lips, sitting back up and combing her fingers through her hair, brushing her black tresses away from the stitches on her forehead, "Now, I think I have a girlfriend to coddle. What hurts?"

"Everything." Santana answered and slowly blinked, a small throb surrounding her eye, "Am I getting a black eye?"

Quinn cupped her cheek, brushing her thumb under her left eye, pursing her lips as she examined it, "A small one. Would you like some ice?"

"I actually have another suggestion." Santana slyly smirked, licking her lips as her eyes drifted to Quinn's cleavage, "A small rest between two pillow like cushions?"

Quinn smiled with a faint laugh, "How is that going to help?"

"I don't know, but I can't stop staring at them. I've never seen them look so full and pushed up like that before." Santana said with desire, "They're perfect."

"The miracle of a push up bra." Quinn smirked as her hands smoothed up her own stomach and cupped her breasts, looking down at them, silently admiring the look herself.

"Fuck, Quinn." Santana moaned her hands coming to rest on Quinn's hips, "If I wasn't injured... fuck. Is my punishment you teasing me? Because it's working."

Quinn smiled and slowly leaned forward, resting her forearms on either side of Santana's head, "Maybe – I really am going to take care of you though." She assured and pressed a small kiss to her lips, allowing Santana's hands to roam her body, "Now that you ate, you need to shower. Then after..." she began her voice turning into a sultry whisper, "I was thinking I could give you a massage and –"

Santana cut her off by crashing their lips together, pulling Quinn's body down so she was fully on top of her, wrapping her arms around her waist about to flip them, but her entire body quickly protested that sudden move, causing her to suck in a sharp breath, groaning in pain.

Quinn let out a slow breath, their lips still inches apart as she shook her head, "There's a reason I'm taking care of you."

Santana swallowed hard, her jaw clenched as the pain slowly subsided, "Fuck."

Quinn dipped her head down, nibbling on Santana's ear, her breath hot and delicious as she whispered, "Do you see what you're missing out on all because you wanted to be bad ass and get into a fight?"

"Quinn..." Santana moaned her eyes fluttering shut and her hands sliding down to grope Quinn's ass, "You're being so mean right now."

Quinn smirked and pulled back a little, maybe she was teasing herself too, but she had more self-control than Santana, and the frustrated look on Santana's face was telling her that this was the perfect punishment for putting herself in danger and worrying her the night before. She could have given her the silent treatment, she could have relied on her old bitchy ways, but she decided that teasing her girlfriend with sexual frustration was way more fun and satisfying than being an angry bitch towards her.

"I will let you play for a few minutes." Quinn said, waiting until Santana's eyes were focused on hers, "And then you're taking a shower."

"Play?" Santana questioned.

Quinn shifted up Santana's body a little more and then curled her arm gently under Santana head, minding the stitches on her forehead she slowly lowered down and held Santana's head in place, smiling when she felt Santana nuzzle her nose in the crack of her cleavage.

"Imalreadyfeelingbetter." Santana mumbled and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist so she wouldn't pull away. "Iloveyou." She said her hand sliding around Quinn's side, about to cup a boob, but Quinn smacked her hand away.

"No touching. The ladies are off limits until further notice."

"Oh Dios mio. My face will do." Santana moaned turning to press a kiss to Quinn's chest while also grabbing a lungful of air before diving back in, her hands running restlessly up and down Quinn's back, easily feeling the curves and muscles through the dress, aggravated and turned on, her hands finally settling back on Quinn's ass, massaging it and drawing her closer, "Esto es el cielo."

A few minutes later Quinn pulled away, sitting up with a clear of her throat, smiling down at her turned on and disheveled looking girlfriend, "All right, time for a shower."

"A fucking cold shower." Santana grumbled her eyes dark with desire, her eyes slowly roaming Quinn's body once again, drinking the sight in, letting it burn into her memory.

"Me too." Quinn quietly muttered to herself, before climbing off of Santana and the bed, pointing to their en suite, "I'll be waiting with more pain meds."

Santana huffed and slowly climbed out of bed, "And a massage, don't think for one second I forgot that you mentioned giving me a massage."

Quinn nodded, "I'll be waiting."

Santana slowly made her way to the bathroom, pausing at the door so she could turn around and face Quinn, "Don't you dare change."

Quinn fixed her hat and winked, tugging the skirt part of her dress down a little, "Don't worry, Candy Stripper Quinn will still be here when you're done."

Santana gave her a nod and finally went into the bathroom, grumbling something about how she was never going to get into another fight again if it kept her from sex.

After taking a shower in record time, Santana came out of the steamed filled bathroom, her eyes widening at the sight of Quinn lying on the bed, still dressed up, her head propped up on her hand, looking like a model straight from a dirty magazine.

"Fuck, Quinn. I don't even know if you giving me a massage while wearing that is a good idea. Not if I can't do anything about it."

A sly smile tugged at the corner of Quinn's lips, there was no denying that she was absolutely loving the attention Santana was giving her, making a mental note that she was definitely going to have to research more sexy outfits for the near future for them to have fun with, especially since this one seemed to be driving Santana crazy.

Quinn simply shrugged her shoulders and slowly sat up, "It's up to you, San. You'll probably fall asleep soon after you take your pills anyway. Wouldn't you rather be relaxed?"

Santana walked over, clutching her side as she slowly approached, standing in between Quinn's legs, "I love you and hate you so much right now."

"I have to admit. I am having a blast." Quinn smirked and reached out, gently tugging Santana's arm away from her side, lifting her tank top to discover a large bruise, her smile fading due to the sight, "Did you really come out of that fight the winner, San?"

"Huh? That's nothing." Santana assured her, reaching out to gently grab her chin so she could tilt her head up, "It's just my head that hurts."

"Still?" Quinn asked with worry, pushing her back a little so she could stand up and peer into her eyes, searching for any signs of harm.

"Quinn, don't ruin the fun. The doctor said I was fine, so massage me, pill me, tease me and put me to sleep."

"Okay." Quinn whispered pressing a quick kiss to her lips and then nodded to the nightstand, "Take the pills and then lay down."

Santana did as she was told and after washing down the pain meds she climbed on the bed and carefully laid on her stomach, letting out a content breath when the familiar weight of Quinn settled over her, and warm hands slid under her tank up and strong fingers began to knead into her back.

"If your fingers can't be between my legs, I suppose this is the second best place for them to be." Santana whimpered with pleasure.

Quinn simply smiled, not saying anything as she massaged the muscles of Santana's back, alternating between gentle and hard, working out a few knots and sore spots, paying attention to Santana's reactions on where she wanted her hands the most. A little bit later she decided to reward herself, tugging Santana's sweatpants down so she could merrily massage her butt.

"Naughty girl." Santana sleepily grinned.

"It's staring right at me. I couldn't resist." Quinn stated working her fingers and then giving Santana's ass a playful smack, before pulling her pants back up so she could treat her back again.

"I'm falling asleep." Santana pouted.

"Good. The more you rest the faster you heal."

"Noo..." Santana whined unable to keep her eyes open, "Quinn..."

"Don't fight it, San." Quinn said leaning down so her body was hovering over hers, planting a few kisses to the back of her neck.

"I learned my lesson, kay?" Santana mumbled, "I'm gonna be horny for days after this..."

Quinn quietly laughed and couldn't help put press another kiss to her shoulder, "Goodnight."

"Mmhm." Santana hummed and just like that her breathing had evened out and she was passed out for the rest of the night.

Quinn sat up with a shake of her head, smiling down at her, "I can't believe how much I love you." she whispered and then climbed off and headed to the bathroom, her too needing a cold shower after tonight's fun, something she would never ever admit to Santana.

* * *

 **\- Yes, Brittany will be showing up soon.**

 **\- Yes, I will do a back injury Quinn one too lol.**

 **\- Yes, I love all the reviews and love this story gets. I know it gets repetitive, but I will never stop thanking you all lol**


	26. Thanksgiving

**\- I give you butch Quinn. She's probably super OC in this chapter, but you know what? I had fun and I hope you all have fun reading it.**

 **\- Also happy American Thanksgiving to those that celebrate it**

* * *

Thanksgiving

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Santana greeted as her and Quinn walked into Rachel's apartment, offering hugs to everyone.

"Hey." Quinn quickly greeted, heading to the kitchen to drop off the side dishes her and Santana had made.

"Wine?" Kurt offered with a smile.

Quinn shook her head and held up a six pack of beer.

"You like beer, Quinn?" Blaine asked with confusion, watching as she grabbed one from the pack and then put the rest in the fridge.

"You'll have to forgive Quinn today. Her butch side is out in full force." Santana said and then waved her hand in her direction as Quinn slipped out of her jacket to reveal that she was simply wearing jeans and a football hoodie, while Santana on the other hand was wearing a causal, but sexy, dress.

"Wine doesn't exactly go well with football." Quinn answered and then headed straight for the living room.

Santana simply rolled her eyes, turning to peer in the oven, "There is a turkey in there right? Like a _real_ turkey, not some vegan tofu shit?"

"Yes, Santana, Kurt has prepared the turkey for all of you." Rachel informed her.

"Rachel!" Quinn suddenly called, "Rachel come here quick!"

Rachel was the first to run out of the kitchen and into the living room, the others following close behind, "What is it, Quinn?"

"Your TV... it's not – " Quinn paused to mash the buttons, "It's not working!"

"I've been having trouble with it..." Rachel began to explain as she walked over to take the remote from Quinn's hand.

Quinn's eyes went wide as she looked from the black screen then back to Rachel, her breath catching in her throat. "Excuse me? Why – why wouldn't you warn us before you invited all of us over here?"

"I didn't exactly think we would be watching TV."

"It's Thanksgiving, Rachel. Do you know what happens on Thanksgiving? Football happens and some of us may have placed money on these games and I have to know the scores to know if I'm winning and to know the scores I need to be able to watch the games!"

"Got it!" Rachel declared with triumph when the television turned on, handing the remote back to Quinn who swiftly swiped it out of her hand.

Quinn quickly found the channel she was looking for, looking up at everyone who had just witnessed her little freak out, happily smiling, "Whew, Thanksgiving was almost ruined there for a second!"

"Ay, Dios mio." Santana rolled her eyes with a shake of her head.

"All right!" Quinn grinned and then smacked Rachel's ass, "It's game time, baby!"

Rachel jumped with a surprise squeak, both her hands coming around to cover her butt, "Quinn."

"Quinn!" Santana shouted marching over to her and pointing a finger in her face, scolding her like some kind of misbehaved animal, "No!"

"Sorry, sorry." Quinn said with her hands raised in defense, "I'm just excited." She wrapped her arms around Santana, "Baby, I'm sorry." She looked over Santana's shoulder to offer Rachel an apologetic look, "Sorry."

"It's all right." Rachel said with a wave of her hand, "A little rough, but please, don't let it happen again."

"She'll only be smacking _my_ ass." Santana assured and grabbed Quinn's face, forcing her attention from the television, "Quinn."

"Yes, yes." Quinn said and shook herself free so she could go over and sit on the couch, "If you need anything – uh – please wait until halftime."

"Honestly," Rachel laughed to herself as she started to head back towards the kitchen, rubbing at the sore spot on her butt where Quinn had smacked her. "It's like she never grew out of being a rowdy teenager."

The doorbell rang, forcing her to change course. "Kurt! Blaine!" she called out. "Please tend to things in the kitchen while I answer the door, would you?"

"As you command, Princess," came Kurt's swift retort, followed by a swift "Shush!" of admonishment from Blaine.

Rachel merely rolled her eyes before unnecessarily smoothing out her dress, which was nearly as snug and tight-fitting as Santana's, if not quite as short. She inhaled deeply, then opened the door with her usual dazzling show smile - which only widened when she saw who was on the other side of it.

"Tina! Mike, Sam!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad you were able to make it! Come in, come in!" She stepped aside to let the trio of former classmates and Glee Club members enter her apartment. "Oh!" she exclaimed with a giggle as first the tall Asian dancer and then the strapping blonde model hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy to see you all."

When Sam released her from his grasp, turning with Mike to acknowledge Quinn and Santana's happy greetings, Tina stood shyly with her hands clasped behind her back. "Hi, Rachel," she said. "It's good to see you again." The pretty Asian smiled, but didn't move. "You look beautiful. Stunning, actually."

Rachel blushed, ducking her head at the compliment. "Thank you, Tina. You look wonderful yourself! I've always enjoyed your unique sense of style, you know." She opened her arms. "Is it okay if I hug you now?"

Laughing, Tina raised an eyebrow. "You used to just tell people you were going to hug them. Now you ask first?"

"After a long talk with my therapist about my lack of boundaries, it was decided that would be the best way to approach the issue of hugs going forward."

"I see. Well, before I accept your offer, I have something for you." She unclasped her hands and brought them forward, revealing the small, gift-wrapped present she held. "I hope you like it."

"What? Tina, you didn't - I mean, you shouldn't have. Chanukah - not to mention my birthday - aren't for several weeks yet." She engulfed the other woman in an affectionately firm embrace. "Thank you, though. It's very sweet of you."

"Well, after the other night, when we - well, you remember - I just felt like I should. I hope it's not too much," Tina said as she stepped back and out of Rachel's arms, missing the warmth of the contact immediately. Her eyes dropped to the floor, not wanting to stare at how beautiful the petite diva looked this evening. "I mean, of course, you can tell me if it is, and I'll totally understand."

"It's fine - no, more than fine. Don't be silly." She offered her hand to the other woman, who took it with a happy smile. Now, come on in and say hello to Quinn and Santana. I have to warn you, though - Quinn may not notice. She's glued to some football game or other on television. It's like she's channeling Finn or something."

Tina laughed. "Oh, boy. Well, at least Finn never bet on the games."

"You know about that?" Rachel's eyes widened in surprise. "How - ?"

"Are you kidding? Who do you think's betting against her?" Tina's smile was mischievous. "Hey Q - who's winning?" she called out, drawing the blonde's attention away from the giant screen mounted on Rachel's living room wall.

"The things you learn about people..." Rachel murmured, finding herself trailing the pretty Asian as she headed into the living room.

Quinn rose from the couch, stepping over Santana's feet, and wrapped Tina in a hearty embrace, laughing and whooping enthusiastically. "No score just yet, luckily for you. Come on, sit down. The fun has just begun!"

"Since when have you been a big football fan, T?" Santana asked, trying to ignore the sounds of Sam and Mike chomping on popcorn and laughing at the stupid commercial blaring from the TV. "I don't remember you being into it back in high school."

"College. I had a roommate who was obsessed with it. College, professional - even the Canadian league. She was so into it that she actually played on her high school football team, and not the way we did that one game either."

"Oh, god," Rachel groaned, wincing at the memory of the one and only time she'd ever worn a football jersey in her life. "The epic Halloween nightmare game."

"When Artie gets here, we have to get him to do the Vincent Price part from 'Thriller," Sam chortled, high-fiving Mike. "That was so awesome."

"As long as he does it during a commercial," warned Quinn. "If he does it any other time, I'm rolling him out the window, chair and all." Tina burst out in a peal of laughter, holding up a hand for the blonde to smack in their own high-five. Quinn grinned from ear to ear, ignoring Rachel's horrified expression of disapproval.

Santana turned to her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow and a startled laugh. "Harsh, babe. But not totally unjustifiable."

"Tina, I can't believe you would condone such...aggressive humor," Rachel exclaimed. "Artie's our friend!"

"All's fair in love and football," Tina responded with a shrug. "Besides, I imagine he'd know better than to commit such a major foul anyway. He dated Brittany, remember? He learned all the rules from her, I'm sure."

Kurt poked his head out from the kitchen. "Sorry to break up this horrifying conversation, but I thought you might like to know I have appetizers. In the meantime, Rachel, could you maybe help Blaine to distribute the adult beverages among the savage horde in the living room?"

"Of course!" Rachel said brightly, turning to the kitchen. "Never let it be said that Rachel Berry is anything less than an excellent hostess."

"So, how much did you bet on this game?" Santana inquired from her spot on the couch next to Quinn and Tina.

Tina turned to Santana, "Loser buys NFL tickets."

Santana pursed her lips, confused by the answer, "Quinn..." She sweetly began, reaching out to pat the blonde's thigh, "baby?" she tried and when Quinn didn't look her away, she grabbed her chin and turned her head, " _Quinn_."

"Huh?"

"I thought you put money on this game?" Santana asked. "Tina says differently."

Quinn nodded, "Tina and I are doing it just for fun. The guys at work, we're in a pool, we're playing for money. Not just this game, but the next two after this one as well."

"Oh god, there's more than one football game on today?" Kurt asked as he breezed into the living room to set down some appetizers, "What about the parade?"

"The parade is overrated." Quinn said with a wave of her hand, beckoning Kurt over so she could have some dip, while she handed Santana her empty beer bottle.

Santana looked down at the bottle tapping her arm; she stared at it for a few seconds before looking up at Quinn, "Yes?"

"Can you get me another?" Quinn asked without even looking at her.

"You have two functioning legs, Quinn. Get it yourself." Santana answered and then crossed her arms over her chest, "She turns into a completely different person when football is on. No soy el esclavo de nadie!"

Kurt snickered as he watched the two, "Rachel will be here with your drinks shortly." He assured, "Isn't that right, Rachel!?"

Rachel hurriedly appeared in the living room, "Coming!"

"Butchbray needs a cold one." Santana muttered and stood up, pushing the wine glass being offered to her out of the way, "I need something stronger if my girlfriend is going to ignore me all day."

"Come on, San?" Quinn questioned with a sigh, swapping her empty bottle with the full one Rachel had, "She'll forget all about it later tonight when I'm-"

"Please, for the love of Barbra, don't finish that sentence." Rachel pleaded and Quinn nodded, sitting back and turning her attention back to the game. Rachel then moved on to serve the other guests in the apartment.

"All right!" Santana smiled when she came back with a red solo cup filled with vodka and soda, "Tina, what team are we going for?"

Tina smiled brightly as she looked up at Santana, surprised she seemed to be siding with her, even if it was just to push her girlfriend's buttons, "The Saints."

That seemed to capture Quinn's attention, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow, finally looking up at Santana as her girlfriend approached the couch, "San, no. We're going for the Falcons."

Mike paused as he reached for a shrimp tail his hand hovering over top of them, "I thought your team was the Panthers?" he said nodding to the Carolina Panthers hoodie she was wearing."

"They're not playing today." Quinn simply answered, "I put my money on the Falcons." She looked up at Santana, "During this game we're going for the Falcons."

" _You're_ going for the Falcons." Santana stated, " _I'm_ going for the Steelers."

"The Saints." Tina corrected.

Santana nodded, "I'm going for the Saints." She smugly said walking back over to join Quinn on the couch, leaning in, her lips inches from the blonde's ear, whispering, "Go Saints go."

"Santana." Quinn warned.

Santana smiled and winked, and then turned to Tina, "So are we winning?"

Tina bashfully smiled, ducking back to lean against the couch, "We're down by eight actually."

"Damn." Santana whispered under breath.

"It's only the second quarter." Sam informed her, "Plenty of time for them to catch up."

About twenty minutes later, Santana and Tina cheered and high fived, Santana laughing and drinking the rest of her alcohol as she bounced on the couch next to Quinn, "See that, Quinn? Touchdown!"

"Our team scored?" Rachel innocently asked as she walked back into the living room from the kitchen, doing some last minute prep before dinner was to be served.

Quinn gasped and looked up at the petite brunette, "Rachel! Not you too!?"

Rachel shrugged and lightly blushed, "I was just going for whoever Tina was rooting for." She answered, making eye contact with Tina, the two shyly smiling at each other.

"Ha –ha-ha-ha!" Santana taunted, poking Quinn's bicep, a little tipsy from her drink, "My team is winning. You are the loser. Loser has to go down on the winner tonight however many times she wants and a back massage in the morning."

"Bite your tongue, Santana. It's not even halftime yet." Quinn stated, "Although me winning that bet does sound fantastic." She stuck out her hand, waiting until Santana shook it, "Want to make it official?"

Santana looked down at her hand, pursing her lips as she thought about it. She looked up at the television, her team seemed to be winning as of right now and so she locked eyes with Quinn's competitive hazel ones, smiling as she reached out and shook Quinn's hand, "Deal!"

"I would like to point out that this is the _third_ bet Quinn has placed." Kurt stated.

"Are you the narrator?" Quinn questioned.

Kurt smirked and crossed his legs, "No, but you my dear, are turning into a filthy gambler."

Santana hummed a thought, squeezing Quinn's hand, "You never did tell me how much money you placed on these games."

"Tina and I are betting NFL tickets." Quinn answered and turned back to the TV, avoiding the answer she knew Santana was looking for, which was about the bets she made with the guys from work. "Oh look! My team is getting a field kick." She smirked and stood up, clapping her hands with excitement, "All right boys! Time to make a comeback."

Blaine shrugged and clinked glasses with Sam, "She _was_ a Cheerio."

Ten minutes later Quinn grabbed the hem of her hoodie and pulled it off, tossing it to some unknown place in the room, clearly frustrated about the game happening in front of her.

"How can you miss a stupid field goal!?" Quinn shouted, standing in front of the television, while the other's watched her with awe, "Two giant yellow polls, _kick_ the ball in between them!"

"Remember when I was the kicker for the McKinley football team?" Kurt smiled proudly. "All the single ladies." He sang doing some of the moves.

Santana nodded to Quinn, "She's about to be a single lady."

Quinn's eyes were still glued to the TV, but she slightly turned her head, "I heard that." she stated and just as quickly she winced and threw her hands in the air, "They missed two in a row – "Vaya panda de perdedores!"

Santana gasped with a flirty smile, "Baby!" She drunkenly giggled from her spot on the couch, "I love it when you speak the language of my people."

"Something foul I assume?" Blaine questioned.

Santana shrugged, "She just called them losers. This is what she does – she coaches them through the TV. I think she believes they can hear her."

"If they could in fact hear me, they would be winning." Quinn stated turning so she could flop back on the couch, "It's almost halftime. We can eat, regroup and hopefully finish this game on top."

Kurt stood up with a small shake of his head, "Wow Sue Sylvester anyone? Anyway, while the lovely Quinn Fabray has her little football episode, I will be in the kitchen checking on the turkey, which should be ready in about ten minutes. So ladies and gentlemen why don't you grab your drinks and head to the table?"

While everyone left the living room, Santana shifted closer to Quinn, resting her hand on the blonde's thigh and pressing into her, "Quinn..." She quietly began with a small smile, "What other Spanish do you know?"

"San, we just bet against each other, are you really trying to seduce me?"

Santana's face fell and she rolled her eyes, "Yes! – and I didn't think it would be this hard because I'm wearing a tight small black dress. My boobs are practically pouring out and you haven't ogled them once. And my ass looks fucking stunning in this dress! You love my ass, Quinn! You haven't grabbed it all day!" she stood up and did a small twirl to show off her outfit, "Today is supposed to be all about giving thanks. You should be thankful that you have a hot girlfriend! I am!"

Quinn sighed and looked up at her, "I hope there is more to our relationship than just our looks."

"Oh! You know what I mean!" Santana stated with a wave of her hand and then stormed towards the dining table, shouting on her way, "Have another beer, Quinn!"

"Oh-kay..." Quinn nodded and slowly stood from the couch as halftime took place, walking over to join the others, taking an attentive seat next to Santana. She smirked as she took in the sight of all the food placed on the table, "Wow, everything looks great. You guys did amazing. Thank you Kurt, Blaine and Rachel for taking the time to prepare all of this.

"Thank you and you're welcome." Kurt, Blaine and Rachel beamed, Kurt standing so he could start carving the turkey, handing out pieces to those that wanted some.

"I'm surprised you're even paying attention to the food." Santana mumbled.

Rachel looked up and over at the couple, Quinn about to retaliate, but Rachel held her hand up, "We are all here together to celebrate Thanksgiving. A day of thanks. I do not care if you two are currently in a petty relationship quarrel. It will not continue at the dinner table, understood?"

Quinn and Santana both sat there, eyes on Rachel who sat across the table from them, both about to protest, but Rachel shook her head.

"Fine." Quinn mumbled.

"Whatever you say, Peacekeeper Berry." Santana answered.

"Now! Shall we go around the table and say what we are thankful for?" Rachel beamed with a clasp of her hands.

"I'm thankful for food." Sam quickly said and grabbed his fork, "Can we eat now and give thanks later?"

Quinn was about to agree with Sam, wanting to finish dinner before the football game came back on, but she didn't want to further agitate Santana and kept her thoughts to herself, happy when Rachel agreed to Sam's suggestion and everyone began to eat.

The friends all kept a low quiet conversation going during dinner, reminiscing about old times, Mercedes Facetime-ing Sam during dinner, saying hi to everyone since she couldn't currently make it back to New York. Promising everyone she would see them during Christmas. Artie calling next, apologizing that he couldn't make it and decided to take a last minute trip back out to Lima. All in all it was a nice friendly Thanksgiving and once everyone was full they stayed seated at the table, finally humoring Rachel and sharing what they were all thankful for.

When they finally got to Quinn, the blonde was leaning back on her chair, trying to take a peek at the television, listening to hear what was going on.

"Quinn?" Rachel questioned.

Santana sighed, "Oh just let her go."

"I'm – I'm sorry –" Quinn said turning to look at them, "I'm thankful for Santana and all of you guys." She hurriedly said and stood up tucking in her chair, standing there, almost as if she were waiting for permission.

"Go ahead, Quinn." Kurt lightly laughed nodding to the living room. "Your love of football amuses me. Go and enjoy yourself."

Rachel smiled and playfully nudged Tina, "You can go watch too, if you want."

"Thanks." Tine quietly said with a small smirk, getting up and heading over to the living room with Quinn.

Santana watched Quinn go and then sat back against her seat, crossing her arms over her chest with a small pout.

"Do you want me to make you another drink, Santana?" Blaine asked and she silently nodded.

"What's for dessert?" Sam asked and stood up, collecting empty dishes to bring into the kitchen, Kurt, Mike and Rachel doing the same.

Blaine walked back out from the kitchen, placing Santana's drink in front of her, "Maybe we can play a game while Quinn is preoccupied with football? I know it's a bummer, Santana, but it's something she enjoys and I don't think I've ever seen Quinn enjoy something, _besides you_ , so much before. Let her have her thing."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I guess." She muttered and took a long drink, appreciating the after taste the vodka left behind, "Fine, let's play cards or something."

"I'll go see who all wants to play." Blaine nodded with a smile.

An hour later, Santana, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Mike all sat around the table playing cards, while Sam, Quinn and Tina were in the living. Once again everyone enjoying the company and the atmosphere of the holiday and being among friends, laughter, joy and cheers filling the apartment.

"Fuck yeah, fuck yeah!" Quinn shouted and sauntered into the dining area, pointing at Santana, "I know you're currently annoyed with me, but I just had to let you know the Falcons won and that means I am the blissful champion of our bet!"

"Oh whatever." Santana said, "Jokes on you, because I love going down on you anyway!"

"TMI!" Kurt winced.

Quinn grinned, her voice in a sing-song as she walked back over to the living room, "Don't forget we added in a back massage too!"

"This side of Quinn is fascinating." Rachel mused.

"She's usually only like this when the Panthers are playing – and apparently when she gambles." Santana stated, "Which I'm never allowing her to do again."

"I want to be around for that fight." Kurt teased, laughing when Santana shot him the finger.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Sometime later, the rest of the group headed back into the living room, Santana deciding to go along with Quinn's love of football, wanting to enjoy what was left of Thanksgiving, crediting her sudden forgiving attitude to the alcohol she had consumed during the day, walking over and carefully sliding into Quinn's lap.

"Hi." She quietly greeted.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, glancing up at her, "This is the last game. Fourth quarter, we can go home after this."

"What team are we going for?" Santana asked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"The Bears." Quinn answered, both excited and antsy because it was the last game, and so far it looked like things were playing out in her favour, "But it's more than just-ugh never mind."

"No, tell me." Santana said and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"With you and Tina, yeah it was about what team won. But with my work pool it's more than just who wins." Quinn said, pulling Santana a little closer as she began to explain, "The Bears have to win, but points are involved too and some of the players and –"

Santana cut her off by holding up her hand, "Q, just tell me if you're currently winning."

"It's looks to be in my favour." Quinn nodded.

Santana pressed a kiss to her cheek, making herself comfortable against her, deciding that sitting in Quinn's lap would have to suffice as enough attention for right now. She enjoyed the game for a little while, before she stood up and stretched.

"Q, want dessert? Rachel went to set it all up in the kitchen. I'm feeling like some pumpkin pie." She smirked with a lick of her lips.

Quinn moved to the edge of her seat, simply nodding and giving her a thumbs up, the game finally nearing the end.

"I'll get us some." She said and headed for the kitchen, not at all expecting to walk in on Tina and Rachel getting close and cuddly.

"Oh, it's absolutely gorgeous, Tina." Rachel whispered with astonishment as she held up the bracelet with a gold star charm hanging from it, "You really shouldn't –"

Tina cut her off with a small kiss, her arm slipping around her waist, "Please, accept my gift. It'll make me so happy if you wore it."

"Absolutely." Rachel nodded and once the bracelet was clasped safely around her tiny wrist, she wrapped her arms around her neck and rewarded her with a kiss.

"Well, no shit!" Santana laughed spinning around on her heels and heading back out in the living room, "Hey! Did you guys know Tina and Berry are banging each other?"

Everyone turned to look at her with surprise.

While Quinn jumped up and cheered, "I just won $600!"

Tina and Rachel stormed out into the living room hand in hand, both of them shouting at the same time, "Santana!"

Santana ignored them and stormed over to her girlfriend, "Quinn! You bet _that_ much!?"

Quinn eagerly nodded, "And I won!"

Kurt stood up and clapped his hands, "God bless us, everyone!"

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Later that evening when they arrived home, Quinn pulled Santana close, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"San..." Quinn quietly began, waiting until Santana's arms were draped over her shoulders, "I apologize if you were upset with me tonight. But as I explained in the cab, there were six of us in the Thanksgiving Football pool we all put in a $100. I know that is a lot, but I did win."

"It's fine." Santana shrugged, "It's your money. It just seems like a waste."

Quinn sighed, but waved that comment off, deciding to jump to the next problem, "And I'm sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you tonight. You do look absolutely stunning in your dress. Don't think for a second that I didn't notice."

"Thank you." Santana said and leaned into her some more, pressing her boobs against her. "Can you please tell the ladies how good they look." She said looking down at her boobs that were currently being held up on top of Quinn's, making them look bigger.

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes, but smiled. She slowly slid her hands down, gently grabbing Santana's ass, causing Santana to delightfully moan and then she angled her head down looking at Santana's enhanced breasts, "Ladies." She greeted, "You two looked utterly gorgeous tonight. Voluptuous and alluring and I _cannot_ wait to get my hands on you."

"And mouth." Santana grinned with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Quinn smirked, "And my mouth." She added and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of each one, finally giving Santana's ass a hard squeeze as she lifted her head to look up at her, "You will have my undivided attention for the rest of the night, I promise. And I have the day off tomorrow, so we can stay in bed _all_ day."

Santana laughed and pulled out of the embrace, grabbing Quinn's hand as she headed for the bedroom, "Quinn, tomorrow is black Friday and if you think I'm not joining the other crazies out there for all those damn sales, well...then you don't know me as well as I thought you did!"

Quinn's eyes went wide, forgetting that Santana loved Black Friday. "Santana no, I always worry about you out there."

Santana laughed, "First of all – Lima Heights and second of all – Sue Sylvester was our coach. I will be perfectly safe thank you very much!"

Quinn nodded, "That's the part I'm worried about! That I'm going to get a call to come bail you out of jail."

"Bitches need to learn, Quinn." Santana smirked. "Stay outta my way."

Quinn sighed with a shake of her head, "Oh, Dios mio."

* * *

 **\- Shout out to images-in-words, who helped me write some of this chapter. Mostly the Rachel/Tina parts lol. I had trouble with this one, it helped get the ball rolling a bit.**

 **\- Also I know some of you already saw, read and reviewed - but mentioning it anyway - I started the sequel to "The Second Time Around" which is called "New Beginnings" please check it out if you haven't already. Read, review, enjoy! lol I'll try and update it soon!**


	27. Advice

**I'm working on the "Brittany shows up" chapter right now. This is just a little something quick that I had written.**

* * *

Advice

Blaine sat in front of Quinn and Santana, nervously drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair he was occupying, clearing his throat and sipping from his bottle of water Quinn had offered him when he had arrived.

"Well?" Santana finally questioned, the tone of her voice singling that she was growing impatient. He had called and asked if they were free for a quick visit, and even though Santana had other plans in mind for Quinn and her to do on their _own_ , Quinn politely invited him over. "Spit it out, Anderson, we haven't got all night. These lips are hungry for some blonde."

"Santana..." Quinn wryly warned with a small smile, her hand coming to rest on Santana's thigh, giving it a small squeeze. She pressed a small kiss to Santana's shoulder and then turned to look at Blaine, offering him a kind smile, "You did mention you wanted to speak to the both of us. How can we help?"

Blaine let out a small anxious laugh, squirming in his seat a little, trying to get comfortable as the couple stared him down. The _surprise_ couple he thought, the top bitches of McKinley, once sworn frenemies, now perfect lovers. He didn't know how it was possible, but they were sexy and adorable at the same time, the very definition of lipstick power lesbians. They even made a simple thing like sitting on the couch look caring; Quinn was leaning into Santana her hand resting comfortably on her thigh, while Santana's arm was wrapped around the blonde's shoulders, absentmindedly playing with her shoulder length hair. This was one of the very main reasons he was here, they were so comfortable being affectionate with each other, he could only imagine what their sex life was like, especially if Santana had any say in it.

"Okay, well – I need – help..." Blaine slowly began.

"New hairstyle?" Santana asked and Blaine's eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"Listen, I'm just going to come out and say it." Blaine said and put the cap back on his water bottle, slamming it on the table next to him, avoiding eye contact as he finally blurted out the reason he was there, "I think I'm boring Kurt in the bedroom!"

Santana immediately burst out laughing, her hand sliding off of Quinn's shoulders so she could wipe at an invisible tear from under her eye, while Blaine and Quinn sat quietly waiting for her to control herself, "Well, Blaine, you've come to the right place!"

A small blush appeared on Quinn's cheeks, causing her to lean into Santana a little more as she asked, "Why us?"

"Duh!" Santana looked at Quinn, "Why _not_ us!?"

"Your relationship may have come as a shock to some of us, but I can see how it works. And also you're the only other couple I know and trust with this type of thing." Blaine answered. "Without too much detail –" He's eyes narrowed in on Santana and then they softened when they landed on Quinn, "I would really love it if you shared some ideas."

"Okay." Quinn nodded and tried to bite back a proud smile. She had to admit that before Santana, sex had always seemed sort of vanilla for her. Sure most of the time she was left satisfied with her sexual partners, but she didn't start getting adventurous or comfortable exploring the different kinds of ways you could achieve complete bliss until she and Santana became involved, "I think we can do that."

"Okay, so walk us through it. What do you and Kurt do when you get physical?" Santana asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Blaine shrugged and a faint blush caused his cheeks to turn a light shade of pink before he began to speak, "You know normal things. We used to have such passion and now I think we're just so tired from work at the end of the day we kind of lost that, but I think if we were to spice things up a little it'd help bring some of that enthusiasm back into the bedroom."

"Maybe incorporate some games?" Santana said. "That always makes things interesting. Quinn and I have this dice game we bought at the sex shop." She slyly smiled and looked at the blonde, eyeing her up and down suggestively, "The places that dice had me put my mouth." She licked her lips and quietly moaned.

It was Quinn's turn to blush, but she also nodded, "That game _is_ easy and fun. You can borrow it."

Blaine nodded and folded his hands in his lap, "Okay, we can try that. What else?"

"Role playing, you could be the plumber and Kurt could be the homeowner." Santana suggested.

Quinn's face lit up and she raised her hand, quickly adding, "Or you could be the cop and Kurt could be the bad guy. That's my personal favourite-"she quietly said her hand slowly falling back down by her side, whispering, "I like using the handcuffs."

"Is 69 over used?" Blaine questioned, "I always felt that everyone made such a big deal of it."

Santana bit back a smile and eyed Quinn whose face became a dark shade of red.

"What?" Blaine asked looking between the two of them. "It's a cliché move isn't it?"

"I enjoy it, it's just well..." Santana slowly began with a devious smile, "We don't exactly do that position a lot anymore." She reached out and grabbed Quinn's chin, "Isn't that right, baby?"

Blaine watched the exchange between them, a noticeable pout suddenly very present on the blonde's lips, "Do I even want to know why?"

Quinn pushed Santana's hand away, rolling her eyes as she quickly answered, "Imnotallowedontop."

"What was that?" Santana said, "A little louder for the people at the back."

"I'm not allowed on top!" Quinn finally shouted.

Santana turned back to Blaine and happily explained, "Quinn doesn't reciprocate. It's not sixty nine if you don't give and receive at the same time."

Quinn gave her shoulders a small shrug, not denying anything as she finally spoke, "I like being in control, _especially_ over Santana. So I don't enjoy that position as much because Santana taunts me when we do it." She said and then her face brightened up once again with another idea, "Oh! Get some rope – they have a special kind at the sex shop, tie Kurt to the bed-"

"How many times do you guys visit the sex shop?" Blaine cut her off, his eyes quickly glancing to their bedroom door and then back at them, "Do you two have a closet full sex stuff?"

"We will one day. Right now it's in a plastic bin under our bed." Santana answered and then carried on, "Oooh, whipped cream and chocolate sauce. That gets fun real quick."

Blaine nodded with amusement, "That could be fun."

Quinn was zoned out by this time, musing out loud, "You could tie him to _all_ _four_ corners of the bed-"

"If you take an ice cube..." Santana began, giggling when a pleasant shiver ran through her body, "The cold is very delightful."

Quinn reached out to take Santana's hand into her own, looking down at her wrist, "We never did all four corners before..."

Santana simply ignored her, her attention still on Blaine, "You two have useful appendages, Blaine. I'm sure you can come up with other fun things to do with them. Sure I may be experienced, but I only work with fake penises, some vibrate some light up, but they're used very well."

"I get it, Santana." Blaine nodded, his cheeks a dark red now. "I see that you and Quinn are very adventurous in the bedroom. More so than I thought."

"You could tie him up." Quinn said.

Santana snorted and looked at her, "Baby you already said that."

Quinn nodded and then rested her hand on Santana's thigh, giving it a squeeze, "Right, right."

"Anyway, you and Kurt are hot, but you can't just rely on your good-looks. To have a healthy relationship you need a healthy sex life to go along with it." Santana stated.

"I know I know." Blaine replied, "This was a good start. Maybe I'll stop by that sex shop on my way home."

Quinn cleared her throat, leaning against Santana, her eyes glossed over with wonder, "Are you going to try and seduce him tonight?"

"I – I think so. We both deserve it."

Santana wiggled her eyebrows, "What are you going to try?"

"The rope?" Quinn asked as she rested her chin in her hand, biting her bottom lip with desire, her other hand slipping in between Santana's legs.

Blaine's eyebrow rose with question, pointing a finger at Quinn, "Quinn likes dominating you a little too much."

Santana sat back with a giant smile on her face, spreading her legs a little, not ashamed that Quinn was pretty much feeling her up in front of their friend, "She does, yes, but I don't hate it."

"I guess I'll leave you two alone now." Blaine said and stood up, "Can I borrow those dice, just in case I don't make it to the store on my way home?"

"You have to buy your own rope, though!" Quinn quickly interjected.

Blaine raised his hands in defense, "I'll buy my own, thanks."

Santana reluctantly stood up, Quinn's hand falling away, "Looks like I'm getting tied up tonight." She grinned, "Wanky." She dreamily whispered as she brushed by Blaine to head to the bedroom, "Be right back."

Quinn stood up, giving Blaine a nod, "I hope we were somewhat helpful. Good luck with everything."

"You were, you gave me some ideas that will hopefully get the ball rolling and relight our passion in the bedroom." Blaine answered, "Thank you."

"Anytime." Quinn smirked.

"The dice." Santana announced holding up a small black velvet bag as she sauntered out of the bedroom and back over to Blaine, placing it in the palm of his hand, "Let us know how it goes. I think Kurt might get a kick out of them. You can add in whipped cream and chocolate sauce with that one too."

Blaine nodded with amusement, "Good to know." He said as he headed for the door, stopping when his hand grabbed the doorknob, "I'd say have a good night, but with the way Quinn has been acting I have a feeling your night will be exceedingly fun."

"You're not wrong." Santana smirked, Quinn proving Blaine right as her arms circled around Santana's waist and she began pressing kisses to her neck. "Bye, Blaine."

"Uh-bye." Blaine waved and finally hurried out of the apartment, shocked and amused by Quinn's somewhat wild side.

Quinn nipped Santana's neck, "Did you leave the rope out?"

"Yes." Santana said and allowed Quinn to drag her towards the bedroom "Baby, are you really going to tie my ankles to the bed too?" she unsurely asked.

Quinn eagerly nodded as they passed the threshold of the bedroom, "All _four_ corners."


	28. Putting the Past Behind Us

**I had a few people request Brittany showing up. Here it is! She's probably OOC, but I tried haha. It has some drama, but I also tried keeping it fluffy, because fluff is life. ;)**

* * *

Putting the Past Behind Us

"You're going to have to tell her." Rachel said over the phone, "It's Quinn. I'm fairly positive she'll be even more upset if you don't give her a heads up."

Santana sighed and sat back against the couch, chewing her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought about the situation, not realizing how long she had gone silent for until she heard Rachel's voice once again.

"Santana, are you still there?"

"I'm still here." Santana quietly answered, "This is – well you know, Rach. This is probably the most forbidden topic to bring up with Quinn."

"You and Quinn have been going strong for over a year and a half." Rachel began her voice full of reassurance, "I really do think she would rather hear it from you that Brittany is coming to the Christmas party, than finding out the night of."

"Do you think she'll be upset that Brittany only texted me to say she was coming?" Santana asked and this time Rachel went silent on the other end and it caused Santana's heart to drop into her stomach, "Rachel?"

"I suggest you tell her tonight, Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes letting out a small breath of dread, "Fine."

"I have to go. Call me if you need me." Rachel said.

"Bye." Santana mumbled through the phone.

"Bye, Santana. Good luck." Rachel replied and hung up.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

"San?" Quinn called out as she entered the apartment, shopping bags in her hand, eager to show her girlfriend what she had bought.

"In the kitchen."

Quinn shrugged out of her coat, hanging it up and tossing her purse aside, and then gathered all of the shopping bags she had and made her way into the kitchen, coming to a halt at the door, her eyes wide and her mouth hung open at the sight. If someone told her years ago she'd be coming home from work to find Santana wearing nothing but tight black boy shorts and a football t-shirt cooking in their shared apartment, she would have laughed herself to death. But there Santana stood, in front of the stove, mashing potatoes. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, her biceps flexing with every mash into the pot, Quinn's fingers giving way, dropping all bags to the ground.

"Hi, baby." Santana smiled turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder, not surprised to see the ravenous look on Quinn's face and she knew it had nothing to do with the food she was cooking, "Hungry?"

Quinn's eyes finally zeroed in on her favourite asset, Santana strategically sticking her ass out and within seconds there was a warm body pressed up against Santana's back, two hands on her hips and lips pressed to her neck. "I know you love your job, San, but I swear to god you can quit and just be my housewife for the rest of our lives."

Santana leaned back into her, tilting her head to the side, relishing in the warmth and kisses being placed along her neck, "Although the idea of not working is everyone's dream. I do enjoy the luxuries _both_ of our jobs allow us to indulge in. Like say – first class vacations with white sand beaches and barely there thong bikinis."

"Mmm." Quinn simply moaned and slipped her hand up the front of Santana's shirt, splaying it against her abs, appreciating the fact that Santana flexed for her, "What did you make? Maybe we can eat later?" she purred and then nibbled on her ear.

Santana let out a slow breath, her eyes fluttering shut, abandoning the mashed potatoes so she could turn around in Quinn's arms, "Nothing fancy. There is chicken in the oven, potatoes and I have a salad in the fridge." She answered and then smiled fondly at Quinn, wondering if the blonde was even paying attention, "Hi."

Quinn smiled, her hands immediately coming to rest on Santana's butt, giving it a small squeeze, "Hi." She greeted before dipping her head in for a kiss, keeping it slow and deliberate. After ogling her girlfriend and how gorgeous she was, she wanted to keep things slow and passionate. She slid her tongue out, but then pulled back before Santana could make contact, smirking as she angled her head and leaned back in, the kiss more aggressive when their lips met for the second time.

Santana wrapped her fingers around the tie Quinn wore, tugging her closer, mentally cursing the blonde for how skillful she was with her mouth. It was her goal to distract her girlfriend tonight, ease her into some news she knew was going to cause tension, but Quinn was unknowingly making that task difficult, especially when she finally allowed Santana's tongue access to her own.

Santana was now being sidetracked, falling further into Quinn's warmth, the feel of her arm curving around her lower back holding her securely against her, the taste of her strawberry flavoured lip gloss and the way her one hand flexed against her ass, softly at first, but as the kiss grew more heated so did Quinn's groping and it caused enjoyable waves of pleasure to wash over her.

 _Beep...beep...beep..._

The oven went unnoticed as Santana stood on her tip-toes trying to obtain any sort of dominance, her fingers tangling in the back of Quinn's hair, still keeping her close by the grip she had on her tie.

Quinn slightly pulled away, grabbing a lungful of air, "Sa-" she tried, but was cut off when Santana's lips were pressed back onto hers.

 _Beep...beep...beep..._

Reluctantly Quinn pressed her hand to Santana's chest, gently pushing her away, "Santana, I think you-"

"The chicken!" Santana finally realized and spun around, "Damn you and your lips, Fabray!"

Quinn hummed a small laugh, pleasantly watching as Santana pulled on the oven mitts, _bent over_ and pulled the chicken from the oven, the sight causing her to lick her lips, "I'll never get tired of that view." She mused and turned around so she could gather the shopping bags she had brought in, "I bought a new dress for the Christmas party."

Santana set the chicken down and shut the oven, turning around to let it cool, the mention of the party causing her stomach to twist, "Oh yeah?"

"I know you're probably going to roll your eyes, but it sort of matches your red dress..." She trailed and held up the bag that it was in, "I know what you're thinking – how lame, we're going to be that cheesy couple that dresses alike at parties." Quinn quickly said and reached in the bag, "I just thought it would be cute if I wore green since you're wearing red."

Santana slowly nodded as Quinn pulled the green dress out, quietly observing, "Christmas colours."

"Exactly." Quinn said, "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." Santana said as she walked forward so she could run her fingers over the material.

Quinn smiled, "I'm glad you think so. I'm actually looking forward to this Christmas party." She said and then turned to head to the bedroom so she could hang the dress up and change out of her work clothes.

"Fuck..." Santana muttered and then turned to the cupboard, reaching in to pull out a box of cake mix, "Better make dessert too."

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

After dinner and dessert, Quinn and Santana lay in bed enjoying each other, Santana sitting astride Quinn, their lips moving together passionately. The longer they made out, the guiltier Santana felt about the news she wanted to share with Quinn. She had planned to tell her during dinner and then dessert, but she lost her courage when Quinn started telling her all the stuff she helped Rachel with regarding the Christmas party. Then before she knew it they were watching a Christmas movie in bed, when Quinn initiated a "mack" session.

Santana pleasantly shivered when Quinn's nails slowly raked up her back and then down, one hand coming around so it could slowly sneak up the front of her shirt. Santana pulled out of the kiss, her lips not resting for long before they were pressing against the column of Quinn's neck, making sure to spend extra time where her neck and shoulder met, knowing it drove Quinn wild, smiling when she felt fingers tangle in the back of her hair, keeping her in place.

Santana scraped her teeth against the flesh, soothing it with her tongue and then pressed kisses back up her neck and across her jaw, arching her back when both of Quinn's hand slid up the front of her shirt and it finally made Santana snap and she pulled away and sat up straight.

"I can't!"

Quinn froze her eyes wide open, looking up at Santana with complete shock. "huh?"

Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed Quinn's wrists, pulling them out from under her shirt, her shoulders slumping, "Quinn..."

"I really don't like that tone..." Quinn stated and shifted uncomfortably, Santana's weight keeping her pinned against the mattress, her mind suddenly racing with all the awful things Santana could possibly tell her. One minute they were happily making out, ready to take things to the next level and just like that, the look on Santana's face as she put a stop to everything had her heart pounding in her chest, anxious for what she was about to say next, "What is it, Santana?"

"Brittany is coming to the Christmas party."

It felt like Quinn's heart dropped into her stomach, a sudden queasy feeling washing over her. She loved Brittany, she really did and last she heard she was in LA supposedly living with Artie. Santana almost made the move with her, until a huge career opportunity had made her stay in New York. The one major thing that kept the former lovers apart was distance and now after being apart for almost three years, Brittany was flying all the way to NYC for a Christmas party, Quinn wondering if there was a motive behind it.

"Rachel said she wasn't." Quinn managed to mutter out.

Santana carefully watched Quinn's reaction, trying to pick up on what emotions she was feeling, "She texted me today and told me otherwise."

"With Artie?"

Santana shrugged, "She didn't say."

Quinn's eyes dimmed and she slowly sat up, needing to get out from under Santana.

"Quinn, no, please." Santana tried and wrapped her arms around her neck, not moving, "It's fine."

"The only reason you two broke up was because she moved across the country."

"Yeah, so? And the reason we're going to stay broken up is because I'm with you now." Santana said sliding her hands around so she could gently cup her face in her hands, tilting her head back so they were locking eyes, "Quinn, I love you. Trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about."

Quinn simply stared at her, a bunch of insecurities making themselves very present and comfortable in the blonde's mind.

"Quinn?" Santana pleaded, her own worries sneaking in, not wanting this whole ordeal to put a strain on their relationship, especially with how happy the two of them were. "Please, don't over think this."

After what felt like an eternity Quinn finally let out a small breath, her arms wrapping loosely around Santana's waist, "Okay."

"Now tell me you love me."

"I love you." Quinn said with a weak smile, leaning up to press a quick kiss to her lips and then leaned back on her elbows, "I'm kind of tired all of a sudden."

Santana nodded with understanding and climbed off of her and onto her side of the bed, looking over at her girlfriend, watching as she rolled onto her side, her back to her. Santana let out a small sigh, shutting the television off, the room going dark, and then she scooted over, pressing her front into Quinn's back, draping an arm over her waist, spooning her and holding her close.

"Quinn?"

"I'm fine, Santana." Quinn answered leaning back into her, her fingers lacing with Santana's.

"Okay." Santana said and pressed a kiss to the back of Quinn's neck, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Quinn whispered.

Quinn laid there, wide awake, listening as Santana's breathing had evened out and she fell asleep, while Quinn was left awake with her own anxious thoughts. Once excited for this sort of glee reunion Christmas party, now she was consumed with concern.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

The night of the Christmas party, Santana stood in the bathroom, wearing a tight red dress, leaning over the sink so she could do some finishing touches to her makeup, her eyes averting when Quinn walked into the bathroom wearing her sort of matching green dress, only the top was tight and the bottom was pleated and loose.

Santana stood up straight and turned around, smiling brightly as Quinn walked in seeing her wearing the dress for the first time, "Wow, you look absolutely gorgeous, Quinn."

"Thank you." Quinn shyly smiled looking her up and down, "You look stunning yourself."

Santana reached out so she could wrap an arm around Quinn's waist, pulling her close, her lips pressed against Quinn's ear as she whispered Spanish endearments, most of them vulgar.

"San..." Quinn whimpered with want her eyes fluttering shut and her body automatically relaxing into Santana's warmth, her arms wrapping around her neck, a shiver of pleasure running through her, "You're going to make us late."

"I can't help it, Hermosa." Santana whispered and nibbled her earlobe, tugging on it playfully, knowing Quinn was anxious about tonight and who was going to be there, so she really wanted to try and put her mind at ease.

Quinn allowed herself to indulge while Santana pampered her neck with kisses and nips, taking comfort in her closeness, trying to push out any uneasiness she had out of her mind, wanting to enjoy the night with all of her former glee club friends, even if that did mean Brittany was going to be there.

"Okay." Quinn said and reluctantly pulled away, clearing her throat and offering Santana a small smile, "We have to stop. The last time I checked my phone Rachel was asking where we were. That was ten minutes ago."

"To be continued!" Santana winked with a lick of her lips, "Later tonight."

Quinn smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Hurry up, okay. I'm going to put my heels on and then I'm ready."

Santana nodded and then turned back to the mirror, finishing any last minute touch ups and then her and Quinn left and were on their way to the Christmas party, which was held at a restaurant Blaine and Kurt were able to rent out for the evening.

When they walked in they were greeted by, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Sam, Mr. Schuster, Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuster, Marley, Kitty (and whoever else I missed and can't think of)

Santana and Rachel were at the bar ordering a few drinks, while Quinn was catching up with the others at the table.

"So, how has Quinn been especially before coming here?" Rachel asked.

Santana turned to grab the drink she ordered, her eyes landing on her girlfriend who was laughing and talking with Mercedes, "Surprisingly fine. She never mentioned anything about Britt being here after I told her she was coming."

As if on cue the door to the restaurant opened and Brittany and Artie entered.

"Here we go." Santana mumbled and pushed off the bar, making sure to grab her drink before she left, walking over to Quinn first who had stood up to greet the two new comers.

Quinn latched onto Santana's hand and together the two of them walked over to greet Brittany.

"Hi, guys!" Brittany happily smiled, "The trinity back together again." She said pulling Quinn into a hug and then moved on to embrace Santana.

"How is LA, Britt?" Quinn asked both her arms immediately wrapping around Santana's waist in a side hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek, Santana draping an arm over her shoulders, while the three of them caught up.

"Warm." Brittany smirked and dusted some snow from her shoulder, "I don't think I like snow anymore. It's just fluffy cold water." And then finally observed the two of them, "I thought Artie was just sharing a fantasy."

Santana's eyebrows creased with confusion, her and Quinn sharing a small look before focusing back on her, "Care to explain, B?"

"He kept telling me you two were together, but I didn't believe it." Brittany said with a shrug of her shoulders, "But if leprechauns are real, I guess you two can be too." She smirked with a wave of her hand and then bounced away to greet the others.

"What?" Santana questioned with a small laugh.

Quinn pulled away so she could turn around, her eyes landing on Brittany, "She just compared our relationship to leprechauns."

"At least she acknowledged it, right?" Santana said.

"In a weird, Brittany way... yeah." Quinn nodded and pressed a kiss to Santana's cheek, the two heading back over to the table to join their friends.

As the Christmas party played out, Quinn sat and mostly watched Santana and Brittany. Stewing in her own selfish pity as Brittany unnecessarily touched Santana, and laughed at her silly jokes, fingers on her biceps, hands on her knees, the sight causing Quinn to drink more than usual, shots of tequila burning down her throat as she watched the two lock pinky fingers and head up to the bar together. She wanted to intervene, but she also didn't want to cause a scene and ruin the Christmas party, so she suppressed her feelings and kept on sorting them out with drinks.

It wasn't until the sight of Brittany leaning in to press a kiss to Santana's lips did that send Quinn over the edge, the display of mistletoe going unnoticed as her eyes blurred with tears, the only reassuring thing was she saw Santana turn her head and give Brittany the cheek, but it was enough to send Quinn's emotions out of control and she quickly ran to the bathroom, Rachel not far behind her.

"I fucking knew it!" Quinn shouted her hands slamming down onto the sink, her shoulders slumping and her body shaking with sobs.

"Quinn..." Rachel slowly approached her, "You're overreacting."

"I'm not!" Quinn shouted, "Brittany is here to get Santana back." She turned her gaze upon Rachel her eyes dark with envy and rage, "You know what, I'm going to show her. Everyone is always so sweet to Brittany, but she needs to know she can't always get her way. Not this time." She said and began to head towards the door, Rachel trying to stand in front of her.

"Oh, goodness, no! Quinn!" Rachel tried to block her path, but Quinn simply dodged her, "Quinn!" Rachel cried and followed her out of the bathroom, thankful when Marley had bumped into her, "Marley, a little help?"

"Huh?" Marley looked up and simply reacted, her arms wrapping around Quinn's waist, thankful when Rachel had caught up and stood on front of the blonde, her hands on her shoulders, "Calm down."

"Where are they?" Quinn asked searching the bar for Santana and Brittany, "Where did they go off to?"

"Santana told me to relay the message." Marley said, "She had to bring Artie and Brittany back to their hotel. They drank all the eggnog..." She grimaced. "Artie was throwing up behind the bar."

"What?" Quinn said through clenched teeth.

"She told me to tell you she was coming back." Marley assured.

"Well I won't fucking be here when she does!" Quinn said and finally broke free, grabbing her coat to head for the door.

"Oh, we can't let her go off on her own!" Rachel said and quickly chased after her, Marley not far behind, unsure about what was happening, but she felt the need to help anyway she could.

Somehow after some struggle, Marley and Rachel had Quinn in the backseat of the taxi, the blonde trapped between the two of them, Rachel trying to give the cabbie Quinn's address, but Quinn cut her off.

"I'm not going back to my apartment." Quinn drunkenly declared.

"I live close." Marley said and gave her address, pleased that the blonde didn't disagree and instead pulled her phone out and began calling Santana.

"Thank you." Rachel mouthed to Marley who simply nodded.

"San?" Quinn slurred over the phone, "You with Britt? Yeah, thought so. Well guess what I'm with Rachel and Marley, heading back to Marley's apartment right now." She paused for a quick second, hiccuping, "You want to be with Britt, then fine! I'll just... I'll..." she looked around from Rachel and then to Marley, "I'll hook up with Marley then!" and before she knew it she was leaning in, her lips pressed sloppy against Marley's.

"Quinn!" Rachel scolded grabbing her arm to pull her away, while also taking the phone from her hand, "Hi, Santana. Yes, I'll text you the address. It's okay. I'll take care of her."

"I uh..." Marley sat there dazed, "Wow – what a night."

"I apologize." Rachel said and hung up the phone, keeping it away from Quinn.

"Fuck everyone!" Quinn shouted and pulled out a small bottle of vodka, chugging the small amount of liquid that was left.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Before Santana could even knock on the door, Rachel pulled it open her face expressing nothing but concern, causing Santana to suck in a sharp breath.

"Where is-"

"You fuck her, San!?" Quinn drunkenly called out from somewhere in the small apartment.

Santana's heart sank and Rachel moved aside so she could enter, finding Quinn's eyes red and puffy, Marley awkwardly trying to comfort her.

Santana let out a slow breath and shook her head, "Quinn, no –"

"You. Left. With. Her!" Quinn yelled.

"And Artie!" Santana said and walked closer to her, "They were wasted! You think I was going to let them go back to their hotel by themselves, drunk in New York City? I was going to tell you, but I couldn't find you and Brittany was wheeling Artie down the sidewalk like a bat outta hell!"

Quinn stood there sniffling her cheeks wet with tears, unsure what to say. The large amounts of alcohol she consumed no doubt making this situation much worse than it really was, but the sight of Brittany flirting with Santana right in front her and then finding out Santana had escorted her back to her hotel, out of generosity she had just found out, but it was enough to make her stomach churn and soon she was running for the bathroom, hunching over the toilet and expelling all the liquid she had drank hours before.

"When is she going to fucking learn that Brittany is my past?" Santana questioned and shrugged out of her coat, letting it fall to the ground. Her eyes were dark with annoyance, "Fuckin' tired of it." She said before grabbing a bottle of water and storming into the bathroom, finding her girlfriend clutching the toilet. "Serves you right."

"Shut up, Santana." Quinn muttered, using the back of her hand to wipe her mouth and then reached out to flush the toilet and then slumped to the ground leaning up against the bathtub.

"Well, Q!" Santana shouted, "How many times do I have to reassure you that you're the one I'm in love with and Britt is just a friend!? Every time her name is brought up its like this gloom ass mood overcomes you and I have to tip toe around every word I say. How do you think that makes me feel? It's as though you don't trust me."

Quinn pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her head in her hands, "Stop yelling."

"Okay, fine." Santana said dropping the water bottle by Quinn's side, "Sober up, Quinn. I'm going back to our apartment. We'll talk tomorrow."

Quinn's head snapped up, watching as Santana turned and headed for the door. "San?" She called out watching as her girlfriend disappeared out of the bathroom, her fingers wrapping around the water bottle, throwing it across the small room, "Santana!" she groaned and was quickly hovering over the toilet, once again vomiting her night up.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Late the next morning, Quinn slowly made her way off the elevator, staggering a little as she entered the hallway, a throbbing headache, sore feet and the anger she felt towards Santana and herself still lingering through her whole body. They had many fights before they had become lovers, but this was their first real dispute as girlfriends and it hurt Quinn a million times more. Her mind was in panic mode as she slowly made her way to her shared apartment with Santana, not sure what she was going to find once she entered. She knew there was going to be a huge discussion about last night and a huge part of her was scared about how it was all going to be settled.

Her heels hung in her one hand, while her keys dangled in the other and she unlocked the door and slowly entered, exhaling quietly as she passed the threshold and dropped her shoes to the ground and then shut the door, timidly looking around, her ears catching the faint sound of the television coming from the living room.

Santana looked up as Quinn approached the couches, taking in her hung over state, sarcastically greeting her, "You look good."

Quinn pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead, trying to force her headache to go away, "Geeze, thanks, San." She muttered taking a moment before she locked eyes with her, "Can we talk about last night?" she asked, but that was the last thing she wanted to do. She wanted to push all of this aside the good old fashion Quinn Fabray way, act like nothing had happened, change into some comfortable clothes and curl up with Santana on the couch and sleep her hangover away, but the look on Santana's face had told her different. There was going to be a discussion and as Santana stood up and narrowed her dark eyes her way she knew it was going to be a serious one. The tables had turned for once, due to her insecurities over Santana's past, Quinn was in the wrong for how she had acted and she just hoped she was going to be able to make things better.

"Oh, hell to the yes we're talking about last night." Santana demanded her finger pointing to the couch, "Sit."

Quinn simply nodded, not used to being scolded and if it was anyone else she would have denied the request, but this was love and she wanted to fix whatever it was that needed to be fixing, even if her body was begging for ibuprofen, water and sleep. She all but collapsed on the couch, leaning back to get as comfortable as she could, rubbing her temples as she waited for Santana to begin.

"So..." Santana slowly began, eyeing Quinn up and down, still in her green dress from the previous night. She wasn't sure how she wanted to start things, but it was a topic that needed to be squished because she wasn't sure how many more fights of jealousy she could have with Quinn over Brittany. "It all comes down to this, Quinn. You either trust me or you don't."

Quinn lifted her head up, her expression faltering due to the accusation, "I trust you, Santana."

"Do you actually really? Do you trust my love for you? Because if you did you wouldn't always spiral out into one of your jealous fits whenever Brittany is brought up. I need you to understand that even though she and I are no longer together, she is still my friend and I'm not going to hide that from you, but I need you to be comfortable with that or else this ... this is going to get messy."

"I don't want messy."

"Neither do I, but last night was so unacceptable." Santana stated, "You fucking kissed Marley, out of spite, Quinn!" What the actual fuck?"

"I know!" Quinn rolled her eyes, tears starting to brim her eyes, "Santana..." she whispered, "Brittany hasn't visited you in three years, she didn't even come to Sam and Mercedes engagement party and then all of a sudden out of the blue she comes to this Christmas party all the way in New York? And then she's flirting with you and tries to kiss you. I was there when you two first fell in love. I know what she does to you, I witnessed it all. And I think what bothers me the most is that she knows you better than I do and I hate that."

"We were under mistletoe." Santana explained, "And I still denied the kiss." And then she took in a long breath, letting it out slowly, "Britt knows the old me better, yeah maybe. But she doesn't know the new me. The me that is completely and totally in love with you. The me who finally has her life together because of your guidance and inspiration. The me who can finally relax because I know that I have finally found someone who is willing to take care of me the way I am of her. She hasn't been around for the adult struggles of life, you have. It's cute that's she's still the same Brittany, carefree and oblivious to so many things the real world has to offer, but not you, Quinn. You're the strongest person I have ever met and I just wish you could use that strong personality and fight whatever uncertainties you have about Brittany being in my life so we can move past all of this, because I can't tell you how much it hurts that you think I would leave you for her."

"But you were so quick to leave Dani-"

"I wasn't in love with Dani and don't ever compare our relationship to anyone else. Because you know that you and I have something unique going on here."

Quinn clenched her jaw trying to process everything so far, "I've just been so happy." She finally said, her voice cracking due to the overwhelming emotions she was suddenly feeling, "I'm scared to lose that. It was a struggle to get here for me, Santana. Watching it come so easily for everyone else and it still blows my mind that most of my happiness and contentment is the very fact that I am with you, so yeah watching you interact with Brittany frightens me, because deep down I feel like she's the one person who is able to steal you away from me."

"Quinn, I don't know what else to say or do to make you believe that what we have is real and that I wouldn't ever do anything to jeopardize it. Look, we're having an actual conversation about our feelings without yelling at each other." Santana gently teased with a small eye roll, because she was sure if their younger selves could see them now, this scene would blow them out of the water. "Now, I need to know that you are willing to let go of the past, _my_ past and start a future together with me. I don't hold any grudges about your past, please, Quinn. Do the same for me. Yes, I was happy with Brittany and now I'm beyond happy with you. And if you can't..."

"If I can't then what!?"

Santana let out a defeated breath and shook her head, her arms crossing over her chest, "I guess that's a topic for another day. Just... figure it out Quinn." She pleaded and then headed to door, "I'm going out for coffee with Kurt and Rachel."

"Santana?" She sobbed watching as she pulled her coat on.

"We'll talk some more later." Santana stated and then disappeared out the door, it was time to let Quinn sit and brew things over alone.

"San..." Quinn called out at a loss for words.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

After Quinn showered and the ibuprofen kicked in, she laid down in bed for a while, thinking things over and after contemplating things she finally crawled out of bed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get any sleep until she finally truly settled her internal insecurities.

After making a quick text, she pulled some clothes on and headed to her destination, hesitating as she stood in front of the door, it taking her a few long seconds before gently knocking on it. It didn't take long before it was pulled open and a friendly face was standing before her.

"Hey!" Brittany smiled not wasting time in wrapping Quinn into a tight hug, "Artie just left with Sam. It's just you and I."

Quinn returned the hug and then nodded, "How are you feeling? I heard you and Artie had a rough night too."

"Better." Brittany answered and then moved aside to let Quinn inside the room, "So, you want to talk about Santana?"

Quinn froze upon entering. Brittany always seemed so innocent to her and it never failed to surprise her whenever the tall blonde secretly caught onto to everything going on around her, even when she made it seem like she was so oblivious. It was her way of avoiding unnecessary drama she supposed, until it was time to actually deal with it.

"How did you? Britt?"

Brittany sat on the edge of the king sized bed, patting the empty spot beside her, speaking as Quinn slowly made her way to join, "I know I don't visit that often and I'm guilty for not keeping up with text messages and phone calls. Artie and I have been busy as I know you all are too. But this trip was something I couldn't miss."

Quinn's heart began to race, her blood turning cold, wondering what made this trip for Brittany so special, her mouth going dry as she asked, "And why is that, Brittany?"

 _Could I actually be a big enough bitch to hit Brittany?_ Quinn shook her head. _Calm down, Quinn let's see what she has to say._

"Artie and I have news to share, but that kind of got messed up after we drank the bad eggnog." Brittany explained with a wave of her hand, "Good thing we drank it all. That would have been sad if everyone else got sick."

Quinn's eyebrows creased with confusion, "Britt, it wasn't bad eggnog, there was rum in there."

Brittany's face transformed into one of bewilderment and she slowly nodded, "Oh."

Quinn sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, waving her hand, "Anyway – so you and Artie have news?"

"Yeah, but also there was a much bigger reason I had to come here." Brittany said and her normal monotone voice turned into one of seriousness, "I had to see for myself that you and Santana were happy."

"Wait, what?"

Brittany nodded and turned to look at her, "I worry about you two, Quinn. I worry about all of my friends, but us three have a special bond. It hurt a lot when Santana and I broke up, but I knew the both of us would move on eventually and we both have. I was surprised that you two ended up together, but I can see how it works. And I just had to come here and see it for myself. We all deserve to be happy and I'm not saying some people deserve it more than others, but to see you finally smiling and not hiding behind a mask of sadness makes me so happy. You've been through a lot Quinn and having had the experience I know that Santana can and will do anything she can to make your life easier and you the same for her."

"Wow." Quinn whispered, not expecting this at all. "I thought – I honestly thought you came here to get her back."

Brittany shook her head, "Artie and I are engaged." She smiled and Quinn gasped. "That was our news."

Quinn couldn't help but wrap her arms around Brittany's neck, feeling a sense of relief wash over her. "Congratulations, Brittany!"

"We were going to share the news from LA, but I felt like I had to tell Santana in person. To make sure she was okay. Then I heard about your relationship with her and I had to see." Brittany explained, "And now I know all four of us are finally where we were always meant to end up."

Tears sprang to Quinn's eyes and she sniffled, resting her head on her shoulder, the two sharing a moment of comfortable silence. "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Anything."

Quinn wiped a stray tear from her eyes, "You get really flirty when you're drunk next time can you direct it towards Artie and not _my_ girlfriend, because it's still hard to see you two so close sometimes."

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean to-"

"I know now." Quinn nodded and lifted her head, "The sight plus alcohol may have had me jumping to unwanted conclusions and I acted out and now Santana is kind of annoyed with me and I don't blame her."

"Well go and make it up to her." Brittany encouraged, "She'll just sulk until things are settled. And think about all of the sweet lady kisses you're missing out on!"

Quinn hummed a quiet laugh and slowly stood, "I definitely don't like missing out on those." She said and waited until Brittany stood up as well, pulling her into another hug, this one lingering, "Thank you, Brittany. You have no idea how much I needed this."

Brittany gave her a squeeze, "I love you both. I'm so happy for you two."

"Me too." Quinn said and pulled away, "I'm happy for you and Artie as well."

"Thank you." Brittany sweetly smiled.

"We'll talk more before you two fly back." Quinn waved and headed for the door, wanting to make it back home now, eager to see Santana.

"Good luck!" Brittany waved.

"Bye." Quinn smirked and left the hotel room in a hurry.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

When Quinn entered the apartment she was greeted by a confused Santana.

"I thought you would be sleeping." Santana questioned, "Where'd you go?"

"To talk to Brittany."

"Oh?"

"Santana, I truly apologize." Quinn began and slowly approached her, "I'm not going to lie that I thought nothing but negative things when Brittany chose to come visit just for a Christmas party. I thought she wanted you back. And you were right I had to figure things out and so I thought the best way to do that would be to talk to Brittany."

Santana slowly nodded, listening to what she was saying, "And? You're not throwing things at me or seem to be angry, so I take it that things went well?"

"Yes. They went more than okay. And I – I feel ashamed." Quinn confessed bowing her head to avert her eyes, "I'm sorry I ever doubted us and that it all came down to Brittany, when really she's been rooting for our happiness this entire time. And you, you've been nothing but loyal and I know you heard it a million times because our fights were always about the same person, but I'm so sorry, Santana."

Santana studied Quinn's expression and energy, slowly making her way over to her, "I can't believe you went and talked to her."

"It was what I had to do."

"I'm impressed, Quinn." Santana quietly said coming to a stop in front of her, reaching out so she could take both of her hands into her own, "That means a lot to me." She pulled her a little closer and then reached up to tilt her head so they were locking eyes, "Does this mean we can finally put the past where it belongs?"

Quinn nodded, "No more fights about Brittany."

Santana's arms circled around Quinn's waist, holding her close, "It's you and I now."

"Everything has finally fallen into place." Quinn said her hands coming up to rest on Santana's shoulders, "I'm sorry it took me a little bit longer to realize. I love you, Santana."

Santana pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, leaning her forehead against Quinn's, "I love you too, Quinn." She tightened her arms around her waist, squeezing her close, "There's one more thing you have to apologize for though."

"Huh?"

"I'm happy you finally worked through your Brittany issues. It has been a long time coming." Santana said as she pulled away and sauntered towards the bedroom, "And I know you were drunk and angry last night, but you kissed Marley. And I ain't abouts to let that shit slide! If things were the other way around, I would have a huge welt mark on the side of my face."

"Oh shit, San..."

"Lucky you for you, I take payments in the bedroom." Santana winked pausing at the bedroom door, "You still hung over or you willing to make it up to me?"

Quinn nodded and walked over to her, shoving her into the bedroom, "I'm coming."

"Oh no, Q. I will be the one coming. _All_ day."

* * *

 **Eh, it didn't turn out quite how I wanted, but there it was.**

 **Are you guys still enjoying these? I can't believe this was the 28th chapter lol.**


	29. Mood Swings

**Thank you for the feedback! I'm so happy to know a lot of you are still enjoying these.**

* * *

Mood Swings

" _Qu-inn!"_ Santana annoyingly hissed from across the dinner table at the restaurant they were currently dinning in, the blonde's name punctuated noticeably as Santana leaned over and tried to win Quinn's attention, "Uh, hello!?"

Quinn's eyes averted from the television screen that was hanging a few feet from behind Santana's head and suddenly she was peering into fierce brown ones, "I'm sorry, Santana I didn't hear-"

"I know you didn't hear me! You've been on your phone checking work emails all day and now you're watching stupid –" Santana paused so she could turn to see what was on the television, "Hockey? You don't even like hockey!"

"The guys at work-"

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes, mimicking Quinn's voice, _"The guys at work."_ she huffed and sat back, looking up as the waiter brought over their food, putting her scolding on hold for the time being.

"Great game, huh?" the waiter said with a genuine smile, noticing Quinn was actually paying attention.

Quinn offered him a kind smile, caught off guard by Santana's sudden outburst, but she didn't want to be rude and so she replied with a small nod, "I prefer football, but, yes. It is most definitely entertaining when the underdog makes a huge comeback."

"I'll show you entertaining." Santana muttered under her breath and sat up once her meal was placed in front of her and then looked back up at the waiter, "She's my girlfriend. You ain't goin' be winnin' a date with her by bonding over sports. So put the food down and do what you all do best, come check on us mid-chew."

It was Quinn's turn to reprimand her girlfriend. Sure Santana could be less than pleasant for no reason, but she had grown up a lot since high school, mellowed out some, but being in a bad mood didn't grant her permission to take it out on the innocent.

"Santana!" Quinn looked up at the waiter, "I apologize. Apparently she lost all manners today."

He smiled and shrugged, "I've seen worse. Enjoy!"

"Just because you're annoyed with me doesn't mean you have to take it out on the wait staff."

Santana grabbed a French fry and popped it into her mouth and shrugged.

Quinn let out a slow breath and unrolled her utensils from the napkin, taking a moment to calm herself, "Okay, my phone is in my purse. I'm here and out to lunch with you."

"Too late."

"Excuse me?" Quinn questioned.

"I don't want to talk to you right now. You had your chance." Santana stubbornly stated and grabbed one half of the wrap she had ordered and took a bite.

Quinn stared at her, not entirely surprised, but still a little taken aback. She mentally skimmed through their day together, the two deciding to head out shopping for the day as a way of getting out of the apartment. She _was_ guilty of checking her emails, remembering at one point when Santana was trying on dresses she became distracted by a long email from one of her clients, unaware that Santana was trying to model something sexy for her, not until her lovely girlfriend had angrily stripped out of it and threw it in her face to try and grab her attention _and_ then made her pay for said dress grumbling the entire time about how she was addicted to her phone.

Other than that, besides the moment seconds before when Quinn's attention was focused on the hockey game, the blonde really couldn't think of any other reason why Santana would be mad at her. But instead of trying to figure it out and cause a scene in the restaurant she decided to keep quiet and let her feisty girlfriend cool down.

It may have been an awkward lunch out together and Santana did make her pay, but, she decided to look on the bright-side, which was being able to watch the game on the television hanging up behind Santana, without any interruptions.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

A little while later they both stood in the elevator, Quinn awkwardly glancing at Santana a few times, until she finally broke the silence.

"Santana, are you really that mad at me?" Quinn questioned, "I think you're overreacting."

Santana shrugged, "I'm cold. I have cramps and a headache. I want to get back to our apartment, take some ibuprofen and a bath and call it a night."

Quinn finally nodded with understanding when she heard the word cramps. It wasn't often, but once in a while when it was that time of the month it hit Santana _hard_ and it just so happened to have hit her extra hard today.

Wanting to somehow try and lighten the situation, Quinn scooted closer to her, "Maybe I can take that bath with you and –"

"You can be a bro and watch sports in the living room." Santana cut her off and then reached out to jam the button of the floor number they were on, willing it to get them there quicker.

"Whoa..." Quinn said with wide eyes and then backed off, "Okay then. Do me a favour and please scrub some of that negative energy off of you while you're in the bath too."

Santana glared at her, but before she could say anything the elevator doors opened and she simply walked off and stormed down the hallway to their apartment, Quinn giving her a welcomed head start before she moved to get off.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

After finishing her bath Santana entered the bedroom a small shiver running through her body, causing her to sulk even more, pouting the entire time she searched the room for some comfortable clothes to wear. After changing and cursing her cramps and the ibuprofen for not working she slowly headed out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Sure she had made a big deal about wanting some alone time, but now she was feeling the complete opposite, what she wanted now was Quinn _and_ chocolate.

She dug her hands into the front pocket of her hoodie, the apartment dark, the only light illuminating it coming from the glow of the television and Christmas tree in the living room, where Quinn sat on the couch with a mug clutched in her hands, her eyes glued to the flat screen.

Santana watched her from a distance, pursing her lips with thought. After contemplating things over for a few seconds, she turned and headed to the kitchen, pulling the freezer open, surprised and beyond delighted to find ice cream. She pulled it out and grabbed a spoon, nearly moaning when the first chocolaty bite of goodness hit her tongue, her eyes fluttering shut and this time a shiver of satisfaction tickled her spine.

After fixing her chocolate craving she put the ice cream back in the freezer, but there was still something she wanted and it was taking all of her strength to overpower her stubbornness and go and get it.

"Ugh, fuck me." Santana muttered and then headed towards the living room, almost ashamed she had become the type of girl she would make fun of, the type of girl who wanted to be held and spoiled. Or maybe it all had to do with the person who provided the affection and love, because she never cared about it this much before, not until Quinn and her began to get serious. And before she knew it she was standing in front of the television, blocking Quinn's view.

Quinn eyed her up and down, her eyebrow raised with curiosity, "I've given you space, what's the matter now?"

Santana sighed and then moved to sit on the opposite end of the couch, her stubbornness still seeming to win out, "What are you watching?"

"Some holiday baking show." Quinn answered, "Rachel had been talking about it. I wanted to see what it was all about. It can get pretty intense."

Santana simply nodded and sat back, trying to focus on the television when really all she wanted to do was cuddle into Quinn, but she didn't feel like she could do that tonight, not after the way she was acting earlier in the day. Her lips unknowingly formed into a pout and she curled up on the couch, letting a shiver visibly take over her body, hoping maybe Quinn would notice and scoot down to cuddle, but the blonde was too focused on the show she was watching, nestled in a warm blanket, the Christmas tree and the snow gently falling from the window behind her making it a picture perfect view, one she wanted to be apart of.

"I can feel your eyes burning into me." Quinn stated her eyes never leaving the television, keeping it short and snappy as she asked, "What?"

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes, looking down as she drew invisible circles on the couch cushion, "I'm cold." She quietly answered.

"We have more blankets."

"Quinn." Santana whined frustrated that the blonde had not fallen for her vague hints.

Quinn finally turned to look at her girlfriend, "Yes?"

Santana huffed this time, crossing her arms over her chest, chewing her bottom lip unsure if she was ready to give in yet, but the way Quinn was looking at her, her blonde hair falling perfectly to the side as she slightly angled her head in that annoyed look she always gave when Santana was being difficult with her, her eyebrows faintly creased and her lips parted ready to fire back with a comeback if Santana were to start anything. It was a mild version of her HBIC look and to Santana it was beyond sexy and it only made her want to be pressed up against Quinn even more.

After what seemed like minutes of waiting, Santana finally caved, "I want to cuddle with you!"

"Oh, really?" Quinn finally smirked with a small nod of her head, quickly glancing to the TV to see that there was a commercial, and then her eyes were back on Santana, nothing but amusement written in her expression, "If I remember correctly you banished me to the living room for the night."

"I never said for the _whole_ night, just while I was in the bath." Santana stated. "Come on, Quinn! I'm cold and crampy-"

"Cranky." Quinn corrected. "And I could use a word way more foul than that."

"Okay, okay..." Santana said with a wave of her hand, wanting to squash this useless argument and get her cuddles on, "Look, I'm ... Imsorry." She quickly said, watching as Quinn let out a small laugh and it only irritated her, but god did she want those warm arms wrapped around her, "Quinn!"

"Try again, as though we were in the choir room and you're trying to out sing Rachel."

"I. Am. Sorry. For . Being. Such. A. Bitch. Today ." Santana said making sure to punctuate each word and then she stood up and walked the short distance to Quinn, waiting.

Quinn looked up at her with a sly smile, waiting and letting her stew in her own small amount of guilt, but knowing Santana, it was a tiny amount, so Quinn made sure not to wait too long and finally pulled the blanket back and opened her arms, signalling for her to join.

However Santana shook her head, her voice barely above a whisper as she informed her, "I want to lay _on_ you."

Quinn's eyebrow rose with a little bit of surprise and delight and she nodded, "Geeze, San. If the people at McKinley could see you now." she teased and then shifted around on the couch until she was lying on her back.

"Shut up, Quinn." Santana mumbled and carefully laid her body on top of Quinn's, her head resting on her chest.

Quinn smirked and wrapped both her arms around her, maneuvering around until they were both comfortable. "Such a baby."

"I'm not a baby." Santana whined and nuzzled her nose in Quinn's neck, wrapping her fingers around the shirt she was wearing. "Just be a good girlfriend and cuddle me, cuddle me good."

Quinn simply pressed a kiss to the top of her head, sliding her fingers up the back of Santana's shirt, her fingernails lightly scratching up and down and across the skin of her back, while her attention went back to the show she was watching.

Santana pretty much melted into Quinn's arms and if she had the ability she would have definitely started to purr.

"Your hands are always cold." Santana mumbled causing Quinn to pause her movements, but Santana quickly added, "I didn't say I hated it."

Even though Santana couldn't see her Quinn playfully rolled her eyes and she began to move her hands up and down her back again, feeling Santana sink further into her.

Not too long after, when the muscles in her arms where getting tired from pampering Santana's back, Quinn let her hands slip out from under Santana's shirt, smirking with interest when she felt her girlfriend slightly jolt when her fingers brushed a certain area on her side.

Quinn bit her lower lip, having discovered a sensitive spot on Santana's body, one that had slipped under the radar during their countless love making sessions. She knew she was gambling with the devil at this moment, Santana was on her period and tremendously moody, as she witnessed earlier in the day, but in the back of her mind there was a voice telling her to go ahead and disturb the beast that lay comfortably on top of her.

Quinn slowly angled her head to peer down, Santana's head was resting just above her left breast and she wasn't surprised to see that her eyes were closed having zero interest in the show she was watching. She was peaceful and relaxed and yet Quinn still wanted to play with fire and agitate her.

She circled one arm around her lower back, while her free hand slipped back up Santana's shirt, her fingers starting at the top of her ribs and then she slowly began to glide them down along her side, hitting that sensitive spot once again just above her hip. She cleared her throat when Santana lightly jerked against her and the urge to tickle her suddenly increased and now there was no going back.

She used her thumb to brush over the skin, earning a small whimper from Santana and then soon her fingers were dancing against her and she quickly had Santana squirming.

"Quinn!"

"I didn't think the devil was ticklish." Quinn lightly laughed her other hand sliding to Santana's other side so she could pull double tickling duty.

Santana lifted her head up, her dark eyes glaring into mischievous hazel ones, "Stop." She demanded, but with all the wriggling she was doing the command fell flat. "I'm not ticklish." She insisted trying to sit up and grab Quinn's wrists, but the blonde was quick tonight, more alert than Santana, which she blamed on her period.

"Then why are you smiling?" Quinn teased her fingers still grabbing and tickling the woman above.

"I'm not smiling!" Santana tried to pout, swallowing hard to try and drown any laughter that wanted to escape, "Quinn, I'm warning you, stop. This isn't cute."

"Or what?" Quinn taunted her face lighting up when Santana finally gave in and cracked a small smile, "Awwww!"

"Stop." Santana bashfully pleaded, biting her bottom lip to try and control herself, but the more Quinn kept up with her torture and banter, the more she felt herself giving in and soon a small little giggle slipped passed her lips and it caused her to immediately dip her head down and hide her face in Quinn's neck.

"You giggled." Quinn cooed finally letting up, her arms wrapping back around her.

"I _don't_ giggle." Santana mumbled from her hiding spot as she tried to catch her breath.

Quinn smiled, this time her fingers coming up so they could gently comb through Santana's hair, "History was made today, let's mark our calendars as badass Santana Lopez giggles for the first time in all of her life."

Santana let out a dramatic huff and Quinn had to wonder just how much trouble she was going to be in now. Banished to the couch for the night she was sure, but after what she had just done to Santana, that was nothing and she was sure there was going to be hell to pay.

She felt Santana's fingers curl around her shirt and she actually winced when Santana slightly tilted her head, preparing for any kind of pain, but she was pleasantly surprised when instead she felt kisses being placed against her neck.

Quinn's eyebrow rose with curiosity, humming a small, "Oh."

Santana trailed her kisses along Quinn's jaw and over her chin until her lips met her delicious soft ones, giving her a few quick pecks.

Quinn looked up at her, the two locking eyes, "I thought for sure you were going to berate me."

Santana simply shrugged and leaned back down, bringing Quinn into a slow sensual kiss. It was Quinn's reward, one she wasn't going to say out loud obviously, but Quinn was able to take Santana's grumpy mood and turn it around and now instead of feeling like she had a million of knives stabbing at her ovaries, she felt a sudden burst of giddiness in the pit of her stomach all thanks to Quinn. So she showed Quinn just how much she appreciated and loved her with a long drawn out romantic kiss. The kiss heating up until realization set in and Santana broke it.

"Aw, fuck." Santana muttered and pulled back.

Quinn reached up to cup her cheek, her eyebrows creasing with worry, "What?"

"We're _that_ couple."

Quinn's expression twisted into one of confusion, waiting for an explanation, "Huh?"

"We're a couple straight out of a cheesy romance novel."

"Okay?" Quinn unsurely questioned, both of her arms wrapping around Santana's waist, "Is that really a bad thing?"

Santana stared at her for a few seconds, of course it wasn't a bad thing, she found herself living for Quinn's attention and affection and if she was being honest with herself, she secretly loved all of this cheesy romance stuff they shared together, so finally she replied, "No, it's definitely not a bad thing." she honestly answered and then quickly added, "But, just don't tell anyone I giggled or else."

Quinn lightly laughed and squeezed her close, "Your secret is safe with me."

Santana gave her a satisfied smirk before leaning back down to bring her into another kiss. She tangled her fingers in Quinn's hair, while her free hand slid to rest on one of Quinn's boobs feeling her smile into the kiss when she playfully grabbed it.

After a few minutes Santana pulled away, breathing heavily, her forehead resting against Quinn's, "I fucking love you."

Quinn smiled, letting out a breath of content, "I fucking love you too."

* * *

 **Coming Up:**

 **Upper Class Quinn - Requested - Is being worked on.**

 **Military Part 3 - Something I wanted lol - I think it's turning out cute. I hope you guys like it.**

 **I also hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	30. Military Part 3

Military Part 3

Quinn's heels clicked against the pavement as she quickly made her way into the building, smiling at a few people she knew, giving polite nods and waves until she came to a stop at the door she was searching for, stealthy coming to a stop at the threshold to peek inside, her eyes searching until they fell on who she was looking for.

A smile quickly found Quinn's lips when she spotted the four year old, watching as her daughter quietly hummed to herself, sitting in front of a pile of Lego's, stacking them together. Her long dark hair flowing freely passed her tan shoulders, her forehead scrunched with concentration. Quinn let out a content breath, she couldn't believe how much she looked like Santana and it made her love her that much more.

Her smile faltered when a boy came over and tried to take a block out of her daughter's hand, Quinn searching to see if there was a teacher nearby, but apparently it didn't look like she needed any assistance, because her daughter grabbed the Lego right back and pushed the boy away, her eyes turning dark and narrowing in on the little boy, who quickly backed down and Quinn's smile was back, "That a girl." She hummed, it seemed that their daughter took on more than just Santana's looks and Quinn was perfectly okay with that.

"Mrs. Fabray?"

Quinn finally snapped out of her daze, turning to face the daycare teacher, "Hi." She greeted, "I came to pick Mia up early."

The teacher smiled with a small nod and waved her hand for her to enter the classroom. Upon entering, Mia looked up at her and her face lit up at the sight, abandoning the blocks she was playing with as she jumped up and ran towards Quinn.

"Mommy!" She smiled and sprinted across the classroom, dodging other kids until she was close enough to leap into Quinn's arms, wrapping her own around her neck.

"Hi sweetie." Quinn smirked and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Is mami here too?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

Quinn shook her head, "No, it's just me. I was thinking we could have our own special day out together? Lunch and maybe some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" She shouted.

"Go get your stuff." Quinn said and set her back down so she could scurry off and grab her things.

A little while later, Quinn and Mia sat in a small restaurant, Quinn stabbing at her salad as she watched Mia happily shove a French fry in her mouth.

"So, what are we going to do with the spiders for mami while I'm gone?" Quinn asked and took a bite of her food, watching as Mia dipped a fry in a bunch of ketchup and gave her a look of determination.

"Kill 'em!" she nodded and bit off part of the French fry, ketchup dripping onto her chin. "Not scare her like the last time."

Quinn smirked and grabbed her napkin, reaching out across the table so she could wipe the ketchup from her face, the memory of Mia chasing Santana around the apartment with a spider in a jar flashing through her mind. "Right, we don't scare mami."

"I'll protect her while you're away." Mia nodded, "I'll hold her hand when we cross the street and give her hugs and kisses."

Quinn smiled and gave a small nod, "Good girl."

After they finished their lunch, Quinn and Mia headed to the park, the two of them sitting on a bench each of them enjoying an ice cream cone.

Mia soon stood up on the bench, her one arm wrapping around Quinn's shoulders, while the other still held her dripping ice cream in her free hand, "I think I see her." She said her eyes narrowing in on Santana who was walking down the paved pathway, "Do you think she's going to be mad we had ice cream without her?"

"I think she's going be mad about something entirely different..." Quinn mumbled under her breath, a giant ball of nerves entering her stomach as Santana neared and suddenly she wasn't hungry for the chocolate ice cream anymore.

"Hi, mami!" Mia cheerfully greeted once Santana was in hearing distance, excitedly holding up her ice cream for her to see.

Santana picked up her stride her smile growing, waving back at her daughter, playfully gasping once she was standing in front of them, "You two got ice cream without me!?" she said and slid onto the bench next to her, reaching out to gently take Mia's wrist, tugging on it so she could bring the chocolate treat to her mouth.

"Mami!" Mia giggled trying to pull her ice cream away. "It's mine!"

Santana smiled and let go of Mia's wrist, allowing her to keep on eating her ice cream, her eyes falling on Quinn, "You two playin' hooky today?"

Mia eagerly nodded, leaning into Quinn some more as she answered, "Mommy came and gots me out of school early today."

"Oh really?" Santana questioned, trying to study Quinn's expression and energy, something telling her the reason she had done so wasn't going to be good.

"Do you want the rest of mine?" Quinn asked and held up her half eaten ice cream cone, passing it in front of their daughter, her voice catching in her throat due to nerves.

"No thank you." Santana answered with a shake of her head, but she did take a napkin from Quinn so she could wipe some of the ice cream off of Mia's face.

"We had lunch too." Mia smiled.

Santana nodded, her eyes going from Mia and back to Quinn, "So what's the special occasion? And why wasn't I invited until now?"

Quinn let out a slow shaky breath, opening her mouth to answer, but Mia had beaten her to it.

"Mommy wanted to set some rules before she goes."

As soon as the words left Mia's mouth, Santana's entire expression fell into one of distraught, her eyes misty and her mouth going dry.

"San..." Quinn whispered, her heart falling into her stomach just by watching the quick change in Santana's demeanor.

"You told me you wouldn't have to go back over there." Santana stated her dark eyes burning into Quinn, her fingers balling into fists.

Mia slowly stopped eating her ice cream, even for a four year old she could sense the rapid mood change between her parents, her arm slipping off of Quinn's shoulders, leaning back against the bench, her eyes darting between the two of them.

Quinn shifted a little closer, wanting to reach out and offer any kind of comfort she could, resting her hand on Santana's knee, "I know, but – "

"It's been almost six years, why now?" Santana demanded to know.

"They need a commanding officer for a few months-"

"Tell them no!"

Mia flinched due to the sudden outburst, worry starting to wash over her, not fully understanding why or how her happy day out with her mommy was starting to turn into a gloomy one. She thought once Santana joined them, things were going to get even better, but boy was she wrong.

"San, you know I can't."

Santana shook her head, sniffling and trying to quickly wipe away any stray tears that escaped her eyes, "This is bullshit."

"Mami?" Mia hesitantly questioned, turning her body to face her, still entirely confused about the situation, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine, Hija." Santana quietly replied turning to face away from the both of them.

That's when it suddenly clicked in her four year old mind and she reached out so she could place a hand on Santana's shoulder, "I'll still be here with you, mami. I'm not going, I promise."

"I know." Santana's voice cracked, her tears increasing due to both the fact that Quinn was leaving and now her daughter was being the sweetest person in the whole world trying to comfort her.

"I'll even kill the spiders for you. Mommy made me promise." Mia assured reaching out to place her small delicate hand under Santana's chin, trying to turn her head so she was facing her, "Mami?"

That was enough to cause Santana to finally lose it, turning back to face Mia, both her arms engulfing her, pulling her close and hiding her face in her shoulder, her body shaking with sobs. Mia dropped her ice cream on the ground, not even fazed by it being wasted; she simply wrapped her arms around her mami and hugged her back.

Tears began to descend down Quinn's own cheeks, watching the scene play out in front of her. She didn't want to share the news in the park, not like this. Her plan was to take the two of them to the zoo or the movies, spend a nice day with her little family, but she should have known. The moment she texted Santana to try and get her out of work early Santana already knew something was up.

Now here she sat on a bench, trying and failing to control her emotions with a melting ice cream cone clutched in her hands, her wife crying and her daughter consoling her.

Quinn eventually stood up, cleaning up the ice cream Mia had dropped and throwing out the rest of hers, coming back over to the bench, resting a hand on Santana's shoulder, "Why don't we go home?"

Santana slowly pulled away from the embrace, her eyes locking with concerned brown ones, Mia using her thumbs to gently wipe any wetness from her cheeks, "Are you okay now?"

Santana weakly smiled, giving her a small nod, "Si gracias, mi Hermosa."

Mia kissed her forehead, something Quinn and Santana always did when she was upset or sick, "De nada." She replied and then pulled back to jump off of the bench and reached up so she could take Quinn's hand.

Santana sat there for a few more seconds so she could collect herself, using the back of her hand to wipe at her cheeks and then she stood up and took Mia's other hand and the three of them began the walk back to their apartment.

Mia knew her mommy was going away, Quinn had explained it to her during their lunch, it not fully registering with her just yet that she was going to be gone for a while and the place she was going to was dangerous. She also didn't understand why the entire walk back home was completely silent.

The rest of the night was an awkward one. They ordered pizza for dinner to Mia's delight, but to Quinn's displeasure Santana wasn't speaking to her. Not until later in the evening after Mia was tucked away in bed sleeping and the two were in the master bedroom quietly getting ready for bed.

Quinn finally had enough of the silent treatment and when Santana came out of their en-suite bathroom she reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop, "So you're going to ignore me until I leave?"

Santana sighed, her head dropping and her hair falling to curtain her face. She remembered these fights all too well. They were still so vivid in her mind because every single time Quinn had to leave it always broke her heart.

"Quinn, you know how I feel about this entire situation."

"So let's talk through it." Quinn pleaded tugging her towards her, "Please, Santana? This isn't any easier for me either. I'm not only leaving you, but Mia too. _Our_ daughter."

"I hate this conversation, Quinn." Her voice dripping with fret, "And this time is going to be worse because we have a child together." She explained her throat already starting to tighten up due to the all of the emotions hitting her. "You're leaving both of us."

"Not by choice."

"And I'm going to end up a widow and a single mother and Rachel is going to have to help me raise Mia and she'll teach her show tunes and they'll both annoy me by singing them every day and Mia will start wearing ugly sweaters to school and –"

"Okay, okay, Santana, you can stop anytime." Quinn said finally successful in pulling her into a hug.

Santana hid her face in Quinn's neck, mumbling, "I'm _not_ sorry."

"Okay." Quinn whispered and soothingly ran her hands up and down her back, allowing for her wife to have her breakdown.

Once Santana controlled herself, she slightly pulled back, her head resting on Quinn's shoulder, "When do they want you to go?"

Quinn pursed her lips, her arms wrapping a little more tightly around Santana, "In two weeks."

Santana wrapped her fingers around Quinn's shirt upon hearing the answer, squeezing her eyes shut, "I hate you."

With a trembling voice Quinn replied, "I love you too."

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

A week and a half later Rachel showed up at their door, Mia smiling brightly when she heard the knock, "I'll get it!" She called out and raced to open it, nearly knocking the petite brunette down when she jumped into her arms. "Aunt Rachel!"

"Hi, sweetie." Rachel giggled, doing her best to hold her, "Are you all packed?"

"I am." Mia answered, "I'll go get my bag!"

Quinn smiled as she watched Mia race by her and towards her bedroom, while Quinn walked over to greet Rachel with a hug, "Thank you for letting her spend the night."

"My pleasure." Rachel smiled and pulled back, "You and Santana need some alone time before you go. I understand."

Quinn cleared her throat, her face twisting into a serious expression, the sight causing Rachel's own smile to falter, "Rachel, listen, if anything happens-"

"Nope, absolutely not, Quinn. I am not having this conversation with you."

" _Rachel."_ Quinn pleaded her tone strong and serious, waiting until Rachel was looking at her before she continued, "Mia is too young to fully understand, but still come by and check on her and Santana, you know how San gets. That means if anything happens I'm going to need you..." She paused so she could tame her emotions, but she needed to know if something happened to her, someone would be around to be there for Santana, "Don't let her go through it alone, no matter how much of a bitch or how difficult she'll be."

Rachel averted her eyes, her voice barely above a whisper as she replied, "You know I'd do anything for the three of you." she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Quinn's cheek, pulling her into another hug, "I'll be here for them while you're gone and give them right back to you when you return."

Quinn blinked away her tears, squeezing her tight, "Thank you."

"May I interrupt?" Santana playfully asked. "Or do you two need a room?"

"Hello, Santana." Rachel greeted quickly plastering on a giant smile, walking over so she could give her a hug as well.

Santana returned the hug and then pulled away just in time for Mia to come running back, this time with a back pack on.

"I'm ready!" Mia announced.

"Give me a hug." Santana said and knelt down opening her arms, Mia walking over and accepting the embrace, "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Mia said and pressed a kiss to Santana's cheek and then turned so she could give Quinn a hug.

Rachel then took Mia's hand and headed for the door, looking over her shoulder so she could wave to Quinn and Santana, "Enjoy your night." She called out and then focused her attention on Mia, who had began telling her a random story, her little voice echoing throughout the foyer until the two of them disappeared out the door and shut it leaving Quinn and Santana alone.

"So..." Quinn began and turned to Santana, "Do you want to go out for dinner or -?"

Santana shook her head, quickly walking over to her, crashing their lips together, "I don't really care about eating, Quinn. I just want to be with you."

Quinn could only nod as their lips moved together, the two of them expressing how much they loved each other with the kiss alone. It was definitely going to be an emotional night, one they were going to savor and take advantage of in the comfort of their bedroom.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

A few days later, Quinn, Santana, Rachel and Mia were standing in the airport, Mia looking up and watching as they exchanged hugs. Still a little unsure why now not only was her mami crying, but Rachel was too.

Soon Quinn was kneeling in front of her, pulling out a stuffed cat toy dressed in an army uniform, handing it to Mia.

Mia smiled and keenly accepted the gift, hugging the stuffed animal close, "Thank you, mommy!"

Quinn smiled and pulled her into her arms, "If you miss me, just give it a hug, okay? I'll feel it no matter where I am."

Mia's eyes lit up and she gasped, "Okay." She whispered with wonder, looking from the cat and then back up to Quinn, "You'll be back soon?"

"Uh I – " Quinn's voice caught in her throat and she had to pause to clear it, "As soon as I can." She said and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Be good and remember to take care of mami while I'm gone, Aunt Rachel too." She winked. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mia smiled and hugged her back, before stepping over so she could take Santana's hand.

"I love you." Santana said pulling Quinn in for one last kiss. "Call us as soon as you can."

"I will." Quinn promised, "I love you too." She said and then reluctantly pulled away managing to hold it all together, giving them all one last wave, finally having her own little break down when she reached her gate.

When Santana and Mia arrived home, the apartment seemed eerily empty and quiet. Mia walked over to the couch and sat down, looking around as everything started to set in. It hadn't even been a full day yet, but her mommy was gone and all she knew was that she was going to be away for a while and that thought sent an unwanted feeling to consumer her. She grabbed the stuffed animal Quinn had given her and hugged it tight, tears filling her eyes.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

It had only been one week since Quinn had left and Santana was already missing her like crazy. One night after she thought Mia was sleeping, she sat on the couch, clutching a sweater in her hand, one that smelled just like Quinn and that's when the water works began.

She tried to muffle her sobs into the shirt, but it only seemed to make things worse, her unmanageable crying echoing throughout the apartment.

She didn't even notice Mia had woken up and entered the living room until she felt a hand on her forearm, which caused her to jolt into an upright position.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." Santana managed to muster out, using the sweater to try and clear her face.

Mia simply held up the stuffed animal Quinn had given her, "Here."

Santana looked from Mia to the toy cat and without hesitation she took it and clutched it to her chest.

"Not too tight!" Mia instructed and climbed onto Santana's lap, grabbing at one of her arms to loosen her hold.

"Sorry." Santana whispered with a weak smile, wrapping her arm around her and then laid down on the couch. "How about we both sleep with the stuffed animal tonight?" She suggested.

Mia lay down with her, sliding a hand up so it was wrapped around the cat's arm, nodding, "Okay."

"Okay." Santana repeated, holding both of them close, thanking god for her precious daughter, who without even realizing it was making this a tiny bit easier for her.

Two weeks later, Santana and Mia sat on the couch, the laptop open in front of them, impatiently waiting for Quinn to call.

"What time is it now?" Mia asked looking up at Santana and then back to the laptop.

"5:03." Santana answered, her too growing irritated as each second ticked by, until finally the little icon popped up and it indicated that Quinn was calling.

"Answer it, answer it!" Mia demanded.

Santana smiled and clicked the button, Quinn appearing on the screen.

"Mommy!" Mia cheered a sudden rush of emotions washing over her at the sight of seeing her face.

"Hi, baby." Quinn grinned, "I miss you two. What have you guys been up to?"

"Missing you." Santana honestly answered.

"When are you coming home?" Mia asked through a sniffle, letting tears stream down her face.

Santana looked down at her, her arm wrapping around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

The sight caused Quinn's heart to flutter with sadness, "As soon as I can, Mia." She answered, "Why don't you tell me about school?"

Mia shook her head and leaned against Santana, trying to fight back the overwhelming emotions that were thrust upon her once she saw Quinn's face.

Santana sighed and hugged her close, looking back at the screen, wanting to keep the conversation going. She missed Quinn like crazy and these calls were always sporadic and she never knew how long they were going to last, so she wanted to enjoy any communication she could get.

"Rachel, Blaine and Kurt are coming over for dinner tonight." Santana informed Quinn.

"Oh, good." Quinn tried to smile, but the sight of Mia lightly sobbing in Santana's arms was slowly breaking her heart. "Mia, you've been hugging that stuffed animal I gave you a lot haven't you?"

Mia took in a deep breath, chancing a look at the screen, slowly nodding. "Mami too."

"That explains why it's hard for me to breathe sometimes." Quinn teased.

A small smile tugged at Mia's lips, wiping at her eyes as she replied, "I told her not to do it so tightly. I knew you could feel it."

"Why don't you go and get it?" Quinn asked.

Mia nodded and jumped off the couch, running in the direction of her room so she could grab the toy, leaving Santana and Quinn alone.

"I miss you so much already, Q." Santana sadly said,

"Me too." Quinn confessed, "It's harder this time."

"I have it!" Mia said on her way back over into the living room, holding the cat stuffed animal up to the screen.

Quinn quickly put a smile back on, "Okay, give it a hug." She instructed and Mia hugged the cat as hard as she could.

"Too tight." Quinn playfully smiled pretending she couldn't breathe, the sight causing Mia to giggle and let go.

The three of them talked for another ten minutes before the video began to cut out, all of them yelling out _I love yous_ and _goodbyes_ , before they were disconnected.

Mia looked up at Santana and huffed, once again hugging the stuffed animal close to her chest as she headed to her room.

Santana leaned back against the couch with a shake of her head, "Ay, Dios mio. Help us through this."

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

A month later Santana sat in bed, the laptop open on her lap, talking to Quinn.

"So Kurt and Blaine took Mia to the movies?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded, "I almost feel a little guilty talking to you without her."

"I know." Quinn replied looking over her shoulder to make sure she was alone and then back to Santana, excited to see that she was only wearing a lacy bra, "But it's been pretty lonely over here..."

Santana slowly smiled, remembering the reason why it was just the two of them taking this call, "I bet you wish I was there right now, huh, Q?"

"You have no idea, San." Quinn purred, scooting a little closer to the screen.

"Do you think about me at night?" Santana asked, her eyes dark with desire.

Quinn licked her lips and slowly nodded, "Your hands, your lips, your..." She paused, her eyes averting to Santana's cleavage.

Santana smiled and sat forward, reaching behind her back, snapping the clasp of her bra and allowing the straps to slide down her shoulders, watching as Quinn's face lit up with pure bliss. She lightly laughed, "They miss you too, Quinn."

"Fuck, I wish I was there."

Santana slowly pulled the bra off, tossing it to the side, "What would you do if you were?"

Quinn looked around again to make sure she was alone, turning back to the screen, watching as Santana's hand slowly ran up her stomach, a pleasant throb starting to ache between her legs, "I would – " she stopped when Santana's hand paused on her ribs for longer than necessary. She squinted wondering if Santana was teasing, until she realized the screen froze, "No, no..." she reached out and hit the laptop, "San can you still hear me?" she questioned, "Oh, come on!" she shouted with frustration, her anger only growing when then screen went black and the call disconnected.

Over on the other side Santana was spewing Spanish profanities, slamming the laptop shut and tossing it on the nightstand. She pulled the blanket up and over her and rolled onto her side, sulking for the rest of the night until Mia came home.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

 _Three months later_

"I killed two spiders for mami." Mia triumphantly declared through the computer screen, watching as Quinn proudly smiled.

Santana shivered with disgust, "They were huge, Quinn!"

Rachel was sitting on the other side of Mia, playfully rolling her eyes and then nudged her in the side, "Why don't you tell your mommy what else you did?"

Mia pretended to think about it and then shook her head, "I don't remember."

"Mia." Santana said her voice full of warning.

Mia dramatically sighed, "I punched a boy at school."

"Mia!" Quinn shouted a little too close to the microphone, because she noticed all three of them flinch. "Why did you do that? Violence isn't the answer." She was about to lecture, yet here she was in another country serving her country in the military.

"He was makin' fun of my friend." Mia answered.

"Still, you can't just go around hitting people." Quinn said her attention falling on Santana and she could tell through the computer screen how secretly proud she was of Mia. "Mami, punished you I hope?"

"No TV for the weekend." Santana answered.

"On a much happier note, her piano skills are improving." Rachel decided to add and Mia enthusiastically nodded along.

Once their call was disconnected, Quinn sat in front of the blank screen, putting her head in her hands, taking in a few deep breaths, before she finally just allowed herself to cry. She was missing out on a lot and all she wanted to do was jump on the next plane and go back to them. Sadly she had obligations to keep and so she let herself cry and feel for a few minutes and then cleaned the tear streaks from her face, kissed the picture she had of Santana and Mia, put it safely back in her pocket, collected herself and headed back out to the base.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

 _A few months later_

Santana stood there in the giant auditorium, Mia holding tightly onto her hand next to her, her heart pounding as announcements were made and finally the soldiers who were overseas filed into the room in an orderly fashion, tears springing to Santana's eyes when Quinn marched forward and stood proudly in the front, the two locking eyes, but while Quinn kept it together, Santana was quickly brushing tears from her cheeks.

"Mommy." Mia whispered, tugging on Santana's hand, wanting to greet her, but she knew the rules. Santana had explained them to her before they arrived. She wasn't allowed to hug Quinn until the ceremony was over, no matter how badly they missed her.

It was a long eight months. Something Santana and Quinn didn't have to go through for a while and now that they had a child together, this time was the hardest. They stood there and the guy at the podium droned on and on, Santana tuning him out while she just gazed at Quinn, trying to will this ceremony to be over. Didn't they know that these soldiers were away from their families for months on end the last thing anyone wanted to do was stand back and stare at their loved ones for another hour or so.

Mia stood impatiently, growing antsy by the second, glaring at the guy slowly speaking at the platform, letting out an annoyed huff until finally she let go of Santana's hand and took off.

"Mia!" Santana hissed reaching out to try and grab her daughter just missing her by a few inches, her eyes wide, watching helplessly as her daughter shoved through a few people and broke free and ran across the open floor.

Quinn gasped, her cheeks burning a bright shade of pink as she watched her daughter break all the rules and so she decided to break them too and broke formation, kneeling down as Mia came closer, opening her arms, the tiny but tough girl almost knocking her over with a giant hug.

"Mommy." Mia smiled and nuzzled into Quinn's neck, melting into her embrace, so overwhelmed with emotion she hid her face in her neck and cried, happy to have her mom back home.

Everyone fell silent as the two hugged, Quinn bowing her head as a form of apology and stood up, balancing Mia on her hip, her hand running up and down her back to try and sooth her. The guy at the podium gave her a small smile and then began to speak once again, carrying on with the ceremony.

Twenty minutes later, after medals were given out and salutes were done everyone was finally free to greet their families, Santana quickly making it to Quinn, her arms immediately wrapping around her.

"I missed you both too." Quinn whispered, still holding Mia, while her one arm wrapped around Santana pulling her in close, trying her best to hold back her own emotions, while both of her girls sniffled and wept in her neck.

After hugs were given and Quinn introduced Santana and Mia to a few people, all three of them headed home. They ordered food and curled up on the couch together, just the three of them, enjoying the fact that Quinn was finally back. As the evening went on, Mia's eyes began to flutter shut, but every time her head bobbed against Quinn, she would quickly force herself awake and look up at her mommy, making sure she was still there. Quinn always made sure to give her a reassuring kiss on the forehead and pull her closer.

When Mia did eventually fall asleep Santana carried her to bed, while Quinn went and showered. When Quinn came out of the bathroom, she stood in the middle of the room dazed out for a few seconds, until Santana walked over and tugged on her arm.

"Quinn?"

Quinn looked up at her, "San..." she whispered, her voice catching in her throat, "I'm so happy to be home." She said, taking a step forward and into Santana's arms, "This time, it was different. It hurt more."

Santana brushed her fingers through her damp blonde hair and then wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her close, "You're home now, Quinn. Where you belong."

Quinn dipped her head down, she was tired of trying to hold back her emotions and even though she was back home in the safety of Santana's arms, she finally allowed herself to have the full on breakdown she had been trying to push away since the day she left. She always wanted to be the strong protector of her family, it was what being in the military taught her, but now she needed someone to provide her with some protection and she was so glad Santana was here to supply her with an endless amount.

"I love you." Santana whispered over and over again, gently swaying their bodies back and forth.

They both clung to each other in the middle of their bedroom, Santana simply holding Quinn, while she slowly began to regain her composure, but she kept her head resting on her shoulder, only lifting it when there was a soft knock on the door.

They both turned to look, watching as Mia slowly pushed the door open and took a glance inside, "Are you guys awake?" She whispered.

Quinn and Santana both shared a small smile and then looked back to their daughter, both of them nodding, Mia running over to them, her arms circling around Quinn's leg.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" her voice still hushed, her pleading brown eyes looking up into Quinn's watery ones.

"Yes." Quinn instantly replied, pulling away from Santana so she could lean down and hoist Mia up, "You can sleep with us."

"We were just about to go to sleep." Santana said leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek and then Quinn's, before all of them climbed into the queen sized bed.

Quinn lay in the middle, Santana cuddled up to her on one side, while Mia snuggled in close on the other, her arms wrapped around both of them. She gave them each a kiss and held them close, happy to be home and with her little family.

"Goodnight, mommy. Goodnight, mami." Mia said through a yawn, before resting her head on Quinn's shoulder, her fingers curling around Quinn's shirt, almost as if she was trying to keep her in place.

"Goodnight." Santana said shifting a little closer to Quinn, wanting to make up for loss closeness time. "I love you."

Quinn smiled and let out a content breath, her eyes fluttering shut, relaxing into the mattress and the warmth cuddled up into her, "I love you both." she whispered and just like that she was peacefully sleeping with her family in her arms.


	31. Oh, Santana

**I didn't know what to title this one - so here it is. Maybe I'll write an "Oh, Quinn" one in the future lol**

* * *

Oh, Santana

Quinn sat in the office of her shared New York City apartment, her dark black rimmed glasses resting on the edge of her nose, bills spread out on the desk in front of her, the monthly chore she had volunteered to take on in exchange for never having to cook dinner. Santana was the better chef anyway, unless Quinn wanted a quick snack, the blonde wanted no part in chopping and measuring ingredients.

So now she was seated at the computer desk, grabbing the last remaining bill that needed to be paid, ready to get it done and over with quickly, until the total amount due caught her eye.

She re-read the paper in her hand several times, her forehead scrunching up with confusion as to why the number wasn't its regular amount as all of the previous months. It wasn't like they couldn't afford the extra charge; she and Santana were extremely responsible when it came to saving and spending their money, but it still was enough to make her question it.

Figuring it was a mistake, she flipped through the papers, her eyes going wide and her eyebrows rising almost to her hairline when she found out exactly why the bill was so much this month. With a shake of her head she grabbed the papers and headed out of the office in search of her wife.

"Santana?"

Santana was sitting on the couch, lounging in yoga pants and a hoodie, her eyes glued to the television as some trashy reality show played out in front of her, her focus never leaving the flat screen as she replied with, "Mmm?"

"So, I was just going over our cable bill and – " Quinn paused when she realized Santana wasn't paying attention to her, so finally she moved to stand in front of the TV blocking her view, "San!"

Santana finally gave Quinn all of her attention, if only because she had no other choice, her eyebrows creasing with annoyance, "What?!"

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing in on her wife, "Do you remember renting any movies this past month?"

Santana stared at her with disbelief, still unsure and beyond confused on why she was being interrupted during one of her favourite shows, "Rent? Nobody rents movies anymore, Q. Welcome to the new age – have you ever heard of a little thing called Netflix?"

"Yeah, well you can't watch _these_ types of movies on there." Quinn answered, "Not exactly family friendly."

Santana sat there in silence, waiting for more of an explanation, and when the blonde didn't offer anymore she finally gave in, "Okay, Quinn, I give up." She said throwing her hands up with a show of defeat.

Quinn uncrossed her arms and held the paper up so she could read off of it, "Tell me if any of these titles sound familiar." She instructed, making sure Santana was paying attention before she began to read from the list, "Booty and the Breasts, Boob-a-licious MILFs, It Takes Three, 69 – "

"Whoa! – someone – someone must have hacked our cable account?" Santana cut her off, her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

"Santana cut the crap." Quinn stated, her tone of voice leaving no room for arguments, "Just tell me when you found the time to even watch all of these?"

Santana cleared her throat and averted her eyes to look out the window, using the heavy falling snow as a distraction, "Hey look-"

"Santana!"

"Aye! Okay!" Santana finally admitted, "Remember when you went away for work that one weekend? You were gone from Friday to Monday..." She quietly trailed, "I was lonely and missed you."

"You couldn't handle four days without me?" Quinn questioned.

"Obviously not!" Santana answered and the two went quiet for a few long seconds, until Santana dared to ask, "Are you mad at me?"

Quinn let out a slow breath, looking back down at the unpaid bill in her hand. She knew Santana had a more than average high sex drive and if she wanted to watch porn to satisfy her needs while Quinn was away, she was okay with it. She just couldn't understand one thing.

"I'm not mad that you _watched_ porn." Quinn said and turned to head towards the office, "I am however disappointed that you _paid_ for it."

Santana sat there for a moment dumbfounded, watching as Quinn disappeared around the corner. After trying and failing to decipher what she had said, she stood up and abandoned the show she was watching and instead went and followed Quinn to the office coming to a stop to stand at the threshold of door watching as Quinn sat back behind the desk.

Quinn looked up at her with a small knowing smile, shoving a few papers into an envelope, "Really, Santana? Welcome to the new age, where you can watch porn for _free_ online."

Santana gasped, her face drawing a blank expression as the wheels in her head began to turn. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid.

"Oh shit." Santana muttered.

Quinn smiled, leaned back and with a sultry tone of voice said, "I miss you too when I'm gone away." And then went back to finishing the task while mumbling, "But I'm not going to pay for something I can get for free..."

Santana stood there quietly for a few seconds before she pushed off the door-frame and walked over to grab her laptop.

She smiled sweetly at her wife, sending her wink before turning around, "I'll be in the bedroom." She announced and then quickly disappeared.

All Quinn could do was shake her head with a small smile, whispering, "Thank god we have the unlimited internet package."


	32. Valentine's Day - 2

**This chapter was co-written with the wonderful images-in-words**

 **Since it is only a few days away, I give you another Valentine's Day chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Valentine's Day

Santana paced back and forth in front of the windows of her small, but lavish New York City apartment, the blizzard outside angry and responsible for shutting down almost the entire city. The buses weren't running, the cabs were all parked, for the first time in a long time the traffic and noise that usually polluted the city air was silent and Santana couldn't have been more infuriated.

"Santana, I know, I'm sorry." Quinn apologized through the phone, looking out the window from the view of her apartment more than a few blocks away from Santana's, "We can celebrate this weekend."

"Quinn, no." Santana whined looking over at her small kitchen table, fancy plates, silverware and wine glasses all set up. "I want to celebrate _tonight_. I haven't seen you all week."

"Well I can't exactly control the weather now can I?" Quinn stated balancing her phone between her shoulder and ear, while she held up the necklace she had bought for Santana, getting ready to wrap it, even though their plans were being pushed back a few days.

Santana sank on to the couch, looking down at the dark red revealing dress she was wearing, a new sexy set of bra and panties underneath, shaking her head about what a waste it was. Her eyes then fell on the gas fireplace and she rolled her eyes, "I even spent money to fix the stupid fireplace. I wanted to get wanky on the floor in front of it."

Quinn couldn't help but hum a small laugh, sarcastically replying, "How romantic, San."

Santana let out a small breath, already knowing the answering, but she was secretly hoping that maybe if she filled her voice with as much dread as possible, she'd be able to convince Quinn into coming anyway mumbling a, "So you're not coming then?"

Quinn sat on her bed, exhaling slowly, the sound of disappointment in Santana's voice causing her to feel a little guilty, but when the wind howled causing her to take another look outside, she was once again reminded of why they were forced to be separate tonight, "I'm sorry, Santana. We'll spend the entire weekend together, I promise."

"Fine." Santana muttered and went silent. She knew it wasn't safe for anyone to be out in this type of weather, but she wanted to be with Quinn. Valentine's Day had always been special for them, even more special than their actual anniversary, given their history that surrounded this holiday. "Whose idea was it to live apart anyway?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, but she had a small smile on her face as she simply answered, "Yours."

* * *

A half-hour later, Santana was still pacing and fuming around the living room. Okay, fine, it _had_ been her idea for them to keep their own separate places - but lately, the more time she and Quinn spent apart, the less she liked it. When they weren't together, Santana actually _missed_ Quinn, much as she hated to admit it. Quinn was the light to her dark, the ice to her fire, always had been. More and more, she craved Quinn's presence, her warmth, the sparkle of her eyes (and her wit), the music of her laugh.

She liked to think of herself as someone who chose to be with someone, not someone who _had_ to be someone. She had always been able to separate sex and love pretty easily. Her high school history was testament to that. Being with Quinn, though, had changed her somehow; now she couldn't imagine having sex with someone she didn't love...and the person she loved, without question, was Quinn.

And Valentine's Day was the day to celebrate love.

Which meant she had to see Quinn, no matter what was going on outside. She didn't care that the snow was coming down at a rate of two inches per hour, driven by howling, bitter cold winds. She didn't care that the city was frozen, paralyzed by the storm. She didn't care what she had to do, or how much it might cost, or what the risk might be. Hell might have actually been freezing over, but that didn't matter at all.

She was Santana Lopez, damn it, and she was going to find a way.

Then a thought struck her, stopping her in her tracks, and a devious smile spread across her face. Of course! Why hadn't she thought of this sooner?

She grabbed her phone and feverishly scrolled through her contacts. There it was - the answer to her dilemma. She tapped the name, listened to the ring on the other end, knowing it wouldn't ring more than twice.

"Rachel Berry's cell phone, Rachel Berry speaking! Who's calling, please?"

"Hey, short stack. I've got a favor to ask you..."

"Santana?" Rachel's voice rose in pitch, causing Santana to wince at the sheer volume. "How wonderful to hear from you! I hope you're keeping warm in this awful weather. Winter colds, once caught, tend to linger forever, you know."

"I know. Trust me, I'm all bundled up here in my living room with a freaking fireplace in it."

Rachel giggled amiably, used to Santana's biting sarcasm. After all, she'd been hearing things like that since they were all in high school together.

"Point well taken," she chirped, ignoring the barb. "So, you said something about a favor?"

Santana took a deep breath. She hated asking anyone for favors, despite the fact that her friends and family would pretty much do anything for her. Independence and self-reliance had always been her thing, and she loathed to request help from anyone unless it was absolutely, positively necessary. She particularly disliked asking Rachel for anything, because she didn't want the pint-sized stage and screen star to ever think she was staying in touch with her only because of her wealth. It was an irrational concern, she knew, but she couldn't help herself. After all, if she'd gotten rich and famous before the age of 25, as Rachel had, she'd probably question other people's motives all the time. But then again, she was the suspicious type, while Rachel was anything but.

"It's like this, Thumbelina," she began. "It's Valentine's Day. I know you and Tina are like annoyingly happy penguins in your Central Park West igloo or whatever, but Q and I still have separate places in this godforsaken city, and with this freak blizzard we've got going on here, she decided it was - her word - 'prudent' for us to cancel our plans for tonight. To which Auntie Tana says, no me gusta."

"I'm sorry that you and Quinn have to spend this romantic evening apart, Santana, but I'm not at all sure as to what you think I can do to help that unfortunate fact."

Santana found herself smiling again, in spite of the verbal onslaught to which Rachel had just subjected her. "Yeah, well. You may be rich and famous and an EGOT winner, but I'm the smartest bitch out of all us Glee girls. And that's why I called you. See, I know you have a limo and a driver on call 24/7, 365 days a year. Correct?"

"Yes, but -"

"I also know that said driver is trained to deal with all kinds of weather, because a top star like yourself has to be available to make a public appearance at a moment's notice - rain, shine, snow or whatever."

"So...you want me to send my driver to pick one of you up and take whoever gets picked up to the other's place?"

"Now you're getting it! See, this is why you're my favorite musical theater hobbit of all time."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Santana. I mean, this weather is truly atrocious. I wouldn't want either of you to be put in any danger."

"Nobody would hold you responsible, Rachel. This is my idea. Anything goes wrong, it's on me. Cheerios honor."

"I don't recall the Cheerios ever having anything resembling honor, but...all right. My driver _is_ the best around. If anyone can make this happen, it's him."

"Great! Send him over to my place and have him text me when he gets here, okay? And Rachel...thanks. I mean it."

"Who am I to stand against the course of true love? Have a good night, Santana. Tina is waiting for me in the bedroom, and our karaoke machine is primed and ready to go, so..."

"Ew. I so did not need to know that."

Before Rachel could say anything else to disgust her, Santana hung up the phone and began to hurry around the apartment to gather some things and get ready. As if on cue, right as she was pulling on her big warm winter jacket, her phone buzzed and she looked down, the message from Rachel's limo driver, indicating that he had arrived and was waiting.

"Perfect." Santana smiled and zipped her coat all the way up; hoping her winter gear would be enough to shield her from the cold, since all she was wearing underneath was her skimpy red dress and even though she figured Quinn unzipping her coat was a damn good present in itself, she reached down and grabbed a bag with the blonde's real present inside, made sure everything in the apartment was shut off and was on her way.

Over in Quinn's apartment, the blonde was currently curled up on the couch, a blanket draped over her shoulders and a book in her hand, trying to distract herself from the fact that she was spending Valentine's Day alone. Sure she was one of the lucky ones in a happy relationship, but right now she didn't feel so cheerful since her lover was currently apart from her.

After re-reading the same sentence more than a few times, Quinn gave up and tossed the book on her coffee table and instead reached for her phone. She tapped on her albums and began looking through the pictures, smiling as she swiped through, a majority of them pictures of her and Santana.

She paused when she came to a particular one of the two of them, one Tina had captured while they weren't looking. A candid photo of the couple, simply being with each other, staring at each other like there was nobody else in the room, emitting nothing but love, a totally different energy than what they used to send to each other back in their old high school days.

Quinn still couldn't believe it sometimes and she often had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but here she was living out a real life fairytale and right now the one thing standing in her way of enjoying it to the fullest was a freak snowstorm. After admiring the picture for a few more minutes, she closed out of it and opened her contacts, if she couldn't be with Santana, it didn't mean she couldn't talk to her, but just as she was about to call there was a knock on her door.

Quinn jolted upright, confused by the sudden sound, not expecting anyone to show up at her door, especially with the dangerous conditions outside. After the shock wore off she stood from the couch, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders and slowly made her way over to the door.

"Q – it's me, open up."

The breath Quinn didn't even realize she had been holding released and she picked up her pace, "Santana?!" she called out, reaching the door and pulling it open, surprised to see her girlfriend standing in front of her with a bright smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Santana beamed.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn cried, beckoning her girlfriend inside, then closing and locking the door behind her. "How - how did you even get here? Don't tell me you walked all the way over from your place - "

"Hey, I'm happy to see you too, Q." Santana turned so that Quinn wouldn't be able to see the sexy red dress she was wearing until she'd gotten her coat off, then slowly unzipped it. "No, I didn't walk here from my place. I may be wildly impulsive, but I'm not suicidal. I called Rachel."

Quinn blinked in confusion. "You called Rachel? For what?"

"I asked if I could borrow her limo driver." Santana turned around again to open her coat, smiling like a feral cat at the way the blonde's eyes widened at the sight of the sinfully short, curve-hugging dress she wore. "Like the outfit? It's my V-day special. I bought it just for tonight."

"Oh my God, Santana. You're insane. And so ridiculous." Quinn threw her arms around Santana, who just barely managed to toss her coat away before the blonde embraced her, peppering her face with kisses. "You're lucky I'm so in love with you - otherwise I'd be furious right now."

Santana laughed and smiled, holding her girlfriend close. "Okay, maybe I _am_ crazy. But you make me that way, Q. There's no one else I would have done this for but you."

Quinn frowned, her hazel eyes staring into Santana's dark ones. "I just...I wish you hadn't had to go to such extremes. The minute we hung up before, I...I knew it wasn't right, being apart on Valentine's Day."

"I felt the same exact way," Santana admitted. "That's why I knew I had to find a way, no matter what, to be with you tonight."

The blonde took Santana's hand, leading her over to the sofa in the middle of her small but comfortable living room area. She still couldn't believe that Santana had taken such a bold step, just so that their plans wouldn't be broken. No one had ever done anything like this for her, made such an incredible effort, and it touched her deeply.

"This really was a crazy thing for you to do, Santana," she admonished lightly, secretly loving the length to which Santana had gone for her sake. "And you _do_ know that you owe Rachel big time now, right?"

"Eh," the Latina shrugged with a grin. "What could I do for the girl who already has everything? Think about it, Q. Besides, she's all about true love and big romantic gestures and all that stuff. She was happy to help."

"I hope you tipped the driver, at least," Quinn said wryly. "Better than you tip cabbies and Uber drivers, anyway."

"What kind of person do you think I am, Q? Of course I tipped him. He was a nice guy, too. Reminded me of Finn, actually."

"Aww. I always thought he would have made a good cabbie if he'd ever made it over here."

"Yeah, he would've. He had that kind of personality."

They sat quietly for a few moments, just enjoying the warmth of each other's presence, stealing a few light kisses, before Quinn finally said, "I'm really glad you're here. I miss you so much when we're not together."

"I miss you too," Santana admitted. "Which is why I wanted to ask you..." Her voice faltered, and she ducked her head, suddenly lost for words.

Damn, this was going to be harder than she'd thought. The drive over here had afforded her some time to think about how she was going to frame her question, but now that she was here and the moment was upon her, all the words seemed to fly right out of her head. She kept getting lost in Quinn's sparkling eyes, in the way the light shone in her beautiful blonde hair.

"Ask me what?"

"Would...would you be into buying an apartment with me?"

For the second time since Santana's arrival, Quinn's jaw dropped to the floor.

Before Quinn could say anything else, Santana walked over to grab the bags she had brought, pulling out a few things and placing them on the kitchen table.

"Santana, hello!?" Quinn questioned and stood from the couch, watching as her girlfriend began to dig through the bag, placing wine on the table, and chocolate, "You're just going to spring that on me and then abandon me in the living room?"

"Hold on, would ya?" Santana smirked, her hands shaking due to nerves, "I had this whole thing planned out, but this stupid snowstorm kind of messed it all up." She said, finally grabbing a wrapped present at the bottom of the bag.

Quinn wrapped her arms around herself, curiously watching Santana, anxiously waiting.

Santana let out a small breath and then walked back over to Quinn, "So, I had this whole romantic evening planned... the fire place, candle lit dinner, this dress." She slyly smiled looking down at herself, coming to a stop in front of the beautiful blonde, handing her the wrapped gift, the pink shiny paper glistening against the light, the bow perfectly tied on the top, "I wanted to make it a night to remember."

Quinn's eyes lit up, her fingers running over the ribbon, "It's one of the worst snowstorms New York City has ever seen in quite some time and you _still_ came here. I'd say it's already off to a great start."

Santana smirked and nodded, her heart fluttering with nerves, "So open your present. It's bouts to get better."

Quinn slid the bow off and then began to rip through the pink wrapping paper, letting it fall to the ground, unveiling a medium size box and set it down on the kitchen table, pulling the lid off to look inside.

"I bought you more than just this – but I thought it'd be a nice first present to open."

Tears actually sprung to Quinn's eyes. It wasn't jewelry or an engagement ring, Santana actually didn't spend any money on this gift, unless you counted the box and wrapping paper. What was actually in the box was Santana asking her to take the next step in their relationship. Newspaper clippings and print outs of condos and apartments for sale in the areas they talked about wanting to live one day.

"Now that my club and restaurant are actually doing very well thanks to Rachel..." Santana mumbled, walking to stand behind Quinn, her arms wrapping around her waist, "And your book just made it on the New York Times bestseller list – we can actually afford a decent place to live together."

"San-tana." Quinn choked out through a small sob, her entire body thriving with joy, "This was so thoughtful." She whispered, still in shock about the news. They had been dating for almost two years and when Quinn finally decided to make the move to New York, Santana insisted they live apart for a while, which sent Quinn through the roof, but they managed to work through that epic fight (with the help of Rachel and Tina), so now that Santana was finally asking her, it was throwing her emotions into overdrive.

Still, she couldn't resist taking a soft dig at Santana to cover the whirlwind of feelings going on inside her. It was their way; it always had been, right from the start, and Quinn couldn't imagine that ever changing.

"Giving Rachel credit for something? Are you feeling all right, Santana?"

This drew an eye roll and a pained smile from Santana. "Maybe I'm coming down with a fever, after being outside in this weather for all of about thirty seconds or so." Then she paused, reflecting for a moment on how much Rachel really had helped her - helped both of them - over the years, especially since she'd achieved what she'd called her 'inevitable stardom.' She hated to admit it, but it was undeniable. "Hey, I don't like it, but it's the truth. And Santana Lopez may bend the truth from time to time, but she does not lie. Rachel has helped us out a lot - introducing you to your agent, investing in my club...it seems like she's always going to be in our lives, no matter what we do or where we live." She shrugged. "Why fight it?"

"So you're actually going to give her our new address when we move?" Quinn asked wryly, turning in Santana's arms to face her. "Brave. Very brave."

"Hell yeah, I am. How else is she going to hire the movers and get all our stuff over to the new place?" Santana laughed in reply. Then the light went on, and she blinked for a second as realization struck her. "Wait...does that mean...?"

Quinn playfully raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend with a bright, happy smile. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to catch on."

"Damn, Q. That's cold."

"Not as cold as it is outside," Quinn shot back, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck. "That's why we have apartments, after all."

"When you're right, you're right."

And with that, as with so many other things in their lives, the deal was sealed with a long, passionate kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Santana," Quinn whispered, her eyes bright with joyous tears. "I love you."

"I love you too, Q. Now, how about we fast forward to the part where I show you what I've got on under this dress...?"

Quinn's eyebrow rose once again, her expression suddenly serious. "What about all those clippings from the newspaper? You know how hard it is to find a good apartment in this city."

"That can wait," Santana said, stepping back to release the blonde from her arms to hook her thumbs beneath the straps of her clingy, body-hugging dress. The hungry, sultry look on her face made Quinn's entire body heat up and her mouth suddenly go dry. "Right?"

"Right."

They didn't get to the box of clippings until late the next morning.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has still been reading and reviewing.**


	33. Upper Class

**Hi! – all right this chapter was a request from Phillendeluxe. **

**The request: Quinn is super rich, upper class, has an important job and has really posh friends that can't understand what she sees in Santana who's a lower middle class person, low self esteem and needs several jobs to get by. Quinn likes to spoil Santana because she can, but Santana gets stressed because she can't do it for Quinn. Quinn's friends are also rude to Santana and Quinn is kind of oblivious to it.**

 **I honestly had no idea how to tackle this one, so I asked for help and the amazing images-in-words came to my rescue and we co-wrote this chapter together. _And_ we had so much fun writing it that we kind of got carried away...and well...grab some snacks because this is a long one! **

**I hope you all enjoy it! I can't wait to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

Upper Class

Santana sighed as she walked into the loft, not even bothering to pull off her jacket before plopping herself down into the recliner opposite from where her roommates sat on the couch. She shook her head, a familiar sign of annoyance to Rachel and Kurt, who regarded her with curious eyes. An almost telepathic glance between them decided that it was Kurt who should ask this time.

"Did you and Quinn get into a fight?" Kurt gently inquired. "I'm sure it will blow over, if you did."

She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head once again. She reached into her coat pocket to retrieve a small black box trimmed with gold. "No, I'm just…" She sighed again in frustration. "Quinn bought me this." She tossed the box onto the coffee table almost disgustedly.

Kurt reached out to grab it, just barely beating Rachel. With a small smile of triumph, he opened the box, and they both peered inside it with a pretty good idea of what it contained.

Yet they still couldn't contain their gasps of wonder and amazement when they saw the necklace, a silver heart with diamonds dangling perfectly from a silver chain. Kurt carefully drew it out of the box and let out a low whistle as he stared with undisguised envy.

"Okay, seriously," he said, turning the piece so that it caught the sunlight coming in through the loft's open windows. "I mean…yes, I'm beyond gay, but can I date Quinn? Because she can buy me all the pretty things, if you don't want them - which it doesn't seem that you do."

Rachel's outstretched fingertips barely brushed the beautiful item, as if she didn't want to taint the necklace with her touch, seemingly mesmerized by way it sparkled in the light that danced off the tiny diamond crystals. It was quite possibly the loveliest thing she had ever seen, yet Santana was looking at it as though she was offended by its very existence.

"I'm confused, Santana. Where's the problem here?" She asked, puzzled by the angry look on her longtime friend's face.

"The problem, short stack, is that I told her to stop buying me all this crap!" Santana exclaimed, fairly leaping out of her chair to stand in front of them with her hands on her hips, more agitated than ever. "And then she goes and gets me this…this thing anyway!"

"Oh no, sweetie. Trust me, this isn't crap." Kurt replied, gently replacing the necklace in its box. "This is one hundred percent genuine."

"You know what I mean," Santana fumed. "I can barely afford to take her out to a halfway decent dinner, and meanwhile, she just goes around throwing money at anything I lay my eyes on." She flopped back down to the recliner. "I mean, we were just passing by the place, and I just happened to see this in the window and said, 'Oh, that's really nice,' and the next thing I know she's giving it to me like it didn't cost several thousand dollars, and meanwhile, I'm saving up just to maybe go to a movie with her one Saturday night."

"Aw, poor Satan, getting spoiled by her girlfriend." Kurt teased. "You are the very definition of a first world problem."

"It's more than that." Santana's expression, so full of anger just a moment ago, was now sad and gloomy. "Her friends are all rich snobby assholes, and she just doesn't see it. They act like such bitches towards me, but she just waves her hands and says things like, 'Oh, they're still just getting to know you.' It's been six months, and I've seen no sign that they're ever going to be anything other than spoiled, bratty douches."

Kurt and Rachel exchanged glances, surprised by the normally tough Latina's tacit admission that she was bothered by the attitude Quinn's had taken towards her. Never before had she ever cared the smallest bit about what anyone thought or had to say about her.

"I'm sorry to hear that they've been getting to you," Rachel said. "Honestly, though, I'm a little shocked that you let them trouble you so much. It's so unlike you, Santana."

"Yeah, well," she sighed. "They're Quinn's friends, and I really like Quinn, so…is it wrong that I want them to like me too?"

Kurt nodded in understanding, "A dilemma, no doubt. How does one love someone and yet hate that person's friends?"

* * *

Quinn's fingers wrapped around the bed sheets, arching her back as she let out a loud, satisfied moan.

"Fuck, San," she whimpered breathlessly, her heart pounding. Her eyes were heavy as she watched Santana crawl back up towards the headboard, and the sight of her tousled hair and wily smile ware nearly enough to make her want to go again. She tugged her close so she could press their lips together, letting the kiss linger for a few long minutes before pulling back with a hazy smile, stretching her arms over her head, relaxing into the mattress. Santana pressed a kiss to her shoulder, then rested her head on the pillow next to Quinn's. Her hand lingered on the blonde's firm, taut stomach, taking pleasure in simply watching her face in the dim light.

"You're staying over, right?" Quinn asked, rolling over onto her side. Anxiously, she chewed her bottom lip between her teeth as she waited for Santana to answer.

"Your bed is a lot more comfortable than mine, so yeah. I'll stay if you want."

"Obviously, yes." Quinn shimmied a little closer so that they were now sharing the same pillow. "Hey, there's something I wanted to ask you before, but then we got...distracted." Grinning, she pressed a quick kiss to Santana's lips. "There's this gala coming up next month, and I'd like you to attend it with me as my plus one."

Santana's face fell. "I can't afford to go to some gala," she said. "We both know that's rich people talk for 'expensive, pointless party.'"

"You wouldn't have to pay for anything," Quinn said, seeking to reassure her suddenly unhappy girlfriend. "We can even go dress shopping together."

Santana sighed and rolled onto her back, staring a hole in the ceiling. "You can't just always buy me everything, Quinn."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Santana – I like buying you things." Quinn said. "I want to give you everything you want, everything you deserve. What's wrong with that?"

Santana turned her head away from Quinn, clenching her jaw tight. She couldn't deny that it was nice to have a rich girlfriend, but when she couldn't even scrounge up enough money to take Quinn to dinner at a restaurant other than the diner where she worked, things like this bothered her. Not to mention the snooty friends that came along with her, who would surely be attending the gala as well.

"I don't know if I can get time off work for it anyway," Santana said after a few moments, and Quinn's answering sigh seemed to echo throughout the entire bedroom.

"It's a month away, San! Isn't that enough advance notice?" Quinn exclaimed. "You really can't get one night off? It's just some stupid diner."

Santana sat up, throwing the covers aside. "Maybe it's some stupid diner to you, Q! But that job pays my bills. I can't just blow it off whenever I feel like it – or whenever you need me to."

Quinn sat up as well, clutching the sheet to her chest, watching in disbelief as her girlfriend stormed around the room in search of her clothes. "Santana! Come on. You know I didn't mean it like that."

"It's not just the expense, Quinn. You wanna know the truth?" Santana waved a shoe as she spoke, then discarded it when she realized it wasn't hers, but Quinn's. "Another reason I don't want to go: your friends are straight-up, stuck up assholes."

"Hey! They're not that bad – "

"No? Come on, Q." Santana pulled her jeans on. "They're on their best behavior when you're paying attention, but when you're not, or when I'm alone with them while you're on the phone or talking to your parents or whatever – they're always in my face, talking shit about how I'm so poor and I'm just your charity case and you're going to get bored with me soon and blah blah fucking blah."

"San, don't go." Quinn pleaded from the edge of the bed, reaching out to touch her arm. "Let's talk about this."

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I really, really like you. It's just..." Santana paused, sighing. "You need to look more closely at your friends, listen to the things they say to me, the things they say about me. Don't be blind and deaf to them, just because they're your friends."

Quinn nodded, gripping Santana's forearm. "Okay. Maybe...maybe you're right about that," she allowed. Her eyes seemed almost to sparkle in the light, drawing Santana in, despite her professed desire to leave. "But what does that have to do with now? Why can't you just stay with me - have breakfast, at least. Let my driver take you home, or to work, wherever you need to go afterwards. Just...please. Stay."

Sighing, Santana let her hand drop. She'd never been treated like this by a girlfriend before. Quinn's kindness and generosity was unlike anything she'd ever known - and frankly, she was having a hard time getting used to it. Santana's parents were hard-working immigrants who'd built a solid, if unglamorous, life for themselves and their only daughter, and what they'd lacked in material wealth, they'd more than made up for in love and a strong work ethic. She knew that Quinn worked hard too, but Santana couldn't help but wonder if it was possible for Quinn to truly relate to the way she lived, the way she'd been raised. She hoped it was a difference that wouldn't prove insurmountable, because she really did like Quinn a lot - more than anyone she'd met in a very long time, in fact.

"You drive a hard bargain, Miss Fabray," she sighed, feeling her stomach flip at the bright, warm smile that spread across the beautiful blonde's flawless face. "I know I should go home and get some sleep, but...I just can't resist you."

Quinn stood up, continuing to smile at Santana, loving the fact that her greater height made it easy for her to lower her head and press a soft kiss to Santana's lips. "Well, I am pretty irresistible," she said mischievously. "Now, take those jeans off and turn the light off. I'm not done with you yet."

Intoxicated by the feeling of Quinn's full, pouty lips on hers, by the scent of her hair and the touch of their skin, Santana couldn't help but smile herself.

"God, I hope not," she breathed, and hurried to slip out of her jeans once more. Once that was done, they sank down into Quinn's large, plush bed, and no more words were said.

* * *

When she finally returned to the loft she shared with Kurt and Rachel, Santana tried to slip inside quietly. But Rachel's hearing was as keen as a bat's, it seemed, and before she could take a breath, it seemed, Rachel was standing in front of her with her arms crossed and her toe tapping a staccato rhythm on the hardwood floor.

"Santana, is your phone broken?"

"Um...no?"

"Then why did neither Kurt nor myself receive a call informing us of when you would be returning home this morning, as per our roommate agreement?"

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I just - "

"Forgot?" Rachel's eyes narrowed dangerously. She was small, but fierce, and though Santana hated to admit it, the girl could be pretty intimidating when she wanted to be. "Is that it? You just forgot?"

Still, she wasn't going to let Rachel know that. She shrugged nonchalantly as she replied, "I was gonna say 'lost track of time,' but I guess 'forgot' works just as well."

"Santana, don't be flippant about this. You know perfectly well why the roommate agreement stipulates that when one of us is out, he or she must call one of the other roommates to let them know their status, location and approximate time of return."

"Because you're a bossy little control freak?"

Rachel stomped her foot, offended. "No! Because we worry about you when you're out and we don't know where you are, or how you are, or when you're going to be back, that's why!"

"I said I'm sorry, Rachel. What else do you want me to say?"

"Just...just do better, Santana. That's all I ask. It's not really so hard, is it?"

Santana ducked her head, hating that she felt even the slightest bit of shame. Rachel was right, honestly; and secretly, Santana was thrilled that her roommates cared so much about her.

"Okay, okay. I'll try," she said, finally. "I've gotta get changed for work."

Rachel smiled sweetly, the upset of the previous moment all but forgotten. "I've already pressed and laid your uniform out on your bed for you," she advised. "I have a lunch date with Tina, and then an audition, so I probably won't be back until early evening. I'll call if anything changes. Okay?"

"Thanks, Rachel." The shorter girl surprised her by raising herself up on her tip toes to press a kiss to her cheek. "What was that for?"

"I'm ... I'm glad you've found someone who makes you happy, Santana. It's a nice look on you. Even if she does make you lose track of time."

Santana rolled her eyes, but she couldn't suppress her laughter. "Yeah, yeah. Go have lunch with Asian Persuasion already. I've got stuff to do."

Saluting, Rachel affected a serious expression. "Yes, ma'am. Oh, and don't forget to call or text Kurt. He'll want to know you made it home safely too." Then she turned on her heel and retreated to her bedroom to fetch her purse and coat. "I'll say hello to Tina for you."

Santana shook her head. Rachel drove her crazy sometimes, but she truly couldn't ask for a better friend. Still chuckling, she took off her coat and headed into her own bedroom, where she found her uniform neatly pressed and laid out on her bed, just as her roommate had said. Looking over at her alarm clock, she wondered if she had time to take a shower before she had to go off to work; she could still smell Quinn's scent on her skin, and while it made her smile, she imagined the diner's customers wouldn't react quite the same way.

"Bye, Santana!" she heard Rachel call out to her, and then the familiar sound of the sliding door opening and closing. Finally, she was alone. Now she could do what she needed to do without interruption, at last.

* * *

Santana buzzed around the Spotlight Diner, humming to herself as she waited on her customers. This wasn't exactly her dream job, but she worked hard to do the very best that she could at it, and it showed in the compliments and tips she received.

"Wow, Santana," said Dani, her fellow waitress, smiling as she watched her friend skip over to the cash register with a wad of cash in her hands. "Whatever you're doing, keep doing it, because it looks like those tips are gonna add up to a pretty healthy amount by the end of your shift.." She joined Santana at the register to playfully nudge her shoulder. "Let me guess: you're in this unusually good mood because of a certain blonde whose first name begins with the letter Q, right?"

Santana bit her lip in an only partially successful attempt to hide her smile, just managing to keep it from taking over her entire face. "I spent the night with her." Then she narrowed her eyes at Dani, letting her know her next words were to be taken very seriously. "I'm only telling you this because you're not Rachel, and therefore you won't make a big deal about it, but damn - Quinn is great at everything she does. And I do mean _everything_."

Dani laughed, understanding exactly what Santana meant. She was about to reply when the door opened and two expensively dressed young women and an equally well-attired young man walked into the diner. "Are they lost?" she asked, studying the posh outfits all three were wearing.

Santana turned to look, and her good mood instantly vanished. "Shit. Those are Quinn's friends."

"You don't look thrilled to see them," Dani observed, noting the change in her friend's demeanor.

Santana grabbed her pen and notepad, pursing her lips. "There's a reason for that." She sucked in a deep breath. "Wish me luck," she mumbled, before briskly marching over to the booth where the trio sat wearing bored, expectant expressions. "Hi, Kitty. Sugar. Jesse. Good to see you again." She forced the words out through clenched teeth, trying and failing to approximate enthusiasm. "What can I get for you guys?"

The two girls looked at each other, then burst into a fit of giggles while the young man swiped his finger across the tabletop, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Hello, Santana," Jesse said in his usual laconic way, looking up at Santana with a smirk. "A clean table, perhaps?"

Kitty leaned back with her arms crossed, clearly challenging her. "Or you could, you know, do your job and wipe it down. That is what they pay you for, isn't it?"

Santana clenched her jaw, tightening her grip on her pen so hard she feared it might break. She took a deep breath to calm herself before grabbing the cloth from her apron to give the table a quick wipe down. "Better? Or would one of you like to use daddy's money as a place mat? That's your job, right? Wasting your parents' money?"

"Oh, ouch!" Jesse chuckled, draping his arm over the back of the seat, "The hood rat bites!"

Santana took another deep breath. They were damn lucky that she was at work and had to remain professional, because if she didn't need this job so much, she'd surely fire back. She also worried that if she went too far, she could upset Quinn. They had a great thing going, and there was no way she wanted to mess things up, even if that meant taking some harassment from her friends.

"Gold digging street rat, that is," Sugar corrected, turning to high-five Kitty.

Ignoring them, Santana tried again, reining in the natural impulse to smack them both silly. "What can I get for you?"

"Well, we were kind of starved, but after seeing how filthy this place is, my appetite has all but disappeared,." Jesse replied, pulling a small bottle of hand sanitizer from the pocket of his expensive jacket, "So we'll just take three chocolate milkshakes." He smiled arrogantly. "Please."

"You got it," Santana said, and walked back over to Dani and put their order through.

"Do you want me to take over?" Dani offered. "It's not a problem, really."

Santana shook her head, "Thanks, but...I've got this. They're her friends, Dani. I have to try and win them over somehow."

When the milkshakes were ready, she brought them over to the table on a large tray. If she'd thought about it, she would have seen it coming; the scene was set up perfectly, like something out of one of those teen drama movies she'd grown up watching. As she approached the table, a foot was stuck out from under the table, and Santana was sent flying to the floor, the shakes spilling all over her. Uproarious laughter erupted from the table of three as they looked down at the chocolate mess.

Jesse wiped away a tear as he stood up and took a crisp twenty dollar bill out of his wallet. He leaned down and whispered menacingly: "You're not going to that gala, hood rat. That ticket belongs to my good friend Brody. He and Quinn were supposed to attend together, you see. And that's exactly what's going to happen. He's what she deserves – not low class trash like you."

Kitty and Sugar daintily stepped over both Santana and the mess they'd created, giggling loudly as they left. Jesse dropped the twenty dollar bill on the floor next to her and followed the girls out of the diner, whistling as he left.

Dani rushed over to help Santana sit up, grabbing a fistful of napkins to wipe at her face. "Oh my God, Santana! Is she really worth it? Is she really worth...this?"

Santana pushed some of her wet hair out of her face, unable to answer the question at the moment because she was questioning herself too. So she said nothing, choosing instead to clean herself and the floor as best she could, already knowing she was going to be sent home early. So much for those tips getting healthier.

When Santana entered the loft, Kurt greeted her from the kitchen with a look of shock and revulsion creasing his pale face.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Santana, what happened to you?"

"Not in the mood, Hummel." Santana held up her hand to keep him from commenting further. "I just lost two hours of pay, so I picked up an extra shift at the club tonight." She stalked past him to the bathroom, where she hoped the shower would wipe away the humiliation as well as the milkshake still in her hair. "I'll be home after midnight. Tell Thumbelina so she doesn't freak out on me, will ya?"

Kurt's mouth opened and closed as the bathroom door slammed shut, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

When Quinn received the text message with the attached picture of Santana on the diner floor, covered in spilled chocolate milkshake, her heart, which had been soaring high all day, sank like a stone in her chest. How could they think what they'd done was funny? Yes, she'd been born into wealth and always lived a comfortably upper-class life, but her upbringing had never included being taught to be cruel to people of lesser means. Her father had come from nothing, borrowing money from her mother's family to start his business, and through hard work, determination and no small amount of good luck, built a fortune and an extremely successful business - but as he often reminded her, he had never forgotten where he came from, and that was something she could not forget either.

Sighing, Quinn angrily responded to the text with a terse reply: _"Not funny. Grow up, you guys."_ Then, disgusted, she tossed her phone aside and tried to focus on her work. She knew that she should send a message to Santana as well, but honestly, she was at a loss as to what to say. How could she possibly make up for the humiliation, the needless, petty cruelty, that had been visited upon her by her friends?

She'd known Kitty Wilde, Sugar Motta and Jesse St. James for years, having met them at the elite prep school her parents had sent her to after pulling her out of public school, citing concerns about the safety of the neighborhood and the quality of the education she'd been receiving there. For her part, Quinn had not shared those concerns; but she knew that her parents were moving into a different social circle, and they wanted her to get to know the children of the people with whom they were spending their evenings and dinners out. Thus, the trio was the closest thing she had to lifelong friends. She had thought their parents had raised them better. It made her sick, now, to learn just how wrong she was.

Her phone buzzed with a new message. Eagerly, she picked it up, hoping the message was from Santana; her smile quickly turned to a frown when she saw that it was from Brody Weston instead.

 _"Hey babe. Getting fitted 4 my custom tux now - looking 4ward 2 the gala."_

She tossed the phone down again, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose with two fingers. "Ugh," she said to herself. "Way to take 'no' for an answer."

Brody was the son of her father's best friend; like Kitty, Jesse and Sugar, she had known him for years. Unfortunately, he'd had a pronounced and not at all secret crush on her for just about all of those years, and no matter how many times, no matter how many ways in which she'd told him that his interest in her was not returned, he'd stubbornly insisted on ignoring her and telling anyone and everyone who would listen that she would be his girlfriend someday - even after she'd come out as gay when they were in high school. He didn't have the trio's cruel streak, at least; he was a nice enough guy, if a little dim, and he'd probably make a woman pretty happy one day, she supposed. That woman, however, was never going to be her.

She thought back to the previous night, when Santana had accused her of turning a blind eye and a deaf ear to her friends' attitudes and behavior, and had to admit, embarrassing as it was, that there was some truth to that. But what could she do? Her middle class childhood was long behind her. Was she supposed to start hanging around Santana's Bushwick neighborhood all of a sudden, get to know the denizens of the darker part of the city? She imagined she'd be about as welcome there as Santana had been at the last party Jesse and his partner Sebastian had thrown in their luxury Manhattan apartment, which was to say not very.

Yet, having gotten to know Santana as she had over these last few months, she knew she wanted to make things work between them in spite of their class and income differences. She would do whatever it took - yes, she would even admonish her friends, the people she'd known longest in her young life, if that was what was required. Somehow, the scrappy but beautiful Latina had come to mean that much to her. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that maybe she _should_ get to know Santana's friends, if not necessarily her neighborhood.

That gave her a wonderful idea. A smile flashed across her face, and she reached for her phone to send her girlfriend a message. But before she tapped Santana's name on her screen, she pointedly took a moment to delete Brody Weston's message. As symbolic gestures went, it wasn't much, she supposed; but it felt really good just the same.

After receiving a reply back from Santana - _"I'm at work"_ \- Quinn quickly finished up her work and headed over to the club where Santana was employed at her second job. Over their six months of dating, she had come to learn that Santana was exceptionally hard working, holding down two jobs in the hope of one day owning her own restaurant or club. Quinn worried that the weird hours and the low pay might one day burn her out. Yes, she was a diligent employee, but it didn't seem like that was getting her anywhere.

It was only seven when Quinn entered the club, so the place was nowhere near as crowded as it would be in a few hours, when the lights dimmed and the DJ showed up. Her heels clicked against the tile as she made her way over to the bar, her face brightening when she spotted Santana carrying a box of bottles over to the refrigerator.

"Hey!" Quinn called out, covering her mouth with her hand when she realized she had startled both Santana and the bar's only customer, an older man who sat staring with glassy eyes at a small glass of whiskey on the bar in front of him.

Santana's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Quinn? What are you doing here?" she asked, setting the bottles on the counter.

Quinn came over and sat on a stool, smiling as Santana approached her. She raked her eyes up and down her girlfriend's form; even in a simple outfit like jeans and a tight top, Santana looked positively delicious. They had started out as a one night stand, having met at this very bar, but while yes, Santana was gorgeous, what had hooked Quinn was her personality. She challenged Quinn like no one ever had before, unafraid that Quinn came from a powerful and wealthy family. Not only that, but she made her laugh like crazy. Quinn knew her friends had fucked up, and now she was here to try and make things right.

Santana placed her hands on the counter, her dark eyes narrowing. She wasn't one to beat around the bush, never had been; so she just came out and said exactly what she was thinking. "Quinn, listen. Take that Brody guy to the gala. I'm not – I don't fit in with your crowd and I never will. Do you really want to embarrass yourself by being seen with a lower class street rat like me?"

Quinn's stomach bubbled with anger, knowing very well where Santana had heard those words. "Santana, stop. I'm not taking Brody. I want to take you to the gala. I want to show you off, show everyone how proud I am to be with you."

"Show me off? What, so your friends can laugh at me?" Santana countered. She pulled out the cloth that was in her back pocket, using it to wipe the bar down. "No me gusta. Doesn't sound like a fun time. Let's just go back to what you wanted when we first met, a good time in bed."

"You don't mean that!" Quinn reached out to yank the cloth from Santana's hand. The old man seated at the bar slumped in his stool, seemingly well intoxicated. No one else seemed to be around. "Look, I saw what my...friends did to you at the diner. It was rude and absurd and absolutely wrong, and I assure you, there will be consequences."

Santana's brows rose. "Consequences?"

"Sugar and Kitty follow Jesse and Sebastian around like lost puppies, but whatever social status they have is all thanks to me, quite frankly. The guys, well - they're another story, but since my father outranks even their parents both in terms of wealth and standing in the community, it would be nothing to knock them down a few pegs." She paused, letting the weight of her words sink in, hoping that Santana would see how serious she was, then went on. "As for Brody, he means well, really, but he's just a pretty face who isn't used to rejection. I think once he sees you on my arm at that gala he'll finally understand that I'm not interested, and back off."

Quinn threw her hands up in frustration, letting the cloth fall to the bar. "I know I can't apologize on their behalf, but that's not the only reason why I'm here." She sat up a little to lean across the bar and take one of Santana's hands in hers. "We've been dating all these months and you have put up with my my friends long enough. I want to meet your friends now, Santana. I want to get to know you beyond your two jobs, and outside of the bedroom. You haven't ever invited me back to the loft."

"That's because there's hardly any privacy there, honestly," Santana said, squeezing Quinn's hand, moved by her sincerity. "Not because I don't want you to meet my friends, if that's what you're thinking."

"Come on, Santana. Please?"

Santana considered her words. The loft, and the neighborhood in which it was located, was no place for an uptown girl like Quinn. Santana's friends were her family, though, and if Quinn wanted to meet them, who was she to say no? Plus, Santana kind of wanted to see what Rachel would say to Quinn about what had happened at the diner.

"Okay, fine," she agreed. "Sunday night. That's when we all get together and prepare a meal. It's the one day of the week we actually cook, instead of ordering out. It's part of the friendship agreement."

"Friendship agreement?" Quinn asked, perplexed by the term.

Santana laughed. "When you meet Rachel, you'll understand. Trust me."

Quinn nodded slowly, pressing a kiss to the back of her girlfriend's hand."Okay. Sunday night it is! Thank you, Santana."

"Don't mention it. And now, I have to get back to work," Santana said, reluctantly pulling her hand back. "I'm not my own boss _yet_."

Quinn reached for her purse, placing it on her lap. "I'm a customer. And part of your work is serving the customers, right?"

"Okay, then," Santana smiled. "What can I get for the pretty lady?"

"Mmm...how about a strawberry daiquiri?"

And for the next two hours, Quinn sipped her drinks as slowly as she possibly could, just so she could spend more time with Santana.

* * *

Santana paced back and forth in front of the windows, watching anxiously for the limousine she knew would soon be delivering Quinn to her door.

"Okay, listen up," she said, coming over to stand in front of the assembled group, all seated together on the couch and two recliners. "Her friends may be dicks, but Quinn actually makes me happy. She's different from them. I want you to remember that. What I'm trying to say is...just be cool, all right?"

"I'll believe it when I see it. No offense," Kurt huffed. "I still can't believe what they did to you."

Blaine nodded from where he sat on the couch, next to his boyfriend. "Really, Santana. Tell us the truth: are you only staying with her because she bought you that gorgeous necklace you've got hanging around your neck?"

"Or that all expenses paid trip to Jamaica you've got marked on your calendar?" Tina added with a chuckle. "I mean, hey, I can't blame you..."

Santana glared at them. "All right, that's enough. You can stop now, or leave. Your choice."

"Sorry," they murmured in unison. "We were only kidding."

Rachel walked over to her, reaching out to place a calming, sympathetic hand on her best friend's shoulder. "We're just concerned for you, Santana, but I assure you, we will be on our best behavior tonight."

"Look, I know you're all just trying to look out for me, and I appreciate it, but seriously - can you just chill out and relax?" Santana pleaded, pitching her voice to address everyone in the room. "It's not like I'm not nervous enough for myself, 'cause I'm always worried about doing or saying the wrong thing in front of Quinn, because she's so sophisticated and I'm not...I can't be worrying about you guys too, okay?"

Kurt let out a loud sigh, ducking his head, and Blaine did the same. It was weird how their mannerisms were so similar at times, Santana thought.

"You're right. We're sorry," he said, rising from his spot on the couch. "I guess it's hard to remember sometimes that we shouldn't pre-judge other people just like we don't like others pre-judging us." He directed a knowing gaze towards Tina, who was resplendent in her customary all-black and white Goth attire. "Right, Miss Thing?"

Tina rolled her eyes, but gave him a smile anyway. "Yeah, I guess so. Sorry, Santana." She crossed the space between the loft's small kitchen area to where Rachel and Santana stood by the windows to give the nervous Latina a gentle hug. As they stepped out of the embrace, she winked mischievously and said, "However, i do still reserve the right to cast dark spells on her friends if they don't correct themselves in a hurry."

Laughing, Santana replied, "Fair enough. I'm just glad none of them are coming with her. That would be all kinds of awkward."

"To say the least," Rachel agreed, peering out the window once again. "Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly, startling both Kurt and Blaine, the latter rising from the couch to stand beside the former. "I see a car pulling up outside. Looks expensive, too."

Santana hurried over to join Rachel, the others crowding behind her to peer over her shoulders. "Personal space, guys? Please?"

The others murmured, "Sorry," as Santana's vision concentrated on the sleek black limousine that had parked right in front of their building. The driver, smartly attired in a custom-made suit, complete with a snappy cap and dark glasses, emerged to open the passenger door next to the curb, and Quinn Fabray, wearing a pretty white sundress patterned with yellow flowers and a white cardigan sweater, stepped out of the car. Her shoulder length blonde hair was held away from her face by a simple white headband, and her face was a picture of anxiety as she looked up at the tall building before her.

"Santana," Rachel whispered excitedly. "She's gorgeous!"

"She sure is. Let Auntie Tana get to the door so she can answer the buzzer when she finds it, please," Santana instructed, and the crowd of friends behind her parted like a miniature Red Sea, allowing her to hurry over to where the intercom was located.

"Or we could just yell out the window," Tina jokingly suggested. "Give her a real Bushwick welcome."

"How about we don't," Rachel said firmly. "We're trying to make a good impression here, remember?"

The buzzer sounded, cutting off further conversation, and Quinn's voice crackled through the little speaker. "Santana? It's me," she said, sounding anxious in a way Santana had never heard before, probably due to the unfamiliar and not nearly as pristine surroundings. "Can you let me up?"

Santana pressed the button to allow her girlfriend entry to the building. "Okay, you're in. See you in a few."

"Oh my gosh," Kurt fairly gushed. "She is so pretty, Santana. How ever did you land her?"

"Uh-uh, Hummel. I'm not giving away my secrets, even though you could never use 'em anyway," she replied teasingly. "Now, Rachel, on the other hand..."

"...has her eye on somebody and is making quite good progress with her without any of your so-called 'secrets' anyway, thank you," the aspiring singer said tartly. "Thanks for asking."

"Wait, what?" Santana and Kurt both said at once. "You never - "

"Hold that thought," advised Rachel. "She's about to knock on the door, in 3...2...1..."

Sure enough, the sound of knuckles rapping against the heavy sliding door reverberated throughout the high-ceilinged loft the moment Rachel stopped speaking.

"How does she do that?" Blaine asked, turning to Kurt, who simply shrugged in answer. "Maybe she's a little bit psychic...?"

Then Santana opened the door, and all eyes focused upon the stunning blonde as she stepped over the threshold and swept into the room. She was even prettier up close, everyone agreed silently.

"Hi, everybody," Quinn said, her low, breathy voice immediately captivating everyone in attendance. "I'm Quinn. Thanks for letting me come over tonight."

Rachel, being the outgoing and gregarious person she was, marched right up to Quinn so enthusiastically that it actually made the blonde back up a step. Smiling from ear to ear, she stuck her hand out for Quinn to shake.

"Quinn! It is both a great honor and a wonderful pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Rachel Berry, Santana's longtime friend and roommate," she said animatedly as Quinn tentatively took her hand. Rachel pumped it vigorously, continuing on without missing a beat: "Santana has told us so much about you - all good things, rest assured. Welcome to our humble home."

"Um...thank you." Quinn looked at Santana with an expression of amazement, as though she had just encountered a unicorn in a strange forest. "It's nice to meet you too, Rachel." Her eyes dropped to where Rachel still held her hand. "Could I maybe have my hand back now?"

Rachel giggled, dropping Quinn's hand and stepping back. She had been trying to work on that whole 'boundaries' thing for some time, with varying degrees of success, but Santana's expression clearly told her she had more work to do in that area.

"Oh! Yes, of course. I'm sorry," she said, blushing slightly. "I tend to get a little nervous when meeting new people, so I overcompensate by being extremely forward, and talking maybe a tiny bit too much."

Quinn laughed at this, to Rachel's surprise; then she turned to Santana with a delighted smile. "Santana, she's adorable. I don't know why you said she was annoying. I don't think she's annoying at all!"

With a nervous laugh and a glance at her suddenly glaring roommate, Santana coughed to cover her embarrassment. "Wait - that's not what I said, not exactly," she protested. "Or at least that's not what I meant. You know how I say things that are the opposite of what I actually believe sometimes..."

Rachel's eyes narrowed, but remembering that she had promised to be on her best behavior this evening, she chose not to say anything that might further embarrass Santana in front of her girlfriend. Still, Kurt had enough experience with situations like this that he felt compelled to virtually fly over to where the three girls stood by the door, dragging Blaine by the arm along with him. to step in front of Rachel and - rather loudly - introduce himself and his boyfriend to the secretly amused blonde.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, by the way," he said brightly. "And this is Blaine Anderson. We're thrilled to meet you at last! Honestly, Santana's description did _not_ do you justice. You're even more stunning than I thought you'd be! What do you do for your skin? It's absolutely flawless!" He turned to his boyfriend, grinning, and pulled him forward. "Isn't she gorgeous, Blaine?"

"Yes, she is. I mean, you are," Blaine answered, extending his hand as Rachel had. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

Giggling, Quinn shook his hand. His grip was firm, and the shake not quite as exaggerated as Rachel's. She was struck by how different Blaine and Kurt seemed to be on first impression, yet somehow it made perfect sense to her that they were together. Blaine's reserved manner was a stark contrast to Kurt's more flamboyant character - the differences in their hairstyles alone fascinated her to no end - but she felt warmly towards them pretty much immediately.

"Nice to meet you. And you too, Kurt," she said, not wanting to seem as though she was ignoring him. "I understand you work in fashion?"

Santana didn't miss the excited grin on her impeccably dressed friend's face, or the excitement in his voice, at the way Quinn had acknowledged him. "Yes, I do. Right now I'm an assistant junior buyer," he replied proudly. "But I hope to work my way up to designing one day."

"No, you're the assistant to the assistant junior buyer, which means you get her coffee and lettuce wraps and otherwise stay out of her way," Santana teased. When Quinn looked at her quizzically as Kurt pouted at her, she hastily amended her statement. "I've seen his designs, though, and they're actually pretty good."

"I'd love to see some of them later, if you wouldn't mind," Quinn said with genuine interest. "My father's company actually owns the building where 'Project Runway' is filmed, so i have a little interest in fashion myself."

Kurt's jaw dropped, and he clapped his hands excitedly. "Santana, you must never let go of this ravishing creature. I worship her."

"Hey, where's Tina?" Rachel asked, suddenly noticing that the Goth girl had seemingly disappeared. "She was just here a minute ago..."

They heard the bathroom door open, and Tina emerged with a bashful expression on her face. "Sorry. I was just touching up my make-up," she said as she walked up to where everyone else was standing. "Hi. I'm Tina. You, obviously, are Quinn. Pleased to meet you."

Quinn took her hand and shook it, taking note of the many rings on her fingers and the numerous bangles and bracelets adorning her wrists.

"Very nice to meet you too, Tina. You and Rachel are both singers, right?"

Rachel stepped forward again at the mention of her name. "Yes. We're sisters in musical theater. Aren't we, Tina?"

"You could say that. Although I'm slightly less driven than Rachel, which means that I have a job," Tina clarified, nodding at the shorter woman. "While Rachel's dads send her enough money every month that she can pretty much go to an audition every day."

"They believe very strongly in my talent."

"Will you be singing later?" Quinn asked. "Santana has raved about your voice so much that I'm absolutely dying to hear it."

Beaming with pride, Rachel sent her roommate a dazzling smile. "Is that so? You've _raved_ about me, Santana?"

Santana groaned, ducking her head. _Don't give away all my secrets, babe,_ she thought to herself, barely managing to keep her smile from turning into a grimace. "I wouldn't say 'raved,' exactly. More like, yeah, she's pretty good for a hobbit from the Shire."

That earned her a light slap on the arm and admonishing 'Santana!' from her girlfriend, a sure sign that Quinn was comfortable and relaxed, no longer anxious about the new and unfamiliar setting. She loved Quinn's playful side, so she went along with it, jumping back and letting out a small 'Ow!' although of course the blow hadn't hurt at all.

Someone's phone buzzed. Kurt reached into his pocket and withdrew the noisy device with a murmured "Scuse me," peering at the screen to see who had sent the message. "It's Brittany. She says she's sorry she's late, but she'll be here soon. Apparently she took the wrong subway train...again."

"Oh my God, that girl," laughed Santana. At Quinn's questioning look, she explained, "We put the directions in her phone after the last time, but she still managed to screw up somehow."

"I knew I should have gone to her place first," Tina said ruefully. "But she insisted she'd be all right, that Lord Tubbington had mentally imprinted the directions on her brain, so she didn't need my help."

"That's Brittany," Kurt, Rachel and Blaine chorused in unison as Quinn stared at them, slightly bewildered.

"Who's Lord Tubbington?" she asked, looking from one set of amused eyes to another. "And how would he - ?"

"That's her cat," said Rachel. "Or rather, 'the magical entity who chooses to take the form of and live as a cat on this plane of reality,' as Brittany has corrected us on more than one occasion."

"You'll understand when you meet her," Santana assured her now completely befuddled girlfriend. "Hey, why are we all still standing around like this? Let's go in the kitchen and get our drinks on, shall we?"

But not long after the drinks started flowing in the loft's kitchen area and Santana's attention was momentarily directed towards laughing and bantering with the others, Rachel gently pulled Quinn aside, speaking in a low whisper: "Quinn, could I have a private word with you?"

"Um, sure, Rachel," Quinn answered, unsure what this was about. "What's up?"

Rachel looked around furtively, as though to make sure that they weren't being followed, as they made their way out of the kitchen and back into the living room, where the smaller woman gestured for Quinn to take a seat on the couch. Once she did, Rachel sat down next her, looking up through thick black lashes with deep chocolate brown eyes that were filled with concern.

"I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things, out of Santana's hearing," she began. "I know how she feels about this, but I would like to get your thoughts on the matter of the...incident that occurred at the diner. I trust you know the incident of which I'm speaking."

Quinn sighed. She'd been trying not to think too much about it since it happened, but admittedly that had been difficult, especially since Santana had declared the subject closed after the last time she'd tried to bring it up.

"Look, I wasn't there for that, but if I had been, you know it would never have happened," she said, a tad more defensively than she'd intended. "I don't condone that kind of thing. Honestly, I don't know what got into them." She sighed again in frustration. Not only would Santana not talk about it, none of the people who'd taken part in the incident would either, which had made things even more difficult. "I admit, they haven't exactly warmed up to Santana yet, even though we've already been together for a few months, but when she told me about what they did, I was as shocked about it as I'm sure you were."

Rachel pursed her lips, gauging Quinn's sincerity and finding it genuine. She could detect no guile in either her words or her tone.

"Shocked is one word, yes. Appalled is another one. What, if anything, do you intend to do to try and bridge this apparent gap between your friends and Santana? I ask, of course, because I don't want to see her hurt like that ever again. She won't ever admit it, but I know her well enough to know that she was very hurt and distraught over that incident." Rachel paused, watching Quinn's face carefully, trying to see how her words were affecting the other girl. "Santana is over the moon about you, but if things like this keep happening, I don't see how things between you can work out. And that would be a shame."

"I agree. It would...it would definitely be a shame," Quinn replied simply. She took a deep breath, let it out slowly. "I really like Santana. More than I've liked anyone in a long time."

She folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them while she considered her next words carefully. She could tell that Rachel wasn't trying to imply any sort of threat, that she was truly and sincerely concerned for her friend's emotional well-being. Still, she couldn't help but feel some tension at Rachel's words all the same.

"I've invited Santana to attend a big gala with me next month. You know, a big, formal thing, catered dinner, flowing gowns, all that stuff. She was hesitant to go, because of the way my friends have acted towards her. I admit, I - I didn't do as much as I should have about that." Quinn paused, hoping that Rachel could see how much this bothered her, too. "I think I've convinced her to go, but she still doesn't seem really excited about it. I've been racking my brain, trying to think of a way to make it exciting for her. And now, after meeting you and the rest of Santana's friends, I think I know what to do."

Rachel was pleased at that, but held up a hand to forestall the explanation that Quinn was no doubt about to offer. "Well, before you tell me about that, let me get to the other thing I wanted to ask you about."

Raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, Quinn was taken aback by the aspiring singer's bold forthrightness. Her honesty and earnestness was as refreshing as she'd found Santana's blunt, direct approach to be.

"Okay," she acquiesced, curious. "Which is...?"

The diminutive starlet squared her shoulders and drew herself up to get as close as she could to looking Quinn right in the eye. She took a deep breath of her own, exhaled sharply. "I hate to put it in such archaic terms, but...what are your intentions with Santana?"

Startled, Quinn actually flinched at the question. It might have been funny if not for the deadly serious expression on Rachel's face.

"My...intentions?"

"Yes. I don't mean in the sense of, are you going to marry her one day or anything like that. I mean...she's not just some kind of experiment for you, is she? I'm not saying that I think you're the kind of person who would initiate a relationship for that purpose, because I don't think you are, not at all. The kind who would date someone who's so unlike them, who comes from a completely socio-economic background, just to have the experience, you understand?" Rachel sighed, hoping that she was putting this well, not wanting to offend Quinn. "As, like, a way of seeing 'how the other half lives,' so to speak? You must understand, I'm only trying to look out for Santana's best interests, because again, I don't want to see her get hurt."

Quinn stared at her, blinking, not knowing what to make of the intense little person sitting next to her. She could practically feel Rachel's concern for Santana radiating off her in waves, which helped her not to feel insulted by the question that had been posed to her. Indeed, she got the distinct impression that Rachel was truly unaware of how she might come off in situations like this. A thinner skinned person than herself would probably have taken offense to such a line of inquiry, but Quinn was intelligent and self-aware enough to understand where Rachel was coming from.

"Wow," she began. "Um...there's a lot to unpack there. I guess the simplest answer is usually the best one for questions like that, so my answer is no, of course I'm not dating Santana as some kind of social experiment." She fixed Rachel with the most serious expression she could muster, speaking in a low, hushed voice. "Like I said before - I really like Santana, and I care about her. It's not about where she comes from, or how much money she has, or her family has, and it's not about, like, coming down from the upper class to go slumming with the poor kids."

She paused, biting her lip to keep the anger she felt rising in her in check, because she really did know that Rachel didn't mean to be insulting or offensive, that this was merely her strange way of trying to protect her friend.

"The fact is, Rachel, that she makes me laugh, she makes me smile, and more than that, she makes me think. And she makes me feel more alive than I ever have in my whole life. So, to answer your question another way: my intention with Santana is to be with her for as long as she'll have me. Nothing more and nothing less. Is that okay with you?"

The girl suddenly beamed, smiling so brightly Quinn almost felt blinded. "It's more than okay, definitely. I'm going to hug you now."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh as Rachel suddenly engulfed her in a tight embrace. "Oof!" she said. "Easy, there. Jeez, you're pretty strong for a little thing."

Letting her go, Rachel giggled. "Just wait until you meet Brittany. Her hugs are legendary." She lightly clapped her hands together as a thought came to her. "Now, what was that idea you were going to mention before?"

"Oh, right! That," Quinn exclaimed. "Yes. Well...I think Santana felt ganged up on, alone without any backup. So - what would you say to coming to the gala with her? You, and the rest of her friends?"

Impossibly, Rachel's smile grew even wider. "As she would say - I think that is a capital idea."

"Great. We'll talk about it some more later. Right now, we should probably rejoin everyone in the kitchen before they start to wonder what this is all about."

Rachel stood up, schooling her face into a carefully neutral expression. "Yes, I believe you're right. Thank you for taking the time to talk with me, Quinn. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Quinn said as she rose from her seat, taking a glance at the kitchen area to see if her girlfriend had noticed her absence yet. Dark eyes met hers, and she suppressed a shiver. "Now come on - Santana's looking over here. Let's go."

"Is everything okay?" Santana asked quietly when Quinn and Rachel rejoined them in the kitchen, taking the blonde's hand to pull her close.

Quinn leaned in to press a chaste kiss to the corner of her girlfriend's mouth, offering her a reassuring smile. "Everything is great. Couldn't be better. Oh! I almost forgot. I was so nervous about meeting all of you, I thought I'd bring something to break the ice." She detached herself from Santana's side in order to retrieve the oversized purse she'd left near the entrance.

"Nervous to meet us? Really?" Kurt asked, genuinely surprised. His eyes lit up when Quinn unzipped her white Chanel handbag and pulled out two bottles of wine. He grinned happily, clapping his hands in delight. "You are officially welcome to our dysfunctional little family."

"I brought both red and white." Quinn handed a bottle to Blaine, who held it up so that Tina could peer at the label along with him, the Goth girl sliding her cat's eye glasses down her nose.

"I'm not a wine connoisseur or anything, but I know a good label when I read one," Blaine said approvingly.

"Thank you, Quinn," Rachel said, speaking for the group as she often did. In many ways, she was the leader of their little group, and they often found themselves deferring to her. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome." Quinn set the bottle she was holding on the counter before resuming her spot next to Santana. "I wanted to bring something, even though Santana insisted that I didn't have to bring anything."

Blaine leaned into Kurt and Tina, whispering so only the two of them could hear. "This is a hundred dollar bottle of wine."

Tina whistled lowly. "Can we sell it?" she asked, only half-jokingly.

Kurt grabbed the bottle from Blaine, examining it carefully. "No, we can't sell it..." pausing a moment, Tina's suggestion sinking in, which prompted him to give an afterthought," ...but maybe if we don't open it, we can post it online and see if it intrigues anyone." earning a smile from Tina and a look of disbelief from Blaine. He then set the wine on the counter and proceeded to check the oven. "Dinner will be served shortly! Quinn, I assume Santana has shared the menu for this evening with you?"

Quinn slipped an arm around Santana's waist. "She has. Chicken parmesan and eggplant parmesan with a meatless sauce."

"And breadsticks!" Santana added, turning her body so that she was pressed against Quinn. "Don't forget the breadsticks."

"You're obsessed," Quinn laughed. "Where does this come from?"

Tina poured herself a glass of wine, smiling at the couple's antics. "Well, see...there used to be this restaurant back in Lima called Breadstix that, ironically enough, served the most terrible breadsticks. Yet, for some reason, Santana couldn't get enough of them."

Santana playfully rolled her eyes as Quinn laughed. "Hey, they were free."

"I still don't think that meant you were supposed to take bread baskets full of them home," Kurt chimed in.

Quinn squeezed Santana's hip, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Oh, this is great. Can we please share more stories over dinner?"

"Oh, absolutely. We have plenty, believe me," Rachel cheerfully assured her from her position at the stove, where she stirred the pot of sauce she had prepared earlier in the day.

"I suppose I should be happy that she doesn't have a picture book from when I was a baby," Santana grumbled, pulled away to guide Quinn over to the table by hand. "Not that she didn't try to get my mother to give her one, mind you."

"Be that as it may, Santana, I still have high school pictures of all of us - and a lot of you in particular," Rachel shot back. "That book will be making an appearance tonight. Get ready, Quinn. You wanted to get to know us and Santana better? Well, you're in for an extremely informative evening, let me put it that way."

Blaine was already seated at the table, smiling when Quinn sat across from him. "She's not lying. You probably should have brought three bottles of wine."

Quinn turned her head to look back towards the kitchen. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Not a thing. You just sit your pretty little butt there and we'll make Santana serve you," Kurt said, "You are our guest, after all."

Quinn nodded her acquiescence and turned her attention to Tina and Blaine, while Santana got up to help Kurt and Rachel in the kitchen.

As the dinner went on, Santana's friends made Quinn feel so welcome and at home that she began to feel as though she'd known them all her life. It made her wonder, as she observed their playful banter and felt the genuine affection between them, if her inner circle were really her friends at all, and not just a group of rich kids who had been forced together because of the wealth their parents had in common. She decided to wave off that slightly disturbing line of thought for the time being, preferring to simply enjoy the here and now, answering whatever questions the group had about her while learning a lot about them in turn. She had never enjoyed getting to know a group of people this much, not even when she'd been in a sorority back in college.

Indeed, she was so comfortable with them that Quinn didn't mind being left alone with them while Santana excused herself to take a phone call from Brittany. Kurt, Quinn and Blaine bonded over their shared love of fashion, and then Tina got them all talking about movies, until Rachel brought out the famous high school photo album she had mentioned earlier.

As she looked around the small living room she smiled widely at her new friends. It was a bittersweet moment, as she thought back to the time Santana had met her own friends, feeling guilty at overlooking the subtle ignorant comments they made about where Santana had grown up and where she lived now. In truth, Jesse, Kitty and Sugar had been anything but welcoming to her, and Quinn had to wonder why Santana had put up with it all and stuck around, especially after they had shown up at her place of work and humiliated her. She made a mental note to show Santana some extra affection whenever they were able to get some time alone, because Quinn honestly wasn't sure that she would've been able to handle it if the situation were reversed.

Later on, when things finally began to wind down, Santana escorted Quinn to her bedroom after giving her a very quick tour of the loft.

"And this is where I sleep," Santana said with a wry smile.

Quinn looked around, nodding, until she realized something. "Okay, wait a second," she said, pulling the small curtain aside to finding another bed on the other side of it. "I was wondering where the third bedroom was."

Santana gave her a sheepish look. "Yeah...about that. Thumbelina and I share the room."

"Well, you did say that there's not a whole lot of privacy here. I just didn't realize how little there actually was," Quinn said, pursing her lips.

"I just tell Rachel to put on her headphones," Santana replied with a shrug. She walked over to Quinn and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist from behind. "It's no big deal. We work around each other. Honestly, Rachel has only walked in on my three times while I was gettin' wanky with someone. That's a pretty decent number, when you think about how many times I've gotten lucky in that bed."

Quinn spun around in her arms, wrapping her own around Santana's neck. "Excuse me? What was that?"

"Wait - that made it sound like I've slept around a lot," Santana said with a nervous laugh. "What I really meant was with my last girlfriend, which didn't last very long. You know her - Dani."

"Dani...you work with her at the diner, right?"

"Yeah," Santana confirmed. "We had a brief fling, and then I met you."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "How brief?"

"Not even a month," Santana answered honestly, tightening her arms around Quinn's waist. "Then I met you, like I said, and I've never been happier."

"You mean that?" Quinn brought a hand up to cup her girlfriend's cheek. "Even with my horrible friends and all?"

"I mean, if I never had to endure them again for as long as I live, I wouldn't hate it," Santana admitted. "But as terrible as they are, they're your friends and you're worth it for me. Although...remember how Rachel and Tina were telling you about my alter ego, Snixx? Well she's bouts to come out and teach all those snobby bitches a lesson!"

"I'm starting to think they deserve to meet her..." Quinn's voice trailed off as her eyes began to zero in on Santana's delicious pouty lips. "Your friends have been more than kind to me tonight. They're amazing. and it's only made me feel guilty about the way I let mine treat you."

"Quinn, it's fine," Santana insisted. "I'm a big girl, all right? I can take anything they want to throw at me, as long as I have you."

"I'm going to have a talk with them before the gala. And if they can't grow up, then they can quite simply fuck off."

"Such vulgar talk, Quinn Fabray!" Santana gasped in mock horror, even as her hand wandered down past Quinn's lower back. "I'm a little turned on by it though, I have to admit."

Quinn responded to this by dipping her head down to capture Santana's lips with her own, as she had been longing to do all night. Santana kissed her back, grateful that they had finally managed to get some alone time together. She was more than happy, of course, that her friends had so easily accepted Quinn, but after dinner, she had been counting down the minutes until when they could be alone.

Santana pulled out of the kiss only so she could press her lips to Quinn's luscious neck. "I think I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look tonight," she murmured against the blonde's perfect pale skin, guiding her gently backwards until the backs of Quinn's knees hit the edge of the bed, at which point Santana lifted her up and sat her on the mattress. "My friends kind of got in the way of all the compliments."

Their lips were connected together again before Quinn could reply. Santana expertly maneuvering them up the bed until Quinn's head was resting on the pillows and Santana was hovering above her.

"You look beautiful too," Quinn gasped. "Really - " Whatever else she might have said was cut off when Santana's lips meshed with hers and their tongues danced together, and soon all compliments were delivered through kisses and moans and wandering hands.

The two were wrapped up in each other, the others chatting out in the living room completely forgotten, until the bedroom door flew open and they were interrupted by a blonde, blue-eyed hurricane named Brittany S. Pierce.

"Santana!" Brittany shouted, leaping onto the bed. "Hey!"

"Brittany?!" Santana yelled in surprise. "I'm a little busy here!"

Brittany laughed, propping herself up on one elbow, to stare at her longtime friend with a grin. "Kurt said I could come in. I missed dinner and wanted to meet Quinn before you two started loving up on each other."

Quinn ducked her head as her cheeks heated up with a fierce blush, huddling into Santana.

"Hummel is dead meat," Santana growled, helping Quinn up from the bed, busying her hands by fixing the straps of her dress. "Ever heard of knocking on a closed door, Britt?"

Brittany shrugged and stuck out her hand for Quinn to shake. "I'm Brittany." She smiled her girlish smile as Quinn shook her hand, then moved to lay on her back, her head resting on the pillow.

"Nice to meet you," Quinn said, looking helplessly at Santana. "I'm Quinn."

"I've heard a lot about you, you know. Santana tells me everything. We've been friends since we were little." Brittany stated matter-of-factly. "For example: you smell like vanilla..." She turned her head and pressed her nose to Quinn's shoulder, deeply inhaling. "True. Also: your hair is soft and golden blonde, which makes you look like an angel, you have a tight ass and boobs that perfectly fit into Santana's hand, and even though you have a ton of money, even more than the woman who made up Harry Potter, Santana could live in a one bedroom shack with you for the rest of your lives and still be happy."

Santana's face heated up with embarrassment, while Quinn found herself intrigued by the apparently true confessions Brittany was revealing.

"Oh! And you're the first person to ever give her multiple orgasms in one night."

"Brittany!" Santana shouted, pointing to the door. "Get out!"

Brittany sat up and giggled, smiling again at Quinn. "Nice to meet you!" she said as she rolled off the bed. "You know, she's a lot quieter than I imagined."

"That's because you kind of caught us off guard here, Britt. We'll be out in a few minutes."

Brittany waved with her pinky finger, and then she spun around and bounced out of the bedroom, leaving the two alone once again.

"Quinn...I am so sorry."

The blonde laughed. "It's okay. That was... interesting. I like her."

"That's Brittany...she's very interesting."

A bemused silence fell upon them as they straightened out their clothes and hair. Quinn chewed at her bottom lip until she couldn't hold back anymore. "So - you describe me as an angel who gives you multiple orgasms?"

Santana groaned. "I am going to kill that girl."

"No need. To tell you the truth, I think that's the best compliment I have ever received."

"Come on, blondie. Let's go wrap things up out there so we can go back to your place and have some privacy. You up for that?"

Quinn grinned back at her. "Definitely." She took Santana's hand and followed her out of the bedroom to rejoin the others in the living room.

* * *

On the night of the gala Kurt and Santana sat in the bathroom while he applied the finishing touches to Santana's makeup with a practiced eye and a steady hand. "Sweetie, you're shaking," he noted. "Relax. You look beautiful."

"I'm not," Santana mumbled - but the quaver in her voice, and the way her eyes darted from the mirror to Kurt and back to the mirror again, told him otherwise.

He dropped his hand down, giving her a sympathetic smile, but didn't miss the way Santana's hands trembled at her sides, when they weren't being wrung in her lap. "Santana, it's going to be okay. We're all going to be there with you."

"I know!" Santana exhaled sharply and leaned back against the sink, "It's just...this will be the first time I'm meeting her parents. It's a big deal." She cast her gaze to the floor, her bottom lip jutting out with worry. "Her friends don't like me because they don't think I'm good enough for her, what with my upbringing and money situation and all. What are her parents going to think?"

Kurt slid his delicate fingers tenderly under Santana's chin to raise her head up so that he could lock eyes with her. "Listen to me. If Quinn's parents are anything like her, you have nothing to worry about. They are going to love you."

"Wow," Santana said with a smile, feeling more at ease now than she had the rest of the day, "Are we having a moment? Maybe Rachel should bring a camera in here so we can take a picture?"

Kurt returned the smile, and the hand that still held the makeup brush was brought back up, poised to complete its work at last. "After we're all in our tuxedoes and gowns. Now stop fidgeting, or I'll ask Rachel to finish for me."

"Fine," she said. "But hurry up already. I've been sitting here so long my foot's starting to fall asleep." With that, she renewed her efforts to try and remain still. She probably could have done this last bit on her own, but she wanted to look extra special tonight, so she decided to let Kurt complete the look he'd created for her. She had to admit, he'd done a damn fine job.

About an hour later, when Santana walked out of her bedroom with her hair cascading down past her shoulders, her smoky makeup really making her dark eyes pop, and the red of her gown contrasting perfectly with her tan skin, everyone in the noisy, busy loft went silent, gazing at her in awe and wonder.

"You look like a princess." Brittany said from where she was standing next to Tina, each of them resplendent in their own flowing, shimmery gowns.

Blaine whistled lowly in appreciation. "Definitely Vogue material," he remarked.

Kurt actually sniffled, his eyes sparkling with pride and perhaps a tear or two, clutching at Blaine's forearm. "You are simply stunning, Santana."

"Gorgeous," Rachel echoed from the kitchen, her black gown hovering over the hardwood floors as she walked over to embrace her. "Quinn's a lucky girl."

Santana blushed, unused to the compliments. "Thanks, but I don't feel beautiful. I feel a little nauseous, actually."

"Oh, Santana. Just relax," Rachel cooed, smoothing out Santana's dress. "Quinn's parents are going to be totally impressed - and those nasty friends of hers won't know what hit them."

"My fists. That's what'll hit 'em if they try and start any shit," Santana growled. The mention of Quinn's friends brought a little of her anxiety back, and once again she feared it might get the best of her. Suddenly a wave of nervousness crashed over her. "Guys? I...I don't know if I can do this."

"Drink this," Tina advised, coming over to hand the nervous Latina a small glass of something amber-colored. "It'll help. Trust me."

Santana grabbed the glass and downed the shot, grimacing as it burned down her throat. "Ugh! Damn, what the hell was that?"

"Whiskey."

"Get me another, will you? Thanks." Santana shoving the glass back into the other girl's hand as Rachel looked on, covering her mouth with a hand to disguise her laughter. The unflappable Santana Lopez, suddenly in need of liquid courage? This really was going to be a night to remember, she thought.

"Yes ma'am," Tina replied with a knowing smile. "Works every time." Then she hurried back over to the kitchen, where the bottle of whiskey sat on the counter, to pour another shot.

"The limo is here!" Brittany called out from the spot she'd claimed by the window, clapping her hands excitedly as she watched it pull up. "Wow...that's some car."

"What?! Already?" Santana asked, hastily gulping down the second shot before hurrying over to join Brittany at the window. "Is she early? I think she's early."

"No," Rachel said, looking at her watch. "She's right on time. Good. Punctuality is important, and so rarely appreciated these days."

"Look, San. Quinn looks like a queen," Brittany whispered, pointing down as though Santana couldn't see for herself. "Like one of those British royals they're always talking about in those supermarket newspapers."

Kurt and Blaine rushed over to the window as well, watching as the blonde approached the buzzer in her magnificent light blue gown. "We owe her so much for this evening," Blaine said, sounding a little awestruck. "I still can't believe she paid for our tux rentals and all of your gowns."

"I'll repay her for all of you guys, in my own special way – if you know what I mean." Santana cracked suggestively from the kitchen, where she had run to down another shot. "I can promise you that."

Then the buzzer rang and Quinn's lilting voice crackled through the speaker.

"I'm here. If you're all ready, you guys can come down."

"I'm so excited!" Rachel exclaimed, grabbing her purse. "Let's go. I've never been to such an elegant event before, and I want to take in everything I possibly can."

"And I don't want to keep my lady waiting," Santana said. "So get moving, people." She waved everyone towards the door, and they all filed out into the hallway and onto the building's creaky old elevator, which, though decrepit, was still preferable to the stairs.

They all greeted Quinn with joyous hugs as they exited the building. Santana was the last, having hung back deliberately so that she could steal a moment alone with the gorgeous blonde.

"Wow, Quinn," Santana said with a whistle, stepping back to marvel at the sight of Quinn's custom-made gown,."You look amazing. I wish I could come up with more words to describe how beautiful you look, but that's more Rachel's department."

"Flatterer." Quinn replied with a bright, happy smile. "I could say the same for you, Santana. I feel like I am the luckiest woman in the entire world tonight."

Santana finally leaned in and pressed their lips together, but only lightly, so as not to ruin their carefully applied lipstick.

"By the way - as good as that dress looks on you. I kind of can't wait to take it off you later," Quinn whispered into her ear, pressing one more kiss to Santana's cheek before she pulled away and got into the limo.

"Ay, dios mio." Santana fanned herself, almost wishing she could just take Quinn upstairs and forget about the whole stupid gala thing; but her friends' expectant faces reminded her that this was a big event for them too, so she reluctantly slid herself into the limo to join them, and then the vehicle pulled away from the curb and into the New York City twilight.

Once they arrived at the gala, Quinn showed them to their seats. She was happy to see that they had apparently arrived before Jesse, Sebastian, Kitty and Sugar. No doubt those four had been drinking for at least a couple of hours beforehand at one of the many bars at which they were known as regular patrons, she thought with a momentary grimace. But the feeling of Santana's fingers intertwined with her own banished all such irritating thoughts, and she quickly regained her smile.

Santana came to a stop when they reached their table, not ready to let go of Quinn's hand yet. She whistled at the size of the enormous and elegantly decorated room, feeling more than a little out of place. She had never seen anything like this before, and suddenly a pang of self-doubt made her heart clench. What was she doing here? She, the daughter of two middle class parents from Ohio, suddenly mingling with the moneyed elite of the biggest city in the world?

"You're overthinking things again," Quinn whispered in Santana's ear. "I can tell by the look on your face."

Santana turned to face her. "This is fancy stuff, Q." She let out a shaky, nervous breath. "Not my usual style. I don't want to mess anything up for you. What if...what if I say or do the wrong thing? I'd never be able to forgive myself if I embarrassed you tonight."

In answer, Quinn took Santana's other hand and pulled her close. "Look, Santana. All this is, is overpriced food and drinks with a bunch of people who think they're better than everybody else just because their bank accounts have lots of zeroes in them. Honestly, the only good thing about attending these events is that most of the money made from them goes straight to charities. Otherwise, it's not much more than an excuse for people to brag and show off. I usually dread them myself, but tonight... tonight is different."

Santana looked at her, still feeling a bit unsure of herself."How so?"

Quinn leaned in to press a chaste kiss to her lips. "I finally have something worth showing off." She wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. "You."

"All right, Quinn. I'll stop overthinking things and just...trust that everything will work out." She didn't mean just tonight, either; she meant their entire relationship, and she knew that Quinn understood what she was saying. She always had, right from the start. That's what made her special, and different from any other girl she'd dated before.

Just as she was finally starting to get comfortable, though, she looked over Quinn's shoulder and her eyes went dark and her face fell with revulsion.

"Oh, no. The rich delinquents have arrived," she said, as Quinn turned to see the slightly drunk and disheveled looking quartet making their way towards the table. "I know what I said before about not wanting to embarrass you, but...Imma warn you right now – if they so much as look at my friends the wrong way, I will not hesitate to call them out on their bullshit."

"Understood." Quinn sighed through pursed lips, knowing that this night could either end on a high note or an extremely ugly one. "Let me handle this first. I'll talk to them."

Jesse fixed his tie, which had been loose and leaning at an awkward angle, as he came up to them with Sebastian on his arm and the girls, Kitty and Sugar, following close behind as always.

"Good evening, Quinn," Jesse greeted her, wearing his trademark smug smirk. He cast a dismissive glare first at Santana and then at her friends, who had all just sat down at the long, beautifully appointed table. "I see your street rat has bred."

Santana tensed up and took a step towards him. Quinn placed a hand on her chest to keep her at bay.

"Hello, Jesse," Quinn returned the greeting, stepping forward so they were almost toe to toe. Her high heels gave her the height advantage tonight, and she was going to use it. "Listen, all of you. I'm only going to say this once, and I'll try to use words you can understand. Yes, even you, Sugar."

She took a deep breath, knowing that once the next words were said, they couldn't be unsaid. Santana bristled at her side, held in check only by Quinn's restraining hand.

"Santana is my girlfriend and these are her friends. That makes them my friends, too. I invited them tonight, and they are here to stay. You have two choices here: you can join us and perhaps learn a thing or two from them about being an actual decent human being; or you can leave us alone and do what you do best – which is, of course, drowning your sorrows in alcohol while pretending you're happy with your uptight boyfriend and the two lost puppies who follow you around everywhere, knowing that only thing you have going for you – the only thing you will ever have going for you - is your parents' money."  
With that, Quinn crossed her arms over her chest, daring the youngest scion of the old-money St. James family to challenge her.

"So what's it going to be, Jesse? Choose carefully, because you won't get a second chance."

"Wow, Quinn. I had such high hopes for you. Seems hanging out with these losers has changed you after all. Such a shame," Jesse answered with an angry scowl on his handsome face. He cleared his throat and looked behind him to find Sugar and Kitty scowling as well. "Enjoy your night."

He tugged at Sebastian's arm, signaling that the discussion was at an end, and the mouth that had just opened to aim a retort at Quinn shut instantly. Santana couldn't help but smile with pride at the shocked look on both men's faces as Quinn's (now-former, she guessed) friends turned and strutted away, as though the blonde hadn't just handed their asses to them.

Wordlessly, they found their own seats, and as they settled in to cheers and applause from the group at the table, Kurt fanned himself, looking over at Quinn. "I have a boyfriend, but I think I'm in love with you, Quinn," he told her, not seeing Blaine's look of mock horror until he turned his gaze away from her and onto his boyfriend. "What? You saw what she just did."

Santana laughed, grabbing Quinn's hand and raising it to her lips to press a gentle kiss to the back of it. "Uh uh, Hummel. The lady is mine."

With a triumphant smile, Quinn waved over a waiter who was carrying a tray of champagne glasses. He made a beeline to the table, and everyone took a glass from the tray. "Hopefully that will keep them away for most of the night," she said, grabbing two glasses and handing one to Santana. She held her glass high, and everyone else did the same. "To new – and better - friends."

"I think I speak for everyone when I say: I'll drink to that!" Rachel exclaimed. Everyone clinked their glasses, cheering and clapping after taking the traditional sip.

Sometime later, with the rest of the group out on the dance floor, Quinn turned to her girlfriend as they watched their friends enjoying themselves, amused by the sight of Brittany attempting to teach Rachel some more advanced moves.

"One more task to tackle," the blonde said, looking deeply into Santana's eyes, trying to gauge her courage. "It's time to for you meet my parents, Santana."

She pointed over at the table where Russell and Judy Fabray sat, apparently deep in conversation with some of the richest, most important and influential people in the city.

"No pressure, right?" Santana chuckled, proceeding to chug the rest of her champagne. "Nope, no pressure at all."

Quinn stood up, laughing, and taking Santana's hands, tugged her girlfriend up with her. "Come on. They don't bite. You're going to do great."

Santana cast a worried glance at Quinn's parents, sending a silent request for good luck out into the universe, hoping that God or the fates or whatever would see fit to smile upon her for once. Then she rolled her eyes at herself and grabbed another glass of champagne off a tray as another waiter passed by, gulping it down as Quinn eagerly pulled her towards the impressively dressed older couple, who both waved when they caught sight of them.

"Oh, god," Santana mumbled under her breath. "Here goes nothing..."

The youngest Fabray slowed her steps as she approached her parents with an excited, happy smile on her face. Santana hovered nervously behind her, looking around the room to determine where the exits were if something went horribly wrong in the next five minutes.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," Quinn greeted the elder Fabrays, only the barest hint of apprehension coloring her voice. "You both look amazing. And this place is spectacular!"

Russell and Judy Fabray rose from their seats, to greet their daughter with hugs. Russell was a tall man, so tall that he had to stoop to embrace Quinn, while Judy was much closer in stature.

"Sweetie, you look gorgeous," Judy beamed, fussing with her daughter's hair. "The prettiest young lady here, without a doubt."

Russell smiled in agreement. "As always, dear. That dress...you look like you just stepped out of a magazine. Classy, elegant, perfect. I couldn't be more proud of the woman you've become."

"Thank you." Quinn ducked her head, blushing at her parents' compliments. "Mom, Dad...I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Swallowing hard, Santana stepped forward to stand beside Quinn, finally letting her parents take their first good look at her.

"So, Quinn...this is her? The one you just can't seem to stop talking about?" Russell asked teasingly, regarding Santana with his piercing blue eyes. "What's her name again? Sally? Sandra? Samantha?"

"Dad!" Quinn giggled. "Yes, this is her." She grasped Santana's hand, squeezed it reassuringly. "This is Santana." Turning to the girl who stood next to her, she continued, more formally: "Santana – these are my parents, Russell and Judy Fabray."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Fabray." Santana said, reaching out to firmly shake Russell's hand, while Judy wrapped her up in a warm and gentle hug. "Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise at the unexpected embrace.

"Oh, Santana, it's wonderful to finally meet you. Quinn has shown us pictures, but seeing you in person now...well, they simply didn't do you justice. My goodness, you're simply breathtaking," Judy gushed, her hands firmly grasping Santana's shoulders. "You've had quite an impact on my Quinnie. I haven't seen her this happy in ages."

Russell softly chuckled as he slipped his arm around his wife's waist. "She hums while she works now. Our little hummingbird."

"You guys," Quinn laughed, giving her father's shoulder a playful swat. "You promised me that you wouldn't say anything embarrassing, remember?"

"Come on, Santana. Come and have a drink with us," Russell invited, gesturing for them to follow as he and his wife began walking over to another table full of other older women and men, some of whom rose with wide smiles and hearty laughs in greeting as they approached. "Everybody, I want you to meet my daughter and her girlfriend..."

Santana pitched her voice so only Quinn could hear as they came up behind the older Fabrays. "They knew about me…?"

"You sound surprised," Quinn replied. "Why?"

"Well, at the diner, Jesse kept mentioning this guy named Brody - "

Quinn raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Jesse St. James is nothing but a man-child who loves nothing more than making other people miserable. And Brody means nothing to me. You should already know that." She paused to look Santana right in the eye. "I came out to my parents long ago. All they've ever wanted is for me to be happy - and you make me happy. So please, enough with the self-doubt, okay? It's clashing with your dress."

With that, she offered her arm for Santana to take, and smiled with relief when her girlfriend didn't hesitate to take it.

"Sorry, Quinn," Santana apologized, casting her eyes downward. "I – I'm just...I kind of can't believe I'm even here, in a place like this, with an amazing girl like you. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know? For someone to jump out from somewhere with a camera and tell me I'm being punked."

"I get it. But look, it's time to relax now, okay? You're not being punked. This is not some elaborate prank. You're here because I want you to be here. Because I want you, period. So don't worry anymore. Just go and charm my mom and dad and everybody else here like I know you can."

Sighing, Santana nodded, offering her girlfriend a small smile. "Okay. I think I can do that."

The night progressed without a hitch. Santana, finally calm and at ease with herself and her surroundings, did indeed impress Judy and Russell. Quinn had always believed she could do it, and now her faith was rewarded at last. Rachel and Tina somehow convinced the band to let them sing a few songs. Brittany, with her bubbly, outgoing personality, had no trouble making some new friends, while Kurt and Blaine, ever searching for new contacts, became acquaintances with several important people in the fashion industry.

It was all going wonderfully well - until Kitty and Sugar unplugged Tina and Rachel's microphones in the middle of a song, and suddenly there was a curious, tense crowd milling about on the dance floor as clear signs of an imminent confrontation became apparent. The band stopped playing as the two singers made their way down off the stage to stand toe to toe with the two spoiled rich girls, while Jesse and Sebastian reappeared, sneering at Kurt and Blaine, while Brittany pleaded, "Stop the violence."

Santana's attention immediately shifted from the conversation she was having with Russell when she saw Sebastian shove Kurt, and Blaine quickly stepped between them, trying to protect his boyfriend, who had never been in a fight in his life.

"Quinn!" Santana grabbed the blonde's arm and practically dragged her quickly from the table and towards her friends, growing angrier and angrier as things became heated between both parties. "Hey!" she yelled in Jesse's direction. "You guys had your fun with me, but you need to step off and leave my friends alone - NOW."

"You don't get it, Santana. You don't belong here, and neither do they," Jesse declared. "What's it going to take for you to realize that?"

Santana charged over to him with Quinn in tow, getting right up into Jesse's smug face. She wanted to punch his lights out, but knew that was probably exactly what he wanted. "Look, hair gel. It wasn't my idea to be here – it was Quinn's," she said. "But you know what? I'd rather hang out in my loft in Bushwick with my friends than play dress up with fake people like you."

Rachel came to loop her arm through Santana's, and the others followed. She knew Santana could best them physically as well as verbally, but no one wanted to make a scene and ruin the night.

"Quinn, I'm sorry," Santana said, a touch of sadness coloring her voice. "We're just gonna call an Uber and get out of here. This was...really nice, but it's obviously not my scene, or my style."

Jesse and Sebastian high-fived each other in triumph, while Kitty and Sugar pointed and laughed at the dejected faces of Santana and her friends.

"Yes! Go, please," Sebastian jeered, making a shooing motion with his hands. "You won't be missed. Although we _will_ have to fumigate this place to get the stench of _poor_ out of here."

Quinn put herself between her girlfriend and her former friends, seeing her father begin to make his way over from the table with his cell phone to his ear, Judy behind him. "Santana, wait!"

Santana crossed her arms over her chest in agitation, clearly itching to go. "What?"

"I'm coming with you."

"What? No. This is your night, your family's night. You helped to put this together, Quinn," Santana protested. Conflicting emotions warred within her; secretly, she loved the fact that Quinn wanted to leave the gala with her, but she was aware of how important this event was to her and her father's business interests. "This is where you mingle and make business connections, right? It's part of your job."

"You mean more to me," Quinn sincerely replied. "I'm coming with you."

"Go ahead, Quinn," Russell said from behind where his daughter stood, nudging her closer to Santana. "I've called security to escort these four from the facility."

Quinn smiled at her father as Judy took his arm. "Good." Then she turned back to Jesse, fixing him with a glare so icy, it felt as though the temperature in the room had dropped forty degrees.

"You're disappointed in me, Jesse? I'm disappointed in me, too – because it took me until now to realize just what a soulless, money-grubbing leech you are." She swung her arm in an arc to indicate not only him, but Sebastian, Kitty and Sugar as well. "You, and your little band of minions – I'm disappointed that I didn't see you for who and what you all really are. But I do now. And I'm done with you. Feel free to lose my number. I assure you that I'll be losing yours."

Santana's stunned gaze shifted between Russell, who beamed with pride, and Quinn. "Damn, Q," she said into the peals of laughter that sounded throughout the large hall. "That was hot."

Jesse, Sebastian, Kitty and Sugar were left staring, waiting to be escorted out, as Quinn exited the gala with her new friends and Santana on her arm. Russell and Judy watched them go, approving of Quinn's new inner circle, and at his signal, the band began to play once again. He took his wife's hand and, laughing, they began to dance.

When they finally got outside, they all took deep breaths, glad for the cool, refreshing night air. Blaine, Kurt and Tina all high-fived each other, laughing raucously, while Rachel and Brittany hugged. Quinn pulled Santana to a stop, circling her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"Santana?"

Santana's arms wrapped protectively around Quinn's waist as they locked eyes. "Yeah?"

It had only been a few months since they started dating, but Quinn was filled with so many undeniable emotions. Feelings she had never felt towards another person before, feelings so strong that if she didn't express them right then and there, she might very well explode.

Quinn dipped her head down to bring her lips inches away from Santana's. "I love you," she whispered.

Santana's heart soared. She was glad her arms were wrapped around Quinn because she was sure that if she didn't have anything to hold onto, she would surely float away. Hearing those words made her feel like she was on cloud nine, and despite all that had happened only moments ago, everything suddenly felt right in her world.

She pulled Quinn close, her eyes fluttering shut.

"I love you too, Quinn."

With that, they brought the first part of their night to a close with a passionate tender kiss, and the unspoken promise of many more to come as the rest of the night went on.


	34. Sports Highlights

**Here is a small drabble - I promise I'm working on two much longer chapters that should be posted within the next week or so. I still love Quinntana and writing for them. I'm just finding it a little harder than usual these days for some reason lol.**

 **Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this one and it holds you over until I post the next chapter! (Spoiler alert next chapter will have to do with Quinn's back injury, which I've been getting requests for lol. It's finally happening haha!)**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Sports Highlights

It was sometime in the middle of the night a storm slowly approaching in the distance, the sound of thunder stirring Santana awake causing her to reach out for her lover, wanting her close. She stretched her arm as far as it could go and when it didn't collide with anything her eyes opened and she realized she was alone in bed, something that happened far too often. She was a secret cuddler and what was the point of sharing a bed with someone if they weren't going to cuddle with you all night.

Groaning she slipped out of bed, pulled on a hoodie and went in search of her wife, knowing exactly where to find her. Santana squinted as she looked down the hallway and began to follow the glow of the television which led her into their living room, where she found Quinn sitting up on the couch in front of their 60 inch flat screen TV. Honestly, Quinn was so prim and proper and feminine about everything until it came to sports and all of a sudden her butch side came out and Santana still couldn't decided if it annoyed her or intrigued her because the sight of Quinn in a sports jersey and a baseball hat shouting curse words at the television or on the rare occasion if they were out enjoying the sporting event live did things to her...very good things. Perhaps what annoyed her was when she was left cold and alone in their queen sized bed, while Quinn caught up on the sports highlights. Whatever it was, she was too tired to think about it right now and instead went about her mission to coax her wife back to bed.

"Quinn..." Santana whined coming to stand in front of the television.

"What's wrong?" Quinn questioned playing dumb, because she knew exactly why her wife was whining, but she wasn't ready to give in just yet. She didn't mind missing a game here or there especially if the reason was to spend time with Santana, but that was the beauty of late night sports highlights, they caught you up on everything and right now she wasn't caught up or ready for bed.

"Come back to bed." Santana pleaded. "It's almost one in the morning. We got our sex on now I wants to get my cuddles on!"

"Fifteen more minutes, San." Quinn promised.

Santana huffed, her hands flailing at her sides, too tired to argue with her, so instead she moved around the coffee table and took the empty spot next to Quinn on the couch, immediately curling up into her side.

Quinn smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tugging her in a little closer. This was the one thing that always seemed to surprise her, how much Santana loved affection. Under all those intense stares and badass hard headed attitude was just a simple girl who loved to be coddled and Quinn absolutely loved providing it for her, even if Santana would never admit it out or show it beyond their cozy New York City apartment. It was something Quinn took pleasure in, something only Quinn was special enough to witness and supply Santana with in the privacy of their own home, making it all the more intimate.

About twenty minutes later, when Quinn was all caught up on what she wanted to know, she turned the television off and looked over to find Santana curled up on the end of the couch fast asleep. Quinn sweetly smiled and carefully laid down behind her, draping an arm over her waist.

Santana shifted a little, her hand resting over Quinn's, "S'done?"

Quinn lifted her head and pressed a kiss to her cheek, quietly replying, "Yeah, baby. It's done."

Santana hummed a small response, relaxing into Quinn's warmth before she was peacefully asleep again.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Later the next day when Quinn arrived home from work, Santana was quickly in the foyer greeting her.

"Hi!" Santana smiled, "I bought us something today."

Quinn's perfectly shaped eyebrow rose, curiosity taking over, but she couldn't help and reply with, "I think we own the entire sex store, Santana, what else could you have possibly bought for us?"

"Haha, very funny, Q." Santana reached out to take her hand, "Come see."

Quinn had no choice but to follow Santana down the hall and into their bedroom, Santana letting go of her hand so she could stand in front of the dresser and present the new flat screen television sitting on top.

"Ta da!"

Quinn's eyes widened with surprise, the television smaller than the one in the living room, but it was the perfect size for the bedroom which was positioned in front of the bed.

"Do you like it?" Santana questioned. "It was on sale."

Quinn smiled and walked over her arms circling around Santana's waist. "Won't it wake you up if I turn it on in the middle of the night?"

"Nope." Santana assured her and leaned into her embrace, "It's all hooked up, so..." She trailed and pursed her lips, "You don't have to leave bed in the middle of the night anymore. Okay?" She said and then pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Just one thing." Quinn said pulling away so she could look at the space behind the TV, "Maybe we could mount it on the wall?"

"Whatever you want, Q." Santana smirked.

A few nights later...

After spending a night out together things ending pleasurably in the bedroom as it always did, Quinn laid awake with Santana sleeping in her arms. This was the time where she would cautiously roll out of her wife's embrace and head out into the living room, but with Santana's thoughtful thinking she didn't have to do that tonight and the only reason she had to move was so she could reach the remote on the nightstand.

Once the television was turned on, she made sure the volume was at a respectable level and she began to watch her sports highlights. Santana smiled and snuggled in closer not even bothered by the light illuminating the bedroom or the faint sound of sports casters whispering through the speakers. What made her happy was Quinn was still in bed with her and with the sound of her heartbeat and the pleasant feeling of her fingers absentmindedly running through her hair she was able to fall into a deep comfortable sleep.


	35. Injured

**I had many requests to write about Quinn's back injury, so here it is!**

 **I wasn't sure how to go about this one and whenever I have trouble with a story - images-in-words always helps and it is much appreciated! **

**I hope I did this one justice for the people who requested it.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Injured

Quinn groaned as she tried to rise out of bed, clenching her teeth against the pain in her back. Ten years since the accident and she still had days like this, when her spine lashed her with pain like the strike of a whip, setting all her nerves afire. The doctors had told her it would be like this, possibly for the rest of her life, but at sixteen going on seventeen, she hadn't believed it. How could she believe it, when the paralysis they'd feared would be permanent had suddenly left her, and she was able to walk again? She was foolish enough, in her youthful arrogance, to actually believe that the pain free existence she'd lived before could be reclaimed as well.

She'd learned better since then.

The empty space beside her said there would be no help from Santana, not until later. She would be at Casa de Lopez, the restaurant she'd owned for the last several years, despite the fact that her latest managerial hire had demonstrated more than sufficient competence at running the place on a day to day basis. This meant that Santana could cut her own hours way back and spend more time at home - at least in theory, anyway. It wasn't like they needed the money, though. Not anymore.

Quinn had been as surprised as everybody else when her first novel, a thinly veiled retelling of her unforgettable first time with the woman with whom she had now been sharing her life for more than a decade, had skyrocketed up the best-seller lists. And then she'd been even more surprised when that book had been turned into a critically acclaimed, Academy Award-winning movie, which had turned her from a struggling but promising young writer into a wildly successful, routinely best-selling one, with a lot more zeroes in her bank account than she'd ever imagined possible. After that, her second and third novels had established her as a reliable presence on all the best-seller lists, and rumor had it that the third, her most recent one, might be adapted for the screen as well. So at this point, Santana really didn't have to work, strictly speaking.

But if there was one thing she knew about Santana, it was that she was passionate about her business. She had grown up in the restaurant business, thanks to her father, who'd been a chef in a Southwestern restaurant for many years. It was those years of hard work that had ultimately paid for her education, and in part for the restaurant that she'd built into a successful establishment here in the City of Angels. L.A. was her dream city, and it was never a question of if, but when, they would come here, once they were ready to leave their hometown in Ohio.

Thus it was that Quinn had now earned more than enough money, between the book sales and her percentage of the box office, to allow them to live a very comfortable lifestyle without needing to ever set foot outside the beautiful beach house they'd purchased, if they so desired. And while Quinn would have been very happy to do just that, Santana, it seemed, just wasn't built for leisure. She was built to work, to be among people, particularly the staff she'd assembled at Casa; if the restaurant was her baby, then the staff was its many godparents. To her credit, she'd learned how to slow down and relax a bit ever since Tina, the new manager, had taken the reins for its day to day operations, and she was even learning to enjoy the time off that she was now able to take.

Quinn had told Santana that it was fine if she wanted to continue working even though it wasn't really necessary anymore, that she didn't mind being left alone in the house for hours; she'd gotten used to spending a lot of time by herself in the years it had taken Santana to build her business, after all. But the truth was, it bothered her more than she ever let on - especially on days like this, when the searing, lancing pain in her back reminded her of that awful day when a speeding truck had plowed into her car at an intersection, sent it spinning, tumbling down into a ditch and nearly ending her life almost before it had begun. In fact, if it hadn't been for the speedy arrival of the EMTs at the scene, she might not be here today. It was that sobering fact that kept her grounded whenever she was tempted to start thinking of herself as Quinn Fabray, newly wealthy best-selling author, and not as Quinn Fabray, ordinary woman and almost-paraplegic.

Finally managing to stand upright, Quinn made her way to the bathroom, where her pain medication awaited. She hated the fact that she needed it, hated that she'd never be able to overcome the pain without it, even though she'd been repeatedly told that there was no shame in having to take medication. Sighing, she silently repeated the mantra that she had adopted long ago to keep herself from "accidentally" spilling the damned pills down the sink: "You're lucky to be alive. You nearly died. Compared to that, is taking medication really so bad?"

She paused to swallow the tablets down with a swig of water, then spoke aloud the same answer she always gave, completing the ritual: "No. No, it's not so bad."

All the same, she wished Santana were here. Standing in the bathroom, she weighed the pros and cons of going back to bed; then, as always, she decided against it, heading out to the kitchen for some coffee, breakfast, and the 'Los Angeles Times' crossword puzzle. Another ritual to help her while away the time and prevent her from counting the hours until Santana finally walked through the door.

When four o'clock came around and Santana hadn't arrived home it prompted Quinn to check her phone. Since she insisted on still working she always promised she would be home no later than four. The two would usually cook dinner together and spend the rest of the evening enjoying their backyard view of the ocean or cuddle up on the couch the television on as background noise as they shared kisses and took pleasure in just being with each other.

She winced as she slowly sat up from the couch, readjusting the heating pad before sitting back down, deciding to call Santana. It rang a few times until the voicemail picked up, Quinn hanging up without leaving a message and so she called again... angrily hanging up on her fourth try. She lolled her head back against the couch her eyes fluttering shut breathing in through her nose trying to calm herself.

"She's probably on her way home now." Quinn tried to reason.

An hour later without a message or a phone call, Quinn popped another pain pill and finally made her way out of the house and into her car. Something she knew she shouldn't had been doing while she was in this much pain. Santana even going to such lengths as hiding her keys on her when she didn't obey doctors orders. Quinn rolled her eyes due to the memory:

 _"Give me my damn keys, Santana!" Quinn shouted knocking things off of shelves, angrily rummaging through drawers._

 _Santana stood with her arms crossed and shook her head. She was used to these tantrums by now, really she couldn't blame Quinn for having them when she was in pain, she just couldn't understand why she'd want to add more insult to injury by driving._

 _"I have a meeting with my publisher."_

 _"I know. I said I'd drive you." Santana calmly spoke, proud of herself for not raising her voice. She and Quinn could often lose themselves in arguments, their stubbornness and need to be right sometimes causing conflict, but in the end they loved each other and as the years went on the less they argued and the more they tried to reason with each other. Giving each other space before discussing things in a mellowed out manner._

 _"I'm not incapable!" Quinn spat feeling her cheeks burning hot with frustration. She knew it probably wasn't the greatest idea to be driving, but when a simple task was taken away from her, it made her feel weak and she was anything but._

 _"Baby, I know." Santana cautiously approached her, "But I've been watching you struggle all day - so you're not driving."_

 _"Santana!"_

 _Santana huffed her eyes dark and fierce shouting louder than her wife, "Quinn!"_

 _Quinn turned to meet her glare, the look in her eyes telling her that this was the end of her tantrum and Santana wasn't going to give in. Finally she waved her hand with annoyance, in too much pain to challenge her, "Fine. Let's go."_

 _"Thank you." Santana sighed._

Now here she was sitting behind the wheel, pain jolting up and down her back, fighting through it just so she could be with Santana. It wasn't long before she was pulling into the parking lot of Casa de Lopez driving to the back of the building, her eyes blazing with a small tint of rage when she spotted Santana's SUV still parked in her usual parking spot. She pulled in next to her and parked, cautiously climbing out of her car and proceeded to head into the restaurant putting on a smile as she greeted the staff her pace quickening when she had spotted Tina.

"Tina?" She called out before the short girl could disappear behind the bar and into the back.

Tina stopped in her tracks and turned around offering Quinn a welcoming smile, "Hey. What a nice surprise."

Quinn only nodded coming to a stop so she could lean against the bar, "Where's Santana? I thought she was cutting back her hours after you proved to be the best among the best in managing her precious baby?"

Tina playfully rolled her eyes, "Our shipment arrived late today. I insisted I could take care of it, but Santana wanted to reprimand the driver and make sure they didn't skimp on any products. You know her."

"Can you take me to her?" Quinn asked taking a hesitant step forward, the pressure on her back causing the pain to worsen. This was definitely the last place she should have been at the moment. She should have been back on the couch with the heating pad or lying in bed. Or an even better thought, in the hot tub receiving a massage from Santana.

"Are you all right, Quinn?" Tina questioned coming over to wrap an arm around her waist, allowing the blonde to place most of her weight against her as they began to walk towards the back of the restaurant.

Quinn huffed grateful Tina had managed to offer her some kind of support as they began to bypass all the customers enjoying their meals and patrons at the bar. "Things could be better." She honestly answered.

Once they walked through the double doors they could hear Santana's voice from down the short hallway slipping in and out of Spanish and English as her voice rose, clearly irritated at whoever she was speaking with. Slowly they made it down the hallway rounding the corner to find Santana pacing back and forth in her office, her phone clutched to her ear.

"At least I know her phone isn't broken." Quinn mumbled and reached out for one of the chairs, Tina quickly guiding her to it and helping her sit down.

Santana looked over, smiling brightly at Quinn and waving, but just as quickly her expression changed and she continued shouting.

"It's one thing to be stuck in traffic this is LA I get it. The driving here is terrible, but to find out your driver pulled over to take a three hour nap!" Santana yelled, "Unacceptable. I have a business to run and customers who want fresh and edible food. This is twice in the last two weeks, find a new driver or I'm going to find a new company to work with." Santana stated and then hung up, tossing her phone on her desk letting out a slow frustrated breath.

"So your phone does work." Quinn observed her voice dry and sarcastic.

Santana's face scrunched up with confusion, instead turning to Tina, "Can you call Rachel and tell her-"

"Her set has been pushed back an hour? Already done." Tina smirked proudly standing in front of the desk, "I had some of the prep cooks put stock away and the bartenders took care of all the alcohol. The driver was only paid half of what you usually give him, I replaced the shift of the waitress that went home sick, everyone was paid today and now your wife is here to see you and I'm afraid that's one problem that I can't fix." She declared waving at Quinn before taking a step outside the office, shutting the door behind her.

Quinn looked up at Santana, clearly impressed, "Oh would you look at that? Tina _does_ have everything under control."

Santana walked over so she could lean down and give Quinn a kiss, but the blonde turned her head and denied her, "Q?"

Quinn reached up to push Santana back, shifting around uncomfortably, "What time is it, San?"

"I don't know, four?"

Quinn rolled her eyes with a shake of her head, "It's almost six thirty. I understand owning a business comes with a huge amount of responsibility, but when I come here and see that Tina actually does have everything under control and you can in fact leave on time to come back home to me... well..." She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, in too much pain to explain herself any further, so she kept things short and sweet, "It pisses me off, Santana!"

Santana blinked at her, then looked up at the clock on the wall. "Fuck," she said. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't -"

"You didn't realize it was so late, I know. I know. Where have I heard this before?" scoffed Quinn. "I was under the distinct impression that you'd promised me things like this would never happen again. Wasn't that one of the reasons you started looking for a manager to run this place?"

Sighing, Santana leaned back in her chair and ran a hand over her face. She had well and truly screwed up, and she knew it. It was true that Tina had things firmly in hand, and would have delivered a sternly worded rebuke to the supplier in her absence, but Santana had felt it necessary to deliver the smackdown herself. Okay, maybe it hadn't been strictly necessary, per se - but damn it, yelling at people when they got things wrong was one of the great pleasures in life. Or at least in _her_ life, anyway.

"Yes. You're right. I'm sorry," she repeated. "I...look, Quinn. This is a serious adjustment for me. I'm not used to being away from here so much. Not just yet."

Quinn shook her head, chuckling. "Clearly. I get that, Santana. But on days when you're supposed to be home at four o'clock, I don't think it's too much to ask that you actually get home by four o'clock. And if you can't, then at the very least, I expect you to call and tell me you can't, and explain why that is."

"Okay. Noted. Now, what can I do to make this up to you? Tell me, and I'll do it. Anything. You name it."

One perfectly shaped eyebrow went up. "Anything?" Quinn leaned forward in her chair, wincing at the pain the movement caused. She hoped Santana hadn't noticed. "Really?"

"Yes. But after we call Dr. Rose. I saw the way you winced a second ago. That tells me your pain pills aren't doing the job like they used to."

 _Damn_ , Quinn thought. _She noticed_. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine." Another jolt of pain shot up and down her spine, and this time, she couldn't keep from gasping. Still, she pressed on, not wanting to lose the advantage. it was a rare thing when Santana not only admitted to being wrong, but offered to do something to make amends for it. "Just...just a twinge."

"That was no fucking twinge, Q." Santana stood up, came around to Quinn's chair to lean over her with a penetrating gaze. "It was something way more than that, wasn't it? Don't try to hide your pain from me, Quinn," she said. Her eyes were hard, but her voice was soft, and Quinn found it nigh impossible to look away. "Please. You know nothing good ever comes out of that."

"Don't turn this conversation around on me. This is about you not coming home and not calling, like you promised," Quinn defiantly insisted. "Not about my pills, or anything else."

Santana straightened, throwing her arms out to her sides in frustration. Quinn had always been her equal when it came to stubbornness, but this was not the time for it. "Why can't it be about both? All right, yes, I fucked up, and that's why you drove all the way over here when you should have been resting comfortably at home. But you know how driving affects your back, Q. No matter how pissed you were, you still shouldn't have done that."

"Fine, yes, okay. I shouldn't have," the blonde conceded. "But what did you expect me to do, San? Just sit around and wait...and wait...and wait?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "You could have called Tina! Did that ever even occur to you, Quinn?" she shouted. "It should have, because we talked about that too. Remember? I do. I distinctly remember saying, 'If you ever need to get in touch, but you can't get hold of me, call Tina and she'll get me.'"

"I shouldn't have to call my wife's assistant to get hold of my wife!" Quinn shouted back, forgetting herself, caught up in the emotion of the moment. Pain arced from her spine throughout her body. She cried out, slumping forward in her chair, nearly falling out of it. But Santana was there to catch her, as she always was, and as she held her, Quinn heard her say, "That's it! I'm gonna have someone drive your car home, and then I'm calling Dr. Rose."

Quinn wanted to protest, to say no, but pain stole her voice, and all she could do was let herself be cradled in Santana's strong arms as she heard her wife call for Tina, heard the manager's shocked gasp, heard the jangling of her car keys as Santana plucked them from the pocket of her jeans and then the tap, tap, tap of Tina's heels as she ran from the office.

After gently laying Quinn down in the back seat of her SUV Santana jumped behind the wheel and was quickly pulling out of the parking lot with the phone pressed to her ear.

Thankfully it didn't take long for Dr. Rose to answer, "Hello-"

"Hey, Marley-err...Dr. Rose." Santana cut her off before any greetings could take place, expertly weaving in and out of traffic as she drove towards the doctor's office, "It's Santana Lopez-Fabray, Quinn's-"

"Quinn's wife. Yes, Santana I know who you are." Marley answered coming to a stop just as she was about to exit her building and head home for the night. Already knowing where this conversation was headed, "It's Quinn's back?"

"I don't think the pain medication is strong enough." Santana came to a red light and took a chance to look in the backseat, finding her wife curled in a fetal position, quietly sobbing, now wishing she had asked someone else to drive them to the doctor's so she could have sat with Quinn in the backseat if only so she could hold her and try and sooth her pain away. "Is it too late to come-"

"How far are you?" Dr. Rose asked and stuffed her keys back into her coat pocket.

When the light turned green Santana slammed down on the gas pedal, surpassing all of the cars that were ahead of her, "uh 20 minutes...maybe 15 if these assholes learn how to drive!" she shouted while slamming her hand on the horn.

Dr. Rose turned around and headed back towards her office, "I'll be here. Please, Santana, drive carefully. Quinn is my patient. I don't need you to be one as well."

"Thanks, Rose. See you soon." Santana stated and ended the call tossing her phone aside, both hands on the wheel now. "Quinn it's going to be fine. Dr. Rose will take care of you, okay?"

Quinn could only nod as sharp jolts of pain continuously ran up and down her back. Her jaw clenched as she reached blindly for anything she could to sink her fingers into, whimpering due to pain and frustration. She was usually able to mask her injury and fight through it, if only so she didn't worry Santana, but today was different and there was no hiding her emotions as her sobs turned into full fledged tears.

Her moment of weakness turning into self-pity as she cursed the hand she had been dealt during this lifetime. Why her, why did she have to go through this at such a young age. This wasn't something a person in their late twenties should have to deal with. Was it so much to ask to be pain free and healthy. To be able to enjoy the little things like spending time with her wife without being interrupted by back spasms, or to be able to perform such a simple task like driving a car so she could go and yell at her wife when she wasn't spending enough time with her.

She tried to even out her breathing, tried to tell herself it could be worse, tried to remember what most people told her to do when she was in what seemed to be a flare up, _"Look for the positive."_ Or _"It could be worse."_ _"At least you're alive."_ But as the pain intensified and began to spread those words of positivity went straight out the window. Right now in this moment of excruciating pain she wanted to reach out and slap everyone who tried to make her feel better by telling her to focus on the positive, because there was nothing positive about the kind of pain she had to go through. This was her life and it was unfair and quite frankly all those healthy people could go fuck themselves along with the truck driver who caused this injury all those years ago. They didn't have to put up with surprise painful back spasms. The whole _"it could be worse"_ mantra was bullshit as far as she was concerned.

It wasn't long before Quinn felt the car come to a stop, mentally thanking her wife for risking a speeding ticket to get them here so fast. She only sat up a little when the backseat door opened and Santana's arms were once again wrapped around her.

"Am I hurting you?" Santana quietly asked maneuvering Quinn around so she was carrying her bridal style and then kicked the door shut with her foot.

Quinn's arms circled around Santana's neck, her head resting against her shoulder, "No." She quietly answered and it was the truth, if there was anyplace she ever felt safe and comfortable it was always in Santana's arms. Her wife being strong enough to carry her releasing some of the pressure off of her spine, which was able to subdue a tiny bit of pain, to which Quinn was grateful.

Santana quickened her pace when Dr. Marley Rose came out of the building pushing an empty wheel chair over to them. "Thank you." Santana mumbled and gently sat Quinn down and began to push her towards the building.

"You know the drill." Dr. Rose said and waved her hand down the hallway, the office empty except for a nurse who had offered to stay back just in case. "First door on the right."

Quinn tried to suppress her sobs once they entered the small room, wiping at her eyes as tears flowed out of them and drenched her cheeks. "I need to lay down." she pleaded.

Santana nodded and once she parked the wheelchair and put the brakes on, she scooped Quinn up once again and gently laid her on the small exam bed, the protective sheet underneath her crinkling.

"You're okay now." Santana promised and reached for Quinn's hand, staying close their foreheads pressed together, "She's going to take the pain away."

Quinn nodded, her fingers wrapping around Santana's hand, digging her nails into her skin, "I hate this."

"I know, baby." Santana cooed, her free hand running through Quinn's hair, pressing a kiss to her lips. Only pulling away when she heard Dr. Rose enter and the door shut. "Do something and do it quick!" she ordered.

"I appreciate your concern, Santana." Dr. Rose said and reached for a pair of gloves, "I need to exam her before I start handing out pain medication."

"You already know what's wrong." Santana stated with disbelief.

"And if I can find a way to make her more comfortable without dosing her with pills every time I am going to search for a way." Dr. Rose explained.

About an hour later, Santana helped Quinn ease her way through the door of their beach house, having filled three new prescriptions: one for a mild tranquilizer, to help Quinn not be overwhelmed whenever she felt stressed; one for a muscle relaxant, to keep the muscles in her back loose; and one for a new and stronger pain medication. This last one made Santana happy, and Quinn decidedly less so; but the samples Dr. Rose had given her had worked undeniably well, and very quickly too. Which was why she was now able, with a little help from her wife, to walk into their house more or less under her own power.

Marley had also written a fourth prescription, this one also not particularly to Quinn's liking. It was for physical therapy, something she had hated back when she had first gone through it, after the accident and the paralysis. Then, it had been necessary so that Quinn would be able to walk normally, without any sort of altered gait. Now, apparently, it was necessary so that she'd be able to move at all without pain.

Not that she wasn't grateful to the young doctor, of course. Marley really had done everything she could to avoid dosing her with further medication, but it was clear that mere spinal manipulation and heat application alone would not give her the relief she so desperately needed. (Although she had agreed that more time in the hot tub - with or without Santana - would definitely be good for her as well. Not surprisingly, Santana was more than enthusiastic regarding that particular recommendation.)

Yet none of this had done anything to improve her mood, even after the pain had finally subsided and she could think about something other than how crappy she felt. Like, for example, Santana's seeming inability to adhere to the agreement they'd made regarding her work hours. What was the point of having all this money in the bank if they couldn't enjoy the leisure time it was supposed to afford them?

So it was that Quinn sat on the couch with her arms crossed and her eyes staring at something seemingly far away when Santana emerged from the kitchen and entered the living room carrying a mug of hot chocolate - Quinn's favorite, and Santana's go-to whenever she was more than slightly annoyed with her - and the bottle of tranquilizers on a little tray.

"After the day you've had, I figured you could use a little pick-me-up. And what picks you up better than hot chocolate, right, Q?" Santana asked with a smile, gently placing the tray on the giant coffee table in front of the couch before sitting down next to her.

Wearily, Quinn let her head lean back on the couch cushion. With the absence of pain, there had come fatigue; and even though Quinn was still angry with Santana, she didn't have the energy to bite out the snarky comeback she would have given under more normal circumstances.

"Thanks," she said instead. "And thanks for getting me over to Dr. Rose's office so quickly - even if you did almost get us killed several times on the freeway."

"Um, you're welcome?" Santana replied, raising the mug of hot chocolate to her lips and blowing on the steaming liquid to cool it down. "Hey, nobody got hurt. And that one little old lady I cut off? She'll recover. It was just a little scare." She shrugged, offering the mug to Quinn. "Here. It should be cool enough for you to drink now."

Quinn took the mug and breathed in the rich aroma, smiling in spite of herself. "Thanks," she said again. "But this changes nothing, Santana. I'm still mad at you."

"How can you still be mad at me after I made you hot chocolate?" Santana's features crinkled up in dismay. "Isn't that, like, against our wedding vows or something?"

Rolling her eyes, Quinn asked the universe for strength. "I'm pretty sure that I didn't write anything into our vows pertaining to hot chocolate."

"Then you were wrong. Because love of hot chocolate is essential for a happy marriage and a lifetime of wedded bliss. It's true - I saw it on 'Dr. Phil' or some shit like that the other day - you know, when I was home from work and just chilling out in front of the TV with you? And by the way, when did daytime TV get so crappy? I don't remember it being this terrible when we were in high school."

"Actually, it was," Quinn corrected. "I know because I missed a month and a half of school after the accident. Remember?"

Santana recoiled as though she'd been slapped in the face. "You think I don't remember, Q? Who was it that was in your hospital room and then at your house every day of your recovery?" She tilted her head, her eyes narrowed in fury. "Oh, wait...let me think. Who could that have been? Oh, that's right - it was me. It was me then, and it's me now. Remember _that_?"

"I do. But back then, you weren't working all the time, so you could be there for me," Quinn pointed out, putting the mug down on the tray and twisting so that she could take both of her wife's hands in her own, grateful that the movement caused no new pain. "It was one thing when we needed your income, or when you were trying to get the restaurant off the ground. But now ... now the restaurant doesn't need you so much, Santana." She paused, looking into Santana's dark eyes. "I do. Okay? Is that what you need to hear? I know I don't say it - and maybe I should - but the fact is, I need you around, and not just because of whatever's going on with my back."

Just as Santana was about to reply, the doorbell rang. They shared a look of puzzlement at the sound.

"Who the hell could that be?" Santana said, rising from the couch. "I'll get it. We're not finished with this, Q. Stay put."

"Where am I gonna go? I still haven't finished my hot chocolate."

The doorbell rang a second time just as Santana was about to open the door. "All right, all right, I'm coming!" she shouted as she wrapped her hand around the ornate doorknob. "I swear, if this is another one of those cult people who want to hand me a pamphlet about something -"

She opened the door, ready to run off whoever was standing outside - and was surprised to see the small figure and bright smile of one Rachel Berry on the other side of it.

"Rachel?! What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be singing at the restaurant tonight?"

"Hello, Santana," Rachel said cheerfully. "Yes, I am - but not for another forty-five minutes or so. Which time I usually spend preparing for my set - you know, breathing exercises, vocal warm-ups, that sort of thing. But when Tina told me about what happened with Quinn, I decided I simply had to come and see her. After all, I'm a strong believer in the healing power of song. May I come in?"

Santana looked her up and down, her head slightly shaking back and forth, "As much as I enjoy your voice, Thumbelina. I _do_ pay you a healthy amount to perform at my restaurant several times a week. You're not performing in my house."

The beach house though luxurious, was also small and cozy. They lived in LA after all and having always wanted to live on the ocean, meant having to sacrifice space, which Santana and Quinn both agreed was worth it in order to wake up to the breathtaking view and short walk to the beach and with a small living space meant very little privacy. Quinn smiled to herself has she overheard Rachel at the door and even though she wanted to have a serious discussion about their current relationship debacle, the thought of making Santana sit and listen to Rachel sing for her in their own home brought a sudden feeling of satisfaction to her. Not only that, but Rachel was her best friend and even though she could be high energy sometimes, it was exactly what she needed right now.

"It's my house too!" Quinn shouted from the living room, "And since I am the one currently in need of healing that makes it my choice on whether I want Rachel to serenade me or not and I choose yes."

Rachel's entire face lit up with thrill and quickly she barged on in through the door and pushed passed Santana heading straight for the living room. "Hi!" She grinned and pulled her coat off, walking over to stand in front of her best friend. "How are you – are you in pain?" she hesitated on whether or not she should give her a hug.

Quinn leaned forward to set the mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table and then slowly stood up, "At the moment I am pain free." She answered and then opened her arms and stepped forward, Rachel closing the distance so the two could share a short embrace.

When they pulled apart Rachel's happy expression was now one of distress, "The way Tina described the situation – " Rachel let out a deep sigh, "I'm sorry after all these years you're still dealing with this injury, Quinn."

Quinn nodded, "Thank you, Rachel. I suppose I'll have to take physical therapy a little more seriously this time. Develop the muscles in my back so that they're stronger."

"If that's what it takes." Rachel said and then took a step back.

"So you came here to sing?" Quinn smirked wanting to get the topic back on to much happier things, because as soon as Rachel left there was still a lot for her and Santana to talk about and she had a feeling it was going to be anything but happy.

"Yes!" Rachel piped up the smile she arrived with coming out of hiding and find her lips once again.

Santana stood behind the couch her phone in her hand, texting Tina, "I'll be in the office..."

The look on Quinn's face rapidly transformed into one of disbelief and with cat like reflexes she reached out and over the couch and snatched the phone right from Santana's hands.

"Hey!" Santana gasped.

Quinn's eyes narrowed, her voice low and stern as she ordered her wife, "You will come over here and sit on this couch with me and enjoy Rachel's company or so help me god I will throw this phone into the ocean and you will sleep on the couch for the next month."

Santana cleared her throat a chill of terror overtaking her entire body she visibly shook. Her lips parted and her eyes widened. Not used to the serious reprimand in Quinn's tone. When Quinn was annoyed with her the blonde never hesitated to make it known, but she always managed to keep things playful. This time however things were different, there was no playfulness and Santana couldn't even find a sparkle in her hazel eyes.

"Okay!" Santana said with her hands held up in defense. "I'm coming to sit with you."

Rachel cautiously watched the couple sensing the tension between them, but she quickly waved it off and walked over to the black baby grand piano nestled between the windows and fireplace of the living room. "Okay!" Rachel clasps her hands together, "Nothing like the beautiful gift of song to lift everyone's spirits."

Once Santana settled in on the couch Quinn leaned into her. Quinn didn't think she asked for much when it came to their relationship. This was all she wanted, affectionate time spent with Santana. She wondered if that craving stemmed from back in her younger years a time where she had to fight to get attention from her parents, which often left her feeling alone and neglected. Now she was married and what started out as a highly affectionate relationship suddenly revolved around Santana's work schedule something that shouldn't have been an issue ever since Tina began to help manage things.

Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulders and turned her head to press a kiss to the blonde's temple. For once in her life grateful Rachel had decided to show up, which helped the couple avoid a brutal fight. Although she had to wonder what was going to happen after the petite brunette was gone.

When her rendition of "Defying Gravity" was over leaving Quinn teary eyed and Santana awed, Rachel stood up from the piano and came over to give Quinn a delicate hug, not squeezing too tight so as not to inflict anymore pain upon her back.

"Thank you for stopping by, Rachel." Quinn kindly said giving her hands a squeeze, the performance helping her relax further more, the gloomy mood she was once consumed with starting to lift, "You really didn't have to come out of your way before work."

"Of course I did." Rachel smiled, "Please let me know if there is anything you need."

"I need you to get down to the restaurant so your performance isn't delayed and my customers aren't left waiting." Santana instructed and nodded towards the door. "They pay extra to hear and see you perform ya know."

"Yes, my goodness, Santana. I made sure I'd arrive on time." Rachel assured and grabbed her coat.

"Thank you again, Rachel. Good luck tonight!" Quinn shouted as the tiny singer made her way towards the door.

"Bye!" Rachel called out and finally exited the house, the sound of the door clicking shut indicating she was gone.

Once the house was quiet again, Santana turned to face Quinn, some of the tension from earlier gone thanks to Rachel, but there was no way she'd ever admit that out loud. "Say we hit the hot tub? I think I owe you a massage?"

"Is this your way of avoiding the deep conversation we were having before a certain performer showed up at our door?" Quinn questioned with a quirk of her lips.

"Who says we can't continue conversing in the hot tub?" Santana smirked and stood up, "With bikinis and margaritas?"

A full smile finally found Quinn's lips and she slowly stood up as well, appreciating the arm Santana quickly slid around her waist to support her weight, even though she didn't exactly need it since Dr. Rose had provided her with enough relief to get her through the night.

"All right, but make mine a virgin margarita. I don't think it's safe to mix alcohol with the amount of painkillers I popped today." Quinn said.

"Whatever you want, Q." Santana stated the two heading into the bedroom to change into their swimwear.

While Santana prepared the margaritas, Quinn headed outside to get the hot tub ready making sure the temperature was perfect for the two of them to relax in.

When the drinks were ready Santana grabbed the both of them and ventured out back, her attention automatically zooming in on Quinn who was bent over picking up a towel from the ground, the yellow bikini hugging the blonde's backside in the most perfect way, the delicious sight causing Santana to trip over the threshold of the sliding glass doors.

"Oh shit!" Santana stumbled trying her best not to spill the beverages in her hands.

Quinn stood up just as Santana almost fell, lightly laughing when she had caught her balance, "Already tipsy, San?"

Santana quickly put the drinks down and cleared her throat as she walked over to wrap her arm around Quinn's waist, "It's the view you know." She slyly smiled while her hand slid down to rest on Quinn's ass giving it a small squeeze, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of it."

Quinn blushed, she may have been angry with her before, but she couldn't deny she loved the playful flirty banter she and Santana still shared and so she leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek, before she moved away and headed towards the hot tub.

Once they were both settled in the relaxing hot bubbling water, both sipping on their margaritas, enjoying the view of the ocean, Santana's eyes fell upon Quinn. Her mind replaying what had happened earlier in the day, feeling guilty that she hadn't come home on time and Quinn had driven all the way to her work just so she could see her and tell her to come home.

Finally Santana set her drink aside and reached out to tap Quinn's shoulder, "Come here." She instructed motioning her wife over so she could sit between her legs.

Quinn set her glass on the edge and then made her way over to Santana, sitting in front of her, her eyes fluttering shut when her strong fingers began to knead into her back.

"Yes." Quinn moaned and tilted her head back.

Quinn had always loved the feeling of Santana's hands and fingers all over her, but especially on her back. After the accident, her doctors had advised her against letting anyone other than a trained, licensed massage therapist attempt to work on her, which was why it had taken her a very long time to allow Santana to work her magic; but once she finally gave in to Santana's persistent requests, it felt better than anything a physical or massage therapist had ever done for her.

Of course, that could have been the racing hormones and raging libido talking, but still.

"You're so good at this," Quinn purred. "How are you so good at this?"

Santana chuckled. "Really, Q? All these years together, and you still don't know? I'm good at _everything_."

Quinn felt too good to argue the point. Instead, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the delightful feel of the pulsing hot water and Santana's fingers combining to make her back feel better than it had in days. Let Santana gloat; Quinn didn't care, as long as she didn't stop before she was ready.

Quinn wasn't sure how much time had passed, but Santana willingly massaged your sore back until Quinn decided to pull away and sit next to her, rewarding her with a small kiss to the corner of her mouth before relaxing into Santana's side, a blissful sigh quietly leaving her lips.

Santana blindly reached for Quinn's hand under the water, lacing their fingers together, while she reached out to grab her drink taking a small sip before asking, "Are you feeling better than earlier?"

"Much." Quinn quietly answered.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, watching as the waves crash into the shore as the sun set, a view the both of them still couldn't believe they were fortunate enough to be living. It was dream come true and Quinn still couldn't fathom why Santana insisted on putting so much of her time into the restaurant after finding someone suitable to take over giving her the opportunity to work less hours.

It was as though Santana was reading her thoughts, because before Quinn could bring up the conversation they were having prior to Rachel coming over, Santana began to speak.

"I'll – I'll try and work fewer hours to be home with you." Santana quietly said.

After witnessing the amount of pain Quinn had gone through today it caused a feeling of discomfort of her own to dwell in the pit of Santana's stomach, hoping the alcohol would have drowned it out by now, but that approach didn't prove effective. It may have been a different story back in high school, but now things were completely different and there was nothing she hated more than seeing Quinn in pain. Santana knew she overdid it when it came to her restaurant, especially after hiring Tina who had proved to be more than qualified for management, but Santana couldn't help but get carried away sometimes. She built this restaurant from the ground up; it was her pride and joy. Quinn would obviously always be her number one though. Her wife had been supportive and patient with Santana during the restaurants renovations and slumps, until it finally peaked and began to profit allowing them to bank a generous amount of money each month. They both worked hard to be where they were at in life and she fully understood Quinn's want of peaceful and relaxed living, only Santana was still having a hard time transitioning into that type of lifestyle.

Quinn lifted her head from Santana's shoulder, carefully observing her expression before she spoke, wanting to chose the right words. She gave Santana's hand a small squeeze, letting out a slow breath, "I'm not asking you to abandon your restaurant, Santana. We're both fortunate enough to live a life where we don't have to worry about money. All I'm saying is it gets lonely when you're gone sometimes twelve hours a day especially now when there is no reason for it. Not like before."

"Quinn, I know." Santana stated turning her body to face her some more, "I was turning into a workaholic, I get it. I'm still trying to get used to this type of lifestyle. It's everyone's dream right?" she smirked, "It's still hard for me to believe sometimes that we're lucky enough to get to live it. I have a beautiful wife who is a New York Times bestselling author and I own one of the top restaurants in LA. What did I do to deserve all of this?"

"You put the work in and never gave up, even when the bank advised you to sell the restaurant." Quinn answered, a little bit of mirth accompanying her voice as she added, "How you were able to convince me to marry you – well that's still an unsolved mystery."

"Hey, cheap shot, Q." Santana smiled the two sharing a small laugh, before Santana continued with, "But in all seriousness, Quinn. I'll cut my time down to three days a week and try not to work pass four. Is that a fair start?"

"Yes, I think that is a reasonable compromise." Quinn answered sliding her arm around Santana's neck.

"Look at us." Santana smirked leaning her body into Quinn's, "Discussing things without it turning into a raging war."

"We're growing." Quinn pressed a quick kiss to the tip of her nose, "Sorry I lashed out at you earlier – I was just – "

"No need to apologize. I understand." Santana stated and dipped her head down so their lips were inches apart.

Quinn leaned in the rest of the way shifting closer as their lips moved slowly together, getting lost in each other as the sun finally set on their day.

When the wind began to pick up and the lightning lit up the sky the two finally moved apart and gathered their things and headed inside for the night.

Once they were inside, Quinn finally had the chance to fully appreciate Santana in the black bikini, the towel tied around her waist low enough to show off her taut stomach and strong arms that were able to carry her whenever she needed the extra help.

Quinn slowly approached her, circling her arms around Santana's waist, her head resting on top of her shoulder.

"I love you." Quinn quietly mumbled her eyes fluttering shut when Santana wrapped her arms around her, hugging her close.

"I love you too, Quinn." Santana replied.

* * *

 **Thank you to those who are still reading and reviewing these oneshots. It means a lot to me. Thanks!**


	36. The Bet

**A shout out to images-in-words for once again helping me with this one. **

**I had fun with this one! I hope you all enjoy reading it. I feel like it kind of slipped into M rated territory a little... I don't know. You'll see!**

* * *

The Bet

"Santana!" Quinn shouted from the office, jabbing her finger into the keyboard of her laptop trying and failing to get it to work, "Are you kidding me?" She muttered and gasped when the computer shut down. "Santana!" she called out again, her voice full of rage as she stood up and slammed her laptop shut, storming out of the office in search of her.

"You hollered?" Santana sweetly smiled from the kitchen.

"My laptop –" She pointed towards the office, her voice raising a few pitches her panicky expression staring Santana down, her arms flailing all over the place, "I was in the middle of something very important– and then it shut down!"

"Okay, Medusa, I'm pretty sure only dogs can hear you now." Santana snorted and turned back around to head towards the fridge.

"Santana!"

"Yeah, baby. Keep screaming my name."

"This isn't funny!" Quinn said finally reaching her and taking hold of her bicep, "You said you needed my laptop last night and now today it has a virus."

Santana shrugged her arm out of Quinn's grasp and then explained, "While you were having a girl's night with Rachel – I was having a girl's night of my own."

The smile and sultry look slowly forming on Santana's face spoke volumes and Quinn immediately knew what the cause of the virus was.

"Santana! You're – you're addicted to porn and sex and anything that has to do with getting an orgasm!"

"Oh relax, Dr. Phil. My sex drive may be higher than average, but it's healthy for me and who doesn't want an orgasm every day?"

Quinn shook her head and let out a small huff, crossing her arms over chest, defeated by her wife's antics. So quickly she mustered up her own plan as a way to get back at her. A challenge, "You know what – " she paused, her foot tapping against the floor, sliding her hand down to her hip, "I bet you couldn't go two weeks without sex."

Santana mocked Quinn's stance, her eyes narrowing in on her, her eyebrows creasing with dare, the inner competitive voice inside of her demanding her to accept the challenge, especially since Quinn was the one challenging her, so without a second thought she replied back, "I can so!"

Quinn's mouth tugged into a daring smirk, taking a small step forward and reaching out her hand, "Let's shake on it then. _You_ can't have any orgasms for two weeks."

Before Santana shook on it, she held up her hand wanting to know the full details before she gave in,"Hold up, what are the stakes?"

"Okay." Quinn nodded, "You win – I'll do _any_ sex position you want." She smiled when Santana's face lit up, pausing for a few dramatic seconds before adding, "If I win – you have to take me on a fancy date and romance me."

Santana thought about the proposal. Quinn was usually up to try anything in the bedroom, except for one thing in particular which caused her hand to slowly reach out stopping inches away from Quinn's, "Can we still make out?"

"If you can control yourself." Quinn teased.

"Do I still get to see you naked and like grab your boobs and stuff?"

Quinn lightly laughed with a roll of her eyes, "Geeze, San? Perverted much?"

"Well, you can't just do this cold turkey." Santana stated her tone extremely serious. "Does it count if we keep our clothes on?"

"If you're asking if dry humping is acceptable the answer is no." Quinn began to pull her hand back, "If you can't accept the bet, San, you can start planning our romantic evening out –"

"I can do it!" Santana cut her off. If anybody in this world brought out her competitive side it was definitely Quinn. Even if they were in a serious loving relationship now, those two still brought out the spirited side in each other and with the taunting she was receiving from the blonde there was no way she was going to back down now. "Okay okay! I understand the rules."

"You can't do yourself either!"

"Quinn!"

Quinn grinned and turned around, "There's this new restaurant that just opened up a few blocks from here. If you make reservations tonight we can probably go next weekend."

Santana groaned and reached out to grab Quinn before she could walk away, "Just shake my damn hand and let's make this stupid bet official."

Quinn stuck out her hand once again, this time Santana grabbing it, the two doing a quick hand shake to seal the deal.

Quinn pulled Santana close, her arms wrapping around her shoulders, "Two weeks from today. That's how long you have to last without an orgasm."

"Oh please." Santana rolled her eyes and circled her arms around her waist, trying her best to hide the nervous flutter in her voice as she replied, "Two weeks... that's nothing."

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Santana and Quinn were relaxing on the couch watching a movie together, both of them seemingly into it until Quinn began to initiate things, huddling into Santana's warmth and nuzzling into her neck, her lips pressing light kisses along her jaw until they reached her lips. At first wanting to be close to her sexy wife hoping to make their evening together even more enjoyable, but then on the other hand a tiny part of her wanted to try and bait Santana and see just how much willpower she truly had.

The blonde brushed her lips lightly against Santana's, whispering, "Hi."

Santana smirked anticipating what she knew was coming, her eyes fluttering shut, "Hi."

Finally Quinn brought them into a slow kiss, reaching up to gently cup her face, pressing into her to let her know she wanted to shift into a much more comfortable position, so Santana complied and began to lie down, never once breaking their kiss.

With the movie forgotten in the background, the two only focused on each other, things quickly escalating, Santana's hands happily roaming the woman on top of her, pleased that Quinn was still in a dress from earlier in the day which allowed her hands easy access to the smooth skin beneath the fabric.

When moans began filling the room and their breaths started to come in short sharp gasps, Santana suddenly snapped out of her revere, quickly pulling her tongue away from Quinn's, the blonde's moving hips against her thigh (although a huge turn on), also a helpful reminder of what she shouldn't be doing.

"No!"

Quinn stopped all movements, shocked by the sudden halt in their make out session, looking down at her girlfriend, "What's wrong?"

Santana's hands grasped Quinn's hips, "If I can't have an orgasm then you can't use _me_ to achieve one."

Quinn smiled and looked down between their bodies, giving her hips a long lingering rock against Santana's thigh, innocently replying, "But I thought you liked when I rubbed myself against you."

Santana's breath hitched in her throat, her eyes rolling back, using all of her self-control not to give in, "You're being a huge fucking tease, Q."

"Fine." Quinn smirked and leaned down to give her one last kiss on the lips, using her teeth so she could tug on Santana's bottom lip, sucking on it while she grinded against Santana a few more times and then pulled away, "I'll go take care of myself then." She winked and climbed off the couch heading straight for the bedroom.

* * *

Santana was not at all herself today, Rachel thought as she ate her way through a rather delightful salad. She was sullen and taciturn, attacking her burger with the ferocity of a lioness chomping on its kill, every now and then glancing at Quinn with an odd, almost forlorn sort of look on her face. Quinn, on the other hand, was positively jovial, radiant and bubbly, chattering on about anything and everything, as though she'd forgotten that she was ... well, Quinn, serious and reserved and always keeping things close to the vest.

It was very strange and peculiar. Rachel's famous - or infamous, depending on how one looked at it - sixth sense kicked in, and she just knew something was going on between her two friends, something very much out of the ordinary. Naturally, being Rachel, she couldn't keep silent about it; not when she could potentially help by speaking up.

"Santana?" she asked gently. "Are you...is everything all right?"

Before the Latina could answer, Quinn chirped brightly, "Everything's great, Rachel. Couldn't be better. I mean, I know I had an amazing night last night." She turned to her girlfriend with a sweet smile. "You remember, don't you, Santana?"

Santana grumbled unintelligibly, and Rachel looked at her in confusion, then back at Quinn, who was still smiling as though she'd just won the lottery or something.

"Oh? What did you guys do? I went to bed early, myself, even though I had today off," Rachel replied, her eyes darting back and forth between her two friends. "You know how it is when I deviate from my routine. Things get a little ... thrown off. Out of balance. I'm sure you understand what I mean."

"I sure do," Santana said, forcefully swirling a couple of French fries in the small sea of ketchup that had formed on her plate. "Then again, you've always been a little deviant anyway."

Quinn playfully slapped at Santana's shoulder, and the Latina actually winced - no, shuddered - at the contact.

"Santana! Be nice," the blonde admonished mildly. "Rachel's buying this lunch for us today, you know."

Biting the ends of her fries off rather violently, Santana gave Rachel a sarcastic smile. "Sorry. I'm just - well, I'm a little out of balance myself today."

"Oh, come on, Santana. What is it they say?" Quinn said, unable to keep the teasing quality from her low, breathy voice. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Santana's eyes narrowed as she glanced up from her plate and turned her gaze to Quinn. "Absence of people, maybe. Not absence of things. Maybe, you know, one thing in particular."

Rachel was at a loss, watching her two best friends' strange interaction. She shook her head, bewildered.

"I'm sorry - I'm a little lost here," she said. "What in the world are you two talking about?"

Quinn laughed, taking a sip from her water glass. "Sex. Well, sort of."

"Excuse me? Santana, would you care to enlighten me as to what Quinn means by that? Because honestly, I don't have a clue."

Santana stabbed at the last remnant of her burger with her fork, startling Rachel. Yet Quinn was still smiling, unperturbed, clearly enjoying whatever little inside joke she'd made.

"Should I tell her, Q, or would you like to gloat some more as you explain things to slow on the uptake Thumbelina here?"

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed, indignant. "Look, it's obvious that something's going on with you two. I hardly even need my sixth sense to know that. Maybe ... maybe I can help."

"Go ahead," Quinn laughed. "This is actually kind of funny. You'll see."

"Fine. So the other night, Miss Prissy Pants, a.k.a. Quinn, accused me of being obsessed with, or more accurately, addicted to, sex. I told her in not so many words that she's full of it, and that I can go without orgasms just as easily as she can."

Rachel was even more confused now. She looked at the smugly smiling blonde. "Wait, what? Quinn, why would you - ?"

"Because she used my laptop to look at porn, and now it's got a virus that I have to waste time removing. Valuable time that could be spent on work. But Santana doesn't seem to value that - " She looked pointedly at her wife, who glared back at her sullenly. " - doesn't seem to value my time or property as much as she values having orgasms, even when I'm not around to assist her in achieving said orgasms." She paused to take a bite of her grilled chicken. "Mmm. Delicious. Anyway, we made a bet: if Santana can go two weeks without an orgasm, I'll have sex with her in any position she wants, as long as she wants. Nothing is off limits - if she wins. But if I win, then she has to wine and dine and romance me at the expensive restaurant of my choice. Oh, and during these two weeks, I get to have all the orgasms I want, too."

"Yeah, her vibrator got quite a workout last night," Santana grumped. "I swear, you were extra loud just to piss me off. Not cool, Q."

"Oh, but it was fine to give my laptop a virus, right?" Quinn shot back. "And anyway, I wasn't being extra loud on purpose, despite what you seem to think. I'm sorry you got that impression."

"Yeah, sure." Santana picked up the still impaled remnant of burger and ate it. "So that's what's going on. Q is depriving me of sex - even with myself - to punish me for something I didn't even mean to do."

Rachel was stunned. She had never seen the couple argue like this before. There was real aggravation in Quinn's voice when she spoke of what had happened to her unfortunate laptop, and legitimate hurt in Santana's when she accused Quinn of unfairly punishing her for it.

"Honestly, you two - far be it from me to tell you how to conduct your relationship, but I think you might not necessarily be going about this the right way. This all seems a little silly to me, if I may be frank about it."

Quinn waved Rachel's concern away with a flick of her hand. "I don't agree. Santana's always been one who sometimes has to learn the hard way - you know that as well as anyone, Rachel. Besides, if she actually manages to win, which I don't think she will, just imagine how great her orgasms will be when she has her way with me. All. Night. Long."

Santana actually flinched at those last three words, and the several seconds' pause between each one of them; Rachel could see how much of a toll this ban on orgasms was already taking on her. Maybe Quinn had a right to be upset with her, but she still had misgivings about her approach. On the other hand, Santana really should have been more careful, and besides, a little romance wouldn't exactly kill her.

"Well," she said, folding her napkin on the table to keep herself from saying too much; she really didn't want to take sides in this. "I'm sure you two will work things out just fine. Now, did I tell you I'm getting a new understudy...?"

* * *

When they arrived back to the apartment Santana actually avoided sitting down and instead began to clean, Quinn laughing at her before she disappeared into the office to try and finish up some work... _without_ a laptop.

Santana wasn't sure what time it was when she finished cleaning every nook and cranny, the small but lavish apartment sparkling, the task somewhat helping her take the edge off and now she was ready to take a load off and take a break by napping the rest of the afternoon and early evening away.

When she woke up several hours later she heard the shower running and slowly sat up, taking a moment to check the time and wipe the sleep out of her eyes. It wasn't long before a devious idea formed in her mind causing a small smirk to tug at her pouty lips.

"Quinn won't even know if I just..." Santana bit her bottom lip slowly sliding her hand down her stomach to the waistband of her yoga pants, "Just a quickie before she's done her shower – " she smiled to herself, but before she could even get things started the shower was turned off and Santana quickly pulled her hand away just in time to watch as Quinn came out of the steam filled bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her.

"I ordered in while you were sleeping." Quinn informed her, "I didn't want to wake you." She smirked allowing the towel to drop to the floor.

Santana swallowed hard as she observed Quinn's naked body, her mind swirling with want, _"She shaved...everything."_ her eyes slowly traveled up Quinn's flat stomach stopping at her breasts, _"Did they get bigger?"_

"See something you like?" Quinn teased sending her a wink, while stretching her hands above her head making sure to show off every inch of her body.

Santana's eyes went wide, an ache between her legs pulsating with every passing second, demanding her to give in. If she really wanted to she could ravish Quinn and opt out of an orgasm, it hard not to pass on when Quinn was standing in front of her looking like a delicious treat. Who was she kidding though, once the taste of Quinn found her lips Santana wouldn't be able to stop.

Quickly Santana fumbled out of bed, falling straight to the ground.

"I'm – " Santana stuttered and stood up shielding her eyes so she wouldn't be tempted, "I'm going to Rachel's!" she finally managed to spit out, her voice high and nervous, blindly feeling around the room until she reached the door.

Quinn's laugh filled the room still standing nude as Santana scrambled to exit the bedroom. It may have been a complex way of punishing Santana for what she had done to her laptop, but she had to admit she was having fun while doing it... even if she was starting to crave Santana's touch.

* * *

Rachel stood at the threshold of her bathroom door her eyes wide as she watched Santana scrub her shower.

"She thinks she's going to win!" Santana spat her fingers curled around a sponge, her bicep flexing as it moved back and forth against the tiles. "I'll show her! That fucking tease that's what she is. She forgets the willpower I have. I'm a Lopez, Rachel! She thinks she can walk around naked and try and bait me. She always did play dirty."

"Um – " Rachel nodded and swallowed hard, wrapping her arms around herself, "Santana – "

"I only have five more days left. I can do this. If Quinn wants to play dirty so will I! I'll sleep on the god damn couch and then who is she going to cuddle with? huh? Yeah that's right Ms. HBIC can't live without my body heat. She steals my warmth, Rach. Every night, practically sleeps on top of me."

"Santana – "

"That's 120 more hours – I still have to work which will distract me. It'll go by fast. It's just sex – "

"Santana!" Rachel finally screamed and took a brave step forward.

Santana stopped what she was doing her eyes narrowing in on the tiny brunette, "I'm standing right here, Rachel. You don't have to yell."

Rachel practically rolled her eyes into next year, her arms flailing about dramatically, "I don't – I am – " She shook her head unsure how to word her thoughts, beyond perplexed by Santana's actions, just about ready to call the police to have her taken away to a mental hospital, "It's extremely late in the evening and you came over here ranting and raving and began cleaning my apartment!"

"Well I already cleaned mine!"

Rachel let out a slow ragged breath, her eyes fluttering shut for a few seconds so she could somewhat gather her thoughts, "Okay, so what I gather through your relentless venting, you're sexually frustrated."

"No, I'm Quinn Fabray frustrated!"

"Because she's withholding sex from you." Rachel stated, "As much as I appreciate you taking your aggravation out by cleaning my apartment, may I also suggest the gym? Exercising has proven to be-"

"I tried the gym!" Santana said, "There are too many hot and sweaty bodies there. Aye –

"Well I need to sleep." Rachel informed her.

Suddenly a voice sounded from Rachel's bedroom - a young, female voice. Santana's eyebrows went up.

"Rachel...? Are you coming back to bed? You can't keep me on the edge forever - I was so close...!"

The Latina's eyes narrowed at her best friend, ignoring the blush that spread across her cheeks. "Sounds to me like you weren't sleeping, short stack. Who's your overnight guest?" She clenched her teeth, exasperated. "And why is it that suddenly everyone is getting some but me?!"

Rachel glanced back in the direction of her bedroom. "I'll be there in just a moment, sweetie. You just keep...um, doing what you're doing, and I'll be right there, okay?"

"Okay...but come back soon!" said the voice. "I need you, and that amazing thing you were doing with your -"

Rachel blushed even harder. "In a minute, I promise!" she said, cutting off whatever her visitor had been about to say.

"Jesus," Santana muttered. "Any other time, I'd ask you exactly what 'amazing thing' you were doing, but you know what? I don't think I could bear to hear it, because I'm so on edge right now I could probably come just hearing the word 'orgasm.'"

Before Rachel could respond, a tall, slender and very pretty girl slunk out of Rachel's bedroom, wearing nothing but a shy smile and a hazy look in her blue eyes.

"Marley?!" Rachel exclaimed, startled by her apparent lover's sudden appearance. "What are you - ?"

"Who's this?" the girl named Marley asked, eyeing Santana up and down. "Has she come to play with us too? I hope so. She looks delicious."

Santana laughed in spite of herself, extending her hand for the girl to shake with a mischievous smirk on her lips. "Hi. I'm Santana Lopez, and I taught Rachel everything she knows, if you catch my meaning."

Rachel turned to Marley with a stricken, almost panicked look. "That's not true! Marley - please. Please go back in the bedroom, okay? Santana was just leaving."

"Aww," Marley said, pouting. "Are you sure?"

Santana barely managed to suppress a shudder as her eyes hungrily took in the sight of the younger girl's slim, taut body. Her limbs were long, but strong looking, she had a well-defined set of six-pack abs, and she was clearly very well groomed. Neat and clean, just the way Santana - and Rachel too, apparently - liked it. Much as she hated to admit it, Rachel had excellent taste. This girl was a snack and a half. She licked her lips, almost tempted; but then she remembered that she was in a committed, monogamous relationship with Quinn, so...

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just one question, though: how do you know my girl Rachel here? You see, she and I go back a long way; we've kinda known each other forever. But she hasn't told me about you yet."

"Oh! I'm her understudy," Marley said brightly. "Just joined the show. Rachel's been incredibly kind to me, so giving and thoughtful."

Santana's brows went up again, even as she caught Rachel lowering her head, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose with two fingers, clearly embarrassed - just as Santana had intended, of course.

"Giving, huh? You don't say - funny, I've always thought of Rachel as more the receiving type."

At this, Rachel's head snapped up, and she glared at her best friend, stepping forward to place her hands very firmly on Santana's shoulders. "That's it - Santana, it was lovely to see you, but you really must be going now."

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Santana raised her hands in surrender. She maneuvered her head so that she could see over Rachel's head to take a look at the comely and still very naked girl standing off to the side, still with a dreamy look in her eyes as she stared at Rachel adoringly. "It was really nice meeting you, Marley. I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of you around here. Not that there's much more of you I could see, at this point."

"Bye," Marley said, waving. "I'll see you in the bedroom, Rachel."

And with that, the girl turned and sashayed back into Rachel's bedroom with a very sexy swing of her hips, showing off the best ass Santana had seen since - well, since Quinn's. She clenched her thighs together as the image of Marley's backside burned itself into her brain. Clearly, coming here had not helped her with her problem at all.

"Goodbye, Santana," Rachel said, pushing her towards the door. "I hope things work out with you and Quinn and this silly wager thing you have going. As for Marley? We'll talk about her later."

"We certainly will." A moment later, Santana found herself out in the hall, more frustrated now than ever, with thoughts of Rachel and Marley going at it playing on a loop in her mind. "Gah! Make it stop!" she whispered to herself. She hugged herself against the growing tension in her lower abdomen and began stalking back to her and Quinn's apartment, seriously beginning to doubt that this 'silly wager thing' was going to work out in her favor.

* * *

Back at the apartment Quinn stood in the bathroom checking out her reflection in the mirror, observing and approving the tight short red dress she had bought and was currently wearing. Another tactic she had thought of in the hopes of winning their bet. She smiled as she reached into the dress and adjusted her boobs, the push-up bra underneath helping her attain a fuller appearance, something she knew Santana overly appreciated, the blonde able to shamelessly and easily distract Santana with the use of her cleavage many times. The thought caused her to lightly laugh to herself, Santana could be so complex and yet so simple at times.

After running her fingers through her long blonde hair, tousling it a little, she sauntered out and back into the bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed, having received a text from Santana not that long ago that she was on her way home. She smiled and sat back on her hands, a small rush of giddiness coursing through her. What started off as a bet had turned into an amusing game...well she wasn't sure Santana was amused, but Quinn couldn't deny that she was enjoying the way she was driving Santana wild. The hungry look in Santana's dark eyes turning her on in more ways than one, the cute little squeaks and moans of frustration whenever Quinn walked around naked or lightly touched or kissed Santana sparking a fire of joy in her stomach.

She wondered what reaction she would get once Santana came home tonight and found her on the bed in the short dress she had bought strictly for this special occasion. The thought alone sent a pleasant chill up her spine and she secretly hoped Santana would cave in because as fun as this bet was and even though she was allowed to please herself, nothing in this world beat Santana's skillful ways in the bedroom. And if she had to admit it, she truly missed being close and intimate with Santana. Looking forward to the cuddles just as much as the orgasms.

Her ears perked up when she heard the lock to the door and she quickly crawled on the bed positioning herself on all fours. Was she being cruel since it had been a week since Santana had an orgasm and she still had five more days to go? Absolutely the answer was yes. She was Quinn Fabray if there was a way to win and come out on top... pun intended, she was going to play dirty and do everything she could to win her prize and her goal was to make herself as irresistible as possible.

Santana was unknowingly wearing a goofy grin when she entered the bedroom, the thought of Rachel doing the nasty with another beautiful woman happily playing in her mind. All of that however quickly vanished when she looked up and found Quinn presenting herself on their queen size bed not asleep and very much wide awake.

"Aye!" Santana squeaked her eyes roaming the blonde's body. The red dress hugging every curve, the material sliding up her thighs as Quinn arched her back and lifted her ass in the air revealing the lacy black thong she had on underneath.

With a sultry smile and a lick of her lips Quinn turned her head, her hair spilling over her shoulder, her eyes dark with want, greeting her lover with a low seductive voice, "Hi, San."

This was it the bet was officially over. Between what she witnessed back at Rachel's apartment, Quinn's well placed advances all week and this sight displayed in front of her she was about to have an orgasm on the spot.

"Okay, you fucking win!" Santana declared pulling her shirt from her body, "I'll buy you the whole fucking restaurant and the whole fucking floral shop ...is that romantic enough for you?" She questioned as she prowled over to the bed and climbed on kneeling behind Quinn so she could grab her thighs and pull her backwards so her ass was pressed against her front.

Quinn moaned and tried sitting up, but she felt Santana's hand push her back down, her body huddled over her, moist lips pressed to her ear.

"Vas a ser mi muerte, hermosa." Santana whispered before using her teeth to playfully tug on the top of her ear, her fingers slowly unzipping the dress.

"Fuck..." Quinn whimpered, she may have won the bet, but her entire body was already giving into Santana.

"That's what we're going to be doing. All. Night. Long." Santana smiled.

Hours later the two of them laid side by side, clothes thrown and lost around the room, their chests rising and falling keeping in time with their rapid heartbeats, blissfully dazed in the aftermath of their intimate fun.

"Wow." Quinn breathed unable to move, "That was – incredible."

"Mmhm." Santana hummed her eyes slipping shut while a lazy peaceful smile rested on her lips. "Quinn - " Santana breathlessly whispered "Quinn - you were - so - adventurous tonight. You let me... do that thing..." Santana moaned just from the memory of it.

"Well, yeah," Quinn said, exhaling upwards to blow a lock of matted blonde hair out of her eyes. "I thought it was only fair after you let me do that ... you know ... that other thing."

Santana rolled her eyes, draping an arm across her still slightly heaving chest. "Are you kidding me? You knew I would let you do anything you wanted after the last week."

"I hate to say so, especially at this particular point in time, but ... well, you deserved it. But, having said that, I think we both learned a valuable lesson from all of this."

"Which would be...?"

"You learned to be more careful with my laptop - and I learned that you have more willpower than I thought." Quinn turned over on her side. "To tell you the truth, I was pretty close to calling off the bet. If the dress hadn't worked, well ..." She let her voice trail off as Santana quickly turned over to face her with the expected expression of narrow-eyed outrage on her face.

"You are truly evil sometimes, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn lolled her head to the side so she could look at Santana, her voice quiet as she spoke, "Not that our sex isn't always great – but I should deprive you more often-"

Santana's eyes went wide, reaching out to grab Quinn's face making sure their eyes were locked, "Don't even think about it, blondie."

Quinn managed to smile between the thumb and fingers pressed against her cheeks, mumbling out her response, "Okay, okay."

Santana dropped her hand and shifted closer, resting her head on Quinn's stomach, tangling their legs together and curling an arm around her waist, "Quinn? Can you wear that red dress out to dinner? I didn't really get to enjoy you in it."

Quinn lightly laughed, reaching down to run her fingers through Santana's tousled hair, "It's kind of revealing for public don't you think?"

"Nah..." Santana sleepily replied, "You look smokin' in it. If I'm going to wine and dine you, we need outfits to go along with it."

"Fair enough." Quinn agreed shifting a little to get comfortable.

"Hey, Quinn?"

A lazy smile found her lips and she couldn't help but press a kiss to the top of Santana's head. How she could go from sex goddess to being absolutely adorable in the same night was beyond her, but she was grateful she was the only one who was privileged to witness it, "Yeah, San?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Santana."

Finally without anymore words to be said the two fell into a comfortable silence until they both eventually fell asleep pleasantly satisfied and relaxed.


	37. Thank You for Being Truthful, but

Thank You for Being Truthful, but...

Santana couldn't believe what her life had become in one of the best ways possible she would secretly admit, but as she stood outside the classroom where she taught kickboxing at one of the higher end gyms in Chicago quickly dialing her wife's number to ask for permission to do something was the part that usually caused one of disbelief.

Years ago she would have preached that this wasn't the 1800s and she could go and do as she pleased without having to ask for Quinn's approval. However as their relationship and love for each other grew Santana really couldn't stand the look of disappointment on Quinn's beautiful face, especially if she was the reason for that look. They had come a long way since high school and call her a softy, but she much preferred to make Quinn happy these days.

Once the call button was pressed she held the phone up to her ear and anxiously waited for her wife to answer, smiling and nodding as people entered her training room.

Soon the ringing stopped and Quinn's voice could be heard on the other end, "Hey, San."

"Hey!" Santana smiled just from hearing her voice, "I only have a few minutes, but I wanted to ask you something."

Quinn sat back at her desk, putting her pen down deciding to use this phone call no matter how short it might be as a well deserved break, "Sure."

"So a bunch of people from work are going out to celebrate John's birthday – you remember him right? You met him at the Christmas party." Santana quickly explained not leaving room for Quinn to answer and kept on talking, "Anyway and I know it's Friday and you love spending the night in cuddly and cozy as a way to start the weekend, but – "

"You want to go out with them?" Quinn asked with a small knowing smile.

"Yes." Santana said.

Quinn's smile grew wider, sometimes it was the little things and this was one of them, Santana simply calling her up to see if it was okay that she go out with some friends from work without her. Before they were married and when they very first started dating Santana would merely send a text saying that she was busy and then go on to have a fun night out without Quinn, but after building a foundation of trust and love things drastically changed and the two of them always tried to accommodate each other the best that they could. Plus it was healthy to have separate nights out once in a while.

"Go ahead, have fun." Quinn finally answered already coming up with plans of her own that involved wine, a book and a nice hot bubble bath.

"Thanks, Q!" Santana smiled, "Love you!"

"Love you too." Quinn replied.

* * *

It was nearing eleven, Santana was tipsy and all she knew was that she was ready to go home and that there was quite possibly a chance she was going to be in trouble with Quinn when she arrived there. Not because she would be getting home late, Quinn already told her she could stay out as long as she wanted, but probably for the huge fact that she ended up at a strip club with her work friends and right now there was a topless stripper dancing on her while she sat on a chair, her fingers holding onto the sides of the chair so tight her knuckles were turning white restraining herself from reaching out to touch the dancing brunette.

It wasn't her idea and she didn't even pay for it, she was just going with the flow to keep the birthday guy happy who apparently wanted to watch some girl on girl action.

"Come on, Santana, loosen up a little!" One of her co-workers shouted.

"In case you forgot, I'm married." Santana stated, but that information didn't seem to deter the stripper who moved her hips a little more and lifted her body higher so her breasts were in Santana's face. "Hand me another shot." She requested reaching her hand out and once the tiny shot glass was placed between her fingers she downed it, the liquid somehow making her feel less guilty for letting a naked woman who wasn't Quinn dance and grind on her.

As her co-workers cheered her on, Santana finally loosened up a little and reached into her pocket to pull out a few one dollar bills, slipping them into the thong the stripper was wearing. When the song number was up the stripper finally climbed off of Santana and moved on to the next person leaving her breathless and hot and bothered, deciding that that was enough for her she was ready to go home.

After saying her goodbyes to the group she climbed in a taxi and headed home to the luxurious apartment she shared with Quinn. Once making it into the building she took careful tipsy steps to the elevator sighing when she stepped inside leaning against the wall and jamming her fingers on the floor number in which their apartment was on. She zoned out while the elevator climbed the floors, guilt eating away at her as flashbacks to the strip club flooded her mind. Her thoughts bounced back and forth between confessing to Quinn or not, but before she could decide the elevator dinged and the doors opened to her destination.

Slowly she made her way down the hall, digging through her purse until she pulled out her key slipped it in the lock and walked inside. After locking the door back up she set all her things down on the table near the door and headed inside, looking up when a light flicked on and Quinn stood in front of their bedroom wearing nothing but a red baby doll lace lingerie piece.

"Whoa." Santana blinked a few times, wondering if she was imaging things, but soon her mind was put to rest when Quinn began to walk towards her.

"I went shopping on my lunch today." Quinn smiled pausing to do a small twirl. "Do you like it?"

Santana's eyes slowly scanned the milky flesh of Quinn's perfect legs, all the way up to her bare thighs that were begging to be kissed, lingering on the short skirt of the material that exposed everything so flawlessly causing Santana to lick her lips and finally her eyes fell on Quinn's breasts which were protruding from the red lace waiting to be let free pampered and touched.

"Wow-" Santana stammered feeling her body heat up with want the closer Quinn approached her, an ache between her legs growing, the blonde giving her an entire feeling of lust and love that no one else in this entire world was capable of making her feel not even some cheap stripper down at the trashy club she just came from.

Quinn loved every second of Santana's reaction, finally coming to stand in front of her wife, reaching up to rest her hands on her shoulders, "While you were gone out I was inspired to welcome you home with a fun surprise."

Santana could only nod while she reached out so she could run her fingers over the fabric of the lingerie Quinn was wearing. However as much as she was living for Quinn in this barley there outfit, she definitely didn't feel like she deserved it, not after the whole stripper thing.

"Q, you look so fuckin' stunnin'... " Santana finally managed to speak wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her flush against her body.

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed indicating confusion just by the tone of her voice, snaking her arms around Santana's neck before she pressed the issue, "I feel like there's a _but_ coming, why would there be a _but_ coming after coming home to find me dressed like this?"

Santana slowly exhaled, her eyes falling on Quinn's full kissable lips wanting nothing more than to dip her head down and connect her own with Quinn's, but she had to make the confession before she allowed herself to enjoy Quinn like this.

"Baby..." Santana began resting her forehead against Quinn's, "Babe we ended up at a strip club tonight."

"Oh?" Quinn questioned pulling her head from Santana's, but she stayed close wanting more of an explanation.

Santana nervously swallowed averting her eyes to the ground, "Yeah and the guys, they paid for me to get a lap dance."

Quinn simply nodded a flash of anger mixed with jealousy running through her, but she had learned long ago how to keep calm, much thanks to the yoga and meditation classes she had joined. She would have loved nothing more than to berate Santana on the spot, but instead she stepped back out of her arms walked over to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair, waving her hand to it, letting Santana know that she wanted her to sit. Santana never learned by being yelled at anyway, unless of course it was coming from Mama Lopez, no Quinn had figured out another approach when Santana needed to learn consequences.

"Okay." Santana whispered and walked over and took a seat.

"So..." Quinn slowly began her voice low, "You went to a strip club and you received a lap dance?" she clarified and once Santana nodded to confirm she took a step forward and straddled Santana's lap.

Santana's breath hitched in her throat her hands immediately coming to rest on the blonde's thighs, astonished by Quinn's reaction.

Quinn brought her hand up, brushing Santana's hair from her shoulder to expose her neck, "What did she look like?"

"Bru-brunette – " Santana stuttered slowly inching her hands higher up Quinn's thighs tracing her fingers against her smooth skin, "Almost like a taller version of Rachel."

"Mmm." Quinn hummed and leaned down to press a few kisses to Santana's neck, trailing her lips up so she could nibble on her earlobe before carrying on with her questions, "Was she naked?"

Her eyes fluttered shut while Quinn continued to press kisses along her neck, getting a strong whiff of banana and strawberries which meant Quinn was lathered in the edible lotion she had bought her on Valentine's Day. She shuddered at the thought of her lips on Quinn's body, prompting her to slide her hands around to rest on her wife's delightful ass giving it a squeeze and somehow managing to pull her closer. When it apparently was taking Santana too long to answer, Quinn nipped her neck sinking her teeth into the soft skin until there were teeth marks left behind causing Santana to squirm with pleasure and finally answer.

"She was only wearing a thong."

Quinn pulled back reaching up to cup Santana's face, "Were they bigger than mine?" she asked watching as Santana looked down to examine Quinn's cleavage knowing exactly what she was asking.

"Same size." Santana answered trying to pull Quinn closer, the ache between her legs throbbing, going absolutely nuts by having this stunning woman sitting in her lap nipping and kissing her neck.

Quinn reached down to grab Santana's wrists pulling them from her backside to place them on her hips, "Did you touch her while she danced on you?"

Santana's hands slid up Quinn's flat stomach, watching as the blonde began to slowly move her hips to a rhythm that wasn't there, the movements sensual, eloquent and sexy. "Fuck, Quinn." She whimpered smoothing her hands higher to the bra part of the outfit she was wearing.

With a smug smirk Quinn rested her weight back down onto Santana's lap, grinding a few times not wanting to show it on her face, but she needed the friction just as much as she knew Santana desired it, sliding her hands down her neck and to her shoulders, slightly lifting herself up to press into the body below her, but before Santana could react and dip her head down into a face full of cleavage Quinn sat back.

"Did. You. Touch. Her?" Quinn tried again, her hips moving slowly back and forth against Santana's thighs.

It took her a few minutes to control her mind before she was finally able to answer, "I stuck dollar bills in the side of her thong, but I didn't touch, no touching." Santana promised.

Satisfied with that Quinn allowed Santana to enjoy her for a few more minutes, taking pleasure in Santana's strong hands as they explored her body, before she pressed her body into Santana's once more, pressing her lips to her ear, "Thank you for being truthful with me, Santana. I know it must have been hard for you especially when I was dressed like this."

"Uh huh." Santana whimpered just about ready to devour Quinn on top of the kitchen table.

"However..." Quinn began and sat back, locking eyes with Santana, her voice taking on a much more serious tone, "I'm still a little upset by the thought of another woman dancing on you. One who was practically naked."

"Q?" Santana questioned confused by this sudden turn of events.

"So..." Quinn said leaning in to press a kiss to Santana's forehead, "You can sleep on the couch tonight." She instructed and then climbed off of her wife and sauntered towards the bedroom making sure to give her hips an extra sway as she did.

"Damn, Quinn!" Santana moaned pretty sure there was a puddle between her legs right about now, "You know, I really miss the days when you used to just yell and scream at me."

Once she reached the bedroom door Quinn turned around with a big grin on her lips, "You never really learned your lesson when I did that, in one ear and out the other."

Santana sat there still dumbfounded, while Quinn winked and blew her a kiss and then turned around lifting the long part of the lingerie up to show off her ass and then disappeared into the bedroom.

"Fuck." Santana whimpered deflating against the chair taking in a slow breath and letting it out. "Good one, San. You couldn't have waited until tomorrow to tell her could you?" she sighed and looked at her hand, "Looks like it's just you and me tonight." she grunted and stood up heading to the bathroom to finish what Quinn had started.

* * *

 **I'm curious to know - what do some of you imagine Santana doing career wise?**

 **Also thank you for reading and reviewing! Sorry if this one wasn't my best. lol**


	38. Best Laid Plans

**Surprise! Another update - this is from guest author images-in-words **

* * *

Best Laid Plans

If there's one thing from which Santana has never shied away, it's work. She's always been a hard worker. It's something her high-achieving parents instilled in her from an early age, in order to ensure that she never took the well-off status they'd earned by the time she was a teenager lightly. She's never been afraid to devote large amounts of energy and time to the pursuit of getting what she wants, and it's that work ethic that's helped her to build her gym business into the successful enterprise it is today.

In the past, when she was single and not particularly focused upon finding a partner with whom to share her life, she didn't really care if she came home from work so tired that it was all she could do to collapse into bed with her clothes on, sometimes not even getting her shoes off before her head hit the pillow. Now, though, even though she's in a position where she absolutely _can_ take some time to relax, and she does in fact have the hottest girlfriend in the entire city, Santana still doesn't quite know how to take the intensity level at work down a notch, or two, or five, sometimes. OK, a lot of the time.

She's trying to find that work-life balance thing that people like Rachel and Marley seem to have down pat, but it's proving to be more difficult than she'd thought it would. Fortunately, Quinn Fabray, who just happens to be both her girlfriend and the most in-demand model in the Big Apple, is a very patient woman. Still, though, she imagines that even Quinn's near-legendary patience must have its limit, somewhere; and although she's not exactly anxious to find out where that limit is, or what it takes to reach it, she worries sometimes that nights like tonight must go a long way towards reaching that dreaded breaking point.

Quinn's been hinting - well, more than hinting - that she'd like to go out on a proper date, because it's been a while since they indulged in that sort of thing. She's a proper lady, after all, one who likes to dress up and be wined and dined and dance the night away - and not in a club like the kind Santana prefers, but in a place where the music is provided by real live players on a proper stage, not by DJs hidden behind artificial fog and hunched over a bank of turntables. And truthfully, Santana can respect that. After all, her time in glee club with Rachel back in high school had given her a great appreciation for the power of real, live music, and her memories of those days still loom large in her mind whenever she casts her mind back in time to reminisce.

But here she is, slumped on Quinn's big, plush sofa, still in her workout clothes from the gym, her eyelids feeling as heavy as a pair of dumbbells, and she can't decide whether she feels more guilty than tired, or the other way around.

Quinn stands off to the side, eyeing her girlfriend with a half-amused, half-very slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"You're so cute when you're half-asleep like this," she comments dryly, causing Santana to jerk awake, startled by the sound of the her girlfriend's voice.

"What? No...no...I'm not half-asleep. Maybe a quarter asleep, if that," Santana protests, pushing her body more upright, blinking at Quinn and her goddamned knowing smile. "Oh, don't look at me like that. Listen, I'm trying...I'm trying to be better about that work-life balance thing that people are always going on about, okay? I really am." She's trying to sound more irritated than exhausted, but she's honestly not sure if she's succeeding.

Quinn shakes her blonde head indulgently, seating herself next to Santana, who's totally not pouting at all. "I know you are, Santana," she says reassuringly. "Honestly, I do. But you really need to stop being so cute if you want me not to say anything."

"I. Am. Not. Cute. Ever," Santana growls, sounding about as intimidating as a sleepy kitten in desperate need of some catnip. "Will you just hold me?"

That earns her both a raised eyebrow and a more genuine, less sardonic smile. "Because you need a hug? Or because you need me to keep you from falling over?"

"Why not both?" Santana replies, trying and failing to stifle a long, loud yawn, raising a hand to cover her open mouth. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I know you wanted us to go out on a proper date tonight, and I ... I screwed up the plan by working too hard. Which, I know, I do too often. I'll make it up to you, I promise. You know I will."

Quinn wraps her arms around her girlfriend, presses a gentle kiss to her temple. She's always known Santana to be a woman who keeps her word, and that she knows without a doubt that Santana will do as she's promised, because she's always delivered on her promises – eventually.

"Yes, you will," she says in a soft, honeyed voice, the kind of voice she'd use to soothe a child to sleep. "I know you will." She releases Santana from her embrace and rises from the couch, allowing the other woman to fully lean to one side, and finally, to lie down as her breathing slows and her eyes flutter shut. She steps a few paces back to retrieve something from the chair opposite the sofa and spreads it out over her obviously spent girlfriend. "Here's a blanket for you. I'd hate for you to get cold in that outfit."

Then she sits down in the chair, watching Santana sleep, marveling at how beautiful and peaceful she looks in her slumbering repose. There will be other nights to wine and dine and dance, other nights to wear a long dress and sparkling jewels at her ears and throat and wrists. Tonight, though, she'll just watch Santana and wonder if she's dreaming about the same thing she herself has been dreaming about lately - the future, when they're both wearing white dresses and gleaming rings on their fingers.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who still reads this!**

 **Yes, I am working on some of the prompts that were requested, which are:**

 **\- Quinn as a cop**

 **\- Quinntana raising Beth**

 **\- Quinntana break up, but get back together**


	39. Flu - Part 2

Flu – Part 2

It was a Saturday night and Santana and Quinn were currently out celebrating Tina's birthday with the rest of their friends at a fancy bar in New York City. Everyone was having a blast, including Quinn, but as the night went on the wearier the blonde became and soon she took a break from the dance floor and sat down at the table to give herself a rest, also deciding to request a glass of water from one of the waiters instead of another alcoholic beverage.

When the headache started to seep in and the chills began to settle Quinn figured it wasn't due to the four drinks she had and had everything to do with the start of the flu thanks to one of her coworkers who lacked the common sense of covering ones mouth when sneezing.

After checking the time on her phone, deciding they had spent more than enough time celebrating Tina's birthday, Quinn stood up and went in search of her wife, finding Santana dancing along with a few of their other long time friends from high school. Quinn gently pushed her way through some people until she reached Santana and tugged on her arm.

"Hey." Santana smiled happy Quinn had rejoined them.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her and huddled in close, "San, I think I need to go home."

Santana's smile immediately fell from her lips and she wrapped both arms protectively around her wife, pulling her close, "What's wrong?"

"I don't fell well." Quinn answered, "You can stay here if you want."

"Q, I'm coming with you." Santana insisted as if it was even a question.

Quinn let out a breath of relief, she didn't want to ruin Santana's fun, but she was definitely happy and thankful Santana was willing to leave with her. "We should go say goodbye to Tina before we leave."

"Come on then." Santana said reaching out to lace her fingers with Quinn and guide her off the dance floor in search of Tina.

After saying their farewells to Tina and the others, Quinn and Santana headed out into the rainy New York City streets, successfully hailing a taxi and quickly ushering inside the backseat.

"Of course it's raining and cold." Quinn said and gratefully huddled into Santana who wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close.

Santana simply pulled her a little closer and began to run her hand up and down her arm to try and generate any sort of warmth. After about twenty minutes, but what felt like a life time for Quinn, she and Santana were finally walking into their luxurious condo, Quinn coming to a stop halfway to their bedroom.

"Shit."

Santana looked up, confused by her sudden stop, "What's wrong?"

"We don't have any cold and flu medicine." Quinn answered.

"I'll go get some from that store down the street it's open 24hrs." Santana said.

"Santana, no, it's well after midnight you're not going back out in this stormy weather just to get me some medicine." Quinn protested, trying her best to hold back the chills rattling her body, but then out of nowhere a sneeze rudely destroyed her illusion of trying to hide how awful she felt since they had arrived home.

Santana smirked and nodded, "Yes I am. You go take a hot shower, steam that bathroom up and by the time you're done I'll be back and we'll get you all nice and drugged up and ready for bed."

A smile actually found Quinn's lips due to the comment, "Real nice, San."

"You'll thank me later." Santana winked and proceeded to put her coat back on, "Now go get in that shower."

"All right, all right." Quinn nodded and finally headed towards their bedroom and to the ensuite bathroom.

Sure enough by the time Quinn was finished with her steaming hot shower and headed back into the bedroom, she heard Santana enter the condo.

"Q?" Santana questioned and stepped into the bedroom holding a small brown bag. "I bought the essentials. Liquid NyQuil or cold and flu pills, which will it be?"

Once she was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt Quinn fell onto the bed and reached out her hand, "NyQuil right now, the pills will be for tomorrow."

"Good choice." Santana said and handed her the bottle, "Now take a shot of that, Auntie Tana will be right back with more goodies."

Despite the thousand knives stabbing at her throat, her throbbing head and the aches and pains showing up, Quinn smiled and watched Santana disappear from the bedroom, grateful for the caring nature that seemed to overtake Santana whenever Quinn needed to be taken care of. It was hard for Quinn at first when they first began dating to accept help from Santana or anyone really, it wasn't something she was used to, but since Santana was so insistent on "caring for her lady" it was something she quickly grew accustom to and was just another thing she added to the list of the many reasons why she loved Santana.

After downing the shot of liquid medicine, grimacing due to the taste Santana walked back into the bedroom holding a hoodie and a blanket.

"Straight from the dryer." Santana declared and handed the hoodie to Quinn.

Quinn hugged it close for a minute, the warmth soothing her before she quickly pulled it on, quietly moaning due to the heat that momentarily stopped her chills.

Santana then pulled back their giant feathery duvet, "All right lay down." She instructed and waited until Quinn's head was resting against the pillows before she laid the warm blanket over her wife and then covered her with the duvet.

Quinn snuggled under the covers and relaxed into the mattress, "This was so thoughtful, San."

Santana smirked and sat on the edge of the bed, "Do you need anything else?"

"No, this is all perfect." Quinn assured her.

Santana nodded and patted her blanket covered leg, "Get some sleep, Q." She said and then stood up so she could finally get dressed into her sleep clothes.

"Are you sleeping on the couch tonight?" Quinn asked her eyes already fluttering shut, but there was a small whine to the sound of her voice.

"Well who is going to take care of you if we're both sick?" Santana questioned.

Quinn simply shrugged before the NyQuil hit her and she fell straight to sleep.

Sometime a bit later Santana was woken up from the sounds of Quinn having a coughing fit. Santana sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the couch, letting out a yawn and stretched as she stood and headed for the kitchen. After grabbing a bottle of water she quietly entered the bedroom where another coughing fit seemed to attack Quinn.

Santana flicked on the light and headed over to the bed, opening the bottle and handing it to her.

"Thanks." Quinn winced and took a drink to try and drown her coughs out.

Santana placed her hand on Quinn's forehead, frowning due to its warmth, "It's been a few hours maybe you should take another shot of the NyQuil."

Quinn only nodded and reached for the liquid medicine pouring herself another shot, downing it and sinking back under the covers. After the light was turned off she was surprised when she felt the bed dip beside her and she turned her head, the moonlight coming in through the window allowing her to see Santana climb under the covers.

"You're going to get sick."

"I'll be fine." Santana assured, "You want extra warmth or not?"

Quinn thought about, feeling a tiny pang of guilt for exposing her wife to her sickness, but she was feeling to awful to let that emotion fully take over and so she nodded and rolled onto her side, smiling when Santana moved in and molded perfectly into her back.

"Thank you." Quinn mumbled resting her arm over the one draped over her stomach, instantly relaxing into Santana, appreciating and taking pleasure in the feeling of her protective arms wrapped around her.

"Goodnight." Santana said and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Goodnight." Quinn mumbled.

Soon Quinn was passed out once again, Santana falling asleep quickly after and with the extra care and attention Santana gave Quinn it wasn't long before her flu cleared up and she was back to being one hundred percent better.

* * *

 **Sorry this one was just all right. I wanted to give you guys something! I am working on the requests some of you have made, I'm just finding it hard to get them written out.**

 **Thank you for your patience.**


	40. Tasty

**Two chapters in a row to make up for how short they are! haha ;)**

* * *

Tasty

Santana happily hummed while she stood in front of the giant flat screen television in the living room watching some horror movie play out in front of her, only wearing panties and a bra with a Klondike ice cream bar in her hand.

She smiled when she took another bite and then cheerfully sang the little jingle, "What would you do for a Klondike bar?" and with that another bite was taken. "You're so fucking delicious, imma have to eat two of you!"

"Two of what?" Quinn questioned while she came out of the bedroom only to find her wife half naked eating ice cream, "Baby..." She smiled, "What are you doing?"

"Watching the Friday the 13th marathon." Santana nodded to the television.

Quinn slowly walked over to her, eyeing her up and down fully appreciating the fact that she was only wearing a pair of black panties and a matching black bra. The first day Quinn had met Santana she was always a sight to see between her Cheerios uniforms or the tight dresses she often wore, but as the years went on Santana found an interest in working out and gained a bit of muscle onto her thin frame. Now Santana achieved and maintained a feminine looking yet muscular body, one Quinn couldn't ever seem to keep her hands off of, her eyes zeroing in on the six-pack she attained the sight causing her to lick her lips, but still as delicious as Santana looked standing there almost naked Quinn had to know why she wasn't wearing any clothes, "I see that and not that I mind the view, but why are you standing in your bra and panties?"

"Oh..." Santana began with a hint of annoyance, "Some of the ice cream dripped on my shirt." She grumbled, "This is just easier..." she said and looked down when some vanilla ice cream landed on her chest and she used her finger to swipe it up and then proceeded to clean it off her finger with her mouth, "Ta-da!"

"How ..." Quinn licked her lips with desire, "Thoughtful." And then she walked closer to her love, an idea of her own quickly forming in her beautiful mind, "Perhaps I could assist you?"

"Huh?" Santana hummed and took another bite, which caused a few more drops to land on her chest. "So messy." She said about to clean herself up, but Quinn gently grabbed her wrist and stood in front of her.

"Allow me." Quinn slyly smirked and dipped her head down and slowly began to swirl her tongue over the melted ice cream resting on Santana's smooth tasty skin.

"Oh." Santana moaned, her perfectly shaped eyebrow rising with delight. "Me gusta."

"Mmhm." Quinn smirked, pressing a few more kisses along her chest and over top of her breasts that were peeking out from the bra.

The two of them made eye contact, Santana's eyes darkening while Quinn's sparkled with want and soon Santana was bringing the ice cream sandwich down to her stomach smearing some along her abs.

With a sultry smile Quinn slowly lowered to her knees and then she reached out to grasp Santana's hips and leaned her head in, pressing soft kisses along her stomach until she slowly dragged her tongue over the bumps of muscle cleaning off every last drop of ice cream from Santana's stomach and then some.

Soon the thought of having a second ice cream was far from Santana's mind as she and Quinn shared the one she was currently eating, until eventually Quinn's head was between Santana's legs and she was savouring the taste of Santana for the rest of the afternoon.


	41. Halloween Part 2

** PerrysUnicorn requested Quinntana married family fluff and this is what came out haha. I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Sorry I've been slow with the updates - been going through some health issues, but do know I have two other chapters half way written.** **Cop Quinn and one where they are in high school.**

 **So know you have at least two new updates _hopefully_ coming soon lol**

* * *

Halloween Part 2

"Again again!" Ally, Quinn and Santana's five-year-old daughter happily cheered from the backseat of Santana's Jeep wrangler, the dark haired little girl referring to the Monster Mash song playing loudly through the speakers.

"Uh, Mami please no." Hunter said with a roll of his eyes, which was almost identical to the way Quinn rolled hers, the eight-year-old blonde annoyed after hearing the song for the tenth time.

"One more time." Santana stated quickly looking in the review mirror, watching as her son gave the perfect male version of the HBIC look to Ally, causing her to bite back a smile. "We can listen to whatever you want on the way home, Hunter."

"Fair." Hunter shrugged and tried his best to tune the music out and opted to look out the window.

Quinn looked over towards Santana and smiled, reaching across the console to take her hand and give it a small squeeze, pitching her voice low, "This is seriously the last time we listen to this song."

Santana flashed a grin and winked not ashamed that she was enjoying this song just as much as her daughter, Halloween was her favourite time of the year and she couldn't wait to get to the pumpkin patch they were currently headed to.

Quinn loved when this side of Santana came out. It surprised her back when they first started dating just how much she enjoyed Halloween and the holiday season. Then when they had kids her love for it all only seemed to grow and Quinn enjoyed every second of it, even down to the fact that Santana planned this entire day out and made the family of four coordinate outfits. Santana wore a black and white plaid shirt with tights and boots, Quinn's plaid shirt orange also paired with tights and black boots, while Ally wore a t-shirt with Freddy Kruger on the front, an orange and black tutu, tights and uggs, and Hunter wore black jeans with a black and orange jersey with the number 666 on the back.

Another thirty minutes later Santana finally pulled into a parking lot clearing, "We're here!" causing everyone to sit up a bit straighter, "Keep your eyes open for a parking spot..." she mumbled under her breath scanning the crowded makeshift rock and dirt parking lot.

"Mami over there." Hunter pointed to a small mound at the end of one of the lanes.

Quinn shook her head, "I don't think that's a parking spot."

"In Mami's jeep, anywhere is a parking spot." Hunter said, referring to the fact that Santana put a lot of money into her vehicle. With the help of Burt Hummel she decked it out to the max with huge treaded tires, which allowed her to go off-roading if she so wished (and never did), which Quinn still didn't understand since they lived in Illinois, but then Santana so quickly pointed out how perfect it would be for the winters, not to mention how badass she'd look driving the jeep with bigger tires and so she went ahead and paid the extra cost.

"That's right." Santana smiled and eyed the space her son was talking about, stepping on the gas pedal and driving straight for it. Quinn held onto the armrest as the jeep shook until it was slightly slanted and finally parked. "Okay! Everyone out."

"You're unbelievable." Quinn said with a shake of her head, opening the door having to jump down from the passenger side.

"Mama." Ally called from the open door, the small mound Santana managed to park on adding even more height to the already lifted black jeep, "I need help to get down."

Quinn smirked and went to the backseat, unbuckling her daughter and lifting her out of the jeep, balancing her on her hip before shutting the door. On the other side Hunter had no problem jumping out of his spot, while Santana checked her jeep over making sure it was okay where it was before locking it up.

Quinn reached out to lace her fingers with Santana's as they headed towards the entrance, leaning into her, "I hope you know that we will be taking a family picture at some point today."

"I figured." Santana playfully rolled her eyes even though she secretly wanted one as well, "Berry will definitely want a copy of it too."

"And your parents and my mother will want several." Quinn added.

"And who wouldn't? Our family is hot stuff." Santana smiled bringing Quinn's hand up to press a kiss to the back of it.

"Agreed." Quinn smirked.

After paying the entrance fee, to which Santana nearly fainted due to how high the prices were, the family climbed onto the hayride that brought them deeper into the farmers' field of corn mazes, haunted houses and a large pumpkin patch.

"We're each taking two pumpkins instead of one after paying that much to enter an open field." Santana muttered in Quinn's ear once they sat down on a pile of hay. Ally sitting on Quinn's lap, while Hunter sat closely next to Santana.

"It wasn't _that_ expensive." Quinn snorted, "And it's not like we can't afford it."

While Quinn was a successful lawyer, Santana hosted a popular morning show with Blaine called 'Wake the F up, Chicago!' , so it was safe to say the married couple didn't ever have to worry about money.

"Whatever." Santana waved her hand, deciding to let it go so she could enjoy her day out.

After the hayride dropped them off the four decided to head for the haunted house first, but before they entered Quinn grabbed Santana's bicep and pulled her to a stop.

"First we need to go over some rules." Quinn declared.

Santana sighed and crossed her arms over chest, knowing exactly what was about to be said.

"Is Mami going to punch someone again?" Hunter smiled with delight.

"No!" Quinn said directing her attention entirely on her wife, "Remember, Santana this is a haunted house where people get paid to try and scare the public. They are not going to actually harm our kids, so if you can't handle seeing them react to what is supposed to be scary fun then you might want to think twice before entering with us." She sternly told her and then pointed to Ally, "And you, missy. No biting!"

Ally shrugged, "The zombie made me cry."

"He made her cry, Q! How could I not punch him?" Santana countered.

Quinn let out a slow breath remembering back to the previous year. She too was upset when Ally was frightened and the "zombie" wouldn't back off, but Santana definitely took it one step too far when she attacked the actor and hit him and then Ally jumped in and bit his leg, causing them to shut down the haunted house while they escorted the family of four out. Even though Ally and Hunter thought it was the coolest thing, Quinn was overwhelmed with embarrassment for the rest of the day.

"Santana, please. Can we actually enjoy this family outing without anyone getting into fights?" Quinn pleaded with a tilt of her head and a raised eyebrow.

"All right, Q. We can manage." Santana said looking down at her daughter, "We can make it through this haunted house with no tears right, Al?"

Ally looked up at Santana with a huge smile, "Si, Mami!"

"Thank you." Quinn said, "Now come on."

After successfully making it through the haunted house with zero tears and no one getting hurt the four of them headed over to the corn maze, found their way through it, took a beautiful family photo when they exited and then finally headed over to the pumpkin patch so each of them could pick out the perfect pumpkin to carve.

Santana and Quinn walked hand in hand each keeping a watchful eye on their children while they ran ahead to explore and check out all the different sized pumpkins the patch had to offer.

"Do you see any you like?" Quinn asked while she herself searched through the field.

"I've had my eye on one the moment we arrived." Santana slyly smiled, "But I can't exactly carve it."

Quinn lifted her head, giving her wife a look of confusion. It wasn't until Santana dropped Quinn's hand and stealthily slid it to Quinn's ass to give it a squeeze did the blonde understand.

"Santana!" She squeaked, "Are you comparing my butt to a pumpkin!?"

"It's round, so yeah." Santana matter-of-factly stated and gave it another squeeze, "And tight as hell. Have you been squatting more?" She quietly moaned loving the fact that the materials of Quinn's tights were thin allowing her to get an even better feel than if she were wearing jeans or her many array of sundresses.

"Baby!" Quinn hummed a quietly laugh trying to swat her hand away before she moved in and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I want this one!" Ally shouted from somewhere in the pumpkin patch.

Santana finally slid her arm around Quinn's shoulders and looked up to scan the area until they fell on their daughter who was standing with one hand on her hip and the other raised in the air waving Quinn and Santana over.

"Come on, our daughter is beckoning us." Santana smiled and the two headed in her direction. "Ally that's huge!"

"Yep!" Ally proudly grinned with a nod.

"It's okay I found a wagon." Hunter declared pulling one over to the three of them.

Quinn looked over with a confused look, "Where did you-"

Hunter simply pointed over his shoulder where there was a small little shed set up with wagons, coming to a stop in front of Quinn and Santana showing them that he had already picked out his own medium sized pumpkin.

"Mami." Ally said pointing to the big round pumpkin, "May you please pick it up for me? Gracias."

"Well since you asked so nicely." Santana smirked and leaned down to grab the pumpkin and place it safely in the wagon next to Hunter's.

"How about you two go pick out ours." Quinn suggested, "And then we'll get some lunch and head back home to carve them."

"Okay!" The two of them said in unison and once again sprinted off in search of two more perfect pumpkins.

Once four pumpkins filled the wagon, Santana took the kids and found a picnic table, while Quinn went to buy them some lunch, Ally smiling brightly and standing on the seat of the picnic table as she watched Quinn carry over a tray with hot-dogs, French fries and drinks.

"Yay!" Ally cheered waiting until Quinn set the tray down in front of everyone, Santana and Hunter on one side of the picnic table, while Ally sat beside Quinn, making sure to press a kiss to the blonde's temple once she was sitting and then added, "Thank you, Mama."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Quinn smirked appreciating the fact that Ally was still young enough to want to be close and kind to her, hoping that when she reached her teenage years things wouldn't ever change.

"Whoa, check it out." Hunter said through a bite of his hotdog, "It's a hoard of zombies." He pointed and nudged Santana, "Mami, look! Just like in that movie we were watching the other night."

Quinn's head snapped up to eye her wife, who offered her a sheepish smile and a shrug, quickly defending herself, "Ally was asleep during that one."

"They're handing out candy. Can I go check it out?" Hunter pleaded.

Quinn nodded, "Stay where we can see you."

Hunter quickly jumped up, "You want to come, Al?" He asked before grabbing a handful of French fries and stuffing them in his mouth.

Ally finally looked over her shoulder, witnessing the bloody mass of zombies slowly walking down the dirt path, handing out candy to anyone bold enough to go up to them and even though she deemed herself brave in front of Santana, especially while watching horror movies, she didn't want anything to do with scary monsters in real life.

"Uh, no I'm hungry." Ally said and then stood up and shifted until she was sitting in Quinn's lap, wanting protection just in case the zombies decided to wander over in their direction.

Hunter simply shrugged, "Okay." And then he ran off, coming to a stop and turning around to wave to Santana to let her know he was still in her line of sight.

Santana smiled happy that everyone seemed to be enjoying the day out together, wondering how many more years they would still enjoy time spent as a family before it stopped, remembering when she reached a certain age she didn't exactly find it cool to hang out with her parents anymore. Her focus then drifted across the table to Ally and Quinn who were quietly having a discussion about zombies, Quinn assuring their daughter that they weren't real.

It was moments like these she cherished so much and she couldn't help put pull her phone out and capture a picture of the Mama Daughter moment. It seemed like only yesterday Quinn had Hunter and then Santana had Ally and a sudden sadness washed over her at how fast time was flying by and soon Ally would be too big to sit in Quinn's lap and Hunter wouldn't want to spend quality time with them.

"Santana?" Quinn questioned.

Santana shook her head coming out of her daze, "Hmm?"

"Where'd you go just now?" Quinn asked.

Ally looked up at Quinn with total confusion, "She's been sitting there the entire time."

Santana shook her with a small smile, "Nowhere." She assured and bit into her hot-dog and looked up to find Hunter cheerfully running back over to them.

"They gave me two small bags of candy!" Hunter declared with a grin tossing one of them in front of Ally before he climbed back up to sit next to Santana, "Mami, we need to come and do this every year!"

"Yes, definitely." Santana smiled looking back across the table at Quinn.

Once lunch was done the four headed back to the jeep, the kids jumping back in the vehicle while Santana and Quinn loaded the trunk with the pumpkins and other various goodies they had purchased and then they were on their way home.

After arriving home Quinn laid newspapers out on the kitchen table and set up all four pumpkins so they could be carved.

"Is this knife big enough?" Ally asked walking towards the kitchen table with a huge sharp knife in her hand.

"Aye, no me gusta!" Santana quickly and safely took the knife from the five-year-olds hand, "Mama and I will be handling the knives, and you and Hunter are in charge of pulling all the guts out."

"That's no fun." Ally pouted climbing up on one of the chairs to watch.

Soon Ally's pout was all smiles while she reached into the open pumpkins and began to pull all the gooey insides out, happily plopping them on the table, Hunter also enjoying himself, giggling along with his sister while the two of them hummed the Monster Mash. When the messy part was done and over with, Santana and Quinn gave Ally and Hunter each a small knife and helped them carve out faces on each of the pumpkins. Then soon everything was cleaned up, dinner was made and the two kids were settled in the living room watching a kid friendly Halloween movie while the pumpkin seeds were roasting in the oven, a small rain storm quietly swooping in adding to the atmosphere to make it a perfect October Autumn night.

After making sure the pumpkin seeds were still okay in the oven Quinn made her way over to Santana who was leaning against the island in the kitchen observing the carved pumpkins, all simple and standard jack-o-lantern faces.

"They look great." Santana said.

Quinn nodded in agreement and then tugged Santana close and into her arms, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist, "I had fun today, San."

"Me too, Q." Santana agreed bringing her hands up to rest them on Quinn's shoulders.

"Back in high school I never would have pictured this life for me, for us." Quinn said resting her forehead against Santana's, "I never thought it was possible to be this happy."

"Me either." Santana quietly said slightly tilting her head so she could press a chaste kiss to Quinn's lips.

"San..." Quinn nervously began, pausing to let out a small breath, "I think – I think I want to have a third child with you."

"Wait, what?" Santana questioned pulling back to study Quinn's expression.

"I know – " Quinn reached up to cup Santana's cheek, her voice somewhat trembling, "It kind of seems out of the blue, but it's something that has been lingering on my mind lately and then after today-"

"Me too." Santana cut her off.

It was Quinn's turn to look shocked, repeating the exact words Santana had expressed seconds before, "Wait, what?"

"Yeah." Santana actually laughed, "Now that Ally is in school full time. I don't know they both seem to be growing up so fast. Then soon they'll be too old and not want to do cheesy family stuff with us anymore. And believe it or not, Q, I'm enjoying the hell out of our family."

"Really, San? I haven't noticed." Quinn sarcastically smiled happy that they both seemed to be on the same page as each other.

"Quinn the only thing is I don't want to carry another." Santana confessed.

"I know." Quinn nodded remembering how difficult of a pregnancy Santana had while she carried Ally, while Quinn seemed to have it easy with Hunter. "I'm already definitely okay with the thought of having our third."

"My baby making machine." Santana smiled.

"There's still more to discuss." Quinn informed her pressing a quick kiss to her lips and then another, but the smell of roasting pumpkin seeds caused her to pull away, "But first I need to tend to the oven and we need to finish this night with Halloween movies with the children we already have."

"Yes." Santana couldn't help but press another kiss to Quinn's lips though before letting her go.

After the pumpkin seeds were pulled from the oven, cooled down and ready to eat Santana and Quinn joined Ally and Hunter in the living room, where another Halloween movie was put on. While Ally and Hunter sprawled out on the ground on top of blankets and cushions, Santana and Quinn made themselves comfortable on the couch.

"Santana?" Quinn whispered from beneath her wife who was now lying on top of her, angling her head to see that her eyes were closed.

"Hmm?"

"I think it's time for all of us to head upstairs to bed."

Santana whimpered and snuggled closer to Quinn, hiding her face in her neck too exhausted to even think about moving, "Nooo."

"Baby, the kids are asleep and you're just about to pass out too. I can't carry all three of you upstairs."

"Let's just sleep down here. The kids will love it." Santana assured.

Quinn turned her head to look on the ground, Ally and Hunter both seemingly comfortable and sound asleep each warm with their own blanket and the added heat of the gas fireplace. Quinn herself was nice and comfortable with the weight of Santana on top of her to keep her warm, so she simply wrapped her arms around Santana a little more tightly and settled into the couch for the night.

"Okay, we'll sleep down here tonight." Quinn finally agreed, waiting for a response which came in the form of a soft snore indicating that Santana had already fallen asleep and Quinn didn't even have a choice to begin with.

* * *

Halloween Night

Quinn smiled when she pulled her silver SUV into the driveway of her two-story home she owned with Santana, one perfectly built for the married couple and their 2 children that rested in a quiet suburb of Illinois.

After putting the car into park Quinn turned to look in the backseat, smiling at Hunter "So, Hunter, do you think we can bring all the groceries inside the house in one trip?"

His hazel eyes lit up, his short blonde hair slightly bouncing as he eagerly nodded, "Yeah!"

Quinn smiled and shut the car off and then climbed out, opening the trunk and then waited for her son before she began to hand him the lighter bags.

"We have to hurry so we can get our costumes on." Hunter said while he held out his arms and allowed Quinn to place some of the bags on them.

"We still have to eat dinner." Quinn smirked and then gathered what was left in the trunk, "Okay, I think we have everything." She declared and managed to shut the trunk and lock her vehicle with an arm full of groceries.

"Let's go!" Hunter shouted and began to speed walk towards the house, Quinn close behind him.

Quinn could feel a few aches in her arms as she reached the front door, but that didn't slow her down and she was able to open the door and the two quickly burst inside.

"We made it!" Hunter shouted and set his bags on the foyer, Quinn quickly doing the same thing. "I knew we could do it this time."

"Me too." Quinn smiled with encouragement, "Now we have to bring them to the kitchen-" she began to say her smile faltering as she watched her son climb the stairs two at a time, "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"To put my costume on." Hunter answered without hesitation, abandoning Quinn in the foyer with the groceries, disappearing upstairs and to his bedroom.

Quinn sighed with a roll of her eyes grabbing a few bags and walking towards the kitchen and living room, spotting Santana and their five-year-old sitting on the couch apparently too engrossed in a movie to notice the blonde enter.

After placing a few bags on the island that separated the kitchen and the living room, Quinn walked up behind the couch reaching out to place her hands on Santana's shoulders, "Uh, hi?"

Santana slightly turned her head making a few kiss-y noises, mumbling a "Hey, babe."

Quinn looked down to the dark haired five-year-old snuggled into Santana's side, "Ally?"

"Hi, mama." She waved without taking her eyes off the television and then added, "Oh brutal." While a violent scene played out on the giant flat screen television hanging on the wall over the gas fireplace.

"Santana!" Quinn scolded, "How many times do I have to tell you that she's too young to be watching horror movies."

"She's not scared though, Q." Santana protested, "Just because you can't handle a little fright doesn't mean Ally can't. Plus it's just the Leprechaun movies. He's not even scary he's hilarious."

Ally stood up on the couch so she could finally greet Quinn, leaning over to press a kiss to her mama's cheek and then she tugged on her arm and with a bright smile said, "Mama, watch this, he's going to cut that pot of gold right out of that guy's tummy."

"No thank you." Quinn shook her head and began to head towards the foyer so she could grab the rest of the bags. If there was one thing she did hate about Halloween it was all the horror movies Santana insisted on watching. Although that all balanced out as soon as all the Christmas movies began to rule the TV schedule and Quinn made them watch almost all of them.

Once all the groceries where brought into the kitchen, Santana finally joined Quinn, but instead of helping her put them away she tugged her close and draped her arms over the blonde's shoulders.

"Hi." Santana smiled ready for a proper greeting now.

Quinn's arms circled around Santana's waist, hugging her close, "Hi." She whispered before the two leaned in to press their lips together, Quinn for the moment happy Ally was distracted by the horror movie, so she could finally enjoy the closeness of her wife.

Santana slightly pulled back so she could rub their noses together, "So what's the plan for tonight?" She asked pressing a few more kisses to Quinn's lips before she answered.

"We order pizza for dinner, my mom will come over to hand out candy while we take the kids out trick or treating, who will then hopefully get tired out from all the walking we do..." Quinn trailed with a smile, "We come home and put them to bed." She pressed her lips to Santana's ear, nibbling on her earlobe as she quietly purred, "Then I change into a Halloween costume for your eyes only."

"Ay dios mios." Santana shuddered, her eyes fluttering shut just at the thought of Quinn in something sexy and revealing.

"We'll end Halloween with a bang." Quinn smiled and dipped her head back in, wanting more than just a simple peck this time, indulging in the feel of Santana's lips moving against her own, until-

"Mami and Mama sitting in a tree D-I-S-G-U-S-T-I-N-G." Ally sang from her spot on the couch, bouncing up and down.

Santana pulled back with shock, "Okay, what five-year-old knows how to spell that well?"

"Ours." Quinn quietly laughed, "I guess we can thank Rachel for teaching her how to read through song."

"I'll show her disgusting." Santana smirked, gave Quinn one last kiss before she slipped out of the kitchen and came back wearing a Halloween mask, "ARRRG!"

Ally screamed and jumped off the couch, giggling the entire way up the stairs while Santana chased her.

Quinn simply shook her head and sighed looking at all the grocery bags on top of the counter, "Oh no, it's okay. I'll just put these all away myself."

* * *

"Are you ready!?" Ally called out from upstairs.

Quinn, Santana and Judy who had arrived not too long ago with the sole duty of handing out Halloween candy stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the kids to show off their Halloween costumes.

"We're ready." Quinn answered.

Ally was the first to come down the stairs, making a point of leaping off the bottom one landing steady on her foot with a "Hi-ya!" showing off her Wonder Woman costume.

"My little superhero!" Quinn cooed wanting to rush over and hug her for being so adorable.

"Hija, you are so badass!" Santana smiled.

"Oh, so adorable!" Judy smiled with delight.

"I'm badass!" Ally grinned and stood up tall.

Quinn sighed and turned to give her wife a look, "Nice English lesson, Santana."

Santana shrugged and soon everyone was looking up the stairs as Hunter came down in a military uniform, the sight causing Santana to clap, "Both of my kids are badass!"

Once Hunter reached the bottom of the stairs he brought his hand up to his forehead and saluted.

"My grandchildren are the cutest!" Judy finally rushed over and gave them both a hug before handing them each an orange envelope, "Happy Halloween!"

"Mom, you didn't have to get them anything." Quinn watched with a curious smile.

"Of course I did, sweetie." Judy said, watching as Ally and Hunter opened the Halloween cards she gave them, each smiling brightly when a twenty dollar bill was found inside.

"Thank you, grandma!" They both shouted at the same time springing forward to offer her another hug.

"Spoiled." Santana said with a shake of her head, "Blaine sent them each a giant bucket of candy and Rachel mailed them a giant chocolate bar from New York's finest candy shop."

"Don't forget your parents always bring something when they visit for Thanksgiving." Quinn smirked happy her family was surrounded by so many loving friends and family.

"I love Halloween!" Hunter laughed and grabbed his bucket, "Can we go now, Mama!?"

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Yes, we can go." She answered and looked up at her mom, "We left some food in the fridge for you."

"Along with a chilled bottle of wine." Santana winked, "Make sure no one eggs our house."

"Yeah yeah, your house will be fine." Judy said while opening the door, "Go, and get a ton of candy so your grandma can have some too."

Two hours later Hunter gently tugged on Quinn's hand doing his best to hold his full pillowcase over his shoulder, "I think we hit every house."

Ally nodded her head against Santana's shoulder who was gratefully carrying her, trying her hardest to keep her eyes open, "I'm ready to go home."

"All right, if you two have had enough." Quinn said looking down to see Hunter nod in agreement with Ally.

As they approached the house the wheels in Santana's mind began to turn and a smile spread across her lips, causing her to reach out and gently nudge Quinn, "Babe, babe, let's scare your mom."

That caused Ally to lift her head, suddenly not so sleepy anymore, "Yeah! Let's scare grandma!"

"You guys, no." Quinn said trying to bite back a smile, secretly intrigued by the idea, "She drove out here to hand out candy for us."

"So what." Santana said, "It'll be hilarious."

"Yeah, mama, let's do it!" Hunter cheered, him too perking up due to Santana's idea.

Quinn pursed her lips with thought, leaving the three of them in anticipation while she quickly went through the pros and cons of the idea and in the end she nodded in agreement causing the three of them to burst out with excitement.

"I have a few scary masks in the garage." Santana said coming to a stop in front of their house, bending down so she could set Ally back on the ground, "Wait here and I'll go get them."

Quinn, Hunter and Ally all nodded and off Santana went.

Meanwhile in the house Judy sat comfortably on the couch, having ran out of candy a half hour ago she locked the door and shut off the lights and was now enjoying a movie while sipping from a glass of wine. Her attention however seemed to waver from the television screen when sounds were heard coming from outside in the backyard.

Slowly she stood up from the couch setting her wine glass on the table and went over to take a look out the back window, squinting her eyes to try and locate anything unusual in the dark. When she was satisfied that it was only the wind she resumed her spot on the couch and tried to focus back on the movie, which didn't last long when the same sounds could be heard this time much too close for comfort, so she quickly reached for her phone to text Quinn.

' _Are you almost home?'_ she quickly hit send.

Then something pelted against the window causing Judy to jolt, scream and jump up. This time instead of texting her daughter she called her, hoping she'd pick up, quickly moving around the couch and into the kitchen and towards the sliding glass doors making sure they were locked, only to scream louder when a person in a mask popped up and banged against the window.

"I'm calling the police!" Judy shouted backing up from the window when three more people in masks approached the glass doors. "Leave me alone!" she pleaded tears in her eyes, her vision blurry while she ended the call she was trying to make to Quinn and began to dial 911.

"Mom, mom!" Quinn shouted quickly pulling her scary mask off, tapping on the window, "It's just us!"

Judy looked back up letting out a ragged breath, "How dare you!" She shouted at them, watching as Santana, Hunter and Ally all took their masks off, laughing with pure delight, "That wasn't funny."

"Relax, it was just a prank." Santana said, "Let us in."

"Go around to the front." Judy said turning her back to the four of them, actually sniffling and dabbing at her eyes.

"Oh come on, Judy!" Santana tapped on the window.

"I think we went a little too far, San." Quinn mumbled and quickly left the back porch and headed to the front of the house to go inside.

Hunter looked up at Santana and shrugged, "I thought it was funny."

Santana smirked and sent him a wink, picking Ally up and taking Hunter's hand so they could walk around back to the front of the house to go inside.

When Quinn entered the house she found her mom draining the rest of the wine from her glass, "Well I guess you're not driving home tonight."

Judy spun around to face her, giving her a look of disapproval, an expression Quinn sometimes used on her own children. "How mature of you two."

"Grandma, we're sorry!" Ally said wiggling free from Santana's arms, "It was Mami's idea."

"You little traitor." Santana called out after her.

"You can have some of my candy if it makes you feel any better." Ally offered feeling badly now about scaring her grandma.

"Oh, thank you, sweetie." Judy smiled and knelt down to give her a hug.

"Speaking of which we need to go through it before you two eat any." Quinn informed them. "So go wash up and get ready for bed and when you come back down you can pick some for a treat."

"Yeah!" Hunter said and quickly fled up the stairs, Ally not too far behind him.

* * *

Later that night after the kids were asleep and Judy was half passed out on the couch in the living room, Santana crawled into bed and let out a breath of weariness.

"I hope you're not too tired." Quinn smiled while she headed into their ensuite, "Remember I still have a costume to put on."

That caused Santana to sit up suddenly not feeling so tired anymore, "Si, Hermosa."

It wasn't long before Quinn was sauntering out of the bathroom wearing a see through light blue baby doll nightie.

She gave a playful twirl as she approached the bed, "So...?"

Santana opened her arms and waved her in, "You win the award for best costume of the night, now get over here so I can enjoy you."

Quinn smiled and climbed on the bed crawling over until she was sitting astride Santana's waist.

"I didn't exactly plan a costume." Santana looked down at her attire which consisted of sweatpants and a tank top.

"They'll just be pulled off and tossed to the floor anyway." Quinn smiled while she grabbed Santana's hands and placed them on her hips and then leaned forward so she could connect their lips, resting her forearms on either side of Santana's head.

"I'd so impregnate you tonight if I could." Santana mumbled against her lips, the sentence causing Quinn to buck her hips against her. "Fuck..." Santana whimpered sliding her hands around to rest on Quinn's ass, pulling her closer.

Quinn smiled into the kiss, skillfully slid her tongue to meet with Santana's, the two heavily indulging in each other until there was a faint knock on their bedroom door.

"Shit." Quinn mumbled and sat up, turning to look at the door hoping it was nothing, but soon there was a muffled voice coming from behind it.

"Mama?" Ally called and knocked again.

Quinn turned back to look down at an already pouty Santana, "This outfit is entirely inappropriate for our daughter to see me in, so you're going to have to take care of that." she said and rapidly jumped off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Santana sighed and stood up, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed and made her way to the door pulling it open to find Ally on the other side.

"Mami, my tummy hurts." Ally said holding her hands up indicating that she wanted to be picked up, "I think the Leprechaun put his pot of gold in there."

Santana smiled with a roll of her eyes, "Ally that was only a movie. I think what happened was you ate too much candy before bed."

"No." Ally said hiding her face in Santana's neck, "He's going to come cut it out of me!"

With a defeated breath, knowing the fun Quinn and she were going to have was officially put on hold until another night, Santana walked back over to the queen sized bed, "So I guess you're going to want to sleep in here tonight then?"

Ally held on to Santana tight and simply nodded.

"I'll help protect her." Hunter stated from the doorway, not admitting it allowed but with all the Halloween festivities that took place the past week and with Santana's urge to go over the top with scares and pranks, this last one they played on Judy had him tossing and turning, frightened someone was outside his own bedroom window, even though they were on the second floor.

Quinn soon came out of the bathroom wearing a t-shirt and sleep pants, overhearing everything from the other side of the door, "Slumber party?"

Santana set Ally on the bed and Hunter came running in to set his blanket and pillow on the ground next to Quinn's side of the bed.

Santana and Quinn shared a small look, but both of them smiled because honestly they wouldn't change their lives for anything.

"Are the kids all right?"

Both Santana and Quinn jolted with surprise when Judy's voice sounded at the doorway.

"Ally is a little spooked." Quinn answered, "You can go back to sleep everything is fine."

"All right." Judy said wrapping a blanket more tightly around her shoulders and walked into the bedroom and straight to the small couch Quinn and Santana had in their master bedroom.

"Judy...what're you doin' ?" Santana asked with bewilderment as the older woman nonchalantly made herself comfortable on the couch.

"I'm spooked too, Santana!" Judy scolded her, "Your little prank from tonight frightened me all right? Now every time I hear the tiniest bit of movement I can't help but wonder if some creepy masked man is watching me through the window downstairs. So this is your karma."

"Aye, Quinn!" Santana pointed towards the couch.

Quinn smiled with a shake of her head stepping over Hunter and crawling back on the bed, "San, I told you not to scare her. It's just one night."

Ally giggled while she slipped under the duvet, "Now it's a real slumber party!"

Judy smiled and waved at her, "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight!" Ally waved back and happily rested against the pillows, happy Quinn was already lying next to her and then she reached out to tug on Santana's arm. "Time to sleep, Mami."

"Whatever." Santana mumbled, "I'm about to shut the light off does everyone feel safe?" she sarcastically called out.

Hunter gave his reply with a loud, "Goodnight." And finally Santana turned the lamp off, causing the room to finally go dark.

Santana turned on her side to face Quinn, the only thing keeping them from cuddling was Ally happily in the middle of them feeling safe and protected from any Leprechauns.

"I guess you also learned your lesson about allowing her to watch horror movies with you?" Quinn smiled.

"Yes." Santana huffed, "Lesson learned, all right."

Quinn couldn't help but sit up and lean over to press a kiss to Santana's cheek, whispering so only she could hear, "That means you're going to be a pro by the time our third one arrives."

That finally seemed to make Santana smile and she quickly turned her head so she could press a kiss to the blonde's lips, "You know it. Goodnight, Q."

Quinn shifted and moved back to relax against the mattress, letting out a blissful sigh, "Goodnight, San."

Soon everyone was fast asleep, full of candy and feeling safe, looking forward to the next holiday that was to be celebrated.

* * *

 **~HAPPY HALLOWEEN~**


	42. Cop

Cop

With the breeze coming in through the window and the sound of the waves crashing, Quinn slowly arose from her deep slumber, rolling on her side and sliding her hand across the mattress hoping it'd come in contact with her girlfriend and the two could get some morning cuddles in before they began their day and each left for work, but to her dismay Santana was already up and awake.

With a slow exhale Quinn sprawled out on her back fully stretching and yawning, before she sat up and crawled out of bed, running her fingers through her ruffled hair and heading towards the en-suite bathroom.

After showering and getting ready for her day Quinn wandered outside of the bedroom in search of Santana, who was somewhere in their small but cozy and lavish beach house. Quinn was skeptical when the two had first moved out to LA on whether they'd find a decent living space, but once Santana's music producing career took off and Quinn made the LAPD their combined income was able to afford them a nice quiet place on the ocean, deciding to sacrifice house space for location.

So it didn't take Quinn long to find Santana who was standing in the kitchen in front of the stove wearing only panties and one of Quinn's police training t-shirts, the sight causing her to swoon. She took a minute to fully appreciate the view of her long legs and tight butt, before she finally approached her.

"Good morning." Quinn smiled walking by to smack Santana's ass, causing her to jolt with surprise.

"Quinn!" Santana half-whined while she jabbed at some egg-whites with a spatula, "How many times do I have to tell you? My ass deserves more than just a smack – " she explained pausing so she could plate the food and turn the stove off. "Value her, love her."

Quinn waited until Santana's hands were free and once they were the blonde swooped in and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, sliding one hand down to grab Santana's backside massaging the cheek she had slapped, "Sorry, baby."

Santana waved her hand and circled her arms around Quinn's neck, pressing into her before dipping her head in to capture her lips for a good morning kiss.

"Mmm." Santana moaned indulging a little more before pulling back, resting their foreheads together, "Hi."

"I missed you in bed this morning." Quinn said and pressed another quick kiss to her lips.

"I know. I wanted to make sure I ate breakfast this morning, yesterday we worked through lunch and I swear I thought I was going to pass out." Santana explained. "No time for that when you're producing a Rachel Berry album."

"Right." Quinn smirked and took a step back so she could begin preparing some coffee, "Does that mean I should expect you home late tonight – again?"

Santana grabbed her plate, putting some fruit on it and then headed to the kitchen table, looking up and watching Quinn roam around the kitchen in her tank top and jeans, licking her lips at the sight of her biceps flexing every time she picked something up.

"That depends on how picky Rachel is today." Santana stated, "She doesn't quite seem to understand the concept that I'm the music producer and she's the artist."

Once Quinn had her own plate of food she stood at the island and leaned against it to eat, "Maybe it's time to bring out Snixx?"

Santana snorted, "I don't want to scare her. She's actually earning our studio some mad bank. After this maybe I can finally get that sea-doo I've always wanted."

"Oh, fancy." Quinn smiled with a wiggle of her eyebrows, but before she could suggest some other things money could buy her phone vibrated and she pulled it from her back pocket, sliding it open to read the message. "Crap." She muttered quickly stuffing the rest of her toast in her mouth.

"What?" Santana questioned sitting up a little straighter, watching Quinn nearly burn her mouth by drinking the rest of her coffee, "There's a reason we bought to go cups."

Quinn winced and waved the comment off, finishing the coffee and dumping her dirty dishes in the sink, "I've gotta go. Apparently we have a huge early morning briefing, which means something big is going down."

Santana's eyebrows furrowed and she stood up reaching out to grab Quinn's bicep before she could slip by her, "Wait."

Quinn stopped and turned to face Santana, despising the concern expression she wore almost every time she left for work, the anxious look in her eyes not making things any better.

"Be careful." Santana pleaded her voice low and unlike her usual confident tone, her arms securely wrapping around Quinn and holding her close, "This isn't boring Lima. We're in LA now, Q."

"I know, San. You remind me almost every morning ... for the past year and a half." Quinn smirked. "My unit is the best one out there and I wouldn't trade my partner for anyone else."

"That's easy for you to say. Try being the one who worries about you." Santana countered.

Quinn's phone buzzed again, prompting her to quickly press a quick kiss to Santana's lips, "San, I can't do this right now. I have to go."

"Kiss me properly first." Santana demanded and tapped her lips.

Quinn didn't hesitate to comply and pressed their lips together, pouring all of her everything into the kiss, while also keeping it short.

"I love you." Santana said when they pulled away, finally setting Quinn free.

"I love you too." Quinn smiled grabbing her coat from the hook and pulling it on, "See you tonight, if... Rachel isn't too much trouble." She winked and then disappeared out the door.

Santana was left standing there, riddled with uneasiness, a feeling she unfortunately grew accustomed to ever since Quinn decided it would be a wonderful idea to join the police force.

* * *

Down at the station, Quinn stood at her locker, changing into her full uniform.

"Hey, Fabray."

Quinn looked up when the male voice called her name, smiling at the sight as her partner walked towards her. "Evans." She nodded finishing up the buttons on her shirt.

"Santana let you go a little earlier today." He teased coming over to lean against the lockers.

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes, ignoring the jab, "Speaking of which, I need your opinion on something." She said and reached into her locker pulling out a little black box.

Sam's eyes lit up, knowing very well what this could mean, "Wait – is that?"

Quinn simply nodded and opened the tiny box up revealing a white gold diamond ring, the light catching all the right places to make it sparkle and shine.

"Wow-" Sam nodded.

"I put our birth stones in there too to make it extra special." Quinn was grinning from ear to ear, "Santana loves stuff like that."

"I highly approve." He nodded. "When are you going to ask?"

"Hopefully this weekend." Quinn stated closing the box and placing the ring safely back into her locker, before shutting and locking it. "If Santana isn't stuck at the studio."

Before anymore words were exchanged the chief of police knocked on one of the lockers, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Come on, we have a situation." He ordered and nodded his head towards the meeting room.

Quinn and Sam nodded before the two of them quickly followed.

* * *

Quinn gasped to catch her breath while she leaned against the brick wall of the alley, squeezing her eyes shut as a wave of burning pain seared just under her collarbone. With a shaky breath she took a chance and opened her eyes to glance down finding nothing but blood pouring out through a fresh gunshot wound, causing her hand to immediately come up and cover it applying as much pressed as she could while she slowly slid to the ground.

She faintly heard shouts and sirens and then the dim call of her name, "Quinn... Quinn!"

Sam knelt down in front of her, his eyes wide with concern, "Shit, Quinn. You don't always have to be the hero."

With a bitter smile the wounded blonde looked up at her partner, "Santana is going to kill me."

"Yeah and I'm going to make sure we get you to the hospital on time so she can." Sam stated reaching out to gently lay her down so he could apply pressure of his own to Quinn's wound, while he used his radio to call for a paramedic.

"Did we get him?" Quinn slowly asked the pain beginning to numb, wondering if it was worth chasing after the armed kidnapper.

Sam nodded, "You shot him in the back of the leg. He wasn't able to get very far."

"The kids were rescued then?" Quinn questioned her eyes slowly drooping shut.

"You have to stay awake, all right." Sam said, "Talk to me about anything. How – how're you going to propose to Santana?"

"Prob – probably naked." Quinn joked coughing as she tried to laugh.

Sam quietly laughed with her looking up when he heard a rush of footsteps coming towards them, letting out a breath of relief when he saw it was the paramedics with a stretcher.

He looked back down at Quinn who was starting to pass out, "I can't wait to hear all about it."

* * *

The last thing Quinn remembered was Sam kneeling beside her, numbness overtaking her entire body while her world faded to black, not worried about her gunshot wound, but rather Santana and how she was going to react when she found out one of her worse fears had come true.

Now still as she lay in the hospital bed and slowly began to wake, the pain medication administered after the surgery to remove the bullet from her shoulder starting to wear off, it wasn't the pain that bothered her, it was the thought of how much worry and concern she caused Santana.

She whimpered when the pain began to increase, a burning sensation agonizingly spreading down her shoulder and to her arm. Her eyes fluttered opened, but she quickly shut them not used to the bright lights of the hospital room, "Fuck." She choked out and tried to swallow, her mouth and throat dry, parched from being asleep for who knows how long.

After waiting for her eyes to adjust she finally opened them, more of her senses kicking in, finding an IV in her right arm hooked up to what appeared to be a bag of blood, while her left arm was snug in a sling. Slowly she lifted her head looking around the best she could, her eyes immediately landing on Santana who was curled up in the one chair that occupied the room with a blanket draped over her shoulders. Her heart clenched with guilt due to the sight, wondering how long Santana waited in that uncomfortable seat, worried, scared and alone.

"San..." Quinn tried to call out, her voice raspy and tight. She licked her lips and swallowed, trying once again, "Santana."

Santana slowly stirred, mumbling something intangible, so Quinn tried for a third time, successful in raising her voice, "Santana."

Finally Santana blinked her eyes open, wincing when she sat up straight, fighting through the aches and pains of the awkward sleeping position she endured in the chair. "Q?" She questioned her eyes falling on her girlfriend, instantly becoming more awake when she realized Quinn was finally awake, "Quinn!" she nearly shouted and sprang up rushing over to the bed, "You're awake." She smiled carefully reaching out to brush some of her blonde hair from her forehead.

Quinn smiled up at her, "Hi."

Santana returned the smile, tears in her eyes, "Hi." She whispered the two sharing a quick moment before the smile slipped right from Santana's lips and it turned into a frown.

"No, no – don't get upset." Quinn weakly pleaded.

"You were shot!" Santana reminded her, "They had to remove a bullet from your body, Quinn!" her voice raising as she carried on, "They had to give you four units of blood and they said – " she choked and quickly covered her mouth, her hands trembling, tear overflowing from her eyes, "If Sam wasn't there – and the bullet was only inches –"

"No what if's, San. I'm here and alive." Quinn said wishing she could reach out and comfort her, the pain that was spreading not even registering with her now that Santana was on the verge of a breakdown and she couldn't even perform the simple task of sitting up to hold her during it.

"Quinn." Santana gasped trying to brush away her rapidly falling tears, "I hate you." she sobbed, her fingers wrapping around the sheets of the hospital bed wanting so desperately to climb on the mattress with Quinn and lay with her.

"I know." Quinn dimly smiled, knowing Santana didn't mean it; it was her way of dealing. "If it makes you feel any better I'll probably have a desk job for a few months after this."

Santana did nothing but roll her eyes, she didn't have the chance to say anything anyway because soon a tall gangly nurse walked in wanting to check Quinn's vitals and the dressing on her wound. Santana stood back and watched, sniffling the entire time, overwhelmed with emotions.

"The doctor is going to want to see you before I am able to administer anymore pain medication." The nurse informed Quinn who nodded in understanding, "You'll probably have one more night here before you are released." She added before she concluded that the wound looked to be healing properly and her vitals were stable and well and then she disappeared to go and find the doctor.

Once she was finally calm Santana took a step towards the bed, quietly asking, "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah." Quinn nodded turning her head to look at her, "You."

Santana turned and grabbed the chair picking it up to bring it as close as she could to the bed, the two locked eyes again, but this time the atmosphere between them was much different, Santana's energy more relaxed than when Quinn first woke up.

"Does it hurt?" Santana questioned reaching out to gently take the hand that wasn't in the sling.

"So much." Quinn admitted carefully shifting to see if it would ease any of her pain to no avail.

"Do you want anything?" Santana tried again.

"Please just stay with me until the doctor comes in." Quinn answered.

"Okay." Santana whispered.

Just as the nurse had said the doctor soon entered the room, checking the wound herself to make sure everything was healing perfectly before going over what had happened before and during surgery, letting Quinn know she was lucky the bullet didn't pierce anywhere else in that general area around her shoulder. Quinn was all but dazed out with pain by the time the doctor was finished with her lecture, ready for that pain medication, in which the doctor approved for the nurse to administer, before exiting the room leaving Santana and Quinn alone once again.

"Go sleep at home tonight." Quinn insisted, "Once the pain meds kick in I'll be out for the rest of the night."

"I'm going to stay." Santana said.

"San, I'll be fine. I'm surrounded by doctors and nurses." Quinn stated learning that she was out for two days and that Santana didn't leave the hospital once during that time. "Go."

The same nurse as before walked in with a small syringe in her hands, "She's right." She said, "This is a heavy dose of pain meds, she probably won't be awake until well in the morning."

"See." Quinn said, "Go home and take a shower and get a goodnights rest in our expensive California queen bed. Not in some uncomfortable hospital chair."

"Fine." Santana mumbled still holding onto Quinn's hand, "But I'm going to stay until you fall asleep."

"Fair enough." Quinn nodded and turned her head, eagerly watching as the nurse finally began to slowly administer the pain medication into her IV.

Thankfully it wasn't long before the medication began to take effect and Quinn was overcome with a warm heavenly feeling, a welcomed wooziness as the pain began to dissipate and her eyes fell heavy.

"I love you." Santana said giving Quinn's hand a small squeeze.

Quinn smiled, finally able to relax again partly due to the medication and the other mostly due to hearing Santana say those three words.

"I love you too." Quinn was able to whisper until she allowed herself to succumb to the delightful sensation of the pain medication and was whisked away to dreamland.

* * *

For the next few months, Quinn followed doctor's orders and did everything she could to heal as quickly as possible from her injury. She was assigned desk duty until she was given the go ahead by her doctor to head back out and participate in the action again, the months long and boring.

Until finally the day was the day she was partnered with Sam again and was allowed to put her uniform back on and head on out to the field, humming all morning while she got ready for work. Santana on the other hand pouted all morning, not at all happy that Quinn was being thrown into danger again.

Quinn was grinning while she stood in front of the mirror with jeans and a sports bra, flexing her left arm, something she could barley do not even six months ago. Thanks to physiotherapy and the gym however she was quickly back to the same strength she used to be, if not more so. Her eyes fell to the scar just under the collarbone, the one she used to look at in disgust and now she gazed upon in pride. She survived, it was her warrior scar from now on, something Santana had whispered in her ear whenever she knew the blonde needed to hear it.

With a new round of bravery and excitement she pulled on the rest of her uniform and pretty much skipped out into the living room, "San?"

"Don't go!" Santana pleaded out of nowhere.

The look on Santana's face and the worry in her voice caused the smile to slip right from her lips, her bloodshot eyes indicating that her girlfriend hadn't slept a wink last night.

"Santana...it's my job."

"I know." Santana whispered walking over to Quinn so she could wrap her arms around her, resting her head on her shoulder, "I just wish it wasn't so dangerous."

Quinn simply held her close, unsure what to say. Sure she knew her career choice wasn't exactly a safe choice, especially in the state they lived in and the huge fact she had been shot, but she actually loved her job. Quinn looked beyond the danger, she felt as though she was giving back by serving and protecting, it gave her a huge sense of purpose and she couldn't image ever doing anything else.

* * *

Santana sat slumped at the control board in the music studio, her chin resting in her hand while the other absentmindedly fiddled with switches and buttons, not at all focused on properly producing music and instead was on Quinn.

"Are you all right, Santana?"

Santana didn't even noticed when Rachel had entered the room and sat next to her, barely looking up at the singer and mumbled an, "Hmm?"

Rachel's eyebrows creased with worry, the talented music producer unusually off her game today, "It's just that we're nearing the end of my album and you have been remarkably consistent in creating and collaborating with me. Even though it's still premature to give an opinion I think this is some of the best work I have ever done, thanks to you. However I do feel as though today you've been sort of slipping..."

Santana's head snapped up and Rachel flinched even going as far as holding up a hand to shield herself, squeaking out an, "I'm sorry!"

Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest slamming back against the chair she was in, letting out a huge sigh, "I know!" she said with frustration.

Rachel let out a breath of relief, happy Santana wasn't bothered by her little slip of criticism. Hesitantly she reached out, placing a hand on her forearm, "May I ask then, what is bothering you?"

"Quinn..." Santana sighed averting her eyes to an invisible piece of lint on her shoulder as a way to avoid eye contact with Rachel, "She started back to full duty today."

"Oh." Rachel quietly nodded feelings of her own concern for the blonde creeping over her. "I'm sorry, Santana. You must be worried after everything. If you'd like to take a break we can come back at this again tomorrow?"

Before Santana could answer, ready to pack up her things for the day and head home, Tina burst through the door, "Santana! Did you see the news?"

Santana looked around indicating that there was in fact no television in here for her to keep up to date on what was going on in the outside world and usually always kept her phone out of reach so she could stay focused and professional.

"What is going on?" Rachel questioned.

Tina was smiling while she walked over to the two of them, "I'm surprised Quinn hasn't called you yet."

"Quinn? What about Quinn?" Santana asked suddenly anxious and nervous something terrible had happened, nearly ripping Tina's phone from her hand when the shorter girl handed it over to her.

Rachel leaned over to peer at the screen as well, watching as a brief news clip began to play, Quinn the one being interviewed by the news reporter.

" _It's part of the job." Quinn spoke into the microphone, "The firefighters weren't on scene yet and I knew I had to act fast."_

 _A video then began to play of Quinn running into a burning building and a few minutes later she was back out carrying two small children, a woman running up to Quinn and hugging her tight._

"She's a hero." Rachel gasped with awe.

Santana abruptly stood up, "I have to go!"

* * *

Down at the police station Quinn was sitting behind one of the desks filling out paperwork when Sam came over and gently nudged the blonde's shoulder, "Uh, head's up."

Quinn looked up confused, but her face softened when her eyes fell on Santana, the look of her distraught girlfriend letting her know that she had already seen the news footage.

"I should have called her." Quinn mumbled and slowly stood up, walking around the desk so she could greet Santana who was already briskly making her way towards her. "San...I should have called-"

Santana's arms wrapped around Quinn's neck, holding her close not at all bothered by the fact that this was Quinn's place of work, "I saw what you did."

Quinn circled her arms around Santana's waist, unsure how this conversation was going to unfold.

After taking in a deep breath, Santana slightly pulled back so they were locking eyes, "Quinn, this morning I didn't want you to come back here. You risk your life everyday for strangers and willingly seek out bad guys." She shook her head, still not fully understanding Quinn's choice in careers, but she carried on, "But after seeing that clip of you today on the news, saving those two little kids from that burning building." She actually smiled and reached up to cup Quinn's cheek, "You're a fucking hero, Q."

"I was only doing my job." Quinn said.

"What I'm trying to say here, Quinn is that I am so proud of you." Santana sincerely said leaning in so their foreheads were resting together.

Quinn couldn't help but smile and despite the fact that she was on duty surrounded by many of her co-workers she dipped her head in so she could press a kiss to Santana's lips. Santana always voiced her concerns over Quinn's job, those fears only growing after she had been shot, so to hear Santana say she was proud caused an overwhelming feeling of emotions to wash over her.

"You mean that?" Quinn whispered.

"I mean I'll never stop worrying about you and some days I'll probably still be difficult about you going to work, but yeah, Quinn, I'm beyond proud." Santana said leaning back in to kiss her once again.

"Fabray!"

Quinn jolted away from Santana when her chief shouted her name, causing her to turn and embarrassingly salute him, while Santana stood next to her with a huge grin on her lips.

"We're all proud of you, but save the PDA till you get home." He said.

"Yes, sir." Quinn nodded with a clear of her throat.

That's exactly what Santana and Quinn did and as soon as they were passed the threshold and inside their quaint beach house, hands were roaming and clothes were being pulled off.

"Fuck, I love you." Quinn moaned sliding her hands down to the back of Santana's thighs, gripping and lifting her up.

"Quinn!" Santana squeaked with surprise, wrapping her legs around Quinn's waist, impressed with her strength. "Fuck." She moaned when she was pushed up against the wall, eager lips attacking her neck. "Babe, bedroom, now."

"Uh huh." Quinn mumbled all her effort and determination to regain her strength by going to the gym more than she used to before she was shot allowing her to carry Santana with ease all the way to their bed.

Once she was sitting on the bed, Santana pulled Quinn's shirt off leaning back on her hands to admire the beauty that was her girlfriend. The sight of Quinn's muscular yet feminine body igniting even more passion, making sure to keep her close as they both crawled up to the pillows.

Sometime later the two laid side by side, each breathless as they stared up at the ceiling a light sheet draping over the both of their naked and exhausted bodied. It wasn't until the bed shifted and Quinn began to climb off of it did Santana finally move.

"Hey – " Santana lazily tried to protest, "Where you goin' ?"

"I'll be right back." Quinn said not even bothering to put any clothes on while she exited the bedroom, coming back a few minutes later with something in her hands.

"Food?" Santana questioned.

"Not exactly." Quinn nervously smiled and pulled the sheet back before crawling back on the bed and sat astride Santana's waist. "San..."

"Yeah...?"

"There has been something I've wanted to ask you for a while now, but I could never find the right time..." Quinn slowly began, taking a moment to swallow the nervous lump in her throat, "I wanted it to be special and romantic and right now this energy between us seems to be radiating all of that."

Santana slowly sat up, resting back on her elbows her heart starting to beat rapidly in her chest, butterflies swarming her stomach.

With shaky fingers Quinn finally held out a black velvet box and slowly opened it, the sun peaking in through their window sparkling against the white gold diamond ring, "Santana, will you marry me?"

Tears filled Santana's eyes as the words registered with her and they spilled over when she noticed their birthstones resting side by side, causing her to choke on her reply, "Ye-yes!"

A giant grin overtook Quinn's face, absolutely elated, still trembling while she plucked the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Santana's ring finger.

"This is perfect." Santana whispered holding her left hand up to admire the gorgeous ring sitting snug on her finger. She then averted her eyes to Quinn and reached up to gently grab her face, "I love you so much."

Quinn leaned down, their lips hovering, "I love you too." She said before she was pulled in for a kiss the two celebrating in another round of love making until they both passed out.

* * *

 **I might re-do this one - it isn't my favourite lol or maybe there will be a part 2. but there you have it, Quinn as a cop. I didn't really know how to approach it and I was also tired of thinking about it, so I posted what I had haha!**

 **Thank you to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing. Love ya!**


	43. Truth or Dare

**I don't normally like writing about them in high school, but I thought this idea was cute and so I gave it a try!**

 **It was a request from a guest reviewer Jen. I hope I somewhat did it justice. The prompt: An AU where they're crushing on each other and everyone can see it but them. Then Rachel has a party where they play truth or dare.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Also honestly thank you to everyone who is still reading and then takes the time to review. Seriously, you guys are the best and it gives me all the motivation to keep on writing these Quinntana oneshots. :D**

* * *

Truth or Dare

"Since we were victorious and won first place at nationals, Kurt and I thought it would be a wonderful idea to keep the celebration going by celebrating with a get together." Rachel declared while she stood in front of the choir room holding what appeared to be flyers.

Kurt who stood next to her smiled brightly and nodded along, grabbing a few of the pink coloured papers from Rachel and began to hand them out to the other Glee members, "A fancy gathering amongst wonderful friends."

"We all became violently hung-over the last time we gathered." Mercedes reminded them, reaching out to grab one of the pink papers.

"I like to think we've all matured a bit since then." Kurt countered.

"There will still be alcohol though, right?" Santana questioned with a raise of her hand.

"Yes, Santana." Rachel assured with a bit of an eye roll. "Beverages and food will be provided."

Once a paper was handed to Santana she quickly read it over and then tossed it on the ground and stood up from her seat, "Hmm, I'll think about it." She said and flashed them a smile before she sauntered out of the choir room.

"Sam and I will come." Brittany happily smiled with a wave of her pinky finger.

The rest of the other Glee members confirmed their attendance as well while they all exited the room, all but a certain blonde who had remained quiet during most of the time.

"Quinn?" Rachel questioned having stayed back to walk out with her, Kurt, Tina and Mercedes hanging back as well, "You haven't given an answer as to whether or not you're going to attend our party this Saturday."

"I'm going to check with my mom first." Quinn said, "Ever since the divorce I feel bad if I leave her alone."

"She's a grown woman. I'm sure she'll be delighted to have the house to herself." Kurt tried to offer.

"And you know..." Mercedes began with a sly tone, sharing a quick smile with Kurt, Rachel and Tina before adding, "Santana already thought about it and will be there too."

Quinn bowed her head and lightly blushed, shrugging her shoulders, "Okay?"

"Needing comfort at the sight of Sam and Brittany." Tina teased bravely nudging the blonde in the side.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Quinn mumbled and shouldered her bag, "I'll see you guys on Saturday." She finally confirmed and sped up her pace so she could head to her locker alone.

Out in the hallway as Santana made her way to the exit she paused when she spotted Quinn alone at her locker and headed towards her instead.

"So are you going to Berry's lame party?" Santana questioned leaning up against the lockers next to Quinn's.

A smile tugged at Quinn's lips while she pulled a few books from her locker and put them into her bag, "I was thinking about it."

"Everyone is probably going to be coupled off..." Santana slowly began with a purse of her lips, "But I guess it'd be at least a tiny bit of fun if you go."

"So you'll go if I go?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah."

Quinn smiled and slammed her locker shut, "I'll see you on Saturday then."

"Okay, cool." Santana nodded trying to hold back her excitement, still leaning against the lockers even after Quinn turned and began to walk away, her eyes shamelessly falling to the blonde's ass and Santana swore she put a little bit of extra sway in her hips just to tease her.

"Bye, Santana." Quinn waved.

"Bye." Santana said biting her lip while she watched the blonde disappear around the corner.

"All it takes is a few wine coolers if you want to get with that."

Santana quickly fell out of her daze, turning to look at Puck who stealthy slid up next to her, the comment causing Santana to reach out and punch his arm.

"I'm not – Q and I - we're just-"

"Eye fucking each other in front of the entire school." Puck slyly smiled.

"Wh-what?" Santana stuttered with a shake of her head, "Quinn is pretty much the queen of all straight women everywhere."

"Yeah well, she seemed to enjoy that neck massage you gave her the other day in Glee club." Puck said playfully nudging her and began to back up to walk away, "All I'm saying is, this party will be the perfect time to do more than that if you know what I mean."

A goofy smile spread on Santana's lips, but it quickly fell when she remembered that it was Quinn they were talking about. She would have to be dreaming if the blonde allowed her to put her hands anywhere other than her neck.

* * *

"So where are your dads this weekend?" Mercedes asked while she, Kurt and Tina helped Rachel set up a few last minute things around the living room.

"Chicago." Rachel replied while she and Kurt read over a list of games everyone could partake in during the party.

Kurt smiled and reached over Rachel's shoulder taping the piece of paper, "Truth or dare."

"Are we sure these games aren't too juvenile?" Rachel asked while she jotted the idea down.

Tina took a break from blowing up a balloon and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm hoping we'll all be too drunk or at least a little tipsy to actually care."

"Also!" Kurt clasped his hands together and took a step back, "Ladies I do believe an idea has sprung upon me."

Mercedes, Rachel and Tina all stood before him waiting for what he was about to suggest.

"You'd have to be blind not to notice the flirty bantering and sexual tension between Santana and Quinn." Kurt began to explain, "And although Santana isn't exactly always the nicest person her broody attitude towards Sam and Brittany is getting worse. Then there's Quinn who has gone through so much, she deserves to be happy just like the rest of us even if that means pairing her with Satan. So I say we finally make it happen since those two are too stubborn to act on it themselves."

Rachel was the first to respond flailing her hands about, "How on earth are we supposed to make the impossible happen?"

Kurt's lips twisted into a wide grin, "With a dare."

* * *

Everyone groaned when Rachel declared that they all would be participating in a game of truth or dare. The only thing that made things interesting was the fact that alcohol was involved and some people were actually confessing to some juicy truths.

It took both Santana and Blaine to hold Rachel back when Puck confessed to almost sleeping with Shelby Corcoran. It also made for an interesting sight when Sam was dared to lick frosting off of Mike's stomach to which Brittany suggested a threesome, which was quickly shot down by Tina who claimed Mike by sitting in his lap for the rest of the game.

Then it was Rachel's turn to ask the question, "Truth or Dare, Santana?"

Santana sat up straight, smugly smiling as she replied confidently with, "Dare."

Rachel smiled and licked her lips, folding her hands in her lap while she briefly shared a knowing look between Kurt, Tina and Mercedes.

"So, what's my dare, short stack?"

Rachel leaned back on her hands, smiling while she announced, "I dare you and Quinn to play seven minutes in heaven."

Puck stood up and clapped his hands together, clearly loving the idea, "With the door open."

Santana's smile faltered, not that she didn't want to kiss Quinn, but she definitely wasn't expecting that to come out of Rachel Berry's pure mind, "What?"

Brittany gasped and shook her head, "You're allowed to go to heaven for seven minutes? How do they get there? How do they come back!?"

"No, Britt-it's just a game." Santana shook her head and then her eyes fell on Quinn, "We don't-"

"It's your dare, Santana. Those are the rules." Mercedes informed her.

"Come on, San. You have to do it." Puck encouraged pointing towards the closet and bouncing on his toes a little.

Quinn smiled and shrugged, "I don't mind, Santana."

That caused Santana to slightly smile and she stood up, "All right. I mean who am I to turn down a dare?" she stated and then stood up, watching as Quinn stood as well, everyone following them over to the closet.

"Seven minutes." Rachel said while she ushered them inside.

"We'll be timing!" Kurt declared.

The last thing Quinn and Santana saw were the creepy smiles of everyone's faces before the closet door was shut and they were locked inside.

Santana let out a nervous breath, looking around at all the sweaters hovering above them and random boxes of what looked to be playbills. Santana reached and tugged a shoe-box towards her and opened it up, rolling her eyes to find it full of costume jewelry.

"This is going to be a long seven minutes." Santana stated while she shoved the box away, "There's nothing worth snooping in here."

Quinn's eyes had never left Santana the moment they were shut inside the closet, having zero intentions of looking through Rachel's things, wanting to in fact play the game they were dared to do, "I don't think going through Rachel's belongings is part of the game."

"I know how seven minutes in heaven works, Q." Santana said shifting around to get comfortable leaning back against the wall, "And yeah it's not common knowledge that I'm the nicest bitch around, but I'm not going to force you to make out with me. I'm still surprised it was Berry's idea."

"Santana." Quinn sighed with a bit of frustration, "You're one of the smartest bitches I know, but damn you really are clueless when it comes to taking hints."

Santana's head snapped up, her eyes full of confusion, needing more of an explanation, "Huh?"

"I have a 4.0GPA..." Quinn slowly began and leaned forward so she was on all fours, "Do you really think I needed you to tutor me in Spanish?" She began to crawl towards her, carrying on, "When Coach Sue made only you and I stay after practice to clean up her confetti mess, it was me that volunteered us."

"Bitch." Santana slipped and covered her mouth, but Quinn couldn't help but smirk.

"It was so we could hit the showers alone together. I dropped that soap so many damn times and yet you did nothing."

Santana's breath hitched in her throat, remembering the sight of Quinn bending over multiply times, the beautiful sight still etched in a special part of her memory, "I thought you were being clumsy."

Quinn was finally sitting in between Santana's legs, her hands resting on either side of Santana's hips, "And I rigged the last duet competition in Glee club."

"That one backfired, Q..." Santana said her voice trembling just by how close the blonde was now, "We ended up gaining Rachel as a trio when there weren't enough people to be paired with."

"Yeah, but... Britt and Sam officially became a couple because of that competition." Quinn whispered reaching up to gently tuck some hair behind Santana's ear, "Leaving you available."

Santana's hands were clammy now, Quinn was so close now she could feel the hot air mixing with her own, a nervous pleasant flutter entering her stomach, something she hadn't felt since the first time she kissed Brittany and realized she was gay.

"Everyone can see the spark between us, San." Quinn whispered, "Everyone but you, which is why I think they have us locked in here together." She leaned in so their lips were hovering and then added, "So are we going to play the stupid game or what?"

"Damn, Q." Was the last thing Santana whispered before she felt a pair of soft lips press against her own.

It was as if fireworks went off inside Quinn's entire body, having fantasized about this moment for months and now that it was finally happening she concluded that it was better than anything she could have ever imagined in her mind. Santana's lips were soft and plump, their kiss slow and unhurried, unlike anything she ever experienced before. They were sharing their first kiss in a small confined closet together and yet somehow to her it was perfect. She could count how many people she had kissed on one hand and out of all those people sitting here kissing Santana felt right and most importantly it felt amazing. Her body hummed with enjoyment and a shiver of contentment washed over her when she felt Santana's hand rest on her lower back pulling her in a little closer.

Santana leaned into Quinn a little more, allowing a quiet moan of approval to rumble in her throat when she felt Quinn's tongue swipe across her bottom lip. Quinn was talented and skillful in almost everything she did and as the two sat in the closet making out Santana made a mental note that kissing was added to that list of the many skillful talents she had.

All too soon though those seven minutes they were allotted, two in which Santana foolishly wasted not knowing Quinn was actually into her was over and the closet door was yanked open and Puck's voice was echoed throughout the entire basement.

"Mike, you owe me twenty bucks!" He chuckled and looked back down towards Quinn and Santana who had slightly pulled apart, each breathing a little heavier, "Ladies, if you want we could always add another seven minutes and I could join."

"Don't make me go all Lima Heights on you, Puckerman!" Santana snapped reaching out to swat his shin.

Rachel finally poked her head around sweetly smiling down at Quinn and Santana, "Aw, you guys!"

When Puck and Rachel finally gave her space Quinn was the first to slowly crawl out of the closet, in which Santana took that time to ogle the blonde's ass before she followed.

Rachel happily watched with bright eyes, Santana and Quinn standing in front of her, "Do you two need me to help you with your relationship calendar!?" the question causing both of their faces to twist with confusion.

"Oh, Rach. I think Santana and I still have a lot to discuss." Quinn sweetly smiled.

Brittany cheerfully sauntered over to the three, over hearing the conversation, smiling brightly as she asked, "What's there to discuss? Santana's been moaning your name during sweet lady kisses for the past year – "

"Thanks, Britt!" Santana muttered her cheeks heating up, while Quinn tried to bite back a sly smile. "I need a drink." She said and quickly headed to the mini bar station Rachel had so thoughtfully set up.

Brittany shrugged and eyed Quinn and Rachel, "It's true though."

Rachel looped her arm through Brittany's and patted her shoulder, "Come on let's go see what everyone else is doing."

Quinn's eyes were on Santana the whole time and once Rachel and Brittany were gone she sucked in a deep breath and headed in the direction Santana was, sliding in next to her, playfully bumping her, "Hey, make me one?"

Santana smirked and handed her a red solo cup, one which was already filled and mixed with a drink, "What Britt said – " Santana rolled eyes, "I'm not some creep or anything-"

"I never for one second thought you were." Quinn smiled bringing the cup up to her lips so she could take a drink, "It's kind of endearing to know that you would pretend Brittany was me." She then leaned in so her lips hovered next to Santana's ear, "Now you won't have to pretend at all."

A pleasant shiver over took Santana's entire body, her eyes fluttering shut and her breath hitching in her throat, "You've got game, Q." She whispered taking a moment to compose herself, not wanting to seem like she wasn't up to Quinn's challenge, so she reached out and rested her hand on her hip, "Say, we ditch this party?"

Quinn licked her lips and pulled back slightly, "My place? My mom is probably wine drunk and passed out on the couch by now."

"I'll go grab our coats." Santana eagerly replied.

* * *

The entire walk back to Quinn's was a quiet but comfortable one, the two arm in arm, playfully bumping into each other as they strolled the sidewalk.

"Seriously, Q. I never would have thought you'd be into girls." Santana finally confessed, still wondering if this night was one beautiful dream, even going as far as pinching herself to see if she'd wake up.

Quinn pursed her lips and gave a small nod of understanding, "I could see why you would think that. I mean even I myself was confused having grown up in such a strict Catholic household – well you know all about my father." She said not having to explain to her friend just how stringent he was. "I repressed my feelings and wouldn't let myself think outside anything he taught, until – "

"Beth..." Santana quietly said and Quinn nodded.

"Then he kicked me out and it was as though my mind was opened to all these new things all these new feelings." Quinn said, "Then the whole Kurt and Blaine relationship intrigued me, same sex that wasn't even a thought in our house. Then... you and Brittany started to happen and I began to notice you more."

Santana couldn't help but smile, "Hell yeah."

"It's just too bad someone couldn't recognize a well thought-out hint ...or five!" Quinn teased and playfully swatted Santana's shoulder, before she slipped her hand into Santana's and tugged her along up her driveway of the small one-story house she shared with her mother, "Come on."

After unlocking the door, Quinn held her finger up to her lips letting Santana know to be quiet, hoping that her mother was in fact sleeping. After tip-toeing their way through the foyer they did in fact find Judy sprawled out on the couch in a deep sleep with the television on, an empty bottle of wine resting on the coffee in front of her.

"Wow, just as you predicted." Santana quietly stated.

"Mmhm." Quinn hummed, not stopping and pulling her down the hallway until finally they were in Quinn's bedroom with the door tightly shut.

Once they were alone in Quinn's room the two had suddenly forgotten how to do anything, each nervous without the distractions of other party guests or alcohol to help them through. It was ridiculous really, both of them were the envy of the entire school, confidence oozed off of them everyday and yet they stood almost a foot apart, neither of them knowing how to approach this next part.

"I don't have a change of clothes." Was Santana's lame response looking down at the dress she was wearing, tugging at the tight material.

Quinn slightly nodded her head and turned to her dresser, wondering why she was nervous all of a sudden when earlier tonight she had all the confidence in the world, shaking her head at the thought of her self-confidence being trapped in the closet back at Rachel's place, "I'll uh- I'll find you something."

Twenty minutes later Santana was dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a tank top, while Quinn was in boy shorts and a t-shirt, the two sliding into Quinn's bed and under her big duvet. They each lay on their backs stiff as a board staring up at the ceiling, their minds racing with how to make this less awkward.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

Quinn licked her dry lips and finally rolled on her side to face her friend, "Santana this is ridiculous, what changed between Rachel's party and now? We were-"

Santana surged forward and crashed their lips together catching Quinn off guard, but it didn't take the blonde long to regain her composure moaning due to the way Santana's lips perfectly moved against her own, reaching up to rest her hand on the underside of Santana's jaw.

They only pulled away when air was needed, faintly panting with their foreheads resting together, Santana's whispering and breaking the silence, "You make me nervous, Q."

Quinn sweetly smiled due to the confession. Santana Lopez nervous, she would have never imagined the day and so she leaned in to press a small kiss to her lips.

"I can't believe I'm kissing Quinn Fabray." Santana smiled against the blonde's lips.

Quinn hummed a small laugh and reached up so both of her hands were resting on either side of Santana's face, one sliding to the back of her neck tangling in her hair, gently tugging her with her as she lay back down.

Carefully Santana shifted so her thigh was nestled snugly between Quinn's legs, and then settled some of her weight down. Finally they resumed where they had left off back in the closet, this time their tongues meeting and dancing together with no time limit threatening to pull them apart.

Quinn's hands slid around to Santana's back, slipping up the tank top, soft hands meeting smooth skin. When her hands were resting on Santana's lower back, she managed to pull her closer, spreading her legs wider and slightly bending her knees.

It wasn't long before Santana began to slowly move the thigh that was between Quinn's legs in a slow rhythm, Quinn's hips lifting to match Santana's movements, needing to pull away from the kiss to suck in some air, which cued Santana to dip her head down attaching her lips to Quinn's neck.

"Fuck, San." Quinn moaned digging her nails into Santana's skin, tilting her head to the side to allow her lips more room to roam, while her hips began to buck a little faster.

Santana's hand came to rest on Quinn's hip, her thumb brushing against the skin just under the hem of her t-shirt, slowly inching it up her smooth stomach wondering just how far Quinn was willing to go.

"Above the clothes." Quinn panted and she felt impractical for voicing her concerns when she was about to lose herself against Santana's thigh, but she just knew once Santana's warm hand came in contact with one of her bare breasts she wouldn't be able to stop herself and she simply did not want to ruin any chances of something special happening between the two of them by moving too fast.

"Sorry." Santana mumbled quickly retreating her hand from under Quinn's shirt, "Should we –"

"Don't stop." Quinn pleaded turning her head so she could connect their lips together while her hips and Santana's leg grinded faster and harder against one another.

Santana rested some of her weight on her forearms, their foreheads pressed together, sharing quick kisses while they gasped and whimpered for air. Finally Quinn cried out muffling her moan by crashing her lips into Santana's, the kiss long and heated while her body shuddered in the most delightful way. They shared a few more kisses before Santana rolled off of her and the two stretched out their tired limbs.

Quinn sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, "Tonight was..."

"Unexpected." Santana smirked turning her head to look at Quinn, "In the best way possible."

Quinn smiled, her hand searching beneath the covers until it found Santana's, their fingers lacing together unsure where Santana stood on cuddling, which she'd later be surprised to learn in the months to come as their relationship developed that Santana was a huge softie for it.

"Goodnight, Q." Santana lazily whispered her eyes already starting to flutter shut.

"Goodnight night, San."

* * *

The next day in the late afternoon Quinn walked Santana to the door, the two hand in hand until they were standing in the foyer and Santana pulled away to stand in front of Quinn, "So tomorrow night, Breadsticks?"

"It's a date." Quinn said and took the small step forward closing the gap between them, already missing the feel of Santana's lips on her own and so she helped herself to another taste, her fingers wrapping around the hairs at the nape of Santana's neck, smiling when she felt Santana's arm curl around her waist.

Santana's eyes were still closed when they pulled away, blissfully dazed out and drunk on Quinn.

"See you tomorrow." Quinn smiled finally releasing her.

All Santana could do was clear her throat and nod, having never been so spellbound by another person before, not even Brittany. She was slightly embarrassed when all she could offer Quinn was a lame wave before she turned and stumbled out the front door.

Quinn quietly laughed to herself and shut the door before turning around and coming face to face with her mother. Quinn's eyes went wide when she took in her expression of sheer confusion and disbelief at what she just witnessed. It had been such a long time since Quinn had been happy and last night only elated that feeling that she didn't take into consideration that there was an enormous risk her mother would catch her kissing another girl.

Only, old Quinn would have been mortified to be found out like this by her own mother. After having a child in her teens things changed and if her mother wanted to kick her out for a second time because she liked girls, then so be it. She had the entire glee club to back her up and if she needed a place to live again she knew she'd have more than a few offers. Hell she'd love it if she was allowed to live with Santana for the rest of her senior year until she went away for college.

So Quinn stood tall, squared her shoulders and gave her mother a nod, not hesitating as she proudly declared, "That's right, mom. I'm bisexual and I'm damn proud of it!"

With that she began to head towards her room prepared to lock herself in it while her mother threw a raging fit.

"Now wait just a minute Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Judy shouted and Quinn actually came to a stop.

Quinn slowly spun around to face her, her fingers balled into fists preparing for the worst.

Judy's face softened and a sly smirk slowly began to grace her lips. She still felt guilty for following Russell's lead when they kicked Quinn out of the house during her pregnancy and really who was she to judge anyone when she was trapped in a miserable marriage for so long. Love was love and apparently Quinn had found someone who made her happy and in the end that's all she ever wanted for her daughter especially after she had gone through so much.

"Just get it out." Quinn urged.

"Can I be the one to tell your father?" Judy asked.

All the tension in Quinn's body lifted surprised by her mother's reply. "Wait – what?"

"Oh, Quinn! Allow me to be the one to break the news." Judy pleaded.

"He's going to be pissed." Quinn said.

Judy's beautiful features lit up and she nodded, "Oh, sweetie. I know and it's going to be wonderful."

Quinn smiled in return, "I mean I didn't plan on sharing this with him, but if it makes you happy, mom. Then I'll allow it."

Judy clasped her hands together with excitement. Russell was a nasty man and so any opportunity to anger that man brought Judy a ton of joy.

"Hey, mom." Quinn began before heading to her bedroom, "Thanks."

Judy simply smiled and winked and then Quinn was on her way, thrilled to go through her closet and choose an outfit for her date with Santana tomorrow tonight.


End file.
